


Submit To Me

by HorrorJunkie



Series: Submission [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Edward Styles, Alpha Harry Styles, Alpha Liam Payne, Alpha Marcel Styles, Alpha Zayn Malik, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Dom Louis Tomlinson, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Louis Tomlinson, Omega Niall Horan, Oral Sex, Pain Kink, Power Bottom, Power Bottom Louis Tomlinson, Pregnant Louis Tomlinson, Prompt Fic, Rimming, Sub Harry Styles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 122,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23866672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorrorJunkie/pseuds/HorrorJunkie
Summary: Edward, Harry and Marcel Styles are alphas, rich and handsome. The only thing they don't have is an omega. They want a respectable, well bred, quiet, obedient and submissive omega to share their lives with.Louis is a beautiful, sassy and smart omega. He's also the owner of a BDSM club called Sanctum.Their two worlds were never meant to collide until the triplets find themselves meeting the stunning omega who will forever change their lives.
Relationships: Edward Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Marcel Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Marcel/Edward Styles/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Series: Submission [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929667
Comments: 745
Kudos: 1038





	1. They're Not Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Coconillax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coconillax/gifts).



> Thank you to Coconillax for the idea and prompt and the opportunity to write this. I hope this fic meets your approval.

“What do you think of this one?”

“No.”

“How about this one?”

“No.”

“Alright. How about her? She looks…”

“No.”

“For god's sake Edward. Are you really going to say no to every single Omega?”

“Yes.”

A coughing sound is heard as Marcel sputters in his tea. Harry pounds his back to help him as his face shows nothing but resignation at his brother’s seemingly never ending quest for perfection that just did not exist. He was always caught between them. Edward as the eldest was the dominant Alpha, his word was final when it came to the majority of the decision both in their professional and personal lives. Marcel as the youngest was the quiet studious one. His life revolved around his brothers and his career at the University. Harry was the balance. Charming, funny but also serious when needed. He provided a sounding board for both his brothers and always tried to play peacemaker between them but when it came to this particular topic, he felt as if his efforts were futile.

From the time they presented, the triplets had known they would be together no matter what. Their relationship, while not illegal, was certainly not always accepted. Three Alpha’s in an incestuous relationship? It was only seen as acceptable if they shared an omega but that is what the brothers were missing though it was not for lack of trying.

Their problem was they could not agree on an omega to court and eventually bond with. Marcel and Harry had brought forward many omega’s and Edward had ruthlessly and systematically said no to every single one of them. From their aspirations, to their education, their looks, Edward had an excuse to veto them and now, as their 23rd birthday approached, they were still single without a mate and at the rate they were going, no end in sight to this dilemma. They knew they needed to find one but they just could not and would not settle for any random omega. As a last ditch effort, their good friend Liam had come up with a possible solution.

“You have to try this place, A Perfect Bond. They’re a matching agency for alphas and omegas. They accept only the highest quality omega’s in their list of clientele. They’re discreet and well worth the money. Give them a try. What do you have to lose? The omega’s they have in their listings are of impeccable backgrounds and breeding, intelligent, sophisticated and they all adhere to the standards of being a quiet and obedient omega.”

It was these words that convinced them to give the agency a chance but here they were. Three weeks into the process and Edward had single handedly vetoed what seemed to be every omega in their file from the U.K. Some they had met in person and others they had held FaceTime meetings with and Edward always found something to complain about. When asked by his brothers what exactly he was looking for, all he would tell them was he wanted the perfect omega. Obedient, submissive, a wonderful cook, quiet, lovely in appearance, sophisticated, elegant, one they could take out in public without fear of embarrassment and one that would be a wonderful mother to as many pups as the triplets wanted. Edward did not think he was backwards in his thinking. He actually believed he was a rather progressive Alpha. If their omega was highly educated, he would not mind as long as their education was in an acceptable field for omegas such as art, music and the culinary arts. Those were all fine fields of higher education for omegas as far as Edward was concerned. He could even accept nursing as long as their priority remained the triplets, their home and pups. Once they were bonded, he also felt their omega did not need to work. He had high standards but they were not impossible though his brothers disagreed with him. Their patience with their eldest brother was running thin as they yet again sat and endured his nitpicking.

“This is pointless. No matter how many omega’s we see, Edward is determined to find something wrong with them all. They went to the wrong university. Their chosen career is not acceptable. He dislikes their family. Come on Eddie. Give one a try! Do it for us. Please?”

Edward glares at Marcel, irritated at being pushed into settling.

“No Marcel. We can’t just pick one and be done with it. We are Styles. Our name means something and I won’t have our name attached to just any omega. You have to trust me on this. The right omega is out there for us. We just have to be patient and trust me when I say that the right one will surprise us when we least expect it.”

Considering the matter settled, Edward rose to leave leaving Harry and Marcel with no choice but to follow, their spirits low. 

Sitting in the living room of their mansion, all three men were quiet as they each settled with their thoughts. The ringing of the doorbell surprises them as they were not expecting any guests. A few moments later, Liam walks in with a big smile on his face.

“Get dressed. We’re going out. You three need to get out of your omega inspired funk and I have just the place for us to go and let off some steam.”

In spite of their dour moods, the triplets didn’t question Liam. Ever since University, they had learned not to question him when it came to matters of entertainment. Liam knew all the best restaurants, clubs and secret hot spots where discretion was guaranteed. He also knew where to go for more “risque” adventures where men of wealth could mingle without fear of being discovered for their unique and sometimes more “adventurous” tastes.

Riding in the limo, it’s Harry that finally asks the question that’s been on their minds since Liam made his unexpected arrival to their home.

“So where are we going? A dance club? Bar? Restaurant?”

“Better. Trust me. This place is guaranteed to cheer you lot up. And it will give me the opportunity to see a sexy omega waitress that works there. I saw her a few weeks ago when I stumbled upon this place. If I play my cards right, I can take her home with me tonight.”

The men laugh at his bold but likely accurate statement. Liam was a prime example of an alpha male and many omega would gladly throw themselves at him for the chance to be with him in the hopes he’d mate with them. So far, they had all failed. Like the triplets, Liam had yet to settle though for him it was not for lack of partners. He just did not want to settle yet. 

The limo began to slow down as they reached their destination. The triplets were surprised. The building itself was nondescript. No sign to advertise what it was, no fancy lighting to attract attention and no long line of people waiting to get in. It was a rather large industrial looking building with a rather large and full parking lot. The only other person they could see was a pair of large and intimidating bouncers at the door. Alphas.

“This place is By Invitation Only. It’s exclusive and different than anything we’ve done before but I think it’s time we expand our horizons.”

Edward snorts and adjusts his clothes, the only one out of the four wearing a suit. It may be a night out but he rarely dressed down. Only when home did he allow himself to truly relax. As they exit the limo, the bouncers maintain steely expressions and make no move to open the doors for them or extend them an invitation to enter. They stand there until Liam finally speaks.

“Liam Payne and guests.”

There is a brief pause as one man touches the earpiece he’s wearing before nodding silently and opens the door. A hostess in a classic black dress and pearls greets them in the foyer where another large set of double doors loom, almost beckoning them to whatever was going on inside.

The large and ornate double doors open as the four enter behind her. 

“Gentlemen. Welcome to Sanctum.”


	2. Behind the Veil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The triplets get their first unexpected glimpse of Louis. To say they're stunned is an understatement.

There’s music playing, low and sultry as the four men walk in. The lighting is dim. The massive room isn’t dark but the only lights so far come from the soft glow of candles at each table and lighting set to low on ornate wall sconces. The hum of conversations are punctuated by soft laughter here and there. There are intimate tables around the room, rounded booths neatly tucked along the sides to afford privacy to the patrons. Every table and every booth was covered by a red tablecloth with a solitary candle situated inside a glass dome. Every table and booth also was situated so that they all faced forward. There was a second level where a few balconies were set. There were doors along the sides manned by discreet security, all betas, though the triplets did not know what could possibly warrant such measures and Liam was not yet forthcoming on what kind of establishment this was. Right in the front of the room was a large stage, currently closed by a dark blue gauzy and shimmery curtain. The overall impression was that of wealth, privilege and somehow it all came across as sexy. As they cross the room, they start to notice some of the patrons in the club. A few familiar faces crop up but none of them speak until the hostess guides them to a private booth closest to the stage and gestures for them to sit before taking her leave. Within moments, a waitress in a short sexy black dress and a domino mask of black velvet joins their table with four flutes and champagne. 

“Compliments of Mr. Malik.”

Her voice was barely above a whisper, her lush lips smiling at them before taking her leave. It’s Marcel who speaks before the others get a chance to say anything.

“Who is Mr. Malik?”

“I would be Mr. Malik, the manager of Sanctum but please, call me Zayn.”

All four men look up at the man that had silently approached their table without them hearing. The first thing they all noticed was how striking the man was. Slender with dark hair and eyes, a few tattoos peeking out from the cuffs of his tailored suit. He exuded confidence as a small smirk graced his lips. 

“May I join you?”

There’s a short beat of hesitation before Liam speaks up, rarely at a loss for words yet the man before him had managed to surprise him. How one alpha could affect another alpha was something almost unheard of and yet it had just happened.

“Please, be our guest.”

“Thank you.”

Taking his seat, Zayn settles in comfortably before looking at the triplets, again the smile on his face.

“When I heard that the Styles had graced our club with a visit, I wanted to ensure you had the best time. Anything you desire is yours if it is within our power to grant it for you.”

He knew that the triplets were uneasy, confused. He could almost smell the restlessness coming off the three of them in waves. The one thing he did not want to happen was for them to decide to leave before they got to see the show. He sought to reassure them through an explanation of what they offered.

“Perhaps you are unaware of what kind of club we are. Let me assure you that you are safe and that everything that happens here is legal and no one is ever forced or coerced into doing anything against their will. What you will soon see is first and foremost, a show. Yes the acts are real and the things that will happen are consensual between adults but we still provide a show for our guests. Sanctum is an exclusive club of a more erotic variety. We are a club for those who enjoy the BDSM lifestyle. Please don’t be alarmed. We are not a brothel, a strip club or a sex club. The only people that perform are those who are employed here. We do offer private rooms for those who have their own dominants and submissives but we also offer shows for those who are beginning to incorporate into this lifestyle and for those who take pleasure in just watching. You’re in luck gentlemen. When Mr. Payne visited us, he saw a different show than the one you will see tonight. We have different acts performing each night and tonight, you’re in for a real treat. Louis himself is performing. Now, if there is anything you need, Danielle will be your server this evening. Just summon her by pressing the small button there in the middle of the table and she will come directly to you. Please, enjoy yourselves. Anything you wish is on the house tonight.”

As quietly as he had arrived, Zayn left their table.

“You brought us to a sex club? Are you out of your mind Liam!?”

  
“Marcel. Relax. We aren’t having sex and we aren’t buying prostitutes. Calm down. All we are doing is watching a show. Consider it a risque or erotic show if you must but it’s not like we are going to be the ones up there doing anything. This place is by invitation only. It prides itself on the discretion they give to people like us. You know you recognized some of the other patrons and they recognized us but none of them will ever admit to seeing you here nor will you ever acknowledge they were here. That’s how it works. If they even catch a whiff that you’re talking about this place, they’ll ban you from ever entering its doors again not to mention any litigation they would instigate. As far as anyone here is concerned, what happens here, stays here. Understand?”

Marcel remains on edge as he looks around to the few tables close to them. It’s difficult to make out faces due to the lighting and how spaced out the tables are but he understands that this is done for a reason. It provides for intimacy and also gives everyone the illusion of privacy. He tries not to think too much into it. If anyone from the University were to see him here, his career and reputation as a serious academic would be ruined. He trusts Liam and the logical side of him knows that Liam would not have deliberately brought them here unless he thought they were safe but a tiny part of him was worried of what would and could happen. Looking at his brothers, Edward just looks bored but Harry looks happy. He’s tapping his foot under the table in time to the music playing. Harry looks relaxed and almost excited. Marcel can only sigh and hope he too can at least pretend to enjoy himself that evening. Harry on the other hand thinks the whole thing is great. The triplets have had some wild adventures when they were growing up but never anything like this. While his brothers may not have been all too thrilled, he was ready to have fun.

“Come on guys. Give it a chance. If we don’t like it, we leave and never come back. If we do like what we see, then we can come if and when we feel like it. Do it for me. Please?”

Neither Edward nor Marcel can say no to him. As the music shifts, the lighting in the room begins to dim. A spotlight hovers on the stage, illuminating the sheer curtain sparkling with tiny beads that look like diamonds. Behind the gauzy veil, they can just barely make out a figure. An illusion of a person is just beyond there. Without warning, Edward, Harry and Marcel are hit with the scent of vanilla, jasmine and something else. Something just a little spicy. They can’t pinpoint it but all three involuntary lean forward, pupils dilated as they realize the scent comes from the figure behind the veil. 

An omega.

Liam watches their reactions in surprise. Sure he too catches the telltale scent of an omega but he didn’t have the same visceral reaction the triplets did. His champagne forgotten in his hand, he is torn between watching the triplets and seeing who the person was that had suddenly affected the three. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“Oi! Niall! Hurry your arse up. The show starts in less than 20!”

“Yeah, yeah you twat. I’m ready. I don’t know what the big fucking deal is. Who the fuck cares if the Styles triplets or Mr. Big Shot Liam Payne are here?”

Louis and Zayn both sigh at Niall’s attitude. Giving Louis a subtle shake of his head as if to say ‘You deal with him’, Zayn walks away from his boss and his mate.

“Niall, I know you don’t like the ass kissing we sometimes have to do but having the Styles triplets here is a real asset and can help the club out.”

“Why? We have an established clientele, rich perverts who get their jollies off by watching others perform sex acts and being dominated on a stage. What difference do these three pricks make?”

“Niall, they’re an entirely different level of wealth than anyone else that has ever walked through our doors. If they decide to patronize the club beyond tonight, others from their elite social circle may soon follow. That’s more clientele and more money for us.”

Grumbling under his breath, Niall puts the last touches on Louis face makeup and leaves to go check on the submissives who would be going on stage with Louis later. He checks to see that their costumes are satisfactory and that their domino masks are in place. The club afforded strict privacy and discretion not only for their clients but also their performers. Masks of different varieties were often used if a submissive desired them or if it went with the act. Stage makeup too was often employed. Louis himself though was a different performer. He rather enjoyed flaunting his looks and his figure for the clients. He loved having the jaws of sexist alphas drop when he was on stage. He never wore masks and often wore outfits designed to accentuate his rather generous arse, his thighs and his slender curves. Other omega’s may hate or resent their second gender but Louis celebrated his. For tonight’s performance, he had opted for tight leather trousers that hugged every inch of his bottom and thighs. Instead of a shirt, he had opted for a matching vest left open to give the audience a peek at his curves and his tattoos. Instead of a mask, he had just enough makeup on to accentuate his cheekbones, his jawline and the blue of his eyes. His hair was styled in an elaborate quiff. Sex on legs is how Niall had described him. The look was done on purpose. With the knowledge of the Styles triplets in attendance, Louis had decided to perform even though he had originally not been on the rotation but he did not mind. Clientele such as them and Liam Payne deserved the best and Louis prided himself on being the best in the business. 

Backstage was organized chaos though the guests would never know it. Dominants and submissives were practicing, discussing their shows and reviewing their red words for the show. Louis himself would open the show and then give a private show for the Styles triplets and Liam Payne if they so desired. 

“You ready boss?”

Louis nods and walks on stage, posed in a typical submissive omega pose specifically designed to please the mostly alpha clientele. He remains standing, his head bowed low and his hands behind his back while the other performers quiet down and watch. As the curtain slowly begins to rise, his own senses become alert as he immediately becomes aware of the scent of alpha. Not just any alpha. Immediately he knows that what he can smell are the Styles triplets. He can feel the slick beginning to form but immediately rejects his own body’s reaction. He has a show to put on and the last thing he needs is for his brain to be clouded by hormones and lust.

As the curtain rises, the entire room is silent, the spotlight on the omega standing center stage. He looks delicate, almost ethereal. Louis looks up, a shy expression on his face as his gaze lands on the table right in front of the stage. He takes a few steps forward, his hands still behind his back and his eyes still focused on the three identical men now staring at him with their mouths slightly open. Shock? Surprise? Desire? Possibly all three. It’s this knowledge that makes Louis smile as he raises his arms above his head.

“Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to Sanctum! Without further ado, I give you the Sanctum Performers!”

At his words, half a dozen men and women file on the stage dressed in a variety of typical submissive outfits. Leather lingerie, full body catsuits, collars, harnesses and tiny vinyl shorts. Each submissive had their face hidden by a domino mask but the biggest surprise was their gender. Amongst the half dozen were omegas, betas and alphas. 

“Now comes the fun part of the evening. You, ladies and gentlemen will do me the honor of selecting which of these beautiful performers will work with me tonight.”

To heighten the fun, Louis went down the line of performers and encouraged the audience to use their voices to select who would perform with him. It was extremely to hear the audience get extremely vocal for the tall muscular alpha male at the end of the row. For Louis, it was his greatest joy to twist their own sexist beliefs about the dominance of alphas and make the alpha his own submissive as they watched though they did not yet know this.

He gestures for the others to leave the stage leaving him alone with the alpha.

“This is who you selected is it not”

At their enthusiastic roar of approval, Louis gestures for them to stay silent. Moving silently to the side of the stage, he takes another long look at the audience. He walks slowly back to the center of the stage, his eyes on the alpha in front of him. He can smell the clash of scents in the club. Alphas, omegas, lust. All of it made for a heady perfume though it was on the triplets that his focus was on. 

“Kneel.”

To the surprise of the audience and the triplets, the alpha kneeled before Louis. It’s the sound of Edward’s voice that cuts through the silence. 

“Oh my God. He’s a Dominant.”


	3. Venus In Furs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alpha is the submissive. An omega is the dominant. Bondage. Music. Louis.  
> The triplets can't seem to take their eyes off of him even though Louis himself is the exact opposite of everything they always thought they wanted.
> 
> "You’re wondering how much would it cost to let me fuck you"
> 
> With those words, the gauntlet has been thrown.

_ “Oh my God. He’s a Dominant.” _

Louis heard him. In fact, everyone in the room heard Edward’s comment. Not being one to back down or let anyone, much less an alpha speak condescendingly towards him, Louis looks at the triplet that spoke square in the eye and winks.

“Speaking the obvious now aren’t we? I bet you were the brightest in your class weren’t ya?”

Edward’s jaw drops at how cheekily the omega spoke to him while Marcel stills, waiting for his brother to blow up and Harry merely smiles, his eyes never leaving the sassy omega on the stage. It’s a few moments before Louis gives his attention back to the submissive alpha in front of him. With another raise of his arms, he calls for silence through gestures alone. His movements are confident, cocky. He expects full obedience and submission from everyone present and he attains it. Somehow, this small omega managed to dominate an entire room of alphas and betas with minimal talk and movement. The spotlight widens and more light hits the stage illuminating the entire thing. The triplets take this short interlude to notice the rest of the props on the stage. Their entire focus had been on the man on the stage and only now could they see the red velvet throne on the stage, the St. Andrew’s cross with straps attached to the ends. A table with a variety of tools nestled on a bed of velvet were within easy reach. Candles were lit on the table of instruments. 

Louis does not speak just yet. His eyes are now back on the submissive alpha on the stage who remains kneeling, eyes on the floor. With a slight nod of his head, music begins to play. The sexy beat of Venus in Furs by The Velvet Underground begins to play as Louis leans down and uses his fingertips to bring the alphas face up. Their faces are so close as the alpha leans in to try and kiss Louis who leans back and wags his finger as if to chastise the alpha for being naughty. Louis stands straight and goes to sit on the throne, well aware that all eyes are on him. He gestures for the submissive to come to him. 

Edward leans forward during this, his eyes wide and still in shock at what he’s seeing. An alpha on his knees for an omega. Now the man was crawling towards the omega, towards Louis. As much as he wants to look away, to leave, Edward finds that he can’t. There’s something going on, something that pulls at him despite it going against his very nature.

Marcel is frozen in his seat. He’s surprised by what he’s watching but he’s fascinated. His earlier worries have taken a backseat to watching the sexy omega put an alpha on his knees. He watches as the alpha leans in and places his hands on the waistband of the omega. The omega smirks, his eyes on the alpha. He sees Louis' lips move and the alpha immediately begins to plant kisses on the omega. Little kisses on his abdomen, slowly moving up as Louis uses this moment to look out and survey the audience. Marcel’s eyes widen when Louis makes eye contact with him directly. His smile grows wider as if he knows the effect he’s having on the gorgeous triplet. Louis sits up suddenly and allows the alpha to remove the vest he’s wearing illuminating the tattoo on his chest. It’s almost in contrast to the delicacy of his collarbones. Marcel had never seen anyone quite like Louis. To Marcel, omegas were supposed to be gentle creatures. They were made to be loved and protected. Louis was the exact opposite of what he had always believed an omega should be and the omega he had always assumed he wanted to mate with and yet…

He draws in a deep breath when he sees the alpha suddenly lick a long stripe from Louis navel all the way up to his lips. Louis leans and allows the alpha to kiss him deeply before he leans back. The alpha’s hands go to his waist as he tries to remove his trousers before Louis has given permission. Louis suddenly brings his leg up to the alpha’s chest and kicks him away. The alpha falls to the floor, quickly picking himself up and going to his knees, hands behind his back and head bowed down. 

Louis makes no sound. For his performance, he often does not bother to narrate, his actions speaking for themselves. He lets his choices in music dictate the mood of what he’s going to do as well as the mood of the audience. The audience watch in rapt fascination at the actions of the omega. He commands the room with little effort. He walks to the table and picks up a leash, all traces of amusement gone from his face. The alpha needs to be humiliated and punished. Misbehavior cannot be tolerated. The music shifts as he clips the leash to the collar of the alpha. With a slightly rough yank, he forces the alpha to follow him across the stage. The alpha crawls as Louis carelessly walks towards the St. Andrews cross on the other side of the stage.

Harry is not aware that his body is mindlessly moving in time to the music. Call Me Master by Blood on the Dance Floor changes the mood of the evening. From slow and sexy to sudden energy. He’s tense, he knows he’s about to watch the alpha be punished by a dominant omega and he isn’t bothering to hide his amusement and the licks of desire going through him. In the dark recesses of his mind, he briefly wonders what it would be like to be the one on the stage submitting to Louis. He’d never admit that to his brothers but at this moment, he’s too far into the show and into Louis to care. He watches as Louis tugs on the collar of the submissive and forces him to stand. The alpha’s hands immediately go to the corners of the cross and he waits as Louis ties them to the cross. The straps are nice and tight ensuring the alpha is bound to the cross. Louis then moves to wrap the alpha’s ankles.

Satisfied that the alpha is fully ready, Louis quietly whispers in his ear, “Color love?”

“Green sir.”

“Good. Let’s begin.”

Ever the showman, Louis picks up a riding crop and runs it through his fingers as he stares at the triplets, his smile radiant. He holds their gazes for a moment longer as the audience and the triplets await in breathless anticipation.

“Ladies and gentlemen, he’s green! Let’s begin!”

At the roar of approval from the audience, Louis turns to the alpha now tied to the cross with his back to the audience. Once again he moves towards the alpha and whispers in his ear.    
  
“I want to hear you scream for me love.”

He smiles again, his eyes locking with Harry’s before he suddenly strikes the crop on the ass of the alpha, his eyes never leaving Harry’s. Harry jolts in surprise but recovers quickly, his own smile growing feral as each strike towards the alpha gives him a strange sort of pleasure. Was it from watching the punishment or the fact that Louis was the one giving it? He did not know and was not in the right state of mind to think too much since Louis had put down the crop and picked up one of the candles, swirling it briefly before slowly lowering his hand and tipping it so that the wax fell on the back of the submissive alpha. The music lowers slightly allowing the audience to hear the moans emanating from the submissive alpha. 

The show continues as the triplets watch Louis alternately punish the alpha then praise and reward him. Edward still could not pull himself from the state he found himself in. Marcel was mesmerized, 

As the show progresses, Liam finds himself torn between watching the omega on the stage and watching his friends. Each one of them was affected by what was happening on the stage. It fascinated him, enthralled him but he also recoiled at the constant back and forth of praise and punishments. Harry was the one brother who so obviously enjoyed what was going on. As far as he was concerned, they would return to this club. They had to. He also knew he had to find a way to meet Louis. After the show perhaps they could request to meet with him. He’d ask Zayn at the end of the evening to make it happen. 

Louis seems to have had enough and they watch in confusion as he steps away from the submissive and returns to his throne. With a flick of his wrist, other dominants and submissives take the stage. He smiles as they engage with each other and with his submissive for that evening. They have essentially taken over the show as he sits back and watches them. Periodically his gaze lands on the triplets as if he knows they’re watching him more than the show. 

There’s a sudden shift in mood as the music changes yet again. Bull in the Heather strums just loud enough for the audience to have it as background but it’s all about the acts and the moans and screams of pleasure/pain coming from the stage. It’s now a race for the performers to achieve release as everyone watches. Pleasure that borders on pain is doled out. It’s hard to know who to focus on until Louis stands and commands attention. His alpha submissive goes to him again and this time when he moves to remove Louis trousers, he is allowed to. The triplets are shocked when they see what the omega is about to do, what’s about to happen.

“Holy Shit…” Harry is mesmerized. He watches as the incredibly sexy omega fucks hard and deep into the mouth of the alpha. An act almost unheard of because of the nature of their genders. His brothers stare in shock and confusion at what they see happening on stage.

It’s not until Louis shouts out his release all over the face of the alpha that the show ends. He’s breathing heavy, his body covered in a light sheen of sweat but his piercing blue eyes focus on the three men directly in front of the stage. With a smirk, he gives them a subtle nod as the gauzy curtains drop down and the spotlight fades leaving the room dim. There’s stunned silence before the other alphas and betas in the room begin to roar in approval and cheer the show they just witnessed. Backstage, Louis is smiling and making sure all the performers are alright, still green and making sure they all rest, hydrate and eat if they need to before they either go home or perform their private shows in the club for those who request them.

Back in the club, Liam chugs the champagne he had forgotten about then promptly chokes when Zayn silently materializes silently again.

“Gentlemen, the owner of the club hopes you liked the show and would like to meet you. If you could come with me please?”

He gestures for them to follow him, an unusual act since they were not men used to following orders but Zayn was different. Liam was the first to stand slowly followed by the others. It’s Harry who asks the question first and foremost on their mind.

“The lead performer. Would we be able to meet him?”

Zayn gives a small smile and gives a subtle nod of his head but doesn't answer the question. They follow him to one of the guarded doors and down a hallway. From there they take an elevator up to the top floor of the building. From there they are shown to an office belonging to the owner. The carpet is lush and thick, smothering the sound of their footsteps. He gestures for them to sit and offers them a drink they all decline. It’s only a moment later that the door opens and they all rise. Standing before them is none other than the performer they had just finished watching and admiring. Now dressed in tight black jeans and a figure hugging white shirt, he looks younger than his age, almost innocent with his hair now in a messy fringe. It’s almost hard to believe this was the same omega they just saw command a room of alphas and betas. Before any of them can speak, Zayn takes care of the introductions.

“Mr. Liam Payne, Misters Edward, Harry and Marcel Styles, may I introduce the owner of Sanctum and star performer, Mr. Louis Tomlinson.”

Louis stands there, face expressionless as he sees the range of emotions flit across the faces of the men. He ignores them and walks around them to his desk and sits, leaning back in his chair as they continue to watch him in silence.

“Go ahead and ask your questions. I can see all your brains going a mile a minute. You’re all probably thinking what the fuck a sex performer is doing as the owner of a club. Or you’re wondering how much would it cost to let me fuck you. Which is it?”

He smirks as he watches them knowing full well that men like this would not take kindly to being taunted by an omega like him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose not to focus entirely on the acts being performed since it's more important to me to set the mental states of the triplets as they watch Louis. The kinks and smut here are minimal for this reason. It's an introduction into this world for the triplets.


	4. Forbidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If I really believed you’d have sex for money, I’d offer you a sum but we both know you’re just testing us.”
> 
> Two of the brothers are intrigued by this new world being opened up to them. One refuses to consider it.  
> It's a battle of wills that's just beginning.

There’s tension in the room at Louis' comment. Harry recovers first, offering Louis a sly smile.

“If I really believed you’d have sex for money, I’d offer you a sum but we both know you’re just testing us.”

Throwing his head back and laughing, Louis can’t help but feel a small sliver of admiration for the alpha that had given him the response so many others had failed to give.

“You would be correct Mr. Styles. I am not a prostitute. I do not have sex for money nor would I ever accept money for sex. I am a performer and a Dom. There is a difference.”

“Oh really? What’s the difference between the two?”

All heads to turn to Marcel at his question. He blushes slightly before stammering out an apology and explanation.

“I’m sorry. It’s just...this is new to me. I meant no offense. I just don’t understand this...this world? This kind of club?”

Louis’ expression softens as he looks over at the soft spoken triplet. As he had watched them during the performance and due to his own knowledge of them (all hail the power of the internet and gossip rags, thank you very much), he assumed this one would be the professor. Shy. Sheltered. Unless he was mistaken, he could almost guarantee that this brother had very VERY limited experiences with sex and what little he did have would be on the very boring side of vanilla. At least he was asking because he genuinely wanted to learn and know and not out of some perverted sense of entitlement. So many of the wealthy who frequented the club felt that the club itself was their own personal playground. Louis was quick to disabuse them of that notion.

“Don’t be embarrassed to ask questions love. I’d rather you ask and learn the truth and realities of this business than to believe rumors and the bullshit the internet tells you about our world. Prostitution is simply an exchange of money for sexual favors. You fuck and leave. You’re a nameless face amongst many. The world of BDSM is different. Most people associate this world with sadism when the truth is that what we do is more rooted in pleasure. We do not have sex with anyone for money. The performers are consenting adults who will only engage with a few select and very trusted individuals from within the club. When they perform private shows, they are not having sex with any client that walks through the door. Each performer, Dominant or Submissive gets to select what clients they want to take on. They can say yes or no at all times. There is a lot of communication that takes place between my employees and potential clients before they begin any form of activities. This is to begin to build a relationship of trust between them and to ensure they are aware of each other's greens, yellows and reds. We have private rooms here for those who choose to engage in their activities within the safety of the club, hence all the security you see. We make sure our employees and our clients are safe. We perform shows for those who get more pleasure in watching and for those who are new to this world so that they see a selection of what can be done, what is offered and if they’re interested in trying. We always start slow and as a level of trust is established, subs and doms can incorporate more and discuss any changes in their colors. Does this make sense to you?”

Marcel slowly nods, his mind accepting the truth of what Louis says though it’s a lot for him to think over. He knew this sort of thing existed and that people participated in it willingly. He could not judge anyone for their personal preferences. He just never thought he would be brought into this world even if it was just for a show. And then there was the omega. Louis. Marcel was drawn to him but he did not understand it. Perhaps it was just a rush of adrenaline from the thrill of doing something that in his world was considered hush hush. Or maybe it was the intoxicating scent of the omega. And why was he suddenly overthinking all this? What was wrong with him? He looks up into the eyes of the omega, his mind somehow disconnecting from his mouth and he asks his question before he can think about what he’s saying.

“Why do you do it? What got you into this?”

Louis leans forward in his chair, not at all offended but not willing to discuss his own personal life with anyone.

“That’s a rather long story and not one I share with strangers.”

“Let’s say we wanted to explore BDSM in the safety and privacy of your club. How do we go about it?”

“HARRY!”

Edward is growing furious. He tolerated their questions but Harry was pushing it. As far as he was concerned, they came, they saw and now it was time to leave but Harry was not one to be cowed by his brother. 

“Feel free to leave Edward. I have questions and I want answers.”

Louis ignores the angry brother for the moment and focuses on the one that seems like he’d be willing to start right then and there if Louis agreed to it. This would be the middle brother then. From everything he’d read, he was the free spirit of the three. A nightclub musician of some sort if memory serves him right. A successful one who had allegedly been approached to record his own music but he had declined all offers, not interested in fame or the stress of touring. He was content to play in clubs that were allegedly owned by Styles Inc. Figures. Still, Louis was a professional despite what some may think and Harry had asked him a question. 

“If you are serious about exploring this world, then I suggest you pay attention, listen and learn. There’s more to it than costumes, makeup and whips and chains. Real BDSM isn’t that 50 Shades shit in the books or the movies. This is something that means something. It’s erotic, exotic and for those who partake in it, it can be a beautiful experience between them and their partners. It’s ok to be curious, to ask questions and to explore. It’s not ok to mock or belittle any aspect of this lifestyle simply because it doesn’t agree with what your own mind says is acceptable. If you’re serious about learning, return next Saturday. 9 pm. Watch the show then stay for your first private lesson. If you have a preference for a Dom or Sub, contact Zayn and let him know of your choice. Until then, it was a pleasure to meet you and I look forward to seeing one, two or all three of you again next Saturday. Right now, I need to make my rounds in the club and check on the performers to make sure everyone is doing well. Good evening gentlemen.”

Louis stands and walks out of the office, his mind already thinking ahead to what to plan for the following weekend. Back in the office, the triplets and Liam look somewhat stunned at being dismissed so abruptly. Recovering his voice, Edward growls low in his throat as he glares at Zayn who looks unimpressed. Zayn walks to the door and opens it, a clear gesture for the men to leave. Rising, the rest of them walk out, silent as they leave the club and to their car.

“What just happened?” 

Liam is somewhat confused by everything that had transpired. The evening had been great but it was the meeting in the office that had him wondering what had the triplets acting so strangely.

“Don’t ignore me. Edward, you’re surly at the best of times but you were downright hostile with your comments and hateful looks towards everyone there. Marcel, you’re actually curious about this and Harry? You’re seriously thinking of becoming a Dom? Did I fall and hit my head? Am I in an alternate universe? What is going on?”

“Don’t act so innocent Liam. We saw how you acted towards Zayn. You got all tongue tied towards another alpha. Never thought I’d see the day that would happen.”

“This isn’t about me Harry. This is about…”

“ENOUGH! This is a ridiculous and stupid conversation. No one is going back to that establishment. Marcel was being polite as was Harry. Sure they were curious especially after seeing a show like that but it is a moot point. It was one night and we never speak of it again. Have I made myself clear?”

Edward stews as they drive on, his thoughts dark and angry. He kept thinking of that damn omega and the things he’d been forced to witness. Maybe forced was extreme but he had no business acting like he was equal to Edward or his brothers. He had no business acting like he was as dominant as an alpha. It was an act. A lie. Edward was sure Louis would submit to the right alpha. To someone like him. He snaps himself out of his thoughts. Why the hell was he even thinking of this? He’d never see that omega again. He did not care if the omega fucked or was fucked by anyone in his club. It wasn’t his business. His thoughts are dark and he doesn’t realize that the other three in the car can see and smell his anger.

“Harry. Marcel. You had your fun but that was the end of it. I forbid you to set foot there again.”

Neither brother reply to Edward, his anger palpable and both knew better than to try and antagonize him when he was acting like this.

Once they’d left Liam back at the office to get his own car, the triplets set for home, each of them silent with their own thoughts and the omega they’d never see again.

_**Later that week…** _

“Are you sure about this Harry? Edward is going to kill us if he finds out.”

“Trust me Marcel. He won’t.”

“But…”

“Shhhh...Hi Zayn? It’s Harry Styles. Marcel and I will be there next Saturday but we have a request. We’d like to hire Louis as our instructor...”


	5. The Rules of Sanctum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rules of Sanctum and Louis
> 
> 1\. You will address me as Master or Sir at all times. Failure to do so will result in punishment.
> 
> 2\. You are not allowed to cum without permission. If you do, you will be punished
> 
> 3\. You are not to bond with me and you may only knot me if I give express permission. Right now, you have not earned that privilege. 
> 
> 4\. You will not spend your ruts with me. Ruts and heats are personal and what we have is business. Do not ask me to spend it with you because the answer is already no and that will not change. 
> 
> 5\. Do not ask me about my heat. You will not spend it with me so again, don’t waste your time asking. 
> 
> 6\. If you ever use your alpha command on me, all contracts are null and void and you will not be allowed to return to the club. 
> 
> Is this understood? Are there any other questions?
> 
> And so begins Harry and Marcel's evening at Sanctum with Louis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know. Smut is coming, I promise. LOL! It just feels more important to the story to set the scene for their first time so that I can devote the next chapter to their experience.

Keanu was kicking ass and taking names. 

Louis had taken the evening off and was currently enjoying a movie, wine and pasta. Life couldn’t get any better. All he wanted was to relax and lose himself in watching the always sexy Keanu Reeves as John Wick wreak havoc against those who had killed his dog. Immersed in the story, he lets out an annoyed sound when his phone keeps buzzing signaling an incoming call from Zayn. Resigned to having to pick it up, he pauses the movie just as Keanu was about to start his devastation in the club. Dammit. This better be important because this was one of his favorite scenes in the movie.

“Yeah?”

“I just thought you’d like to know that two of the three called and have asked for you to teach them.”

Louis stays silent as a smile begins to form on his face. He knew this would happen. His instincts had not failed him and if they were right, it could only mean…

“Let me guess. The professor and the musician right?”

“You called it. But they have a few requests and they’re willing to pay more than the usual fees to ensure they get what they want.”

“Oh yeah? Tell me then. What kinks do they want fulfilled.”

This was not what he had expected. He no longer took on private clients, preferring to focus on the theatrical aspects of the shows and on running his business. That didn’t mean he wasn’t willing to give it a try if the right client came up.

“They specifically requested you be their teacher Louis. They didn’t request you as a sub or a dom.”

Laughing comfortably, Louis wasn’t surprised to hear this. Most beginners either assumed they were dominants or did not know and had to learn what their preferences were before they could comfortably label themselves as such. He could handle that easily enough.

“What else?”

“This was...interesting. They asked for absolute discretion which I assured them we offered but the one I spoke to, Harry, he was rather adamant that no one, and I mean absolutely not one must find out including, are you ready for this? Including the third triplet Edward. He was rather insistent that at no point in time are we to ever mention this to him and if Edward were to ever enter our club again or contact us, we are not to discuss Harry or Marcel with him and that we are to deny we have ever seen them beyond that one night.”

Silence. Louis is intrigued by this. He had known that the eldest Styles brother was the more dominant of the three and had some harsh words for him, his club and his lifestyle but for the other two to still want to learn about it behind his back? The bond between triplets was strong. Everyone knew this so how the other two thought they could get away with this without the older finding out was going to be interesting. Unless maybe their bond was not as strong as he had assumed it would be. He has to force himself to continue to listen to Zayn who is still speaking. He could think about this some more later.

“...payments will be done through an account not associated with them or their company and all contact must be to a different number and email which he has already set up and given to me. I am forwarding you the email and the number to you as we speak. You can email him at any time but do not call or text unless one of them calls or texts first. And they want to use a private entrance so that they do not run the risk of running into anyone they know that could perhaps let it slip to Edward. I’m telling you Lou. It’s as if we’re dealing with someone hiding an affair from their mate and I don’t like it. We guarantee discretion but we aren’t a dark taboo or shameful secret they need to be embarrassed about. I think you need to say no and let them look somewhere else for their needs. Something about this isn’t sitting well with me.”

“No...it wouldn’t but I’ll contact them and go from there. Come on Zayn. Their requests aren’t actually unreasonable. We’ve had similar requests before from the rich and the powerful. We wouldn’t be as successful as we are if we didn’t adhere to high levels of secrecy and professionalism. You know the media would have a field day if they knew who many of our clients are. You just don’t like them because Edward was dismissive and insulting towards us.”

“No. I don’t like them because you do. Admit it Louis. You were affected by them. I was there that night. I was backstage as you began the show so I know you were aroused and don’t try to bullshit me saying it was the performance. This was when the show began. Niall and I both realized it.”

“That’s enough Zayn. I have never let my personal life mix with my professional life Zayn and I don’t appreciate you assuming I’m about to start. So I got a little turned on. They smelled good. Big deal. I did the job. End of story. Look, I wanted an evening off but I’ll contact them tomorrow to start laying out the ground rules and we’ll go from there. Unless there’s anything else, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

He hangs up, irrationally irritated at himself. He’d snapped at Zayn, his best and most trusted friend. All because Zayn was perceptive enough to pick up on small signs and little details most would overlook. Yes he’d been attracted to the triplets but he was also smart enough to know that men like the Styles triplets wanted a good time, wanted someone to show them a good time and that was it. Louis could provide that for them. Zayn was out of line even suggesting there was anything more to it than that. Huffing out a breath, he settled back to continue to watch Keanu but could no longer concentrate. Damn Zayn for successfully distracting him with this. Turning the movie off, he goes to his office and turns on his laptop. Maybe if he emailed the brothers now and got it out of the way, he could relax and enjoy what was left of his night. He lets out a deep laugh when he opens his email and sees the forwarded information.

_ TO:  [ invisiblebakerboys@gmail.com ](mailto:invisiblebakerboys@gmail.com) _

_ From:  [ L.Tomlinson@sanctumgroup.com ](mailto:L.Tomlinson@sanctumgroup.com) _

_ Good evening gentlemen. Thank you for your interest in having me as your personal dominant. Prior to our first meeting this Saturday, there are a few things you will both need to review. Attached is a list of kinks. I need you to highlight what is considered green (you are on board for this kink), yellow (you are willing to try) and red (absolutely not to be done). Also, look at the list of punishments and mark them as well. What you’re comfortable with and what you do not want to do. We will also go over the safeword system, rules and guidelines to ensure the safety of all parties involved. I am also attaching standard contracts regarding what we will be doing. Have the contracts and lists with you when you arrive or scan and email them back to expedite this matter and we will go from there. Zayn will be in touch with you in regards to our security and getting you in here through our private entrance. If you have any questions, please contact Zayn and he will give you any information any answers you seek.  _

_ I look forward to seeing you both. _

_ Louis Tomlinson _

_ CEO Sanctum Group _

There. He felt better. He adds the necessary attachments to the email and hits SEND. Closing his laptop, he returns to his living room. He feels as if a weight has been lifted off of his shoulders. Turning his TV back on, he relaxes as Keanu continues to kick ass and take names.

+++++++++++++++++++++

“Breathplay? Collars? Edgeplay? Wax play?”

Marcel looks slightly ill as he continues to read through the lists with Harry. In his organized manner, he was color coordinating the list. He holds a red, a yellow and green marker in his hand and uses the correct color to check off each item. There’s a lot of red on his list as he continues to read, sometimes having to stop and google what something is before usually checking it off as red. Taking a peek at Harry, he sees Harry has a lot of green on his list. LOTS of green. Groaning, he sits back in his chair and flings his list onto his desk causing Harry to finally acknowledge him.

“Marcel, will you please relax? Stop being so nervous about it? Everything will be fine. We’re not attached at the hip and if Edward asks where we’re going, we tell him we’re going to the club. He will assume we’re going to our club so we aren’t technically lying to him. We just never say what club we’re going to. Trust me on this.”

Marcel heaves another sigh and picks up his list to continue to check things off.

“Shibari?”

Grabbing his phone, he goes to Google it.

+++++++++++++++++++++

**Saturday**

Leaving the house was easier than expected. Edward was working late and had let them know he would stay at the penthouse in the city for the night so not to wait up for him. Harry let out a loud war whoop when he received the text while Marcel exhaled a shaky breath of relief. So far, so good. They’d taken the time to shower and groom meticulously, both desperately wanting to impress Louis. Marcel wasn’t sure why it was so important to him to have Louis like him but he didn’t dwell on it too much. It was time. They leave and make their wait to Sanctum. 

Back at the club, Louis was working in his office when Niall strolls in without knocking, as usual. He doesn’t look up when he starts to speak.

“The room is ready as you requested. Standard vanilla for the first timers. There are drinks and snacks available should they require them before or after. If they make it that long.”

Louis finally looks up from his paperwork with a frown on his face.

“Why wouldn’t they make it?”

Shrugging, Niall sits on Louis desk and idly plays with an ink blotter on there.

“I don’t know Louis. I’m with Zayn on this one. Maybe you need to rethink it. I worry about you is all. I can’t put my finger on it but…”

He can’t really verbalize what’s bothering him so he shrugs instead. 

“It will be fine Niall. Trust me yeah? I know what I’m doing. You’re both still on edge because of the elder brother and the top level of security these two want.”

Zayn chooses this moment to step into the office.

“They’re here.”

Sighing, Niall goes with Zayne to welcome them and let them in while Louis goes to the room he has prepared for them.

Zayn and Niall go to the gated and secure back private parking lot reserved for employees. When the brothers pull in, they wait for them to park and exit the car. None of them speak as Niall unlocks the door and ushers them inside. It’s only when they’re finally inside and in the safety of the club that Zayn speaks.

“Allow me to introduce Niall Horan. He works here as well, taking care of our costumes, props, makeup and overlooking the health and safety of our performers. If there’s ever anything you need and I am not available, call for Niall.”

They walk down a hall until they reach an elevator that takes them to the second floor. He leads them down another hall, everything eerily silent. They reach a large double door at the end of the hall and Zayn opens the door and gestures them in. The doors close with the barest of whispers as the brothers find themselves in what appears to be an elegant bedroom done in burgundy and gold silk. They walk in without speaking, looking around the room. It looks normal at first sight until they start to see some small details. There are restraints at the head and foot of the bed, a cabinet holds an assortment of crops and whips. Harry finds them fascinating while Marcel takes a step back, his heart pounding furiously in his chest. He jumps when a hand touches his shoulder. Both brothers turn around to face the omega before them dressed in tight pants and a very form fitting red shirt that shows his delectable collarbone His smile is wicked as he leans up on his tiptoes to brush a kiss on Marcel’s cheek and then he does the same to Harry. 

A slight tease before he pulls away and gestures for them to sit with him, eager to get the subject of contracts and their lists out of the way. Communication was vital for all of them before they could begin. As they spoke, he found it interesting that for as uptight as Marcel appeared to be, he was surprisingly flexible and willing to amend his list to change some things to yellow if he could watch Louis and Harry do them first. If he liked what he saw, he would even consider going to green. Both brothers were on board with punishments though Louis got the feeling Harry would test his boundaries simply because he would like being punished. Marcel asked a lot of questions but Louis found no harm in it. Harry on the other hand while patient with his brother, was also eager to get started. He’d been thinking about this all week. 

“Now boys, here are the rules. First, when you’re here with me, you will address me as Master or Sir at all times. Failure to do so will result in punishment. Second rule, you are not allowed to cum without permission. If you do, you will be punished.”

Louis continued to go over their lists, stressing to the brothers the importance of understanding each other's boundaries because as a set of triplets, the brothers likely had no boundaries with each other. With Louis, it would be different.

“You are not to bond with me and you may only knot me if I give express permission. Right now, you have not earned that privilege. You will not spend your ruts with me. Ruts and heats are personal and what we have is business. Do not ask me to spend it with you because the answer is already no and that will not change. Do not ask me about my heat. You will not spend it with me so again, don’t waste your time asking. If you ever use your alpha command on me, all contracts are null and void and you will not be allowed to return to the club. Is this understood? Are there any other questions?”

When both brothers shake their heads no, Louis smiles and stands, reaching out his hands to take theirs.

“As it is my understanding, since this is the first time for you both, you want me to show you the ropes, so to speak and Marcel would prefer to watch.”

Pulling them closer, Louis leans up and licks Harry’s top lip then does the same to Marcel. He wanted them comfortable.

“Kneel.”

Without hesitation, both brothers immediately drop their knees, both imitating the pose they had seen on the alpha from the show. Heads bowed down and hands tucked behind their backs.

“Let’s begin gentlemen.”


	6. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Since this is your first time, I’m going to take it very slow. Marcel, you will be watching for now. Don’t worry love. You’ll get your chance too but I want to ease you into this. Be a good boy and go fetch a chair. Set it next to the bed where you will be able to watch Harry and I.”
> 
> And so begins Harry and Marcel's first venture into Louis world.

“Since this is your first time, I’m going to take it very slow. Marcel, you will be watching for now. Don’t worry love. You’ll get your chance too but I want to ease you into this. Be a good boy and go fetch a chair. Set it next to the bed where you will be able to watch Harry and I.”

Satisfied that Marcel would follow his directions, Louis turns his attention to Harry. He crouches down to really take a look at his new submissive, still facing the floor with his hands behind his back. Leaning in, his lips brush Harry’s ear as he whispers his instructions to him. The soft timbre of his voice and the gentle flutter of his lips against his ear causes Harry to shiver. He inhales deeply, the scent of Louis so intoxicating to his senses. Harry wants to lean in and take a taste, a kiss perhaps but he restrains himself knowing he can’t get off on the wrong foot with Louis. Not on their first day of instruction.

“I want you to stand and undress as I watch. You are to remove everything except your briefs. Then I want you to get on the bed and wait for me. Keep your hands above your head.”

Standing, he moves back and stands next to a sitting Marcel as they both watch Harry undress. Being Harry, he enjoys having them watch him. He takes his time, slowly unbuttoning his shirt and letting it drop to the floor revealing his toned abs and an array of tattoos that surprise Louis. For as much research as he’d done on the triplets, he had focused on their backgrounds and lifestyle, not their looks. Clearly that had been an oversight on his part and one he would rectify. Harry kept his eyes on Louis, gaze never wavering as he removed all articles of clothing as instructed. Laying down on the bed, he waits patiently for Louis' next set of instructions. Louis doesn’t speak as he goes to the cabinet and picks a soft crop, testing its pliability before returning to the bed. Marcel remains silent but his mouth opens slightly as he watches Louis with the crop, wondering if he was going to hit Harry with it. Louis climbs onto the bed, straddling him, purposely grinding down on Harry to test him. Would Harry break his first rule? Louis was pleased when he didn’t and kept his hands to himself. He moves himself up, his ass firmly on Harry’s chest, groin practically pressed on Harry’s face as he gets one of Harry’s hands, stretching it and tying him to one of the restraints on the bed. He repeats the same motion to the other hand before shifting down yet again to sit on Harry’s thighs this time.

“Color?”

“Green.”

Nodding, Louis gives his attention to Marcel. Even though he wasn’t technically participating yet, Louis still needed to be sure he was alright with what he was watching. 

“And you love?”

“Ummm...green sir.”

“Good. Let’s keep going. Marcel, would you be comfortable taking off your clothing?”

Louis wanted to incorporate the shy brother into this but he also was experienced enough to know that this had to be done at Marcel’s pace. He didn’t expect Marcel to agree but he wanted him to know that the offer was always on the table, should he change his mind. To his surprise, Marcel looked at Harry before nodding and standing. Unlike Harry who dropped his clothes carelessly, Marcel undressed carefully, folding each item of clothing and setting it down until he was in his boxers and sat down again. 

“Marcel, under no circumstances are you to touch yourself. Whatever I do with Harry, you are to watch but not touch. Do you understand?”

“Yes sir.”

Picking up the crop, Louis tests it out by lightly running it over Harry’s body, a mere graze of leather on skin, gently using the tip to focus on Harry’s nipples. Harry hisses at the feel of the cool leather against his skin but he enjoys it. The dual sensations of Louis grinding down on him gently and the leather crop on him make him gasp as he begins to harden from just this light play. Louis leaves the crop resting on Harry’s body as he casually removes his own shirt and then leans forward to stuff it in Harry’s mouth, effectively gagging him. He hears Marcel’s sharp intake of breath but doesn’t stop. He picks up the crop again to run it over Harry again but this time, the pressure was firmer, occasionally stopping to tap it against Harry’s torso. It wasn’t painful, merely a tease for Harry who had very little limits as to what he was willing to try. Putting it down, he lays his entire body over Harry’s who has his eyes wide open now, surprised at what Louis is doing. He struggles to moan through the gag as Louis begins to press his body down on his, the friction between them making him bend his knees, trying to trap Louis' body with his legs by wrapping them around his waist right before he feels a sharp slap to his thigh.

“Not without my permission. Put your legs down Harry. Straighten them.”

He hears Harry’s muffled apology but ignores him.

He continues to grind himself harder on Harry who is now moaning louder, his eyes closed at the pleasure he’s feeling from just this alone. Louis feels how hard he is, he knows Harry is close. Too close. So he stops. He stops abruptly causing Harry to open his eyes, almost in panic.

“You need to learn Harry. You don’t cum until I say you can. IF I say you can.”

Nodding, Harry pants and breathes heavily through his nose as Louis begins to instead use his hands to lightly play with his nipples. Louis faces Marcel as he does this, watching his face. Marcel is flushed and tense but he’s also turned on. Louis can see he too is hard just from watching. Reaching out his hand, he tries to coax the shy brother.

“Are you ready to join us love? Or do you still want to watch.”

Marcel takes a deep breath, desperate to join but also nervous. This was beyond his realm of experience and he’d never been with anyone in this way other than his brothers. Louis desperately made him want to change this but that feeling also terrified him. No one had ever turned him one like this, not even his own brothers and that was a secret he knew he could never tell them. To join or not? To continue to be a spectator in his own life or actively take charge and participate for once? His mind made up, Marcel stands on shaky legs and gently sits on the bed, uncertain of what to do. Louis sees and understands so he knows he has to be careful. He reaches to remove the gag from Harry but presses his finger to Harry’s lips, a sign to keep him silent. Louis sits up and pushes Marcel gently down on the bed next to Harry. He moves from one brother to the other. Louis moves on top of Marcel and begins to kiss him. Marcel and Harry are both surprised but Marcel quickly finds himself lost in the scent and taste of Louis. He keeps his hands to himself, unsure of what the rules for this are. Harry lightly tugs at the restraints, turned on by watching his brother make out with Louis but unable to join or touch. He tugs a little harder only to feel a slap on his chest when Louis, without breaking contact with Marcel, reaches out to hit him as punishment. He stops struggling and focuses on his brother and Louis instead. His breath is coming out harder, desperate and wishing Louis would kiss him too. Marcel was the first to be able to taste Louis and judging from the hot and heavy makeout session they were having, Marcel would be the first to have sex with Louis as well if they kept going at that pace. Already he could see Marcel was getting braver. His hands were now touching Louis back, grazing the smooth stretch of skin and taut muscles. Marcel was a gentleman at his core and did not attempt to go further than Louis upper back. Louis breaks off the kiss, his face hovering slightly above Marcel’s. Sitting up between the brothers, he reaches for Harry and kisses him just as deeply as he had Marcel. Again Louis breaks the kiss. He reaches up to remove Harry’s hands from the restraints.

“Both of you. Together, you are to touch me. Use your hands and your mouths.”

Louis lays between them as Harry eagerly goes to start kissing Louis on the neck, his lips licking over the scent gland, enjoying Louis' sharp intake of breath. It takes Marcel a moment before he too leans down and starts to mirror his brother's moves. Harry moves to allow Marcel time on Louis' neck as he begins to plant kisses down Louis' body. He makes it as far as the waistband of Louis leather trousers before he forces himself to look up.

“May I remove these sir?”

Louis opens his eyes and smiles down at him before answering.

“You may. You’re a good boy for asking.” 

Not needing to be told twice, Harry and Marcel both work together to remove the laces keeping the leather pants in place and slowly start to roll them off Louis' body. Harry groans when he realizes Louis was not wearing anything underneath them, the scent of slick and arousal hitting both brothers hard. They admire Louis for a long moment. All the stories and rumors about male omegas being poorly endowed were clearly bullshit. Louis was perfect. He was curvy as most omegas were but he was toned, his thighs were thick and his cock. Just looking at it made Harry want to taste it and have it inside of him. Marcel stares in awe as he watches Harry waste no time and takes Louis in his mouth. Both brothers enjoy listening to Louis gasp and moan at Harry’s ministrations, his tongue gently flicking the tip before he would take him back deep, gagging slightly when it got to be too much but still determined to take all of him in his mouth. Louis is feeling intense pleasure from Harry but he is still aware enough of what is happening with both his subs. Reaching out with his hand, he lightly palms Marcel’s cock through his briefs and looks at him through glazed eyes.

“Color?”

Marcel swallows heavily. It’s now or never for him.

“Green sir. Green. Please.”

He so badly wants Louis to touch him as Harry continues to take Louis deep into his mouth. Louis’ hand goes down Marcel's briefs and he begins to stroke him, using his precum as lube to make it easier. Marcel closes his eyes, breathing heavily as he enjoys the feeling of Louis’ hand on him. Louis' touch is softer, gentler than his own or that of his brothers. He tries not to think about them and focuses instead on the sensations the omega is giving him. He doesn’t even realize he’s now moaning, his fists clenched as he feels the all too familiar feeling begin to build in the pit of his stomach.

Harry continues to suck Louis off, his own hand finding its way down his own briefs before he remembers to ask for permission from Louis. Having it granted, he jerks himself off in time to his head bobbing up and down on Louis cock. It’s Marcel who breaks the tension building within all three of them.

“Permission Master. Please. I want to cum.”

Louis himself is feeling close. He can’t deny this to sweet shy Marcel.

“Go ahead. Cum for me love.”

No sooner than he speaks than Marcel cries out, spilling over Louis fist before collapsing onto the bed next to him.

“Harry. M’close. So close.”

Harry continues, desperate to taste Louis. He doesn’t care to withdraw. He wants to know what Louis tastes like. He moves faster, groaning when the feel and taste of Louis cum hits his throat as he reflexively swallows. His own release follows moments later as he spills over his hand, gasping for breath. He's aware he didn't ask for permission but he's too lethargic and content to worry too much about it. A problem for a later time. All three men lay there, trying to catch their breath over what they had experienced together. Always a professional, Louis lays in the middle and cuddles both brothers, one on each side. He knows the importance of after care for his subs especially new ones and the innocent shy ones like Marcel. They lay together for a while before Louis finally speaks to them.

“Are you both alright?”

Marcel nods while Harry is more vocal with his enthusiasm.

“Yeah. That was great! When can we do it again?”

Louis gives a small laugh before starting to ease himself up, nudging Harry to budge over but giving Marcel a small squeeze. At ease with his own nudity, he’s aware both brothers are watching him. He hears Harry groan when he gets a good look at his bare bum. He’s aware of the reaction his bum receives so he’s not offended by it.

“I’m going to take a shower. I want you both to come wash me.”

Eager, both brothers hop off the bed quickly to the attached bathroom. The water is hot and both of them take their time cleaning Louis and in turn, having Louis watch as they clean themselves. It was strange to both that the shower itself was not sexual in any way rather it felt more caring. This confused Marcel and it was something he would have to ask Louis about later. Once out and dressed, they go to a private lounge where drinks and food awaits them. Both brothers drink water as they sit with Louis to discuss what they’d done and what expectations they had. It was Marcel who spoke first.

“I had a good time Louis. Thank you. I just didn’t really know what to expect from this. I liked watching but I am also glad you asked me to join but you always gave me a choice. Ummm...would it be ok if I revised my list a little? I think maybe I would like to try being restrained sometime. If that’s ok?”

“Of course it is. You’re always free to revise your list as often as you wish. Just make sure to communicate any changes with me so that I am aware of them. And you Harry? Is there anything you would like to change, or add or modify?”

“Well, I kinda had this thought of what BDSM is like. I was expecting it to be like your show. More hardcore and rough? I mean, I liked what we did but I would also like to go further and explore more.”

Nodding his understanding, Louis gauges how to explain this to both brothers. They’re very different men with very different desires. Their needs are not the same and Louis understands this though it appears they’re not fully aware of it. He can only assume that for both, maybe especially Marcel, his tastes are being subconsciously dictated by his brothers.

“The thing is Harry, we can certainly go deeper with your exploration of this lifestyle but to do that, either you have separate sessions with me than your brother or we go at his pace until he’s reached that level of comfort. I started us out this way to ease Marcel into this. Correct me if I’m wrong Marcel but I am under the impression you’re not quite ready to be restrained on a cross and have several people alternately pleasure you or give you pain. Is that right?”

Marcel’s eyes are wide as he shakes his head no. He’s definitely not ready to go to that extreme.

“That is my point Harry. This is what I want you both to do. Not tonight but in the next few days, sit and talk about what you both would like to experience during our next session. If you can find middle ground, I see no reason why we can’t continue to work as a triad. If there are extremes, we can certainly work around it so that each of you gets the most out of our sessions but we can also look into separate sessions as well. Remember that this is about you and your desires. You have more power and control than you think. If there’s nothing else?”

When both brothers agree to his terms, Louis walks them out to the private entrance. He gives each brother a kiss on the cheek as they take their leave. He waits until their car leaves the parking lot before he goes to his office, his thoughts far away. He doesn’t hear Niall come in nor does he hear Niall leave when he realizes he’s not going to get anything out of Louis. His thoughts drift to the session. He had broken one of his own personal cardinal rules. He rarely kissed clients. He had to know them very well before he’d even consider kissing someone. That was just too personal and yet in the first session he’d done it with both brothers. It had been an unconscious act. He just reacted and didn’t dwell on it. He’d just done it. He had acted on instinct and now he was wondering why. It didn’t have to mean anything. He’d just have to make sure it didn’t happen again. Uneasy, he grabs his phone and shoots a quick text to Zayn and Niall telling them he was going home. They would have to close out the club tonight. He grabbed his things and left before either of them could come find him and corner him (or in Niall’s case, pester him) for details. He’d use client confidentiality as his excuse if they asked.

++++++++++++++++++++++

The ride back to their home was silent, each brother thinking back to the evening. Harry had a wide smile on his face and Marcel had a shy one on his. They didn’t speak about it though. Even at night when they were in bed, they didn’t speak. It was an unspoken agreement that this first night, they wanted to keep it private and just remember the taste of Louis, the softness of his skin and how it had felt to have his body on top of theirs. That night, both brothers dream of Louis.

++++++++++++++++++++++

Edward stares at his phone. It wasn’t like Harry or Marcel to ignore his calls or texts. When he couldn’t reach them, he thought about calling the club but had decided against it. They probably couldn’t hear their phones and now it was late and he needed to get some sleep. Still, he couldn’t quite shake the feeling that something was off. Unsettled, he finally drifted off into a very restless sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some people were expecting or hoping to see some hardcore BDSM kink here but considering it was their first time, I didn't think it would be realistic at all to start bringing in all the hardcore stuff especially considering Marcel is practically a virgin. He'd have run off if he'd seen a paddling table, whips, chains and leather bondage gear. I kept it light enough for Marcel but still just a little edgy for Harry who would not have any problems being restrained or punished.
> 
> Don't worry. There will be more to come including Power Bottom Louis.


	7. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after, everyone is dealing with the events of the previous night in their own way. Harry can't wait to do it again. Marcel is certain he's found The One. Louis says it's just business and Edward knows something is wrong but can't figure out what but Edward has a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is by far the least exciting chapter (I'm so sorry!) but I needed to start getting a little more background done for all of them and especially Edward since he's the biggest source of the upcoming drama and conflict. I wanted a little more insight into his own justifications for the things he does as well as preview a little bit of something to come back to later that will be a huge source of drama between the four men.

It’s early but Marcel found he couldn’t sleep in. His thoughts were all over the place and Harry had warned him he needed to settle himself and calm down before Edward got home. Edward was far too perceptive to the moods and feelings of both his brothers, Marcel in particular. While Harry could often mask his emotions, Marcel never could. It was a skill he never thought he would need and had never bothered to learn how to skillfully hide what he was feeling from his brothers. He sorely regretted his own judgement now. Cooking helped relax him and he hoped that it would be enough to help him settle and pretend everything was ok. Perhaps he went a bit overboard when he realized he had cooked a full fry-up along with waffles and banana-nut muffins but he had to admit he felt better. The smell must have woken up Harry because he soon went downstairs, eyes still sleepy and his dimples on full display when he noticed the breakfast spread. Kissing Marcel, he sits with a full plate, fully prepared to enjoy his brother’s hard work. Marcel takes a plate and sits, relaxed until he hears Edward call out. Harry shoots him a warning glance before calling out for Edward.

“In the dining room!”

Edward walks in and stops, surprised at the amount of food on the table.

“What on earth got into you Marcel? What’s wrong?”

Marcel shoots Harry a panicked look before reaching for his tea.

“Wrong? Nothing’s wrong. Why would you think that?”

“Because you only go on cooking frenzies when you’re stressed or overwhelmed. So what happened?”

Edward walks to the buffet to get a plate and joins his brothers at the table, quickly filling his plate but bypassing the tea for coffee. 

“Well? Spill. What’s the matter.”

Harry gives Marcel a glare before replying for him.

“Oh you know Marcel. He stresses out over his students, mid-terms and how entitled and lazy many of them can be.”

Edward nods unsurprised. It’s not the first time he’s heard about the generation of university students who traipse through the campus as if they own it and expect him to pass them based on how wealthy they are and who their parents are. 

“I’m telling you Marcel. They’re adults. Fail the lot of them. Stop bending over backwards to help them receive passing grades. You’re too much of a soft touch. They give you one sob story and you do everything in your power to help them. If they expect to become productive members of society, they need to learn the hard way. Look at the three of us. We earned the grades we received in uni, pass or fail.”

This was an old argument between them and it helped Marcel compartmentalize his experiences from the previous night and shift over to dealing with Edward. Content to watch them bicker, Harry pulls out his phone, looking over their calendars. The three had each other's schedules handy just in case they were needed for something and so that they had access to each other. It was also handy for Harry as he tried to figure out when would be the next available day and time to see Louis again. He’s ignoring the bickering between Edward and Marcel before he realizes Edward has been trying to get his attention and Marcel was no longer in the room. 

“Huh? What? Where’s Marcel?”

“Marcel isn’t too happy with me right now for what he calls ‘meddling in his business’ about his work.’ I asked if you both had fun at the club last night? I’d have asked Marcel but he left in a huff. So how was it?”

Harry can’t stop the smile that crosses his face as he reminisces briefly in his own mind causing Edward’s eyebrows to shoot up.

“Well? I can only surmise from the stupid look on your face that it was a good night for you and not so much for our brother.”

“It was great. It was just what I needed to unwind from the stress and pressure of the week. Had some drinks. People watched. Saw a beautiful omega. Talked a lot to Marcel over this whole finding an omega thing. It’s stressing him out Edward. I think you need to open your mind a little and stop nitpicking. Marcel isn’t like you or me. He’s not content to sit back and wait years for the right omega to land on our doorstep. He wants it all and he wants it sooner rather than late. He wants a family, pups, an omega here at home with us. He wants the family we didn’t have growing up. We all agreed to this and yet you’re the one holding it all up because of your hangups.”

Edward looked at Harry, surprised at how a simple question about their evening had turned into Harry blaming him for their inability to find the perfect mate. For his part, Harry was pretty proud of how he had successfully manipulated the conversation and turned it all against Edward. He keeps his face set in serious lines as he waits for Edward’s inevitable explosion. He could handle him. 

“You damn well know why I’m so picky Harry. I will not have another fake gold-digging omega try to get their claws on our name and money through Marcel. He’s a romantic and easy prey for those types. The last time he had little heart eyes on an omega, we both saw what a heartless shit omega did to him. I won’t allow that to happen again. I’m being careful to ensure we are all protected. You think I’m doing this just to protect our wealth and image. You’re not entirely wrong but I’m also doing this for him and for you. It’s easy for you to sit there and judge me for the choices I make but have you ever thought of what it’s like to be in my position? You both look to me to run the businesses and expect me to make the tough choices yet you both criticize me when I do just that. You can’t have it both ways Harry. We all agreed to bond together. All I’m doing is ensuring we find someone that is honorable and won’t break his heart or yours.”

“What about yours?”

Edward doesn’t answer. Rising from the table, he leaves to their bedroom to shower and change, irritation in every step he takes. Harry remains sitting at the table, exasperated and troubled over Edward’s words. He knew Edward was right but he also knew that Edward was being purposely difficult. Still, he felt somewhat guilty that he had not stopped to think of how much it weighed on Edward as well. Rubbing his face with his hands, he too leaves the room and goes to the music room to distract himself writing songs. He doesn’t notice Marcel hovering near the room. He’d overheard everything. If Harry was troubled, Marcel was worse off because there was no doubt in his mind that Louis was the omega he wanted and he knew that would never sit right with Edward. Maybe Edward was right and maybe he was too much of a romantic who fell blindly and fell too fast but he could not fight his own nature. Sighing heavily, he goes outside to take a walk in the gardens. He needed to clear his head. He’s thinking about Louis when his phone buzzes in his pocket. Reaching for it, he sees a text from Harry.

_ [Harry: You have no classes on Wednesdays] _

Curious, he replies back. Harry knows his schedule. He knows Wednesdays are morning staff meetings and then he’s free other than office hours.

_ [Marcel: Just the usual morning meeting and my office hours. Why?] _

_ [Harry: Louis can give us a session at 11. Plenty of time before dinner and Edward coming home.] _

Marcel stops and stares at the message. That was rather quick. He thought they’d wait a while before seeing Louis again but he can’t deny that this is what he wants. He wants to see Louis again.

_ [Marcel: Set it up. I’ll cancel my office hours. Staff meeting should be done by 10.] _

_ [Harry: Good. Now delete this entire exchange.] _

Doing as Harry asked, Marcel wipes the conversation from his phone and goes back inside the house, a spring in his step and a small smile on his face. In just a few days, he’d see Louis again. He needed to go revise his list. Going to his own office, he makes sure to lock the door before turning on his laptop and accessing his list. There would be a little more green and yellow on it now.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Louis enters the session into his calendar with a satisfied smile. He knew they’d return. So far they were still ok with it being a triad but he knew that would eventually change as they found their levels of comfort. He’s interrupted by Niall barging in (as usual). 

“The self-satisfied smile tells me one of the gazillionaires has contacted you.”

“That’s a ridiculous word with little meaning. They’re just among the wealthiest clients we’ve ever had. And yes. They’re going to have another session this week.”

“I don’t like it Louis. You stopped taking on personal clients a long time ago and have instead focused on performing once or twice a week when the mood strikes. Why now? Why them?”

“Why do you care so much Niall? It’s strictly business. We can’t exactly advertise our work can we? We don’t even have a website. We do word of mouth referrals. The radio host Nick brought in Liam Payne. Liam Payne brought in the Styles triplets. It’s how we work. Who knows what will happen? Imagine the clients we can get access to thanks to them. It’s just business.”

“If it’s just business, why do you keep repeating it? To convince me or yourself?”

Before Louis could reply and snap at him, Niall changes the subject quick.

“Cara called out for tonight’s show with a stomach bug but Demi is willing to stand in for her. She needs the extra money to help pay for her textbooks for next quarter at uni. I told her it was fine. Joe and Ed switched spots tonight so Ed is helping to man the bar tonight and Joe is on DJ duty. Other than that, everything looks to be alright. If there’s nothing else, I’m going to go home for a couple of hours. I’ll be back before we open to make sure things are ready. See you Lou.”

“See you tonight Niall.”

He thinks about going home for a few hours as well but his paperwork is a bit behind and he knows it’s better to take care of it now so it doesn’t pile up on him. Responsibility was a pain in the ass but the club was his. He often reminded himself of this fact when things got too stressful and overwhelming. He’d worked hard to make something of himself. With one longing look at his car keys and a potential escape to home and rest, Louis forces himself to focus and work.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Edward casually walks around the house, assuring himself that his brothers are nowhere in sight. Harry was in the music room fiddling with his guitars and Marcel was grading papers or making plans in his office. Satisfied that they wouldn’t disturb him, he climbs the stairs to his third floor office. He locks his door to ensure he has complete privacy. He doesn’t sit but rather goes to stand by the large windows facing the gardens. Taking his phone out, he dials a number he’s had to use from time to time. A rather shady Private Investigator his company has had to hire once in a while for more delicate work. The phone rings once, twice.

“Cowell speaking.”

“Simon. It’s Styles. I need you to do a full background check for me. I want personal history, medical records, school records, credit history, even love life. I want to know everything about this person.”

“Sure. Give me what you know about him and I can have something for you by the end of the week if you want me to get that detailed.”

“Tomlinson. Louis Tomlinson. He’s the alleged owner of a club called Sanctum. I need to know everything about him.”


	8. Marcel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Slumming Mr. Styles? Is your choice of seating a direct reflection of not wanting any of your acquaintances to know you have some connection to me?”
> 
> Louis and Edward have an unexpected run in with some some unexpected consequences. Marcel begins to come into his own. 
> 
> This chapter is Marcel heavy with some more background on Edward. Enjoy!

_ Tuesday _

Louis nodded at the waiter as he entered L’Angelo Bianco. His morning had been relatively light so he’d let Zayn and Niall convince him to meet them for lunch at their favorite Italian restaurant. All their work lately had kept them busy so being able to go out and just relax for a bit was a treat. He was surprisingly early and decided to wait at the bar for them, looking forward to giving them shit for being late when it was usually the other way around. He smiles at the waiter as he gives his order for a drink. It was too early for hard liquor especially for a Tuesday.

“Just sparkling water with lime please.”

Killing time on his phone, he does a little online shopping before he starts to feel like he’s being watched. It’s unsettling. He’s used to admiring or lecherous looks from alphas but this one feels different. Raising his head, he looks around and stares directly into the green eyes of the one Styles triplet he didn’t expect to see. Dressed in a dark gray classic cut suit, Edward Styles is every inch an alpha. An angry alpha and his glower is directed directly at Louis. Though he doesn’t know why he would be so angry with him, Louis lifts his glass towards Edward and gives him a mocking toast as he drinks his water, watching as Edward’s frown becomes more pronounced. Whatever internal battle Edward is facing goes away rather quickly as he moves from his table and goes to the bar to sit one seat away from Louis. Raising an eyebrow, Louis can’t help but taunt him a little.

“Slumming Mr. Styles? Is your choice of seating a direct reflection of not wanting any of your acquaintances to know you have some connection to me?”

Edward’s mouth opens before he quickly closes it, stunned at both how perceptive Louis was and how straightforward he was being. Though he did not move from his chosen spot, he does manage to put on a neutral expression on his face before he chooses his words carefully to reply to Louis.

“Our connection is non-existent. I saw you perform once. That’s the extent of our alleged acquaintance. What are you doing here?”

“I wasn’t aware this place had a Members Only clause Mr. Styles. Much like you, I found myself hungry and decided I wanted to eat. Is that a problem for you? If it is, there are plenty of other establishments in the city that would gladly serve you. Since this place opens its doors to anyone regardless of their chosen careers, you and I will have to tolerate each other's presence under the same roof.”

“I don’t have time for this. I am merely waiting for some business associates.”

“If I recall, I didn’t invite you to sit with me. You came over of your own free will. You’re more than free to get up and leave whenever you want.”

Edward again is stunned by the candor in which Louis speaks but can’t find himself to get up and move away from this infuriating omega. It’s only when he sees a familiar face coming through the door that he stands and gives Louis a curt nod before returning to his table to wait for his associates. 

Louis decides he’s more amused than annoyed by the entire exchange. There was no point in getting angry. Edward was one of those alphas that believed omegas were inferior and submissive to alphas. There were plenty of those types in the world. A shame really since he was so attractive but  c'est la vie. Edward and his prejudice wasn’t his problem.  Now he needs to figure out a  way to let the other two brothers know so they’re not blindsided if Edward mentions it to them. There really was no reason why he would even mention it but still. He could text that number but one of their rules was that the twins themselves would contact him first and it was for business only. This wasn’t business though. Was it? He’d email them sometime during lunch. He’d excuse himself and shoot a quick email to the other brothers. His thoughts are distracted when he feels a hand on his shoulder. Starting, he relaxes and smiles when he sees it’s Niall.

“You alright Tommo. Looked lost in thought there.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m good. Just thinking about some work issues. Nothing to trouble yourself over. Where’s Zayn?”

“Oh, he’s running behind. Some issues with one of the suppliers. He shouldn’t be too long but let’s go ahead and get our table. I’m hungry.”

He can’t think about the brothers now. Niall was far too perceptive when it came to Louis and the Styles brothers. It would just have to wait. Besides, they had a session the following morning. They could easily discuss situations such as this then. Following Niall, they go to their table and wait for Zayn as they relax with each other in a way only good friends could.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“What can I do for you Mr. Payne?”

Zayn was leaving the club to meet with Louis and Niall when an unexpected call came through. Knowing Louis' policy about never leaving important clients waiting, he answers the call rather than letting it go to voicemail. The phone call is short but clear. Liam wants to meet with Zayn that weekend to discuss business. He refrains from rolling his eyes at Liam’s request. Business discussions were shorthand for some rich guy like Liam wanting his own sub and to watch a show. Why guys like that couldn’t speak openly was strange to him but their whims and desires afforded him and Niall a better life than the one they’d started with so he was not going to complain. Arranging to meet him at the club on Saturday after the show, Zayn texts Niall to let him know he’s on his way and starts to think of what subs are open to taking on new clients should that be the direction Liam wants to go in.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_ Tuesday Evening _

Edward is home before Harry or Marcel, idly staring out into the landscape surrounding their home. He was caught in that strange time when the sun has set but it’s not fully dark yet, stars just beginning to light the night sky. Twilight. He so rarely has the opportunity to indulge in quiet moments like this where it’s just him and his own thoughts. When he’s free to not have to wear the facade of iron will and dominance. Here he could simply be Edward. The only ones who knew of his affinity for watching the night sky were Harry and Marcel. As a child he would often lose himself in stargazing and daydreaming. He knew all the constellations, planets, stars and could drone on and one if he was so inclined (and found a willing ear) about the mysteries of the universe. Since he had yet to ever meet anyone who shared his passion, he kept his thoughts and stories to himself. He was used to keeping things to himself, a concept their father had all but pounded into him while getting rid of his imagination and childlike penchant for daydreaming. Focus and discipline had been their father’s words for Edward. Always striving for perfection and hiding imperfections with cold words and an icy gaze. 

“Edward? You home?”

“In here.”

“Oh. There you are.”

Marcel joins him by the large bay windows and admires the rapidly darkening sky with Edward for a moment. Putting his head on Edward’s shoulder, he feels a pang of guilt for keeping secrets from his brother but he knew Edward would not understand. In his quest to protect Marcel, Edward often reminded Marcel of his mistake and it was not a conversation he felt like having.

“What’s going on with you? You’re quiet this evening.”

“I saw him.”

“Who?”

“The omega from the club.”

“You saw Louis?”

Marcel is in shock. He stiffens and moves away from Edward, his heart beating rapidly as he wonders what Edward knows. Edward is still staring at the night sky so he fails to notice Marcel’s reaction.

“I was at a business lunch and he happened to be in the same restaurant. I spoke to him briefly.”

Edward’s mouth twists in a grimace as he remembers Louis’ words to him.

“He’s an arrogant bastard with quite a mouth on him. That omega needs to learn his place.”

“His name is Louis, not omega Edward. Don’t demean him by referring to him as a gender. He’s still a human.”

Edward turns to look at Marcel, surprised by the vehemence in which Marcel spoke about the omega. 

“Since when do you care about things like that?”

Marcel doesn’t answer Edward. He can’t. Hearing Edward dismiss Louis the way he did more than irritated him. Louis didn’t deserve to be disrespected even if he wasn’t there to hear Edward’s words. Though Marcel knew Louis could defend himself, since he was not there, Marcel would do it for him.

“Why do you hate him so much Edward? You met him one time. You saw him perform one time and yet you are quick to dismiss him and insult him. You don’t know anything about him.”

“Oh and you do? You know him so well Marcel? I don’t trust him. He’s a performer. An actor. He can say whatever he wants and have others believe him and fall for his every word. He’s beautiful and he knows it. He’s probably the type to use that to his advantage and take some stupid alpha for everything he’s got and walk away laughing and looking for the next mark.”

“Are you still talking about Louis or are you talking about me and Vivian?”

Edward goes from annoyed to shocked and horrified. This was not what he had been thinking and knowing he had inadvertently insulted and hurt his brother had him feeling guilty. 

“Marcel, I am so sorry. That’s not what I was trying to say. This has nothing to do with her.”

Marcel doesn’t reply. He’s too angry with his brother to say anything he won’t regret later. Leaving the room, he goes to shower and tries to not think of the past and instead focuses on what the next day can bring with Louis. When Edward finally goes to their room to get ready for bed, Harry still wasn’t home and Marcel was already asleep. Sighing, Edward wonders why things have been strained between him and his brothers lately.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Wednesday morning

The mood is icy between the brothers. Harry had arrived late after performing at one of their clubs the previous night. Marcel only replied to Edward in short sentences or one word whenever possible. Not knowing how to apologize, Edward leaves for work knowing it’s going to be a long day. For Marcel, his bad mood begins to lighten as the morning drags on. Soon, he would be with Louis and Harry. He’d sent Louis his amended list and was looking forward to whatever Louis had planned now that Marcel was willing to incorporate more green into their session.

Arriving at Sanctum, he’s quickly ushered in by a silent Niall and taken to a different room than before. Still elegant, this room had far more tools in it including a padded bench of some sort. He wanders around taking in all the various items he’s not familiar with when he feels a hand lightly caress his back. “Don’t turn around.”

Obeying, Marcel stays still having recognized the sexy whispering voice behind him. 

“Kneel.”

“Yes Master.”

He’s intrigued, his heart pounding but also wondering where the hell Harry was at. It wasn’t like him to be late. His thoughts are scattered when his tie is removed from around his neck and placed over his eyes.

“Color love?”

“Ummm...green. Yes, I’m green.”

“Good. Today is all about sensations. You’re blind for this session so you will use your other senses to enjoy what we’re going to do. Use your colors for me love. Do you understand?”

“Yes Master.”

“Good. Let’s begin.”

Kneeling in front of Marcel, Louis gently takes one of Marcel’s hands and uses it to softly touch and graze the skin of his body, fingers lightly teasing Louis’ nipples causing Marcel to let out a breathy moan at what he’s being allowed to touch. 

“Can I undress you now?”

Nodding, Marcel allows Louis to guide him to a standing position. The door slowly opens, Harry walking in and stopping when he sees they’ve already begun.

“You’re late Harry. I don’t tolerate tardiness. Undress and sit. Today, you can watch but you will not be allowed to participate and you must not touch yourself. Do you understand?”

“Yes sir. I’m sorry sir.”

Harry doesn’t even try to give an excuse. He apologizes and removes his clothes and takes a seat, eager to see Marcel experience this and also looking forward to taking his punishment. Maybe he'd been a little late on purpose, wondering what would happen. Now he knew. Louis did not waste time.

“Where were we? Oh yes. Undressing Marcel.”

Moving painfully slow, Louis unbuttons his shirt, careful to make sure his fingers touch and graze Marcel’s skin, tantalizing and teasing. He takes his time with each article of clothing, Marcel trembling before him. He’s overcome with the scent of Louis, his touch and though Louis has yet to kiss him, he’s sure he’s felt Louis lips touch his skin. At last, at long last Marcel is fully naked. Louis stands back to fully admire the alpha, smiling at how beautiful he looks.

“I’m going to guide you to a chair now. Carefully, sit.”

Doing what he’s told, Marcel gently sits as he waits for whatever else Louis has in store for him.


	9. SubSpace

Harry watches, mouth slightly open as little pants leave his lips. He watches as Louis skillfully works his brother until Marcel is a gasping and moaning mess for Louis. He watches as Louis straddles Marcel, his lips easily finding Marcel’s neck, little kisses and bites being given. Neither brother care if Louis marks them. Any bites or marks left on them could easily be explained away as being done by the other so Louis has free reign to do as he pleases to Marcel as long as he was green.

Harry groans as he sees Louis lick a long stripe along Marcel’s neck. Marcel’s hands were obediently at his sides, occasionally clenching as if he was trying to restrain himself from touching but he was obedient and did not not touch Louis. Louis removed his own clothing, wanting Marcel to enjoy the sensation of skin on skin before he changes it up.

He watches as Louis presses his chest flush against Marcel, Marcel gasping a little as he tenses. Louis rewards Marcel for his obedience by allowing him to touch. Though he knew he had been late on purpose, Harry wonders if watching was both a reward and a punishment. He too wants to touch that golden skin. He wants to run his hands across the plains of Louis back as Marcel was currently doing blindfolded. He saw Louis whisper something to Marcel causing Marcel to place his hands on Louis ass and squeeze. Harry whimpers watching this, desperate to join but knowing better than to even try. Marcel’s hands roam the expanse of Louis' body as Louis looks over at Harry and grins. As if he knows the torment he’s suffering and is enjoying that knowledge. Louis whispers again in Marcel’s ear. Whatever he says makes Marcel gasp as he suddenly stands, Louis wrapping his legs around his waist. Louis whispers again and Marcel slowly, cautiously moves to where Louis is guiding him. It’s only a few steps to the bed and when they reach it, Marcel gently lays Louis on the bed before quickly caging him with his body. Harry’s eyes open wide, watching his brother rely on instinct more than anything as his lower half is pressed against Louis, eyes still blindfolded and arms over Louis shoulders waiting for further instructions. Louis yet again looks at Harry, smirks and wraps one leg around Marcel’s waist and grinds against him. A moan leaves both Harry and Marcel’s lips at this. Harry keeps clenching his fists as he watches Marcel move in rhythm with Louis. Louis looks at Harry again, mouthing to him, “Color?”

Harry groans but he knows he’s earned his punishment. He’d do better next time. He wants what Marcel is getting. He nods and mouths back to Louis, “Green.”

Louis smiles at him as he puts his concentration back on Marcel. Without any warning he uses his legs to help flip them so he’s now on top of Marcel. He doesn’t stop his ministrations, his hips still aligned with Marcel so that their cocks keep grinding against each other. Marcel has never experienced anything like this before. Sex with Vivian had been pleasant and sex with his brothers was excellent but this. This with Louis was on an entirely different level for him. He can’t think anymore as he moves closer and closer to his release. Every touch of Louis skin, every sensation of his lips, his tongue, his fingers. All of it overwhelms his senses. He hardly hears when Louis gives him permission to finally cum. All he’s aware of is the feeling of falling. He’s somewhere else. He’s distantly aware that he gives out a shout as his body tenses and that immense pleasure is coursing through him before everything goes black. 

Harry watches in envy as he watches Louis and Marcel climax, his own body desperate but he can do nothing about it. His envy turns to concern as Louis gently removes the blindfold from Marcel’s face and he gently taps Marcel’s cheek but there’s no reaction. Louis looks to Harry and motions for him to lay on Marcel’s other side.

“What’s wrong with him?”

“He’s in subspace Harry.”

“He...what?”

Louis motions for Harry to stay silent as he pulls the comforter over their bodies and nestles his own body next to Marcel. For the next half hour, Harry watches as Louis whispers to Marcel about what a good job he did and what a good boy he was. He sees Louis give little kisses to Marcel on his temple and shoulder, his hands gentle on Marcel’s body as he slowly brings him back to coherency.

Marcel slowly becomes aware of his surroundings and the sensations of the two men at his sides. He hears Louis' voice but his limbs and eyes feel too heavy to open so he continues to rest until he hears him again, a little stronger than the gentle whispers he had originally been using urging him to drink. He feels a straw being slipped through his lips and he takes a few sips of water before finally finding the strength to fully open his eyes. He sees Harry looking worried on one side and Louis smiling on the other. 

“What happened?”

Louis continues to gently touch and plant little kisses on Marcel as he explains what happened.

“You went into subspace love. It was unexpected but not uncommon. In many scenarios, the pain or the pleasure can be too intense for the sub or even the top and your body gets overwhelmed. You feel sensations of floating, of being elsewhere and in some cases, a person can pass out which is what happened to you. I’m so sorry love. I didn’t anticipate that our scene today would result in this. How are you feeling?”

“Ummm...I’m ok. A little tired maybe but I liked it. I never experienced anything like that before.”

“Louis, is subspace done automatically or is it something you can actually train yourself to do?”

Louis looks at Harry, his gaze calculating. He knows why Harry is asking.

“This is something you want to try.”

It’s a statement, not a question.

“I’ll be honest with you both. Subspace is not a game and it is not a joke. Things can go terribly wrong if you don’t know how to handle it. I don’t go into sessions expecting to have it happen and I certainly did not anticipate that Marcel would be highly sensitive to touch. Had I known, I would have taken a different approach. This is how we learn. We experiment and we communicate. Marcel, is this something you would feel comfortable exploring further or not? Think about it before our next session. It is clear that for you, the intimacy of touch and sensations is enough to put you into subspace. That’s rare but it happens. If it was too much, we can incorporate other things so that you don’t get overwhelmed. We can incorporate touch play between the three of us so that it all does not get to you and you black out again. It’s your decision love. Understand?”

When Marcel nods, Louis turns his attention to Harry who has been listening and helping care for his brother.

“Harry, tell me what you did wrong today. Why were you punished?”

“I disrespected you when I arrived late. I was punished for my tardiness and not allowed to participate or to touch myself.”   
“Good. How did that make you feel?”

“Ummm...I liked watching Sir but I also felt jealous that it wasn’t me in Marcel’s place and then I got worried when I saw him sliding under. I’ve never seen anything like that before.”

Though he was merely describing the scene, his words said so much more to Louis. It was clear both brothers had intimacy issues and touch deprivation especially if Marcel could slide under so easily. He’d really have to be careful with them and pay close attention to them during more intimate scenes like this.

“Good boy. Let’s shower and get dressed. The afternoon is passing us by rather quickly.”

Listening to him, both Harry and Marcel move to listen. The shower was different this time. It was Louis and Harry caring for Marcel as they tenderly washed him and made sure he was receiving positive affirmations and attention. Harry kept wondering if subspace was similar to an omega drop but he couldn’t bring himself to ask Louis that just yet. It seemed almost too intimate of a question and Louis made it clear that personal questions were off limits. He never offered information about himself and he never asked them about theirs.

As they take their leave, Marcel surprises Louis when he leans down to hug and hold him.

“Thank you Louis. Thank you for taking care of me.”

Louis is surprised by the embrace but he returns it, unable to help himself with this brother. His innocence towards this new lifestyle was rather cute and Louis could not help but be charmed by him.

“You’re very welcome Marcel. Until next time.”

Harry smiles and takes his leave while Marcel reluctantly lets go and walks to their car. Once inside, Marcel blurts out what he has been thinking and knows he can trust Harry to keep to himself.

“He’s the one Harry. I’m falling for him.”

“I know you are.”

Sighing, Harry starts the car and drives away, not looking at Marcel. He had already figured it out. He merely reaches out to hold his brother’s hand for a moment.

“We’ll figure it out.”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The soft ding of his cell phone warns Edward he has a text waiting for him. Looking at his phone, he smiles when he sees who the text is from. This is business better handled in person than over the phone.

_ [Cowell: I’ve got something for you.] _

_ [Edward: Be at my office in an hour.] _

Edward wonders just what Simon had found out about Louis. He’d almost forgotten about it but after their exchange the previous day, he wanted to know everything there was to know about him. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“Are you performing this weekend?”

“No. Nick is taking the lead. Why?”

“Just trying to make adjustments to the schedule. Nick is different than you and the other performers work best with different people. You’re flashy and enjoy the group performances. He wants the attention on him only.”

Louis nods at Zayn’s comment then looks up when Zayn sits down rather than returning to his own office.

“Something on your mind?”

“Liam Payne is returning this weekend.”

“Oh yeah? Good. Is that all?”

“No. He wants to speak to me about becoming a patron of the club.”

“Oh really?”

Now Louis gives Zayn his undivided attention. 

“He wants to become a member then.”

“Yeah…”

“So what’s the problem Zayn?”

Rather than answer, Zayn goes to the door to make sure it’s fully closed. He contemplates locking it but decides against it. They rarely locked their doors and doing so would raise red flags if Niall were to come up.

“It’s more than that. He wants me.”

Silence. Louis stares at Zayn as if he wasn’t sure exactly what he’d just heard.

“He wants me to teach him and eventually be his sub.”

“...well…”

This wasn’t what Louis had expected to hear.

“Did you tell him you’re mated? Does Niall know?”

“No. I didn’t tell him I was mated and hell no Niall doesn’t know. He’d kill me and then kill Liam.”

Louis shifts, uncomfortable with the direction in which the conversation was going.

“Zayn, you’re my best mate but I have to ask why you failed to tell him you have a mate. And you’re keeping it from Niall. This isn’t like you. What’s gotten into you that you’d act secretive about this? Not to mention that once you and Niall mated, you went to the management end of things and stopped performing altogether or taking on clients at Niall’s request. What the hell Zayn?”

“I don’t know Louis. Niall is my mate and I would never cheat on him but when I first met Liam, there was something there. Something more. I know it’s fucked. He’s an alpha for fucks sake. I just thought…”

“You thought what? That you could take him on and Niall wouldn’t find out or that he’d be ok with this? Zayn, you need to talk to Niall before you meet with Liam. Have him there with you if you do go through with this.”

Sitting back, he hurls his pen onto his desk and looks at his best friend, both of them feeling fucked up for different reasons.

“I put Marcel into subspace without meaning to. I feel like shit about it.”

“You did what now?”

Shock didn’t begin to describe what Zayn felt. 

“That’s not something you joke about Louis and you don’t do it to a rookie. What the hell were you thinking? It could have gone to hell fast.”

“I know! I didn’t realize it was happening at first and by the time I realized it, he was already under. We were just doing touch play and experimenting with sensations. There was no pain involved, no penetration, not even kissing. He’s just very sensitive, almost as if he’s starved for that form of physical affection and it just happened.”

“Jesus Louis. Are you going to continue to see them?”

“That’s up to them innit? If they want more sessions then yes. I’m keeping them on as clients but I’ll have to be more careful with Marcel. He’s...different. He’s not like his brothers and certainly not like other alphas.”

“Oh? And what sets him apart?”

He never hears Louis answer. Niall’s timing is as alway, impeccable.

“Am I the only one working today? Louis, Nick is making a scene because he wants both Cece and Taylor to sub for him this weekend and both of them refuse because they hate his guts. Zayn, there’s a call for you on the main line. I do believe the son of a Senator wants a table for him and his stupid frat boy friends.”

Nodding, Zayn rises but not before shooting Louis a warning glare. Louis makes no comment and goes to deal with the crisis brewing between his performers. He needed the distraction.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“The view from here is spectacular! I don’t know how anyone could ever tire of this. You must enjoy it Eddie.”

Grimacing, Edward keeps himself from snapping at Simon as he admires the view of the city. 

“You said you had something for me?”

“Oh yeah. It’s not complete but it’s a start.”

Pulling the file out from his messenger bag, Simon places it on Edward’s desk before stepping back and taking another long look at the office.

“I expect full payment by the end of the week when the rest is complete but this should be enough to get you started. Not sure why you wanted me to dig into him but he’s certainly a colorful character.”

Simon doesn’t ask any other questions. He knows better than to poke into things that aren’t his business when it comes to Edward Styles but considering he had also poked into the affairs of his brother’s former almost mate Vivian, he had to admit why he was poking around the affairs of a professional dominatrix. Still, as long as he got paid, he’d look into the businesses and affairs of grandmothers.

“Thank you Simon. I’ll make sure half is deposited into your account today and the rest when you complete the work.”

Knowing he’s been dismissed, Simon leaves the office. Edward waits until Simon leaves before he opens the file and begins to read.

The more he reads, the more troubled he becomes. He briefly debates on telling his brothers what he has learned. Or perhaps it would be better to wait until if and when he needs to tell them. For now, he’d wait until he gets the full picture after Simon delivers. Satisfied with his decision, he decides to go home earlier than normal. He’s in his car thinking about what he’s read when his phone rings. Looking at the caller, he picks it up, a frown crossing his features before they clear up and he agrees to something he never thought he’d ever agree to. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“Are you sure you’re ok Marcel?”

“Yes. I’m fine now stop worrying.”

“Oh good. I’m glad I found you both together.”

Both Harry and Marcel turn to see Edward entering the living room where they’re both casually lounging. Edward notices the marks and bites on Marcel’s neck but makes no comment, assuming it was Harry’s doing. Marcel is a little fidgety but it’s not something out of the ordinary for him so no one comments on it.

“So why are you glad you found us together? What’s going on?”

Edward gives them both a broad smile. 

“I put it in your calendars for this Saturday. We’re going out.”

“We are?”

Confused, Harry grabs his phone, shock reverberating through him when he sees what Edward has put down.

**SANCTUM - Private Tour with L. Tomlinson & Z. Malik @9 pm**

“What the fuck Edward?"


	10. Betrayal

“You look nervous Marcel.”

Marcel ignores Edward’s comment but stops the restless fidgeting of his leg as they drive to Sanctum. After the initial shock of finding out Edward had made plans for them to return to the club, Harry and Marcel had endless whispered discussions about why Edward wanted to go back. It wasn’t like him. He’d hated every moment spent there and had a severe dislike towards Louis. He was antagonistic whenever Louis' name came up though admittedly it was only a few times he’d been mentioned but still. Edward had been cagey saying Liam had invited them to return and they were going with him, no excuses. Both were nervous, worried Edward had somehow found out but had agreed to play it cool. It wasn’t unusual for Marcel to be nervous and anyone who knew him would assume he was on edge over having to go and perhaps be seen at such an establishment. Harry was the one acting strangely. He’d been excited about their first and subsequent secret trips there. This one though had him worried. He wasn’t worried so much about Edward’s reaction if and when he found out. He was more concerned over Marcel and how he would handle it, not to mention Marcel was a terrible liar and would likely admit he had feelings for Louis. Fuck. They were both so fucked if Edward found out. Then again, Edward was not the type to cause a public scene. He believed that issues should always be dealt with privately and behind closed doors. One never aired out the dirty laundry in front of anyone. Not friends or other family and especially not strangers. That was the only reason he had agreed to attend when Edward had all but demanded they make an appearance. Marcel was less sure but that was no surprise. 

Pulling up to the club, they park and meet Liam at the entrance as agreed on. This time, the bouncers at the door opened it smoothly for them without asking their names or for an invitation. Immediately upon opening, they were greeted by the same pretty hostess in her classic black dress. 

“Good evening gentlemen. Mr. Malik has informed me that you are not staying for the main performance but rather this time you are going to observe a private session with the full consent of the Dominant and his Submissive. If you will follow me please?”

Edward and Liam nod and move to follow while Harry and Marcel look at each other in surprise. This was not what they had anticipated or had any idea would happen. They’re going to view a private session? It would be like having someone watch them while they were with Louis. It was one thing for one of the brothers to watch and observe but to have an audience during something as intimate as a session? It was rather strange to them. It wasn't like a full show. A session was private, intimate and had a more emotional connection, or so they believed. What they really didn’t understand was why Edward was so adamant that they attend to watch this. It wasn’t like him to do this. Realization that the others are waiting for them hits and they quickly move forward. Through the massive doors again but this time they walk to the sides of the room until they reach one of the doors and are ushered in by the hostess. She keeps her polite smile in place as she leads them through a short hallway until they reach a door. She makes no move to open it just yet until all four men are standing before her.

“Now this session was requested by Mr. Payne. You are to observe only. There is a two way mirror in this room so that you can observe, comment and ask questions of the host that will join you shortly. Under no circumstances are you to tap on the glass to get the attention of the dominant or his submissive. Is this understood?”

At their nods, she finally opens the door and ushers them in. It’s strange that such an industrial looking building housed an elaborate labyrinth of rooms designed to cater to the exotic sexual desires of the wealthy and important. Inside this room are five comfortable armchairs with small tables set between them. A sideboard holds various decanters of expensive drinks. The chairs are placed so that each of them gets a good view of the room before them. The hostess is well practiced in serving the needs of their clients. She pours each of the men what she knows are their preferred drinks of choice and sets them down.

“Your guide will be here shortly. He will walk you through what is happening, what’s going on and answer any questions you may have. Please, make yourselves comfortable.”

She leaves quietly as Liam sits and smiles at the men. Edward sits, looking strangely comfortable as he picks up his drink and takes a measured sip, his eyes locked on those of Marcel.

“Aren’t you going to sit?”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Louis receives the text that their guests have arrived for the private session. Right on time. He had not guided anyone through a private session in months but Zayn had called him earlier telling him he would be unable to do it and to have someone else do it for him. It was a busy Saturday and Louis did not feel right pulling anyone else to give this private guided tour to Liam Payne. He had taken it upon himself to guide Liam himself as they watched the Dom and the Sub. It still rankled that Zayn had not told him why he was calling out but he’d worry about that later. Moving quickly, he double checks to make sure his appearance is still sharp. He was not naive. He knew he was striking and the tight cut of his double breasted suit accentuated his curves nicely. He always liked to make an impression on his guests. He leaves his office and takes the elevator down to the first floor and to the private rooms. He pastes a professional smile on his face as he opens the door, freezing momentarily when he sees the Styles triplets and Liam Payne in the room. What the fuck? Zayn had failed to mention that the Styles triplets would be in attendance. His split-second lack of composure is spotted by Edward who looks equally stunned to see Louis. Edward had seen him dressed in leather and shirtless but to see Louis in a sharp suit and his hair in a quif made Edward think he was looking at an acceptable omega. His thoughts are interrupted when Louis begins to speak.

“Gentlemen. A pleasure to see you here again. Please make yourselves comfortable and I will answer any questions you might have before, during and after the session.”

Liam is the only one that looks at ease. Louis falls back on his professional expression. Harry and Marcel look confused.  Edward is furious. Liam had assured him that Louis would be the one performing. He had wanted his brothers to see that the dominant was nothing more than a high class and high priced omega who sold himself to those who could afford him which begged the question, if Louis was not performing this session, who was?

For his part, Louis is wondering what the fuck is going on and why Zayn would ambush him like this? Why would he lie and say only Liam was expected when it was clear that the others were also anticipated guests. Silence filled the room as all five men wondered what the hell was going on. The air was thick with tension and confusion when suddenly, the door on the other side of the room open and the dominant room entered holding his submissive by a leash. The submissive wore a mask that helped obscure his features. 

Louis stiffens when he sees the couple, rage shooting through his system before he manages to get his emotions under control. His reaction was not lost on the other four men in the room. They all look at him with mixed expressions of confusion and concern. Louis clears his throat as he begins to narrate what is happening in the room.

“As you can see, in the beginning of this particular session, it is easy to spot that this is an established Dom and Sub relationship. You can tell by the use of the collar on the Sub, the leash and if you look closely, you will see the various tools and instruments that will likely be used by the couple. From the padded table to the swing and the array of whips and floggers.”

He takes a moment to take a deep breath before continuing.

“This couple are an established unit so they are aware of each other’s colors and how far they can take something. They have a higher threshold for pain and tolerance so what you may see is higher on the kink side of the BDSM lifestyle than those who are new to the scene.”

Louis continues to narrate what they’re seeing as he struggles to settle his emotions and appear nonchalant. This wasn’t his first time narrating a scene and it wasn’t his first time seeing this particular Dom in action. His troubles ran deeper than what he was witnessing.

As much as he thought he was playing it cool, the three brothers knew something was off with Louis. Marcel and Harry were concerned and Edward’s anger had melted away to confusion. The omega kept giving off waves of...if Edward had to guess, he’d say the omega was feeling anger and sadness? His eyes kept going back to the scene before them as they watched the Dom put a cock ring on the submissive. They could hear his moans, his gasps and even his screams when he had been paddled earlier. Throughout all of it, Edward kept noticing that as casual as Louis appeared to be, he was far from alright. Something was wrong. He told himself he didn’t care but he couldn’t stop himself from wondering nor did he miss the looks of concern his brothers kept giving Louis. They too sensed something was wrong. The only one who failed to notice anything was amiss was Liam who was enthralled by what he was witnessing. 

Unlike the triplets, Liam knew exactly who he was watching. It was exactly what he had wanted to see and had offered an exorbitant amount to see his desire granted. He could not take his eyes off the alpha as he began to pound himself into the omega submissive. This was what he wanted. It was all he could think about and now he was one step closer to getting what he wanted.

The session ended far too soon for his liking but for Louis, it could not end fast enough. His face pale, he took the time to answer questions but none of the brothers had any. Liam said he’d direct his questions to Zayn and thanked Louis for being the perfect guide. Little was said as he walked the men out of the club. Liam took his leave with a smile on his face while the brothers lingered for a moment.

It was awkward and it was Marcel who finally broke the ice and spoke first.

“Ummm...Louis, are you alright?”

“Yes. I’m fine. I hope you enjoyed your visit with us and perhaps I’ll see you all again. If you’ll excuse me, I still have work to do. Good evening gentlemen.”

Turning, he walks back into the club, desperate to go to his office and away from the brothers. He rarely lost his composure. He’d spent years building up a thick skin and he’d always had an attitude and sharp comebacks but tonight, all that had been shot to hell by one careless and selfish act.

What the triplets didn’t know was that Louis had recognized the couple when they’d entered the room. There was no mistaking the tattoos on the build of the alpha. 

Fucking Zayn. 

Louis was going to kill him. He waited in his office knowing Zayn would come find him when he was finished with the aftercare. He didn’t have to wait long. It was less than half an hour later when Zayn walked into his office, his face impassive and giving nothing away. He knew what he’d done. Louis wastes no time and immediately takes a swing at Zayn, punching him across his jaw and causing him to fall to the floor.

“You stupid selfish son of a bitch! How could you? What the fuck were you thinking Zayn?”

“Just let me explain Louis.”   
“No. Fuck you Zayn. How could you? Does Niall know he was just on display in front of strangers? Does Niall know Liam paid a fucking fortune to watch you fuck your mate?”


	11. Dreamer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis has an unexpected encounter with one of the brothers. Slowly but surely he's starting to blur the lines between professional dom and something else. Something he can't define and he tries to deny.

_ Tell me something, tell me something _

_ You don't know nothing, just pretend you do _

_ I need something, tell me something new _

_ Choose your words 'cause there's no antidote _

_ For this curse _

_ Oh, what's it waiting for? _

_ Must this hurt you just before you go? _

_ Oh, tell me something I don't already know _

_ Oh, tell me something I don't already know _

Louis sat in the dark club, his hand idly holding a glass with vodka swirling in its depths. He wasn’t paying attention to his surroundings, not to the cocktail waitress that brought him his drinks as she tried to flirt nor did he pay attention to the lounge singer strumming his guitar as his deep sultry voice filled the room. Not once did he raise his head to look at anyone, his eyes firmly on the liquid in the glass.

_ Brooklyn saw me, empty at the news _

_ There's no water inside this swimming pool _

_ Almost over, had enough from you _

_ And I've been praying, I never did before _

_ Understand I'm talking to the walls _

_ I've been praying ever since New York _

_ Oh, tell me something I don't already know _

_ Oh, tell me something I don't already know _

He had not seen or spoken to Zayn since the events of Saturday night. The week had been busy and the only communication between them since that fateful night had been through email or text and all of it work related. And Niall…

With a sigh, he downs the last of his drink and raises his glass, a gesture to ask for a refill. He sat in a small banquet table towards the back of the room and partially hidden by the dim shadows of the lighting in the club. It was his first time here and the truth was he’d never heard of this little club. He’d been out walking and had stumbled across it and now being here, he was glad he had. It was small but classy. The addition of live tasteful music was a bonus. It was also a great place to wallow in solitude and sadness. 

He could not help but think back to that night, to his argument with Zayn, the confrontation with Niall. When had everything gone to hell? 

**_“No. Fuck you Zayn. How could you? Does Niall know Liam paid a fucking fortune to watch you fuck your mate?”_ **

**_“You’ve got it all wrong Louis. Niall knows about Liam wanting to watch us. I cleared it with him before all this. I chose not to tell you because I knew you would overreact like this. Besides, what Niall and I do in and out of our bedroom is not your concern. I appreciate you looking out for us but it’s past time you mind your own business.”_ **

**_“Fuck you Zayn. This is more than just having Liam pay to see you two fuck. If it were that simple, I wouldn’t give a shit. The Styles triplets watched. Is Niall aware of that too? That I had to fucking narrate this while four men watched you Dom your mate? Liam wasn’t just there to wank to a fantasy. You and I both know he was there to gauge how you work because he asked you to teach him and be his sub. I can’t believe Niall agreed to let you be Liam’s sub.”_ **

**_“WHAT?!”_ **

**_Both men had turned at the sound of Niall’s voice. Neither had heard the door open nor had realized Niall had entered when he’d heard the shouting._ **

His thoughts are interrupted by the waitress returning with a fresh drink and the sound of applause as the singer finishes his set. Again he ignores her and continues to dwell in his own thoughts. She finally gets the hint and walks away, nodding slightly at the man approaching Louis’ table. He still doesn’t look up when the man clears his throat forcing the man to finally address him.

“Mind if I join you?”

Louis finally looks up, blue eyes looking directly into green.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Harry had seen Louis the moment he’d seen him enter the club. This one was his baby, the newest addition to Styles Inc. and its holdings. He had dreamed of opening a small and classy lounge with live music in a more intimate setting. The kind of place where up and coming musicians could come and get some gigs in, get a little experience and exposure and if all went according to plan, Harry planned on being able to convince some of his music industry friends to attend and let them hear some of the new bands and singers that would eventually debut at the club. It would be a win-win for all involved. The club was still in its infancy, a soft opening to be exact. It still didn’t have an official name but he’d get that taken care of before they officially opened and had the grand opening party he was already planning in a few weeks. 

He’d been in the security office talking with the head of security over the placement of cameras in the parking lot when he’d noticed Louis enter the club. He felt some guilt over not having contacted Louis since the night of the private tour but he had agreed with Marcel that something had been wrong and perhaps Louis needed some time and space. They’d agreed to give him some time before contacting him for another session but to his delight and surprise, Louis was here. He had decided on a whim to play a few songs in the hopes Louis would notice but to his chagrin, Louis had not looked up once. Harry felt his sadness and he could see the tension in Louis’ shoulders. Experience in the club scene and dealing with Edward made him aware of when someone is drinking for fun or to drown their sorrows. Louis was the latter. 

He clears his throat before finally breaking the silence and the solitary bubble Louis had surrounded himself with.

“Mind if I join you?”

Sadness. That’s the first thing Harry notices before Louis manages to pull his professional facade back on and gives Harry a polite smile, the same smile he gives to people he comes across. It’s not the smile Harry has seen him give before, the wide one that brings out the adorable crinkles by his eyes.

“Sure. Take a seat, love.”

Harry nods and sits across from Louis, cocking his head to the side and wondering how to address him. Instinct tells him not to bring up their outside relationship for it would surely drive Louis away. He wanted Louis to stay, to talk to him as just...friends? He wasn’t sure but he knew he wanted Louis to stay with him.

“What brings you here Louis? This is a brand new club, still weeks away from the full grand opening. I wasn’t aware many people even knew it existed beyond close friends and hardcore musicians looking to get their foot in the door to play for the opening.”

“This is your club? You’ve done well. I like it. The atmosphere is intimate and perfect for people looking for a good drink, good music and quality atmosphere. You’ve done well Harry but it’s a bit different for you innit? I thought you were into nightclubs and bars where bands play. Bigger places than this.”

“It’s my baby. I’ve always wanted something like this. Nightclubs are for DJ’s, dancing and the party uni crowd. The bars are for rock and country bands and people looking to get smashed and probably pull. This though? This is for everyone else. Musicians who sing about love, heartbreak, grief and hope. Music that is soothing and can tug at your heartstrings. Music that doesn’t require you to need earplugs because of how loud it is. This is for the solo artist, the small alternative band looking for a start or for the just turned 18 year old kid with stars in his eyes and a dream in his heart.”

Louis gives a small laugh at Harry’s words. He wasn’t mocking Harry. Far from it and he sought to make sure Harry understood this.

“I wouldn’t have pegged you for a dreamer. Your words are beautiful Harry. It’s quite poetic how you describe your yet unnamed club and the people who will play here. Was that you playing earlier?”

“That was me, yes. You think I’m a dreamer? I don’t know about that. Perhaps I’m simply someone that appreciates music in all its forms and understands the struggle of the starving artist. Now before you accuse me of pandering or lying, I assure you I do know what it’s like to be a starving artist. Right after I turned 18, my father booted me out of the house.”

Surprise flitted across Louis face at Harry’s words. Before he could stop himself, he asked Harry why. Gone was his professional mask and the real Louis made an appearance. The Louis few people got to see and know. Louis always kept clients and strangers at arms length. He never asked personal questions and never answered the ones directed at him but now he was breaking his own rule to ask about Harry’s life and he didn’t realize he was doing it. 

“He kicked you out? Why?”

“You have to understand. Our father was harsh. Demanding. He had certain expectations for his sons and failure to adhere to his list of demands and requirements would result in various forms of discipline. Edward was his heir, the one that would take over and ensure the Styles name was renowned around the world. Marcel was the intelligent one. That one that would have the Styles name listed among the top academics in the country. As for me, I was supposed to be a doctor or a barrister. Either profession would have been acceptable for my father. Imagine his shock and disappointment when each of us took a different path than he had planned. I was always more interested in the arts and music was my haven for when he was having one of his meltdowns. When he realized that I was serious about pursuing music, he waited until I was of legal age before he suddenly and without ceremony kicked me out of the only home I’ve ever known. I found myself penniless, homeless and with only my guitar and the clothes on my back for company. I spent the better part of the next two years living on the streets, shelters or couch surfing with other musicians struggling to get by. I played any gig I could find just to earn enough money to eat. It wasn’t until our father died that I was able to finally return home with my brothers. The rest is history.”

Despite the airy tone in which he spoke and how succinctly he told Louis his story, Louis knew there had to be more to it than what he had described.

“And your brothers? What about them?”

Though his question was asked out of concern, Harry became uneasy with this line of inquiry.

“Those are their stories to tell Louis. Enough of the sad talk, tell me. Did you enjoy your evening here? Would you like a tour?”

He knew he was prying and though he was uncharacteristically curious about the brothers, he respected Harry's wish to not discuss his brothers. As for his offer for a tour?Tempting. Louis was tempted to take Harry up on his offer but he also suddenly remembered that he was letting his client open up to him more than he was comfortable with. It was better to stop it now before it was too late.

“Perhaps another time. It’s getting late and I really should head home. Thank you for the music. Your voice is lovely. Truly it is.”

“Anytime Louis. Let me walk you out.”

“That’s not necessary. Good night Harry.”

Without waiting for a response, Louis reaches for his wallet to pay for his drinks, surprised when Harry holds his hands momentarily.

“It’s on the house. A gift for a friend.”

Not saying another word, Harry walks away, not letting Louis get the final word in. For his part, Louis is still stuck on Harry calling him a friend. That’s exactly what he had hoped to avoid. Bloody hell. Things were going to get complicated if boundaries weren’t renegotiated and set soon.

Louis finally leaves, his mind in turmoil as he walks back home. He soon finds himself opening the door to his home, the lights all on and the TV on. 

“Hello?”

“Hey…”

He looks towards the kitchen area, seeing Zayn in pajama bottoms and unshaven. Louis nods at him, keeping quiet as he watches Zayn stumble out of the kitchen holding a bottle he takes a swig out of.

“How are you?”

“How the fuck do you think? My mate kicked me out.”

Louis refrains from reprimanding or lecturing Zayn. He’d done this to himself. Louis had tried to warn him but Zayn had let his fucking hormones overrule his common sense.

“He didn’t kick you out Zayn. He asked for time.”

“It’s the same bullshit.”

“I’m not going to argue with you again Zayn. You should have told him everything and not given him a very selective version of why you were giving a session…”

“Ok, ok. I fucked up. I really fucked up. What am I gonna do Lou? I can't lose Niall.”

"Respect his wishes. Give him the time he's asking for and when he's ready to talk, you listen."

Both men sit on the sofa, Zayn putting his head on Louis' shoulders as they passed the bottle between them, each of them lost in their own thoughts about the collective messes and problems in their lives.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

It was late when Harry returned home. Taking care not to make too much noise, he showers and crawls into bed where his brothers are already asleep. He settles and gets comfortable when Edward puts his arm around his waist, his voice thick with sleep as he talks to him.

“How was the club tonight?”

“Great. Things are running smoothly. It’s almost ready for the grand opening.”

“That’s good. Anything interesting happen?”

“No. Just another night.”

“K. Night.”

It doesn’t take long for Harry’s breathing to even out, indicating he’s in a deep sleep but Edward remains awake. Despite the shower Harry had taken, Edward always had the keenest sense of smell out of the three. It had been brief but unmistakable.

He smelt Louis on Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up to everyone. The next few chapters are going to start delving deeper into the backgrounds of each of the men and their relationships with each other and with Louis. BDSM is still a big part of the story but for a bit, it's going to take a backseat to their character development.  
> As for the Zayn/Niall/Liam plot, it will also begin to be further developed but not at the expense of the main plot between Louis & the triplets.


	12. Still I Rise

[Unknown: Can we meet?]

[Louis: Who is this?]

[Unknown: Sorry. It’s Marcel]

[Louis: Oh. Was there a change in the number H gave me?]

[Unknown: No. This is my personal number.]

[Louis: I’ll save your number. What can I do for you?]

[Shy Professor: I was wondering if we could meet.]

[Louis: Another session? Sure. Let me look over my calendar and send you dates of availability. Will this be just you or H as well?]

[Shy Professor: Not at the club. Meet beforehand. Want to talk over changes to my list.]

[Louis: Sure. We can do that. We can meet wherever is comfortable for you.]

[Shy Professor: The National Poetry Library. Can you meet today?]

[Louis: Can you be there at 3?]

[Shy Professor: Yes. See you there.]

[Shy Professor: Thanks Lou]

[Shy Professor: Louis]

[Shy Professor: I’m so sorry. I’m not usually so forward Lou]

[Shy Professor: LOUIS]

[Shy Professor: I’ll stop texting you now]

[Shy Professor: See you this afternoon. Bye.]

Louis glances at the barrage of texts and laughs softly to himself. He knew Marcel was the slightly awkward one of the three but even in texts he managed to come across as adorably awkward. Louis didn’t know how that was even possible but here was proof that Marcel managed it. It was not even 11 yet so he had time before he had to meet Marcel. Though some would find it unorthodox to meet a client outside of the club, Louis always believed it was a good policy to be flexible and make the client comfortable. If they wanted to meet at a Starbucks or restaurant, he was fine with it. He had to admit he’d never met a client in a library, much less a poetry library but he was also used to the eccentric whims of the wealthy. He just never met them in their homes. That was a policy he had never broken. Only public places. 

“Lou? Where are you?”

“In here Zayn.”

“What are you doing in the kitchen? Since when do you cook?”

Louis flips him off before putting the kettle on for tea.

“Did you need me for something?”

“Are you going to the club tonight?”

“Yes I am and you are taking the night off. Before you argue, it’s just for tonight. I’ll talk to Niall but you’re both going to have to be adults about this and figure out a way to work together despite everything that’s happened. Once the weekend hits, we’re going to be slammed and I’ll need you both but for tonight, it’s just private sessions so we’ll be ok. If you want to work, do it remotely. You have your laptop and you can handle schedules and bookings and special requests. IF, and I mean IF Liam Payne or the Styles triplets contact the club, direct them to me Zayn. The last thing you or Niall need are any of them fucking with your head.”

There’s a beat of silence before Zayn exhales and nods in agreement. He knows better than to push Niall when he’s angry and he knows Louis can only be pushed so far before he snaps. 

“Yeah. Alright. Do you think I should reach out? Send him a text just saying I miss him and am thinking of him?”

“That’s up to you mate. Think about Niall and what he needs. Stop thinking about yourself.”

Nodding, Zayn heaves a breath out before deciding to change the subject.

“So what are your plans today before you go to the club? Wanna watch shit TV and mope with me?”

“I’d love to mate but I’m meeting someone this afternoon.”

“Who?”

“A client.”

“What client?”

“Come on Zayn. You know the confidentiality rules.”

“Don’t play that bullshit game with me Louis. Confidentiality only applies when it’s to gossip. I’m asking as the manager of the club. What client are you meeting? You told me to focus on work so that’s what I’m doing. If you’re meeting a client, it needs to be logged into the books and you know it. It’s your rule.”

Zayn smirked while Louis grimaced. He hated it when Zayn used logic and his own rules against him. He could be an asshole and refuse to tell Zayn but that would make it seem more important than it really was. And why was he overthinking it anyway? If it were any other client, he wouldn’t hesitate to give Zayn the information so why was he hesitating. Now he was just annoyed with himself and with Zayn.

“It’s Marcel Styles and not another word. I’m meeting him at 3 at the National Poetry Library. He wants to revise his list and was pretty adamant it not be done at the club. You know some clients feel more comfortable when it’s on their turf and if he feels better in a library than the club, then it’s fine. I need to get ready. I’ve got things to do before I meet with him. Not another word out of you.”

Stomping away, he doesn’t notice the amused look on Zayn’s face. He stops himself from pointing out to Louis his defensiveness and his rather sudden change in attitude. He wasn’t going to go there. If Louis wants to get in deep with the Styles brothers, he was going to keep his mouth shut for now. He had enough problems of his own. Sighing, he takes out his phone and stares at it before shooting some texts of his own.

[Zayn: I have no excuse and I’m sorry. Just wanted to tell you I’m a right arse and that I miss and love you.]

He hits Send but doesn’t expect any response. He bites his lip as he types another text.

[Zayn: We need to talk.]

[Liam: Sure. Are you working tonight? I can go by the club.]

[Zayn: No. I’ll go to your place. Text me your address.]

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The library was pretty much what Louis had expected it to be. A solid and staid building teeming with the written word. A place where one could access and find poetry long forgotten, words of depth, love, death and every emotion in between. He walks through the rows of books, his fingers sometimes caressing the spines of some of the beloved classics he spies. He recognizes some of the books, the titles and authors. He never stops to question how he knows where to find Marcel. He doesn’t realize he’s following the faint scent of Marcel he can detect. He just does.

Far in the back depths of some stacks he sees him, his profile all he sees as he stops for a moment and appreciates. Marcel is in casual slacks and a button down shirt, his curly hair shorter than Harry’s but longer than Edwards. He was wearing glasses, looking through them at the volume of poetry he was currently reading. His rather large hand held the book gently, almost as if cradling a baby in his hands. 

It was a rather charming scene for Louis before he realizes Marcel is not reading quietly rather he’s reciting something from the book. A poem he has memorized. He hears him, enjoying the quiet lull of his deep voice as he recites a poem he found in the book. 

_ The door was shut. I looked between _

_ Its iron bars; and saw it lie, _

_ My garden, mine, beneath the sky, _

_ Pied with all flowers bedewed and green: _

_ From bough to bough the song-birds crossed, _

_ From flower to flower the moths and bees; _

_ With all its nests and stately trees _

_ It had been mine, and it was lost. _

Louis steps closer, his voice mingling with Marcel’s for a moment.

_ A shadowless spirit kept the gate, _

_ Blank and unchanging like the grave. _

_ I peering through said: ‘Let me have _

_ Some buds to cheer my outcast state.’ _

Marcel jerks in surprise as he realizes he’s not alone. He loses his train of thought as Louis comes closer to him, reciting the next stanza of the very poem he had been lost in. He watches as in a trance as Louis keeps his eyes on his as he finishes the stanza.

“You recognize the poem?”

It’s all he can think to say.

“I do. Shut Out by Christina Rosetti. Victorian poet most renowned for her collection Goblin Market and other Poems. She’s often overlooked for other poets such as Elizabeth Barrett Browning but her work is no less stunning. This particular poem you were reciting? It’s an interesting choice. May I ask why you selected this particular poem?”

Marcel closes the book carefully before setting it back in its proper place. He takes of his glasses and examines them for a moment before putting them back on. Gesturing to a nearby table, he ushers Louis to sit as he too takes his place. He’s methodical about it, using the time to think of his answer.

“Do you know the whole poem?”

“I do.”

“What do you believe the poem is about?”

Interesting question. Louis ponders how to answer it before he shrugs. He may not have degrees from any universities but he knew what he liked. He wasn’t stupid. Perhaps it was pride or a deep rooted desire to show that he wasn't some dumb omega but he knew his answer would mean a lot to Louis. 

“It’s about the writer’s lost paradise. As a woman in the Victorian Era, she was often repressed, overlooked and locked out of doing what it was she wanted to do. A poem like that transcends time. Up until recently in our society, many omegas felt the same form of frustration. We were, and sometimes still are, limited by our secondary gender by the ones who claim they want to protect us when all they really do is hinder us. Do you know how painful and frustrating it is to see your heart’s desire just beyond your reach but knowing you can’t get it?”

“I do.”

Marcel places a gentle hand on top of Louis’ at his words. Louis had taken him by surprise with his words.

“Then you know what happens when a group of people begin to feel marginalized and isolated.”

Now Marcel really smiles. Louis was turning out to be a real delight. He had already known Louis was witty and sarcastic but finding out he was also sharp was a pleasure. He had figured him to be smart for how else could a young omega have achieved what he had so quickly despite the odds against him but to be able to discuss literature with him? Marcel knew he was in deep and he didn’t care.

“I love literature and poetry Louis. It helped me through some of the darkest times of my life. This poem is one of my favorites.”

“Are all your favorites classics of literature? Poems of the Victorian era, the Renaissance, Shakespeare?”

Rather than respond, Marcel smiles and recites another beloved poem for Louis.

_ You may shoot me with your words, _

_ You may cut me with your eyes, _

_ You may kill me with your hatefulness, _

_ But still, like air, I’ll rise. _

“Maya Angelous. Impressive. No offense but I had pegged you as one of literary snobs that only bothered with poetry written before the 1900’s. 

_ Did you want to see me broken? _

_ Bowed head and lowered eyes? _

_ Shoulders falling down like teardrops, _

_ Weakened by my soulful cries? _

One could say that Maya’s poem along with Christina’s are telling me a story about you yet at the same time they speak about me and anyone who has ever been repressed, hurt or held back. Not that I’m comparing my life struggles with theirs but I guess you could say they put into words what others couldn’t. They helped pave the way so that we could find our voices.”

Marcel is awed. He can’t control the stare he gives to Louis before clearing his throat. It had never been his intention to delve this deep with Louis so early in their relationship but it felt right.

“When I was a child, my father was a stern man with definite ideas of what an Alpha should be. He considered me to be too weak because I would rather spend my time reading a book or writing stories and poetry than participating in what he considered to be appropriate alpha pursuits. When he’d get angry, he’d lock me in the cellar for hours on end, in the dark until I’d learn whatever lesson he was trying to teach me. He handled discipline with each of us in different ways. To this day I’m still not entirely sure what lessons he was trying to teach me other than he believed reading and writing were weak and not what a real alpha did. He felt it made me foolish and well, I guess in a way he was right. These poems? I memorized them when I was young. The sound of my own voice was the only company I had so I'd recite them to myself to keep from crying. Tears only angered my father more.”

He stops there, suddenly self-conscious and upset with himself. He didn’t mind telling Louis this but he had come too close to talking about her. He didn’t want to bring her up to Louis yet and have Louis realize he had been stupid with love before.

Louis remains quiet. This was the second time that without prompting, a Styles brother was talking to him about their lives. Though he was loath to admit it, he was touched by both of their admissions to him. They couldn't have been easy to talk about and both had trusted him enough to talk to him. He himself offered very little about himself and never expected his clients to reveal anything about themselves yet Harry and Marcel had both done so without being asked. It was yet another piece to the puzzle that was the Styles brothers. Marcel was touch deprived and both had been abused in some form by their father. It made him inevitably think of Edward and what he had endured as the eldest of the three. Cringing, he tries to keep from imagining it and attempts to shift the focus of their meet back to business.

“Are you alright? Why don’t we discuss your list instead. Something far happier than what you’ve told me.”

“Oh. Right. Yes.”

He blinks before he remembers why he had wanted to meet Louis. Blushing, he takes his new list out and begins to go over it quietly with Louis.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

He walks up to the door of the fancy penthouse, his heart pounding in his chest. What was he doing? He knew he shouldn’t be here but he couldn’t stop himself. He had always had meticulous control and no one would ever say he was impulsive but this time, he’d let it all go. He was taking one hell of a risk but deep down, he knew it would be worth it. Ringing the doorbell, he waits until it opens.

Deep brown eyes stare at him before Liam moves aside and Zayn enters his place. 

The door closes silently behind him. 


	13. Not A Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is happy. Marcel is asleep. Louis is having a good time. Zayn feels guilty. Niall gives no fucks.
> 
> Or the one where the first three are enjoying a brief session and the latter are dealing with their own issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter for a reason. I'm setting things up for the hot and heavy next chapter which will have the first showdown between Edward and Louis as well as deal with the fallout from Zayn/Niall/Liam.

**_Friday_ **

Zayn is restless, his fingers tapping on the surface of their dining room table. Coffee mug is empty and despite his craving for another one, he doesn’t want to get up to fetch it. Niall is sitting directly in front of him, staring at him and not speaking. 

Niall had finally reached out to him. He was willing to speak to Zayn and figure things out but before they could try to talk, Zayn knew he had to come clean.

“Thank you for letting me come over. Ummm...there’s a lot we need to talk about. Don’t say anything please. Just let me finish and then you can tell me to fuck off or not. I promised you full disclosure and we can’t have a clean start if I don’t tell you the full truth.”

Silently, Zayn takes out his phone and passes it to Niall.

“I never deleted the texts between Liam and I. Go ahead and read them all.”

Niall’s face is pale but he picks up the phone and begins to scroll. Anger and pain war inside of him but both are overshadowed by disillusionment. He’d had so much love and trust for Zayn when they’d first mated and bonded. With one selfish act, Zayn had taken everything they’d built together and shit on it. He’s proud of himself for keeping his hands steady as he reads their exchanges. The business texts slowly becoming personal before they turned into a full out emotional affair with Zayn professing feelings for Liam and vice versa. Jaw clenching, he finally finishes reading the texts with their plans to meet. 

“You’re having an affair with him.”

“NO! I swear to you Niall, nothing has happened between us other than those texts. I went to see him, I admit it but nothing happened. I needed to talk to him and explain to him in person that I was mated and bonded and that I was going to remain faithful to you. I fucked up when I didn’t tell you the full truth of that night but I swear it never progressed beyond the texts.”

Silence. Niall doesn’t know what to believe. Once upon a time, he’d have believed Zayn unconditionally but now? He didn’t know what to believe. Never one to beat around the bush, Niall is blunt in his questioning of Zayn.

“Are you in love with him?”

The silence is prolonged this time as Zayn ponders his words. He can’t lie to Niall nor can he lie to himself. He knows his words will affect his relationship with Niall and probably not for the better but he needs to get them out.

“No, it’s not like that Niall. I’m not in love with him. I don’t feel for him what I feel for you but…”

Now Zayn feels agitated at having to admit to Niall what he was just coming to terms with himself.

“There’s something there Niall. It’s not like what you and I have but there is something there. I felt it the first night we met and it’s only gotten stronger since. I’m an alpha. So is he. I don’t understand how this is happening but I can’t deny that I do have feelings for Liam. It was unexpected and unplanned but I promised myself I wouldn’t lie to you. I don’t know what to do.”

“I can’t make that decision for you Zayn. You have to make the choice.”

“But how?”

“The fact that you’re asking me this is answer enough.”

Rising from his seat, Niall goes to open the front door, a clear message that it’s time for Zayn to leave.

“You have a lot of thinking to do Zayn. Don’t contact me again outside of work until you know what it is you want.”

He knew he had no choice. With a nod, Zayn leaves and drives back to Louis’. His life was truly a soap opera. He hated soap operas.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Harry is panting, sometimes gagging, his hands tied behind his back. Marcel is already laying on the bed, hair a ruffled mess and body covered in a sheen of sweat. He looks completely fucked out and can barely muster the energy to keep his eyes open as he watches Louis fuck his brothers mouth. Still, he had his orders and knew he needed to be a good boy to avoid punishment. Sitting up, he sits behind Harry and guides his hands to Harry’s cock, following Louis’ instructions to start slow. He sees tears at the corner of Harry’s eyes but his brother had indicated he was green so he tried not to worry about it. He keeps his eyes on Louis. Blue and green. He feels Harry tense, his fingers clenching behind his back. Marcel speaks for his brother.

“He’s close Master. Can he…”

Louis gives a sharp nod, his own body begging for release. Louis gives a shout before letting go of Harry’s head and instead cums all over his face. It’s only moments later that Harry gives a long drawn out moan, his own release spilling across Marcel’s fist.

The only sounds in the room are the sounds of heavy breathing. All three men remain where they’re at, each of them coming down from their intense highs.

Louis bends over Harry and gently unties his hands and guides him to lay on the bed.

“Give me a moment loves. I’ll be right back.”

Louis rises and goes to the attached bathroom of this room. This was one of the few rooms with an attached en suite jacuzzi big enough to fit 6. It would be perfect for the three to indulge in aftercare. Moving quickly, he adjusts the temperature and the jets so that the could be comfortable. Returning to the room, he gets both of them to stand and follow him. 

“A quick shower first to clean up and then we can relax for a bit.”

Both Harry and Marcel are surprised but as always, they trust Louis and have no problems following his lead. Once clean, they each settle into the tub and let out appreciative groans and moans of delight. Louis sits across from the brothers who both are fully relaxed, identical smiles on their faces. Without thinking, Louis reaches out to get the foot that was brushing his thigh. He begins to gently knead it drawing out a long groan from Marcel. Laughing, Louis continues to massage Marcel’s foot. Harry laughs at his brothers over the top reaction. Looking at Louis, Harry asks something that has been on his mind for a bit.

“Louis? Can I ask you something?”

“Of course. What’s on your mind.”

“You mentioned before that BDSM isn’t all about sex. The encounters we’ve had have all had some elements of sex to them but never penetrative sex.”

Louis nods as he continues to massage Marcel.

“That’s true. There are other things we can experiment with that don’t involve sex if that is your wish. I’m demonstrating things that align most with both your lists but if you wish to explore non-sexual elements that are still pleasurable, we certainly can. As for penetrative sex, that is a personal choice. I’m not a prostitute Harry.”

A look of horror crosses Harry’s face at Louis’ words.

“No! Of course not. I never thought of you as one and it wasn’t my intent to make you believe that. I’m so sorry.”

“Understood Harry and don’t feel sorry for asking questions. Allow me to finish. I never said penetrative sex wasn’t an option. It’s just not something I do with clients right off the bat. Trust has to be earned before we go that route. Trust has to be established by both sides and until that happens, we do other things.”

“I understand and I wasn’t asking because that’s what I want to happen right now. I mean, I do but it’s not something to rush into. For what it’s worth, I trust you.”

Louis smiles at Harry’s words and nods, switching his attention to Marcel’s other foot. He gestures with his head until Harry looks over. He gives a big honk of laughter before he covers his mouth, his eyes crinkling with laughter. Marcel was asleep in the tub. Shaking his head, Louis lets go and slides over to Harry and straddles him for a brief moment before going against his better judgement and kisses Harry. Their makeout session is abbreviated by Marcel suddenly waking up, their laughter echoing in the bathroom at how relaxed he’d become.

“Come on, time to get up.”

All three leave the tub and dry off. They enjoy playful banter as they dress and make their way out of the club. Louis sees them off, smiling at how much he’d actually enjoyed their company. Returning to his office, he checks his calendar and frowns. He stares at the entry before picking up his phone and calling Zayn.

“Hello?”

“Zayn. When did you make this entry for Sunday?”

“Less than an hour ago. It’s a private meeting, not a session. He was adamant and you said I can’t refuse them so I made the appointment.”

Louis hangs up without a word, his eyes staring at the entry. He wasn’t sure how to feel about this but he had to admit he was intrigued.

**SUNDAY @1PM - E. STYLES**

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Niall took a swig of his beer, irritation and anger coursing through him. He wasn’t the type of omega to sit at home and cry when there were issues with their alpha. Fuck that. He went to the pub and had a few drinks to take the edge of if he was in the mood to be around people. If not, drinking at home was also acceptable. 

Except tonight.

He had a purpose for being here. He was still shaken and angry over his conversation with Zayn and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t get past it. Forgiveness was nowhere on the horizon as far as he was concerned. He needed answers and he needed resolution to this and there was only one way to get it. The man sliding into the booth across from him smiles, all charm and sympathy as he holds two beers in his hands. 

Snorting, Niall accepts the beer and takes a drink before saying what’s on his mind.

“So you’re Liam Payne. I’d say thank you for agreeing to meet with me but I’m no liar, it’s really not a pleasure to meet you and I don’t want to waste my time or yours so let’s get to the point. What the fuck do you want with MY mate Zayn?”


	14. Common Prostitute

**Sunday**

Louis pulled up to the Victorian Bath House, intrigued as to why Edward would have chosen this place for their meeting. It wasn’t one of his usual spots but he could easily see why Edward had chosen it. It was private, exclusive and from what he had discovered, it was by membership and appointment only. They could talk without worrying about being overheard. Of course that could also have been done in his office but Edward had apparently been adamant they not meet at Sanctum and he certainly wouldn’t want Louis in his own office. This had been the compromise. A private bar and restaurant Edward could certainly afford to ensure maximum privacy and comfort. Walking up to the front door, he opens it and takes a moment to look around. He approved of the stained glass windows lining the sides and how the entryway itself was private. There was no way to see who else was in the room until you entered. Just as he’s about to look around, the host comes up to him, bowing slightly.

“Mr. Tomlinson I presume?”

At Louis nod, the man smiles politely and gestures for Louis to follow.

“Mr. Styles has arrived as well. Please, allow me to show you to our Drinking Den.”

Louis follows the man through one of the doorways and is immediately taken in by the room. Though he enjoys the look of modern architecture, he fully appreciated the old world charm of this place. Everything about it spoke of history and culture. He could almost picture it back in the 1800’s with gentlemen drinking their gin and smoking their cigars as they discussed politics and business. It almost gave him a Titanic style vibe based on what he’d seen in the movie. He laughs at his own whimsy, smiling as the host takes him to a small table where Edward had risen when Louis approached. The smile doesn’t leave his face as he faces the one brother he’s yet to really spend any time with or get to know.

“Mr. Styles. A pleasure to see you again.”

Edward scented Louis before he could even see him. That’s how he knew Louis had arrived and it hit him hard that he could easily pick out Louis scent from a distance. He could be a hard man, of that there was no doubt but for a moment, he’d been lost when Louis had randomly smiled as he looked around the room. He squirms a little at how beautiful Louis looks when he smiles though he doesn’t know what’s there to smile about. Edward took a quick look around, not seeing anything particular amusing about the place and not understanding why Louis would smile. 

“What’s so amusing?”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Just now when you walked in the room, you started smiling.”

“Were you watching me Edward? It’s alright if I call you Edward isn’t it? Yes, I was smiling. You don’t particularly strike me as the type of man who enjoys an establishment such as this.”

“Oh? How do you figure?”

“Well, I pictured you as the type of man who appreciates a more clean or even modern aesthetic. All the excess and the frills of a place like this would annoy you. This place comes straight out of a movie set complete with all the pomp and frivolity one would see from this time period.”

Edward grimaced, annoyed that Louis had so accurately described him and it annoyed him further that Louis' smile widened when he realized he was right. Rather than focus on that, he gestures to the host who was standing at the entrance.

“Would you care for a drink Mr. Tomlinson?”

“Ooh. So formal now Edward? Call me Louis and yes. It’s a little earlier than usual but I sense this meeting is going to require a drink or two.”

“Two plum negroni with tonic please.”

As the host walks away to fetch them their drinks, Louis raises his eyebrows at Edward taking charge of ordering for him.

“Are you normally so high handed and presumptuous as to assume that’s what I’d like to drink?”

Edward merely glances at Louis, confused for a moment before understanding what he’d done. Almost as if it was a burden to explain himself, he grudgingly accepts Louis’ point.

“It’s a signature drink here and I assumed you would enjoy it. If you don’t, choose something else.”

“Be sure that I will but I will give it a chance. After all, I’m not the type to judge something before I’ve even given it a chance or experienced it.”

“Is this your subtle way of telling me that I’m not open-minded?”

“I didn’t think there was anything subtle about it.”

“Are you judging me?”

“Isn’t that what you’ve been doing ever since you first laid eyes on me?”

“Do you always answer a question with a question?”

“Do you?”

Their verbal sparring is paused by the arrival of the waiter returning with their drinks. There’s a moment of silence as he walks away in which Louis picks up his drink and raises it in a toast to Edward.

“To us and our dick measuring.”

Edward chokes for a brief moment, stunned at how casual and blunt Louis could be.

“That’s not what I was doing.”

“Oh really? Sounded like we both were doing it. Trying to outwit the other for some strange reason. If that isn’t dick measuring, I don't know what is.”

"Are you always this crass?"

"You think I'm crass? I'd prefer to be called blunt. There's enough bullshit and false platitudes given in conversations. I'd rather not waste your time or mine by pretending to be civil if you're already insulting me by calling me crass."

“This is pointless and rather ridiculous. Can we just move on from this conversation?”

“As you wish. Then let me try a new toast. To new beginnings between us Edward.”

Taking a deep drink, he keeps his eyes on Edward. 

“You’re rather fortunate that I rather enjoyed the drink so I will overlook your overbearing alpha attitude for choosing my drink for me this time. Don’t do it again.”

“I beg your pardon?”

Edward goes from annoyed to angry. What the hell was with this omega? Every other omega he’s ever been out with had always acquiesced to him and his demands and desires. From what they drink to what they eat to what they wear. Omega’s lived to please their alpha’s. 

Edward suddenly freezes up, distress coming out of him in waves before he can control it. Louis notices.

“Are you alright Edward? What’s wrong?”

He can’t speak. Why did he suddenly think of himself as Louis' alpha? He wasn’t and never would be. What was wrong with him. Shaking off his sudden lapse, he resorts to his standby emotion of cold indifference.

“Nothing. I’m fine. Lunch will be served shortly. Before you get angry, menus are prefixed. I did not select any of the items we will be eating. The chef decides on the menu. We just enjoy it.”

Confused by his sudden change, Louis slowly nods. He knew something had happened to Edward to suddenly have him freak out then hide behind his icy shelf. It wasn’t his problem though. He needed to ignore it and let it go.

“That’s fine. Moving on then. I admit to being surprised you called and requested a meeting. From what little I know about you and your initial reaction to me, I can only assume you did not contact me to hire me.”

“Absolutely not.”

“Then why am I here? There’s really nothing you and I have to discuss.”   


“On the contrary. We have a lot to talk about.”

Both men stare at each other, neither giving anything away as their waiter silently returns with their starters.

“Gentlemen. A winter truffle artichoke salad with a light vinaigrette.”

As silently as he appeared, he quietly leaves, Edward and Louis once again alone.

“Tell me Louis. What do you know about alpha’s?”

Confused, Louis picks up his drink as he ponders the random question.

“Alpha’s think they’re smarter, faster and better than beta’s and omega’s.”

Nodding, Edward gives him a slight smirk.

“What else? What about our biology?”

“You’re programmed to want to find a mate, an omega to breed and give you pups.”

“Good. Very good. Anything else?”

“Are we back in school? I feel like I’m taking a quiz for a subject I care little for.”

“Let me explain. Along with those traits you so charmingly listed, alphas are also better hunters. We may have evolved but some of the wolf traits are still with us. We are hunters by nature. We are predisposed to take care of our omegas, of our families. To do this, we have retained our alpha voice, our excellent hearing and our keen sense of smell."

His strange smile lingers as he stares at Louis who looks back at him nonplussed. 

“So what’s your point? You evolved in some ways and not in others. Omega’s have evolved as well despite what you may think or believe.”

“That’s true but you seem to have missed my point Louis. Omega’s have certainly evolved, I’m not dismissing this at all. One thing that hasn’t evolved are your unique scents. No two omegas ever smell alike. When aroused, it’s stronger, more potent and even showering doesn’t make the smell go away. It can lessen it but an alpha with a keen sense of smell can still pick up the slight traces of it on clothing and skin. Little escapes my notice. Do you know what you smell like? It’s quite distinct to be honest. I find myself loathe to admit it but your scent is appealing. I could recognize it before you even entered this room. I also recognized your unique scent on my brother the other day when he arrived home late.”

Louis is saved from answering by their waiter returning to clear their plates and another bringing out their next dish.

“Fillet of beef with woodland mushrooms, creamed spinach and roasted chive buttered new potatoes. Can I refresh your drinks gentlemen?”

At both their nods, he quickly walks away to bring them new ones. Neither Edward nor Louis speak until after they have fresh drinks and the waiter has left them alone again. 

Edward keeps staring at Louis, trying to get him to break but Louis meets his stare dead on. He gives nothing away.

Stalemate.

Edward finally decides to break the silence by reaching down and picking up something. A folder he had tucked underneath his seat. Without a word, he slides the folder across to Louis and he begins to eat. 

Louis too begins to eat, ignoring the folder. He’s not really surprised. From their first meeting, he had a suspicion something like this would happen. He had figured that a man like Edward Styles would have him investigated. He doesn’t need to look at the folder. Who else would know the highs and lows of his life better than him?

“Don’t you think this is beneath you Edward? You probably think you had every right and were within reason to do this. Do you have any questions about the contents of the folder? I’m sure my life is dissected very clearly there. Let’s see. What shall we talk about? Shall we talk about my life in an orphanage? Or how I stole and dealt drugs as a teen to make money? Or maybe you’d like to talk about how I barely finished school, failing my A levels? Or maybe you really want to get into the thick of things and ask how someone my age managed to make enough money to buy this building and establish this business so fast? Or maybe you really want to know how many alphas, betas and omegas have fucked me or how many I've fucked. I’m sure there’s speculation in that folder of yours so which is it. What do you want to talk about?”

Louis is angry. Edward can see it from how tightly he’s clenching his fork and the set in his jaw. A part of him regrets the harsh manner in which he was confronting Louis but he stood by his decision. It had to be done. He would do whatever it took to protect his brothers. He’s surprised when Louis suddenly gives out a little laugh and expels a breath, the tension in his shoulders leaving him.

“Quid pro quo Edward. I’ll answer any questions you may have about me if you answer mine. Before you decline my offer, that folder only gives you a snapshot of me. It doesn’t provide you with the juicy and salacious details that I can provide which I’m sure you want to know. Do we have a deal?”

Again they’re interrupted by the untimely arrival of the waiter who clears their dishes whilst another sets down dessert. Edward and Louis still maintain eye contact, neither budging from their respective positions.

“Golden pineapple and passion fruit sorbet with a cranberry and clementine sauce. Can I offer you gentlemen a brandy or coffee perhaps?”

Louis gives the waiter his best smile as he answers for the two of them.

“We’d both like coffee please. Black for Mr. Styles. A splash of cream for me. Thank you.”

Edward frowns, not accustomed to anyone taking control away from him even for something as minor as ordering coffee. He understood it well though. It was a game between them. Both of them were vying for power, neither of them budging. He wasn’t going to give Louis the satisfaction of knowing he was getting under his skin nor was he going to play his ridiculous game. The best way to deal with a gold-digger was to head them off. Threats clearly would not work on Louis but he knew what would.

“I want you to stay away from my brothers. I don’t know what game you’re playing at but I know you were with Harry. You stay away from him and if you ever see Marcel, the same goes. I have worked too hard to see another gold-digging omega try to get their hands on our money and our name.”

Resigned to dealing with Louis in the only way he’d understand, Edward pulls a slip from inside his suit pocket and places it on top of the folder next to Louis.

“This is more than generous compensation. In exchange, you keep away from them if you ever see them or run into them. You ban them from ever entering your club and if they do, you get rid of them.”

He sees the flash of shock, hurt and then anger on Louis’ face before he settles his expression into a neutral one. Edward chooses to ignore it. After all, someone like Louis was putting on a show. He could be a good actor. It was all about eye contact as Louis slides his hand to where the folder and the check were at. Picking up the check, he keeps his blue eyes directly on Edward’s green as he calmly rips the check in half. Then in fourths. By the time he’s finished, the check is confetti and Edward is furious but his anger is nothing compared to Louis’.

“Fuck you Edward Styles. Fuck you, fuck your money and fuck your mentality that for some reason has pegged me as a money hungry whore omega. I have my own money that I made through my own blood, sweat and tears. Unlike you, I inherited nothing. I came from nothing and built what I have. I don’t need you and I certainly don’t need your fucking money for a goddamn thing. I suggest you talk to your brothers about this and stay the hell away from me. You don’t contact me, call me or ever set foot in my club again.”

As angry as he was, Louis still knew how to project a calm exterior. He tries hard to hold on to what's left of his pride and dignity as he rises from his seat and calmly walks out, profusely thanking the waiters for their impeccable service and asking them to pass his compliments to the chef for the splendid meal. Without looking back, Louis leaves and hails a taxi to return home.

Inside, Edward sits in stunned silence. This was not what he had been expecting to happen. Vivian had been only too happy to take the settlement he’d given her to go away and never try to contact Marcel or the brothers ever again. He’d been so sure Louis would have jumped at the chance to do the same so him not even looking at the check and ripping it left him unsettled. He couldn’t quite make himself believe that Louis wasn’t acting in the hopes he’d offer more money. Or was he? Did it matter anymore? He was sure he’d gotten his point across and he’d never hear from Louis Tomlinson again. He too leaves the restaurant and returns to his office, trying hard to distract himself with work but the unsettled feeling of guilt keeps crawling through him until he gives up and leaves the office.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Louis arrives home, spirits low and just in a shit mood all around. Entering his place, he’s glad at the silence that greets him. He really didn’t want to deal with Zayn asking so many questions. He needed a hot shower and to just zone out tonight. No work. No phone. Just blissful mindless entertainment but before he could enjoy that, he needed to take care of one more thing.

_ [Louis: Please be advised that I can no longer continue as your dom. If you would like to continue sessions, I will arrange for someone else to teach you.] _

He hits SEND quickly then puts his phone down. His hands are shaking and he keeps nervously playing with his hands knowing it won’t be long before they text him back. Sure enough, there’s a chime that goes off alerting him to a new message.

_ [EmeraldEyes: What? Louis. What’s wrong? Why? Can we call you?] _

_ [Louis: No. Contract is terminated between us.] _

After sending that message, Louis blocks the number and stands to go shower. He just wants to forget he ever met the Styles brothers. They were just clients, nothing else. He didn’t need to give private lessons anyway. He was just doing this for fun but now he was reminded of why he had stopped doing them. Under the hot stream of water running down his back, he finally lets himself cry. Fuck Edward Styles. Fuck him for making him cry and for a brief moment, taking away his dignity and making him feel like nothing but a common prostitute. Louis lingers in the shower before finally shutting off the water. The crying jag he had was done and now he could move forward. Maybe he’d wallow a little more but after tonight, it was back to business as usual. Dressing in sweats and an oversize hoodie, he settles down with Netflix and tries to lose himself in a Doctor Who marathon. He ultimately fails as he starts to cry again, Edward’s gesture haunting him as he keeps seeing him casually pulling out that check as if he could buy Louis off. How many others had he done that too? He’s startled when his doorbell rings. Cursing Zayn for forgetting the keys, he stumbles to the front door and opens it, shock reverberating through him as he sees the sober face of Edward Styles staring at him.


	15. Brother vs Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Edward have another heart to heart.
> 
> Harry and Marcel are frantic to find Louis.
> 
> All their worlds are about to collide and secrets will be revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are the best! Your comments were amazing and inspired me to write, write and write some more. Thank you all for reading this fic and for your incredible feedback!
> 
> A little sidenote: Be prepared for angst and fractured relationships in the chapters after this.

“No. No. No. No. Harry! What...He can’t...No!”

“Marcel. Baby, calm down. Look at me. We will fix this. I don’t know what’s going on but something happened to Louis to make him do this. We need to talk to him and figure it out. I promise. We will figure it out.”

“But...why? Why would he do this?”

“I don’t know but we’re going to find out. Come on. We’re going to the club to find him.”

“Harry? What if he doesn’t want us anymore?”

“Don’t think like that. It’s just a misunderstanding alright? We’ll get to the bottom of this and work things out. I promise you.”

Marcel says nothing as he follows Harry to his car. He keeps replaying those brief messages in his head. He just doesn’t understand why Louis would suddenly break up with them like this. Things had been going well between them. Louis was...he was everything. He trusted Louis with no reservations so be blindsided like this hurt him more than he could say.

“Why does this keep happening to me Harry? What is wrong with me that makes omegas run away from me?”

“Don’t think like that Marcel. Louis isn’t like her. Something made him do this and we’re going to find out what and fix it.”

Getting into the car, Marcel closes his eyes as Harry drives fast to Sanctum.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

“Why are you here? Are you not finished insulting me? Did you come to disparage me some more?”

Louis leans on the door jam, glaring at Edward who looked discomfited. He doesn’t bother asking how Edward knew where he lived. He already knew Edward had him investigated. His address would have been easy to find.

“Can I come in? Please?”

“No. I don’t want your alpha stench in my home. Whatever you have to say you can say it here and then get the hell out of my life.”

His eyes flash before he reigns in his temper. Edward was not a man used to being denied so Louis’ rejection and dismissal just pissed him off. It never occurred to him that he deserved it.

“It would be less embarrassing for us both if you let me in and we can talk like civilized adults.”

Louis stares him down for another minute before he reaches to the sideboard by the door where he keeps his keys and wallet. Grabbing both, he puts them in the pocket of his sweatshirt and walks outside, taking care to lock his door.

“I said no. You’re not welcome in my home. You want to talk? Fine. Let’s go for a walk. Neutral ground.”

Louis begins to walk, his eyes straight ahead and his stride confident. Edward managed to cause him to break once. He wouldn’t let him do it again. This was his turf now and Edward was the unwanted guest. It takes Edward a moment to realize Louis was already a step ahead of him, not a position he was accustomed to being placed in. He led, not the other way around. It irked him that Louis had the upper hand since this was his neighborhood but he would deal with it. 

They walk in silence for a while before stopping by a small coffee shop, Louis ordering himself a tea and paying for it, completely ignoring Edward. He didn’t bother to ask him if he wanted anything. Scowling, Edward orders himself a tea as well and waits with Louis, both of them still stubbornly silent. It’s not until they’ve left the coffee shop that Louis begins to speak.

“You sought me out for a reason. Why? What more could we possibly have to say to each other?”

“I may have mishandled things.”

“You think?”

“Can you just listen for once instead of constantly taking everything I say the wrong way?”

“You had me investigated and offered me money to stay away from your brothers. What part of that was a misunderstanding? It seemed pretty clear to me that you were calling me a gold digging omega whore.”

“No…”

Frustrated, Edward takes a deep breath, desperate to get the conversation back on track 

“Look. You have to see things from my perspective…”

“I would but I can’t get my head that far up my arse so excuse me if I have difficulty following your twisted logic.”

“Goddammit omega. Just listen. I admit I may have gone too far. All our lives I have done everything in my power to protect my brothers. I failed them both before but I vowed to never fail them again. If I come across as aggressive and hostile towards you, it’s nothing personal. I just need to ensure my brother’s are not being taken in and being lied to. I don’t regret what I did. I regret that I wasn’t perhaps as...tactful as I could have been but there’s nothing I wouldn’t do to protect them. I won’t apologize for that.”

Louis hums but says nothing, merely sipping his tea as they continue to walk. 

“Let’s play a game Edward. We never did get to play at the restaurant. Quid pro quo. I ask you questions and you reply truthfully and I give you the same courtesy. We can start easy. What do you say?”

Confused, Edward is thrown off balance by the sudden change in conversation. This was the second time Louis had asked him to play that game though he wasn’t sure why he was so adamant about it. There were so many alarm bells ringing in his head warning him to not give in to Louis but his curiosity won out.

“Alright. But I reserve the right to stop this game of yours if you get too personal with questions I prefer not to answer.”

“That’s fine. I’ll begin. What’s your favorite color Edward?”

“What?”

“I asked what your favorite color was.”

“I...don’t...I guess I never really thought about it. I can’t say I really have a preference. They’re just colors. My turn. If you could travel anywhere in the world, where would you go?”

“Jamaica. I’ve never been but all the pictures I’ve seen online and the travel blogs I’ve read just make me want to visit so much. One day I’ll be able to go. Now it’s my turn. What do you like to do in your spare time? Hobbies or things like that.”

“I don’t really have a lot of free time so what little time I have is usually spent with my brothers doing things they enjoy. Music with Harry. Reading with Marcel. I love football so I make it a point to watch matches when they’re on. I let Liam drag me out when he thinks I need to take a breather and get socialization. Same question, back to you.”

“Footie. Can’t get enough of it. I used to play growing up. It was an outlet for me. I enjoy listening to music, singing in the shower, reading when the mood strikes, Keanu Reeves movies. Things like that. My free time is also somewhat limited but I enjoy it immensely when I have it. I spend a lot of time with my two best mates, Niall and Zayn. I’ve dragged them to several lectures and courses at the Royal Observatory. They’ve washed their hands of me and my “odd interest” as Niall calls it. Uncultured swine is what I refer to them as. How dare anyone disparage the learning of the galaxy?”

Laughing a little, he looks over to see Edward looking at him with a peculiar expression on his face.

“You alright there Edward? You look like you just ate something particularly foul.”

“You like astronomy?”

“Yes. Why are you so surprised?”

“You just don’t strike me as the type to enjoy something like that.”

Frustrated, Louis stops and faces Edward. He tosses his tea in a nearby receptacle before gesturing to their surroundings.

“Why do you think I asked you to play this game with me Edward? Look around you. From the minute you met me you had these preconceived notions about who I am and the type of person I was. I’m going to go out on a limb and say that you believed I either lived in Central London or Soho. You assumed I’d live in a flat or even perhaps in rooms above my club. Let me tell you something Edward Styles. My name is Louis William Tomlinson. I’m 24 years old and will be 25 this Christmas Eve. I live here in Greenwich in a Victorian home because I rather enjoy the old world charm of the house while still having all the modern aspects inside of it. I live close to the Royal Observatory because it is one of my favorite places. When life gets stressful or hectic, I can go there and lose myself in learning about the galaxy and pondering the existence of life beyond our own. I immerse myself in the constellations, the stars and the planets. I watch Doctor Who marathons and dream about what life would be like if that were all true and I could be his companion and travel the universe and across time. I read literature, poetry and trash novels for fun. I listen to music and can appreciate it across genres. You want to know why your brother smelled like me? I had a particularly difficult day and wanted to be alone so I found a small club by accident. It turns out Harry was playing there. He came up to me after his set and we had a drink and conversation. Since you know so much about the biology of alphas and omegas, you’d know that an omega in distress of any kind gives off a scent we can’t control and alpha’s are designed to give comfort which is what he did. While your mind has been busy accusing me of being all these terrible things based on your preconceived ideas about me and omegas, I’ve tried to engage you and show you that my job is not who I am. Being a BDSM performer does not define who I am no more than being a triplet defines who you are. I am a businessman, first and foremost. The club is my business. How I choose to run it is my business just as how you choose to run your companies are yours.”

In a sudden change of mood, Louis stepped closer to Edward.

“Who hurt you Edward? Who hurt you to the point that you see me as an enemy before ever giving me a chance to show you I’m just as human as you?”

He doesn’t expect a response and just turns to walk back home. He hears Edward’s footsteps next to him but neither of them speak anymore. There was nothing else Louis wanted to say and Edward had nothing he could add. He was still stuck, thinking about what Louis had told him. His own mind was at war with itself. Part of him believed everything Louis had said but the small twisted part of his mind kept thinking that maybe Louis had researched the triplets and had put on an act to fool them all into thinking they all had so much in common. 

Neither men acknowledged that Edward had not actually apologized for the incidents earlier in the day.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

Harry and Marcel sat in the parking lot of Sanctum. Niall had told them both in no uncertain terms that Louis was not there and he wasn’t scheduled to perform that evening. Marcel was restless, his foot tapping nervously as Harry looked up something on his phone. Neither of them spoke for a while as they each tried to cope with the goings on of that evening.

“FOUND IT!”

Marcel was startled when Harry shouted. He watched as his brother turned the car back on and set his GPS.

“Found what? Where are we going?”

“Louis home. I found where he lives. It’s not too far. He lives in Greenwich.”

“Won’t he be furious if we show up there? We’ll look like stalkers Harry.”

“We’ll stop somewhere and buy him flowers. An apology for whatever it is we did to hurt or offend him.”

He was still uncertain about just showing up to Louis' home unannounced especially when Louis had made it clear that certain aspects of his life were off limits. He respected that and had always thought that as they got to know each other better, Louis would open up more and trust him more. Showing up like this could be disastrous but he knew that this was their only option right now. He couldn’t just let Louis walk away without at least knowing why.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Louis’ mind was raging as they got closer to his house. He was hating himself for caring so much about what Edward thought of him. It was hard for him to understand how he was related to Harry and Marcel who were always so kind and respectful towards him. Still, both Harry and Marcel had trusted him with dark secrets from their lives so it only stood to reason that Edward too had his own demons he wrestled with. Perhaps those same demons are why he was such an ass towards him. He wasn’t sure and as much as he tried to convince himself that he didn’t care, he couldn’t lie forever. 

They reached the small gate leading to his home before he makes a spur of the moment decision.

“Did you want to come in? We can have some tea and talk. Perhaps we can come to some form or truce instead of engaging in an all out war between us.”

Surprised, Edward stares for a long minute before agreeing. He stopped himself from making a sarcastic comment about his ‘alpha stench’ as Louis had called it. Doing that would only prolong this feud they had.

“I’d like that. Thank you omega.”

“Louis. My name is Louis."

They stare at each other for another moment before Edward nods, the closest he will come to an apology.

“Thank you Louis.”

Unlocking his door, he opens it and gestures for Edward to enter.

“I’ll just put the kettle on yeah? Make yourself comfortable.”

As Louis walks into the kitchen, Edward looks around, trying not to be so surprised by what he sees. Louis home is tasteful, elegant but also a home. It looks lived in and not like a museum which he sometimes thinks his home looks like. He walks around, noticing the pictures in the frames. Shots of Louis with Zayn, with Niall, the three of them together. There are two pictures in a silver side by side frame that catch his eye. He picks them up and studies them carefully. One is of a baby with bright blue eyes and the other is of a woman holding the baby. The woman looks so much like Louis, he can only assume it’s his mother. His mind goes to the file he had on Louis. He recalls Louis was raised in an orphanage. Try as he might, he doesn’t remember any mention of his mother. Either Simon was slipping or there were gaps in Louis history.

“That’s my mum Jo. Beautiful isn’t she?”

Edward quickly places the frames back on the mantle, feeling slightly guilty for holding what’s obviously an important part of Louis' life. 

“She gave me up for adoption when I was one. She tried her best to raise me but a young omega without an alpha in a backwards village? It was unheard of and she just couldn't keep me. Unfortunately for me, the couple that took me in died less than 6 months after the adoption was finalized so I went into an orphanage and remained there until I came of age.”

Edward’s shocked by Louis’ statement. His file said Louis was a troubled child and was in and out of orphanages due to his behaviors but it was as Louis had stated earlier. There was much more to his story than the printed words on paper.

“Have you ever tried looking for her?”

Louis keeps staring at the pictures, seemingly lost in thought before he finally speaks in a low voice.

“I did. Found her too.”

“And?”

“She died before I found her. I never got the chance to see her again. All I have left of her are these two pictures and a marker where her grave is at.”

The silence in the room is interrupted by the distinct sound of the kettle’s whistle. While Louis goes to pour the tea, Edward ruminates on everything he’s been learning about Louis.

“Here you go, love.”

Louis hands him the tea and they drink in silence, still staring at the pictures.

“She was beautiful Louis.”

“Yes, she was.”

“You look like her.”

Louis looks at Edward in surprise at his words. Edward is saved from answering by the ringing of the doorbell.

“That would be Zayn. Bastard never remembers to take the damn spare key.”

“Do you mind if I use the loo?”

“Go ahead. Straight down that hall, second door on the left.”

Louis is smiling, a sarcastic comment already on the tip of his tongue as he opens the door, his face falling from smiles to shock at Harry and Marcel standing there holding a big bouquet of sunflowers. 

“What are you doing here?”

This can’t be happening to him. Edward is here. Harry and Marcel are here.

“We came to apologize for hurting and offending you. We realized that maybe we haven’t been the best subs and we may have said or done something during our last session that was inappropriate and that’s why you no longer want to serve as our dom.”

“WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN HE’S YOUR DOM?”

The blood drains from Marcel’s face and Harry freezes as Edward yanks the door open, fury lining his face.

“You have exactly 10 seconds to explain yourselves.”

It’s Louis who breaks the tension and the silence.

“Can we please not have this discussion where my neighbors can hear it? Get your asses inside. NOW!”

Without thinking, Marcel bows his head and murmurs his apologies to Louis.

“I’m sorry Master.”

“What did you just call him?”

Edward is seething with rage. For a moment, he’d let himself believe that Louis was different. That he was actually a better omega than he had believed but now he was learning he was his brothers’ dom? This couldn’t be happening. This was unacceptable. And seeing Marcel submit so easily, as if Louis was his alpha? That was wrong. He would not tolerate this.

“Edward first of all, why are you even here? And see? This is why Marcel and I didn’t tell you. You control so many aspects of our lives and while we don’t mind because you have our best interests at heart and you never have done anything that that we wouldn’t have done ourselves, this is something Marcel and I wanted to explore. You never even gave it a chance. You dismissed the show, the lifestyle and forbade us from ever seeing Louis again or returning to the club. Well guess what? This is something that Marcel and I want to do. We like this. We like Louis. He is our dom and nothing you say can change that.”

Edward is stunned. This is the first time either of his brothers’ have gone against him and it’s not an experience he’s enjoying. He also begins to feel something beyond his anger.

Pain.

“Do you…is this how you really feel Harry? Marcel? Is this true for you too?”

Marcel stands straighter and looks at his brother. Rather than answer, he moves to stand next to Louis. That’s his answer to Edward.

“I see…you made your choice then. You chose him over me. Over your brother. I hope the three of you are happy then.”

“Edward, no. That’s not…”

Marcel’s pleas are silenced as Edward walks out of Louis home, the door clicking softly behind him.


	16. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's two against one as Louis tries to remain neutral but it's getting more and more difficult. More truths are revealed as walls start crumbling down.
> 
> Or the one where Harry & Marcel try to guilt trip Edward.  
> Edward makes them face some harsh realities and Louis learns more than he ever bargained for.
> 
> FYI, Niall, Zayn & Liam will return in the next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love your comments and I thank you all for each and every comment. I will try to respond to as many as I can.
> 
> I dropped this chapter a day earlier than anticipated since I realized I'll be gone all of tomorrow and I didn't want to make you guys wait. The next two chapters are already written so I plan on dropping a chapter every other day if the revisions and edits go well. 
> 
> I'm so glad you guys are enjoying it!

“Both of you, stay here. Do not leave this house. Wait for me while I go talk to your knothead brother.”

Louis rushes out the front door, closing it behind him and races to catch Edward. He knows Harry and Marcel will listen to him and obey. He also ignores the little voice that tells him it would be so easy to kick out the brothers, wash his hands of them and continue with his life. He cannot contemplate taking that step because somehow, his life is now intertwined with theirs, a thought that doesn’t sit well so he ruthlessly pushes it to the far reaches of his mind and ignores it. 

“Hey! Edward! Where the fuck do you think you’re going to big bloody idiot?”

Louis has to run to catch up to him, managing to put his hand on Edward’s arm just as he’s reaching for the door of his car.

“What the fuck is wrong with you? Is this what you do when you don’t get your way? You throw a bloody bitch fit and walk away instead of communicating like a rational adult? You know nothing of the relationship I have with your brothers and rather than ask, you assume the worst and in doing so, you manage to hurt your brothers and what? Cut ties with them? You can’t do that you asshole! That’s not how things work and that’s not how adults solve their problems. If you want to know the truth then I suggest you get your head out of your arse, go back inside and for the love of god, talk to them! Don’t make any more false assumptions about them or about me.”

Having nothing more to say and not wanting to listen to whatever excuses Edward would have to say, Louis turns and stalks back to his house. This entire day was a bloody nightmare for him. First he had a disastrous lunch with Edward, then Edward accosts him at home, his subs find him and go to his home and now Edward was yet again jumping to conclusions. The beginnings of a headache were forming and all he wanted to do was take a bath and sleep until the entire day was forgotten. He re-enters his home, Marcel and Harry both still standing in his living room and waiting for further instructions from him. Heaving a sigh, he rubs his hands against his face before making a decision.

“I’m having a drink. This entire day calls for one. Would either of you care for one too?”

At their murmurs of assent, he pours them each one and gestures for them to sit. He too sits on an armchair facing them, Harry and Marcel stare at Louis, bracing themselves for whatever he’s going to tell them. A command. A reprimand. An explanation. Something. He doesn’t get the chance to speak. His doorbell rings and he knows exactly who it is going to be. He goes to open the door; his movements weary now as he merely gestures for Edward to enter and join his brothers. Closing the door and locking it, he goes to pour Edward a drink and gives it to him before settling himself down on the armchair while Harry and Marcel sit on the couch and Edward leans against the fireplace mantel where Louis pictures are at. An awkward silence fills the room as none of the brothers seem to know how to actually talk to each other.

“Since you can’t talk to each other, allow me to explain as succinctly as I can. Before I begin, I need permission from Harry and Marcel to disclose anything since we are under a confidentiality agreement. That agreement doesn’t stop just because a third party outsider found out. It doesn’t matter that he’s your brother. An agreement is still a contract.”

Both Harry and Marcel nod but Louis stops them.

“No. I need verbal consent. Much like your colors, I need to hear you say the words to me.”

“Yes you may tell Edward everything.”

Louis looks to Harry who shrugs then speaks at Louis’ pointed look.

“Yeah, sure. I guess he has a right to know now.”

“Good. Edward, after the first show you saw me in, your brothers contacted me and asked me to teach them about the BDSM lifestyle. They wanted to learn and I agreed to teach them. Before you get your pants in a twist, it’s like I told you before. This lifestyle is about communication, trust and being willing to be vulnerable with your partner. It’s not about strictly sex despite what you may think.”

“You three have had sex?”

Edward speaks in a low voice, his eyes on Louis' face, refusing to acknowledge his brothers in the room.

“You really want the details Edward? Is there a purpose to knowing what we have done so far? Suffice to say, our relationship has thus far been based on establishing trust. Above all things, trust must be there between partners before more invasive and penetrative sex acts can be performed. That is my own personal rule. Does that satisfy your curiosity? We’ve only met a small handful of times. When you yelled out about me being their dom, you were partially correct. A true bdsm relationship between an experienced partner and inexperienced ones will usually begin this way. It’s up to Harry and Marcel to figure out which way they lean more towards and when they do, they can begin to express themselves as such. My job is to guide them through this. To teach them how to express themselves as well as give and receive. It’s never one-sided. Their reasons for wanting this are their own. Only they can tell you why they decided not to tell you. Talk to them. I’m not your bloody therapist.”

Again there’s silence as Louis drinks and watches. As far as he’s concerned now, he’s just an observer to this strange theater of pain he’s been unwillingly dragged into. It’s Marcel who finally breaks the silence between them.

“Edward, I know you’re angry with us but let us explain. Ever since father died, it’s been the three of us on our own, trying to figure out how to live our lives. From the moment we were born up until he died a few years ago, he micromanaged our lives. We couldn’t eat, sleep or make any decisions on our own. Everything had to have his approval. Since his...accident, you’ve taken up the responsibility that was his. Everything shifted to you. We both know you’ve made many sacrifices for us but at the same time Edward, you have begun to take choices away from us too. From finding an omega to bond with to this. Don’t you see it Edward? In your haste to protect us, you’re also doing what he did to us.”

Louis looks rather stunned at this revelation but chooses to remain silent. As uncomfortable as it may be to witness this, he knows that this may be the only chance both Harry and Marcel have to really talk to Edward without being shut down. He looks towards Harry who sits, his arms resting on his knees, his fingertips on his chin. Harry doesn’t look at any of them as he begins to speak.

“If you need to blame anyone Edward, blame me. I was the one that got the idea and convinced Marcel to come with me and do this.”

“No. Don’t take all the blame Harry. I could have said no but I chose to do this. This is as much my responsibility as it is yours.”

“It doesn’t matter Marcel. The point is that being with Louis this way is something that makes us happy Edward. Why would you want to begrudge us this? All our lives we had very little beyond each other that makes us happy. We found someone that gives us this. Can’t you be happy for us too?”

“No. Don’t you dare try to twist this against me. Either of you. You both went behind my back and found someone else. Not once did either of you consider my feelings. You say you understand I made sacrifices for you but do you really? You both can carry on each day and forget what we’ve lived through and only be reminded of it once in a while when something reminds you of what we each endured but I’m the one that has to remember every single day of our lives. I’m the one carrying the scars and the guilt, not you so you don’t get to tell me I made you both cheat on me. I’ve made you both my priority with every decision I’ve ever made. All I ever asked or wanted was honesty and loyalty and you couldn’t even give me that.”

“Could you do the same Edward? Can you be honest and tell Marcel and I what you were doing in Louis' home when we arrived? Or is this a case of ‘Do as I say, not as I do?’”

“I actually met Louis earlier today for a late lunch. I smelled him on you Harry after you returned from the club. I look out for you whether you like it or not. I wanted to make sure Louis wasn’t trying to do what others have tried before. I managed to insult and offend him during our lunch. I came here to talk to him after he stormed off, angry at me. That’s all there was to it. There was no sex involved if that’s what you’re thinking.”

Louis watches Edward carefully, noticing he’s not just angry. The anger is a front for something else. There’s something else at work here, something far deeper than just the fact that he found out. His attention then goes to Harry who has his head hung low, unable to look at Edward and Marcel who is looking at the floor, guilt written all over his face. Jesus. He thought he had issues but from what he could understand, there were far deeper issues these triplets had and he really didn’t know how to proceed. It wasn’t his place and he really didn’t want to get involved. At least that’s what he kept telling himself. The look of utter misery and guilt on all three of them was more than Louis could take. No one would ever call Louis impulsive but his omega was practically whining at him to do something. Dammit he hated when his omega acted like a needy, clingy bitch and for some reason, it had decided to make its presence known right now. 

“Clearly a lot of things have been said and are happening. You three need some space and time to think before you can figure things out. Harry and Marcel, I think it’s time you two head home. Don’t contact me please. I’ll reach out soon enough. Edward, do you have somewhere else you can stay?”

Confused, Edward nods. None of the brothers realize that all three alphas let the bossy dominant omega take complete control of the situation.

“Good. You go and stay there. I would also suggest you hire a therapist to help you with your communication because clearly you all suck at it unless you’re angry or forced to talk. Now get your shit and go. All of you. I need my space back.”

Harry gives him a tentative smile, not at all offended and actually rather endeared. He loved the bossy side of Louis. Marcel goes to Louis and gives him a hug, rather pleased that he could do it. Louis gives him a small squeeze before letting him go. Edward puts down his glass and walks to the door, surprised when Louis calls him back.

“Edward, can you stay for a moment longer? We still have unresolved issues regarding what you said today that I’d like to get out in the open between us. It will only take a moment.”

Grimacing, he nods and watches his brothers leave. He wasn’t looking forward to another verbal sparring with the omega and is surprised when Louis laughs.

“Don’t look so grim. I’m not going to yell at you again. I wanted to ask you something without them being present. Now that you know they hired me for my services, will you be alright if they decide to continue to explore this lifestyle? You don’t have to answer it right away. I don’t want to be the source of any frustration or hard feelings between you but it is a realistic question you are going to need to answer when they ask you sooner rather than later.”

Edward goes and pics up his glass and drains it, tipping it towards as if asking Louis for a refill. Rolling his eyes, Louis points to the sideboard with the decanter. He wasn’t going to go refill it for him. Edward reluctantly goes and fills his glass again, purposely not offering a refill to Louis. Petty but satisfying. Louis smirks as if he knows the game Edward is playing.

“You know, a good omega would have never let my glass be empty in the first place.”

“I never claimed to be a good omega.”

“That’s true. You didn’t.”

“What do you consider a good omega to be?”

Edward hums in thought as he drains his glass quickly, not noticing how Louis raises his eyebrows at how quickly Edward is going through the liquor. Pouring himself another drink, he contemplates what a good omega would be.

“A good omega, the perfect omega would be intelligent, creative, loving, loyal. They’d be a wonderful cook and know how to act and behave in social situations when we have to attend events. They’d take care of my brothers and I in every way possible. They’d give us beautiful pups to cherish.”

Louis hoots out a loud laugh causing Edward to scowl at him.

“What? What’s so funny?”

“In what year are we living? You’re looking for a medieval omega. They don’t exist anymore Edward. Have you ever thought that maybe your expectations are unrealistic?”

“No. The right and perfect omega is out there for us. What about you? Where’s your alpha?”

Now Louis all but falls to the floor laughing.

“Eddie. I’m going to call you Eddie.”

“You most certainly are not!”

“Listen Eddie. There is no such thing as a perfect alpha. I don’t need or want one. If and that’s a huge IF, IF I wanted to tie myself down to someone, they’d have to be accepting of me as I am. I’m not going to change for anyone. My business remains mine. I am a terrible cook, I am thankful for cleaning services or my place would be a disaster, I’m selfish and I can be self-absorbed. I give my loyalty when it’s deserved and earned. I’m mouthy and I speak my opinions. I bow and submit to no one. Find me the alpha that can handle this and I’ll claim him. Since that’s not going to happen, I’m going to enjoy living my life for myself.”

He stays quiet for a moment before he realizes the decanter is more than halfway empty and Edward has been drinking steadily and fast. Shit. This wasn’t good.

“Hey Eddie? Are you drunk?”

Snorting, Edward tips back the last of the alcohol and places the glass on the table.

“Drunk? No. Maybe slightly buzzed. I’ll call a taxi to take me to the penthouse tonight.”

Goddamn his omega. Whiny bitch would not shut up. Louis was so good at keeping it tame and hidden but this time, his omega was not going down without a fight and he couldn’t and refused to admit why.

“Edward, you can stay here tonight.”

At Edward’s shocked expression, he’s quick to clarify.

“You can stay in the guest room on the first floor. My room is on the second floor. It’s fine Edward. You’re not sober enough to drive and calling a cab now will take forever since it’s getting pretty late.”

Edward hesitates, clearly not comfortable with the idea but his alpha preens at the thought of staying here with the omega. And he had drunk way too much in such a short amount of time. While the alcohol would burn off much quicker from his system than it would from a beta or omega, it would still be a while.

“Ahhh...thank you...Louis. I promise to get out of your hair early.”

“Come on. Let me show you the guest room. It has an attached bathroom if you want to shower.”

Leading Edward to the room, he opens the door and gestures inside. Zayn and/or Niall sometimes stay here so there are plenty of bath amenities already inside. Towels are there in the cabinet. I’ll bring you something to wear. You’re lucky I like oversized clothing for hanging out. They may actually fit you perfectly.”

He quickly leaves before he babbles some more and heads up to his room, searching for a baggy shirt and sweatpants. It takes him a while to find what he’s looking for. As he walks back, he has a sudden thought and goes to his home office to find what he’s looking for. Assured he has everything he needs, he goes downstairs and takes a detour to the kitchen for a bottle of water. He’s sure Edward would need it. He knocks quickly but receives no answer. Edward was probably still in the shower or already asleep. Opening the door quietly, he sees the bathroom door is closed. He lays the clothes on the bed and puts the water bottle on the nightstand. He takes the last item, a phone charger and plugs it in. A sudden noise makes him look over, shock covering his face.

Edward stood there staring at him in nothing but a towel around his hips. Edward sees the shock on Louis' face and curses himself. He wasn’t sure what else was in Louis' expression but he doesn’t want to know. Neither men speak for a moment before Louis finally gestures to the clothing and water.

“Ummm… you can use these. I also left you water and a phone charger since you have the same kind I do. I’ll just go now.”

Edward nods and watches Louis leave, the door closing softly behind him.

Edward puts on the sweatpants but not the shirt. He stands in front of the window and stares out, hating that Louis had to see him like this.

In another part of the house, Louis can’t shake the image of Edward out of his head. When Edward had mentioned scars earlier to his brothers, Louis had assumed it was a figure of speech. How wrong he had been. He knew he’d never shake that image out of his head and it filled him with sadness.

Littered across Edward’s torso were scars. Long thin scars that were likely due to repeated harsh beatings and lashes. 


	17. Compromise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It hasn’t been long but have you thought about your brothers and what you’re going to do?”
> 
> “I have and I don’t know. There seems to be no acceptable solution that would make us all happy. I lose either way.”
> 
> The lines have been drawn yet again and the ball is in Edward's court. His choices are not easy but what he decides to do is something they'd never anticipate.

It’s a long night. Try as he might, Louis can’t keep the images of Edward’s body and the scars out of his head. He thinks back to the stories Marcel and Harry had told him about their upbringing and their father. He wasn’t stupid and could easily connect the dots. Their father had been a bastard. A right monster. He had used their strengths against them. Marcel was the softest of the three. He was kind and had a sweet nature, something most alpha’s didn’t have so his father had tried to rid him of his perceived weakness by locking him in dark rooms to “man up” or whatever archaic term he’d think of. Marcel had been deprived of affection thanks to that bastard. Harry was light, a free spirit and loving towards his brothers. The most affectionate of the three, their father had deprived him of this by separating him from his brothers. They had a strong bond and their father had tried to sever it.

And then there was Edward.

The eldest triplet, the heir and the one that had to show dominance and strength in all that he did. What better way to assert your own dominance than by administering beatings for every little thing? All three brothers had suffered under the hand of their father yet Edward was the one most affected. 

He can’t sleep. Try as he might, he just can’t sleep. Getting out of bed, he quietly tiptoes downstairs to make himself tea. Maybe that will help settle his thoughts.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Edward watches Louis quietly walk through the living room. He realizes that Louis is focused on not making noise so he doesn’t see Edward sitting in the corner of the room by the large glass doors. His lips twitch into what could almost be called a smile. It’s his home and yet he’s being considerate of Edward. It shouldn’t come as a real surprise but yet it is since they’ve managed to be nothing but antagonistic towards each other since they first met. He could admit it was partially his fault but the truth was they were very different. Edward was traditional and Louis was...not.

He hears slight rattling and stays where he’s at, content not to move or be seen. He’d been doing a lot of thinking and reflecting since he had been unable to sleep. He turns his gaze back to the glass doors, looking out at the night sky. He doesn’t know what to do with his brothers. Try as he might, he can’t come up with a solution that would be acceptable to any of them. 

“Oi! I didn’t know you were up.”

Edward doesn’t move when he hears Louis come closer.

“I couldn’t sleep.”

“No shit.”

Louis sits across from Edward and sips his tea as he too looks out. Edward wonders how long it’s going to be before Louis asks about his scars but to his surprise, Louis seems content to just sit quietly. He didn’t think there was anything quiet about the omega.

“Are you going to ask?”

“Not if you don’t want me to.”

“I’d prefer not to talk about it.”

“I didn’t think so.”

Louis figured as much. Harry and Marcel were much more open but not Edward. He knew it had to do with his upbringing and opening up about anything would go against his nature. Both him and Louis were private although for different reasons. Still, Edward knew more about Louis thanks to his investigation. For some reason, he was no longer irritated that Edward had taken that step. In the grand scheme of things, it no longer mattered but there were other more pressing issues that had to be dealt with.

“It hasn’t been long but have you thought about your brothers and what you’re going to do?”

“I have and I don’t know. There seems to be no acceptable solution that would make us all happy. I lose either way.”

“Oh stop feeling sorry for yourself you pillock. You don’t lose anything if you open your mind a bit.”

Edward’s jaw drops at the way Louis is speaking to him. Or snapping at him as the case may be. 

“Explain yourself omega and keep a mindful tone when speaking to me. I’m not one of your subs you can order around.”

Eyes flashing, Louis sets his cup of tea down though a part of him is tempted to hurl it at Edward. Hitting his head would be preferable.

“I mean that for you it’s all or nothing. Rather than try to meet your brothers halfway, you want them to submit to you and do what will make you happy. What about their happiness? They came to me because clearly something was missing in their lives. Don’t get insulted by the truth. It’s not a knock against you. They were looking for something new, something they didn’t have and rather than accept it and try to work with them, you demanded they do what you wanted. You never once asked for their thoughts or thought of how they felt about it. You want to find a solution? I suggest you start there. TALK TO THEM! Now I’m going to bed. Talking to you is as constructive as talking to a brick wall. Good night.”

Storming off, he doesn’t see the smile of amusement on Edward’s face and he doesn’t hear the laughter coming from him. It was a lighthearted moment for Edward before he too returns to bed and this time he successfully manages to fall asleep.

Come morning, Edward is dressed in his slacks and shirt but leaves off the jacket. He doesn’t see Louis anywhere and assumes he’s still asleep. Making sure he has his keys, wallet and phone, he opens the door and leaves. He’d have to go home to change. Rather than going to the penthouse, he decides to go home. Though he’d never admit it, Louis had a point. He needed to talk to his brothers.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Marcel was on his side, Harry spooning him and reassuring him that everything would be ok. Though he really believed it, Harry was having a hard time convincing Marcel of this.

“Don’t lose faith Marcel. Edward will come around and Louis will call us. Edward just needs time and Louis needs some space from us. It’s not his fault we all dragged him into our family problems.”

Marcel still doesn’t answer. He’s feeling miserable and guilt ridden. How could this have happened? He didn’t realize how empty their lives had been until they met Louis. When they were just relaxing after a session, those were his favorite moments. Louis made him laugh and was always genuinely interested when listening to Marcel during one of his long winded explanations. He drove most people crazy with his slow and methodical speech but not Louis. Louis always let him speak and finish. They’d talked about their favorite authors and books from classic literature to plays and current best sellers they’d read. Louis had even given him a recommendation on a book to read. He’d gone and bought the book the next day. He could have easily downloaded it to his iPad but he wanted this book in hardcover. He wanted to be able to hold it in his hands and read something that meant a lot to Louis.

“What’s that?”

Both brothers sit up, their keen hearing realizing that someone else was in the house. It had to be Edward. Surprised, they both get out of bed and put on some sweatpants before going downstairs. It was still early but Edward was home. They find him in the library, rubbing his neck. A sure sign of stress. He doesn’t turn around but he knows they’re there.

“Can you both just give me some time? I need to shower and change. We can talk after.”

Harry and Marcel look at each other, surprised Edward is willing to even talk to them but they’re happy he’s making an effort.

“Sure Edward. I’ll just go cook us some breakfast.”

Marcel rushes out leaving Harry alone with Edward. He doesn’t know how to proceed but Edward doesn’t give him a chance. He walks out of the library to go upstairs. 

Alone in their bedroom, Edward picks up his phone and completes a task he started earlier. Satisfied that all was going to go according to plan, he goes to the bathroom to take a hot shower, the water beating down on him and helping ease the tension he’s been feeling for a while. When he’s done, he throws on sweats and a shirt, comfortable in his bare feet as he walks downstairs. He’s hungry though he’s also uncertain as to how to begin the conversation with his brothers. He has so much to say to them...no. Not say to them. Talk and explain. He needed to remember to listen to them. He enters the dining room just in time as Marcel has a full fry-up ready for them all. Taking his plate, he sits and begins to eat, enjoying the food and the hot coffee. He knew he needed the fuel for what was to come.

“I’ve been doing some thinking but before I start, I need to know. I need you both to be honest with me. Was I not enough? Were we not enough? Is that why you both wanted Louis? Did you think I wouldn’t notice that you both were starting to be distant with me? Why? Just tell me why. I need to understand.”

“It’s not about being enough Edward. It’s about finding a connection with someone. We’ve been searching so long for an omega that it’s starting to feel like it is a lost cause. This thing with Louis wasn’t planned. We didn’t know anything would come from it after the night we met him. You blew him off and didn’t listen to him but we did. He made us want to know more about that life. It was something new and exciting and it gave us something we never realized was missing in our life. We were able to share and experience happiness with an omega Edward. That’s what’s been missing. It’s different being around an omega. Even if it’s only for a few hours here and there throughout the week, we both have felt the impact of what it’s like to have Louis in our lives.”

Edward doesn’t say anything. He remembers to listen. To hear what his brothers have to say. It bothered him that all roads kept leading back to Louis. Why? What hold did that omega have over them? He didn’t understand it. Louis was intelligent and he could admit that Louis had been able to make him laugh (something no one other than his brothers and Liam had ever been able to do) but it almost sounded to him as if his brothers had feelings for Louis. As soon as he thought this, he rejected the thought. Impossible. They knew the standard of omega they needed and Louis was nowhere near what they could have. Not even close.

“Edward? What are your thoughts? What do you think?”

He sighs heavily. He’d have to be completely honest with them if they were to repair the fractures in their relationship.

“This is full disclosure because I don’t want to hide it from either of you. I spent the night at Louis’.”   
  
He holds up his hand as if to forestall their inevitable outrage.

“Before you both climb down my throat, there was no sex involved. We didn’t kiss and hell, we never even shook hands. I’ve never touched him. We spoke for a bit about why he got angry with me earlier and I had a drink. Then another. Before I realized what had happened, I had too much and Louis was kind enough to let me use his guest room to sober up. We spoke some about this and his general opinion before he insulted me and stormed off is that I needed to shut up and listen to you instead of imposing my will on you both as is my usual procedure. Now where do we go from here? I really don’t know. I hate that you both want this and want to continue this...arrangement with Louis but if that’s what will make you both happy, then I won’t do anything to stop you.”

This was completely unexpected and both Marcel and Harry stared at Edward in shock. Never did they expect this to happen. Before they can react, Edward holds up his hand to forestall any arguments or thanks.

“I have some conditions about this arrangement. First, I don’t want to hear about it. What you do with Louis in the club stays there. Don’t talk about it or him in this house. Ever. Second, we will continue our search for an omega. When we find that person, you both will agree to stop seeing Louis. We will not disrespect our mate by having someone hiding in the shadows for your sexual gratification. If you two can agree to this, I won’t cause you any problems with your business arrangement with Louis. Is this agreeable?”

“Yes.”

Harry looks at Marcel in surprise, not sure he really understood what Edward had said.

“Marcel, are you sure…”

“Yes Harry. I heard everything Edward said and I am in agreement. We keep our relationship with Louis until we find the right omega to mate and bond with. Once we do, the current relationship we have with Louis will cease. I understood it and I’m ok with it.”

“And you Harry? How do you feel about this?”

Harry gestures with his hands, not really liking the whole thing but if Marcel was ok with it, he would be too but he’d have to talk to Harry privately later.

“Yeah. I guess sure. We can keep things as is until our situation changes.”

“Then we’re all settled. I’ll be working from home today. If you need me, I’ll be in my office here.”

Rising from his chair, Edward takes his coffee and goes to his home office. He turns on his laptop and checks on the status of his early morning business, pleased that it’s all coming together.

Downstairs, Harry grips Marcel’s hand and hisses at him.

“Why the hell would you agree to this? Do you really think it will be so easy to let Louis go when we find a mate?”

Marcel disengages his hand and calmly sips his tea as he stares at Harry.

“I never said we were going to let Louis go. I said our current relationship will change when we find our mate. Edward may not realize it and he’s certainly not ready to accept it but Louis is our mate. When he admits it, Louis will become our bonded mate. A new relationship. We just have to make sure Edward sees it.”

“And how is that going to happen Marcel when he doesn’t want to hear about it or even speak Louis’ name?”

Marcel levels him with a look.

“You know Edward as well as I do. You know he won’t be able to tolerate not knowing. Sooner or later, his distress and curiosity will get the best of him and he will start seeing Louis too. Just give it time Harry. Trust me on this.”

Harry slowly nods before rising to clean up. He’s had too much to think about in such a short time. Gathering the plates, he takes them to the kitchen and begins to clean up.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The persistent ringing of the doorbell is what rouses Louis from bed. He’s not a morning person at the best of times and this certainly wasn’t one of those times. Stumbling downstairs, he first notices that the guest room bedroom door is open and the bed is made. All traces of Edward are gone, only the tintillating scent of alpha remains. The doorbell keeps ringing really pissing him off.

“Alright, alright! I’m coming! Jesus this better be important.”

Opening the door, he’s surprised by two men standing before him. One holds a huge bouquet of mixed tulips. The other holds two bags from which he can smell food. 

“Are you Louis Tomlinson?”

“Yeah.”

“Great. This is for you.”

The man with the bags of food hands it to Louis and walks away before Louis can even react. The other man with the flowers smiles at him and gestures for Louis to take the flowers.

“Ummm...hold on please.”

Louis puts the bags net to the door and reaches for the vase with the tulips.

“Thank you. I’m sorry. Let me get you a tip.”

“No need. That’s already been taken care of. You have a good day now.”

Leaving, Louis stares at the flowers and the food confused. He puts the flowers on the sideboard and picks up the bags. Unloading them, his confusion turns to mirth as he sets out eggs, pancakes, waffles, fruit, sausage, ham, baked beans, fried tomatoes and toast. Going back to the flowers, he searches the bouquet and finds a small card tucked into the stems. Opening it, he smiles widely in surprise.

**_Thank you for your hospitality_ **

**_And for not asking questions_ **

**_~E. S._ **

He’s distracted by the doorbell ringing again. Wondering what other gifts he’s set to receive, he goes to open the door, his mouth dropping open when he sees who it is.

“Niall! Hi! Come on in.”

Niall saunters into his house, beelining straight to the kitchen where the food is at. Helping himself to a plate, he settles on the kitchen counter and gestures to everything with his toast.

“I’m gonna ask you about all this soon but I need to get something off my chest first.”

Sitting, Louis starts to eat straight from the boxes the food came in.

“Sure. What’s going on? Is it about Zayn?”

“Yes and no. I met with Liam Payne.”

“You what?”

“I asked him to meet me. That jackass wants to take my mate from me but I’m not letting Zayn go without a fight. Liam the gall to tell me that he was willing to work with us and have us be a triad."


	18. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a big flashback to Louis & Zayn's beginnings and how they first got into the scene. You will also get a little more background on them. This is important to help better understand their motives and reasons for how they are and the decisions they make. There will be other chapters that give a bit more background while still focusing on the overall story.  
> We will return to our major sl in the next chapter as well as have Niall/Liam return.

“I can’t believe you dragged me here. Why are we here Louis? Neither of us are Irish and I frankly don’t give a flying fuck about celebrating with a bunch of drunk wannabe Irishmen.”

“It’s St. Patrick’s day Zayn. Everyone claims they’re a little Irish today. If nothing else, maybe you’ll pull. Now shut up and let's have some fun. It’s just a night at the pub.”

He’s being dragged to The Tipperary by his best mate Louis. They’d met in the orphanage as children and though it surprised many, the quiet loner alpha and the loudmouth sassy omega had become best friends. For years people thought they had been mates and were only waiting for the right time to bond but it had never been like that. Louis and Zayn had simply connected and formed a unique bond of friendship that had survived the ups and downs of school, working several jobs to earn extra money, the misery of the orphanage, bad relationships and the founding of their business. Zayn had been there with Louis helping him with the search for his mother and he’d stood by Louis' side as his friend had visited the stone marker that marked the life and death of the woman who had given him up in the hopes for a better life. Louis had been there when a badly beaten and abused Zayn had been put in the orphanage after his parents had washed their hands of him for no other reason than because they didn't want him. They were family, brothers. Perhaps not by blood but some ties were stronger than that.

Rolling his eyes at the overly large and rowdy crowd of people singing and celebrating , Zayn gestures to the bar so that they could get a drink. They’re standing waiting to get the attention of the bartender when he’s bumped by someone well on their way to being drunk.

“Oy! Watch where you’re moving alpha. Never keep an Irishman from his beer.”

Zayn watched with his mouth open in surprise at how he’d been spoken to. Louis snickers at the expression on Zayn’s face.

“I’ve never seen you go suddenly quiet Zee. What’s gotten into you? Or maybe you want to go and try to get into the blonde omega over there.”

Ignoring Louis’ comments, he turns his back on the small group with the blonde omega currently singing and hails the bartender for some beers. For the rest of that evening, he keeps an eye on the surprisingly loud and outgoing omega much to Louis’ amusement. 

“Go talk to him Zee. You keep staring and he’s going to start thinking you’re a bloody murderer looking for his next victim.”

He never gets the chance.

He’s on his third beer and listening to Louis talk about their plans for securing a loan from the bank to start a small business when he feels a hand on his shoulder. Turning slightly, he sees the same blonde omega glaring at him. He looks furious and Zayn starts to wonder what he did to piss off the omega. Before he can even ask, the man starts to yell at him.

“Look you cursed knothead. You’ve been staring at me all night long. Either ask for my damn number and a date or fuck off and stop staring.”

Having spoken, the blonde turns to leave. It takes Louis kicking him hard in the shin to shake him from his stunned reverie to go run after the omega. Louis laughs hard in his seat at his normally stoic and unflappable friend losing his notorious cool demeanor at the sight of the feisty omega. It only takes him 15 minutes of sitting alone before he receives a text from Zayn.

_ [Zayn: I’m taking Niall home.] _

Laughing, Louis takes out his phone and responds with the requisite suggestive emoji of water drops, a peach and an eggplant to which Zayn responds with a middle finger emoji. Satisfied that he’s done his job as wingman, Louis goes to settle their tab. He gives the cash to the bartender who gives him a flyer in return along with a wink. He’s surprised but then assumes he was just giving him his number. It wouldn’t be the first time he’s had that happen. He shoves the flyer in his pocket and doesn’t think about it until he’s back at his shared flat, smirking when he sees Zayn isn’t home and his fingers brush the crumpled flyer. Taking it out, his face goes from curious to surprised to intrigued. There’s a number on the flyer with the words printed in bold letters. 

_**Pleasure Gardens** _

_**Now Hiring Subs** _

_**Excellent Rate of Pay** _

_**CALL ANYTIME** _

He’d normally have ignored and tossed a flyer like this in the bin but the words ‘Excellent Rate of Pay’ struck him. He’d been working his ass off holding down a job at a record store and a part-time position at a coffee shop on weeknights while Zayn did tattoo work and supplemented his income as a bartender on weekends when he could. Even with their combined incomes, there were times when they lived off of noodles because they were strict about their savings for their business. Their plan was to take their money and start a small but secure business. They’d open a tattoo shop together and had a plan set in place to go about it but money was always the hangup. 

He stares at the flyer again and decides to call. 

“Pleasure Gardens Main Office. How many I direct your call?”

“Ummm...hi. Ummm...I was given one of your flyers…”

The voice changes immediately, from brisk and businesslike to soothing.

“Of course. You’re inquiring about the open positions for subs. It’s nothing to be afraid of or to worry about or to be ashamed of.”

“Yeah...see...I’ve never done anything like this and well, it said the pay is excellent so, yeah.”

The voice on the other end stays calm and continues to soothe away his doubts.

“That’s perfectly normal and do not worry. We provide all the training and you are paid while you train. Would you be able to come in and meet with the manager of the club? He can go over all the details with you and discuss the rate of pay.”

“Oh yeah. Sure. Thing is, can I bring my mate? He’s also been looking for a new job and I think he might also like to give this a try.”

“Of course. Bring your friend, say tomorrow at 2?”

“He’s an alpha. Would that be a problem?”

“Not at all dear. Bring him along. We often have alpha/omega pairs work together. Tomorrow at 2 then?”

“Yeah. That works. I’ll see you then. Am I looking for anyone in particular?”

“When you arrive, please ask for Master Monroe. He will give you all the information.”

Louis jots down the address and hangs up, quickly then turning on his phone and googling everything he could find out about this place and the manager. The more he reads, the more he’s intrigued. BDSM was not something he had any experience in and not something he’s ever been into but for the right pay, he figured he could fake it. He needed to make sure Zayn got his ass home on time tomorrow so they could go to this place together.

[Louis: Zee, make sure you’re home by noon tomorrow. Have exciting news.]

He doesn’t receive a reply nor does he expect to get one. He knows Zayn probably won’t see it until he wakes up but he also trusts Zayn will be home by noon. Oddly content, he showers and gets ready for bed, hopeful that maybe this club will help change the future for Zayn and himself.

It’s 11:30 am Zayn returns to their flat. Louis was already showered and groomed, hoping to make a good impression. The first thing he does when Zayn walks in is to point to the bathroom and hold his nose.

“You reek of sex. Take a shower and scrub well. We’ve got job interviews at a club that pays more in one week than our current jobs pay in a month.”

“What…”

“Shower first. You’re stinking up the place. I’ll explain after.”

Knowing better than to argue with Louis, Zayn showers, taking care to scrub well. Louis was oddly sensitive to the scents of sex and alphas. Claimed they grossed him out though Zayn didn’t really believe that but he never pushed Louis to explain further. Getting out of the shower, he remains in his towel and goes to question Louis who is digging in their closet for clothes.

“What are you doing?”

“We need to look good. There’s a club called Pleasure Gardens or something like that. They’re hiring for subs for their club. I want us to go to an interview.”

“What the fuck? Are you out of your mind Louis?”

“Just listen to me. I looked it up. The place is legit and the reviews I saw online give it high marks. The starting pay for a sub is  £1000 a week! With that kind of pay, we’d only have to work there a few months to have enough saved up Zee! Come on! At least give it a chance yeah? If it doesn’t work out, we say no and keep with our current plan but this is our chance. I can feel it!”

With obvious reluctance, Zayn finally agrees to go with Louis. As they make their way to the club, Louis is fidgety and fairly bouncing with excited nerves. Zayn knows Louis really wants this. Not for the sex but because a job like this could make both their dreams a reality. Both came from nothing and having security and independence meant the world to them. 

“Don’t think I have forgotten all about your date. I want all the details but tell me after. Head in the game Zee.”

He shakes his head but agrees. It doesn’t take long for them to arrive. The doors are unlocked and they go in, not really sure of what to expect. Entering the building, they’re surprised to see a regular looking office entrance with a pretty woman behind a desk. She stands when they enter, smiling at them.

“Good afternoon. Welcome to Pleasure Gardens. How may I help you?”

“We have an appointment with Master Monroe.”

“Of course. Right this way please.”

She guides them through a series of hallways before stopping before a large double door. She knocks precisely three times before opening the door. When they enter, they see a tall elegant man waiting in front of his desk. He smiles when they enter and smiles wider when he gets a good look at them.

“Thank you Eva. That will be all.”

When she leaves, he walks towards them, walking around each of them, murmuring to himself as he seems to be sizing them up. When he’s finished, he gestures for them to sit on some chairs in front of his desk.

“I must say you surprised me and I’m not often surprised. The bartender that slipped you the flyer? He bartends here at my club and he’s always on the lookout for attractive people who may have what it takes to work in this lifestyle. An alpha and an omega. You two are perfect. Let me ask you first, what are your names and are you a mated pair?”

"I'm Louis Tomlinson and he's my best mate Zayn Malik. We have absolutely no relationship other than being mates."

“Ok. Just friends then. Let me explain what I am looking for. This is a bdsm club. We put on shows. If you are hired and you agree to work here, you will be trained as a sub and as a dom.”

“So Louis is trained as a sub and I’m trained as a dom?”

“Not quite. You’re to be trained as both. That’s what we call being a switch. It’s right handy to be able to go from one to the other. It may go against your nature at first but trust me when I say that sooner or later, you’ll find your niche. You will train and when I deem you’re ready, you will be on the stage. During training you will be paid £500 a week. Once you’ve completed your training, your salary will increase and will depend on your popularity. You’ll see what I mean soon enough.”

For over an hour, he walks them through what it means to be a sub and a dom in his club. He patiently answers all their questions because they both have so many.

“I know this is a lot to take in. Why don’t you both come to the club this Friday evening and take in one of our shows. You’ll see everything from the mild to the more risque. It will help with your decision.”

Louis looks at Zayn who quirks an eyebrow to his friend. Years of knowing each other has them able to communicate with expressions. Louis turns back to the man, a decision already made.

“We will return but we’ve already decided. We want to work here. How soon can we start training?”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Zayn shakes himself out of his reverie. He was in his office, invoices in hand and the schedule for the month in front of him. He can’t concentrate. Things between him and Niall are still uncertain. Niall still had not reached out and he was getting desperate to get his mate back. Pushing his chair back, he leaves his office and goes to Louis. Maybe his friend has some insight into how to get Niall back that doesn’t include the words ‘give him time’ or other bullshit like that.

His hopes are dashed when he enters Louis office only to see him sitting with his head thrown back and his eyes closed. His classic pose when he’s stressed out or irritated. 

“Bad day?”

“Just a lot of shit to deal with.”

“Niall met with Liam.”

“I met with the Styles triplets.”

Both friends look at each other, not even sure where to begin. They’d never held secrets from each other before until recently.

“What happened to us Zee?”

“Fuck all if I know. Maybe our lives would have been better if we’d never met Liam and the Styles.”

Despite his words, he doesn't really believe them because he knows it's not over between him and Liam.

Louis doesn’t answer. He can’t because he’s not sure he can agree with Zayn’s words.


	19. Drop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does one do when they're stressed out, frustrated and edgy? You find an outlet and Louis finds one. Things don't turn out how he expected.

It had been well over a week since Louis had seen the triplets and talked with Niall. Niall was still hurting and weighing his options, Zayn had wisely left him alone and the walking on eggshells was tearing at Louis’ sanity. They all worked together but having to play mediator at work while they talked at each other instead of to each other was wearing him down. He had the tendency to lock himself in his office most days to avoid having to be the buffer between them and his stress levels were rising. It also gave him way too much time to think about the brothers and what he was going to do with them. He’d told them he’d contact them and he would keep his word. He just wasn’t sure if it was a good time just yet. Still, avoidance wasn’t his style and the fact that he kept avoiding the Styles’ made him aware that he was placing far too much importance on them than was necessary. He’s frustrated and stressed. As far as he saw it, he could do one of two things. Go workout, a necessary evil to maintain his shape because let's face it. An arse like his would go to shit if he didn’t do all those cursed squats and lunges OR he could blow off some of his stress through sex and that seemed like a far more pleasurable pastime than hitting the gym. No strings attached sex with someone who wouldn’t mind it being rough and fast. He wasn’t in the mood for frills or the usual mating ritual involved in pulling. He briefly thought of maybe inserting himself into the show that evening but he wasn’t up for all the pomp and glamour and buildup of a show. He wanted it fast and hard.

Decision made, Louis quickly thinks about where to go. He was a man of principle and never used his own club to get his rocks off. Never shit where you eat was the expression Americans used and he appreciated the sentiment behind it. He’d go elsewhere to satisfy his needs. Some bar or club where he could easily find someone and let off some of the edginess that had been coating him lately. He’d go to Eagle. That place was always busy, it was lively and it was almost guaranteed he’d pull. He’d go, take care of business and then return to close up his own club. He rarely missed work especially on a weekend evening that promised to be busy but he needed this. The constant push and pull of his life was putting him on edge. Decision made, he shoots quick texts to Zayn and Niall telling them he’d be back before closing and grabs his coat to leave. He moves fast before Zayn or Niall could come find him and harangue him for leaving. He’d make it up to them but he needed this. Leaving the club, he races to his car and drives quickly to Eagle. He arrives and sees the line is long but it doesn’t bother him. They know him here and he always entered without any wait. Just as he figured, he’s immediately ushered into the club and he’s shown to the VIP area. Ordering himself a shot of vodka followed by a martini, he sits at one of the tiny silver tables overlooking the main dance area, his gaze looking, seeking and gauging a potential partner. A Beta would be preferable. Alphas rarely took it well when they became the subs because they always wanted to knot and he didn’t have the patience or inclination for such things that evening but a beta, they’d give him what he needed without the pressure of someone wanting to knot. A quick fuck to release his tension.

As he’s scanning, his senses alert him that he’s being watched. It’s nothing new. He’s used to looks and stares he gets but this one is different. It’s someone making their interest known. He begins to smell the alpha before he sees him. He smells lust, pine and sandalwood. An interesting combination, not unpleasant but nothing compared to the scent of the Styles. That thought alone is enough to annoy him because he wants to pull, not think of the triplets. He feels a hand on his lower back before he even sees the alpha. He’d have preferred a beta but what the hell. He’d make his intentions clear right off the bat. When he looks over his shoulder, he sees golden blonde hair, light blue eyes and a lean build. Attractive. Not his usual style but he’d do. Rather than talk, Louis puts his drink down and walks away, looking once over his shoulder to let the man know he’s willing. The alpha leers and follows. Louis keeps walking until he reaches a private bathroom and ensures it’s empty. Seeing that it is, he walks in and has only a few seconds to wait before the alpha walks in. Neither bothers with words. The alpha pulls Louis roughly towards him and kisses him, making his intentions clear. They make out for a few minutes before Louis pushes him away. 

“You ever bottomed?”

“What?”

The alpha looks shocked at Louis' suggestion. 

“Have I ever what? Do I look like an omega bitch to you?”

And with those words, Louis' desire drained away. He had to be one of those alphas that believed they were superior and Omega's only purpose was to serve them. It just figures. His mood killed, Louis looks at him in disgust and walks away to leave. He feels his arm yanked back and he’s suddenly slammed into the wall with the alpha holding him in place with his forearm to Louis’ neck. Using his alpha voice, he places his face close to Louis, his hot breath in his face.

“You’re the omega and you will fucking bend your sweet ass for me. NOW!”

Without thinking, Louis pulls his knee up fast and hard, right into the alphas groin. He gives a loud and surprised pained growl but Louis wasn’t finished. Quick as a snake he gives him a jab with his left hand followed immediately with a right cross that takes the alpha by surprise as he drops to the ground.

“You fucking tried to use your alpha voice on me to get me to have sex with you? You fucked with the wrong omega, bitch.”

Still riding his fury, Louis rears back and kicks the man right in the face, effectively breaking his nose before unlocking the bathroom and walking out. He goes straight to security to alert them of what happened and gives them his information should they need to talk to him further. He wants the alpha to be prosecuted and humiliated for what he tried to do. His head is throbbing from where it hit the wall hard and all he can think to do is go home. Not return to the club but just go home. He feels sick and shaky and angry. Angry at himself but even more angry that he’d been put in this situation in the first place. He knows he can’t drive so he hails a taxi to take him home. His head pulses and he closes his eyes as they drive away, the sudden motion and the stops adding more to his increasingly stressed self. He just needs to get home. He’s fortunate that the traffic is lighter so it doesn’t take too long to get home. He’s functioning on the last dregs of his energy as he pays the taxi driver and stumbles out to walk slowly to his house. Maybe he’s concussed. He’s not sure. There’s just something wrong and his mind shies away from what’s really happening. 

“Louis? What’s wrong? SHIT!”

Those are the last words Louis hears as he suddenly drops. He never sees the arms that catch him as he falls nor does he see the panicked face of Edward as he realizes Louis had just dropped in front of him. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Edward wasn’t sure why he had decided to rather impulsively go see Louis at his home. He knew Marcel and Harry had been moping because they had not heard from Louis. Anytime their phones rang, they’d lunged for them then had looked so disappointed. It had been bothering him but he wasn’t sure how to bring it up to them. He’d stewed at work about it, lashed out angrily for no reason until he’d decided to talk to Louis. He didn’t know what he hoped to accomplish but his alpha had immediately been soothed when they’d reached his home. He hated that he was constantly fighting with his brothers and now with his alpha over this one omega but for once he was glad he’d listened to his instincts. He’d seen Louis stumble and have difficulty walking. At first he’d thought Louis was drunk which annoyed him but as he got closer, he’d seen Louis eyes. He knew immediately something was wrong and as he got closer, Louis scent and his eyes alerted him to the impending drop. He’d caught him easily and had to adjust to find Louis’ keys. Once he did, he carefully opened the door and brought Louis in. He goes straight upstairs to where Louis bedroom was at. It wasn’t hard to find his bedroom. His scent was stronger the closer he got to it and sure enough, he finds it and takes Louis to his bed. He puts him down gently and takes out his phone but stares at it for a moment. Who the hell should he call? He could call Liam and get Zayn’s number but he knew instinctively that Zayn would flip out and Louis would be furious he brought his friend into it. Louis wasn’t the type that wanted everyone to know his business and going into an omega drop meant something had to have happened to have caused this. He considers his options before putting his phone away. He’d deal with this on his own.

He takes off his suit jacket and shoes and drags a chair close to Louis’ bed. He stares at him for a long while before he starts to fall asleep.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Edward wakes up with a pain in his neck from the awkward sleeping position he’s been in. Looking at his watch, he realizes it’s 6 am and Louis is still deep in his drop. He also notices there’s not a single text or missed call from Marcel or Harry. He’s not surprised since he lately spent more time in the penthouse after work than at their home. This constant separation between them hurt but he still wasn’t sure how to bridge their relationship anymore. Communication was never his strong suit and he was trying but it wasn’t easy. Not when he’d been raised to keep his emotions and vulnerabilities to himself. Those were weaknesses and the alpha heir could never afford to be weak or show weakness. It was a lesson he’d learned the hard way and looking at daylight slowly starting to break, he realized he was wasting time dwelling in the past and he needed to help Louis. First thing first. He goes downstairs and makes tea for them both. He knew they were both going to need it for what he was going to do. Making himself back up to Louis’ room, he places the tea mugs on the nightstand and sits next to Louis.

“I’m so sorry Louis. I’m sorry I have to do this.”

To bring an omega up from a drop was a singular personal thing. Much like their heats, an omega only allowed someone they deeply trusted to help them with either. An alpha to be exact. Their alpha. If the omega was unmated, the closest alpha relative or a doctor. Edward was none of those for Louis but he was there. The thought of calling Zayn to do this made his own alpha get angry and territorial and he still firmly believed Louis would be angry if he called Zayn. He didn’t see what other option he had. He moves closer to Louis and places his hand beneath his neck and moves his face close to Louis’.

“Louis. Can you hear me? Wake up. Louis?”

For several minutes he gently squeezes Louis' neck, rubbing lightly. There’s still no change. Sighing, he knows what he has to do. Still gently rubbing, he begins to scent Louis. It only takes a minute. He feels Louis beginning to stir, his eyes slowly opening. It takes a full ten minutes for Louis to be conscious. He doesn’t say anything as he stares at Edward. He knows what happened. He’s fully cognizant of the fact that he dropped. Seeing Edward when he regained consciousness alerted him to the fact that it was him that brought him back up. He smells Edward everywhere. On his skin, his clothes, his bed. Everywhere.

Louis slowly sits up, his eyes never leaving Edwards. Neither of them speak, the room fraught with tension. Edward knowing that Louis would be well within his rights to kick his ass and boot him for bringing him up despite them not being a mated pair and Louis knowing Edward had seen him at his most vulnerable would have questions he really didn’t want to answer. 

He remembers the events of the previous night, the alpha, the slam against the wall, the alpha voice and eventually somehow making his way home. 

Try as he might, Louis can only keep so much contained. To Edward’s shock, Louis’ face crumples as he hides his face behind his hands and begins to shake with broken sobs.

Louis feels Edward’s arms wrap around him as he leans them back, Louis sobbing against Edward’s chest.


	20. The Worst Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Edward continue their odd relationship until Louis drops a bomb on Edward.   
> The ball is in his court.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALMOST THERE!  
> First, there will be a flashback in the next chapter with the conversation between the triplets and then finally the long awaited dynamic of the triplets with Louis as their dom. How Edward handles it is something to behold. Stay tuned! 
> 
> And thank you all for your amazing comments. I love them and read them all though I admit I'm terrible about replying sometimes. I'll try to do better. Thank you again for giving this fic a chance.

There has been silence for a good 20 minutes. Once Louis sobs subsided, he’d remained laying with Edward, letting his omega enjoy the attention for a while after coming up from his drop. He figured it was pretty much the same thing as aftercare once a session was over. He needed this. His bitchy omega needed this even if it was with the last person on this earth he would have expected it to be. He can’t deny Edward smells good. All three brothers do and they share a scent but each also has something uniquely different. Edward’s scent reminds him of his birthday and Christmas. He was too tired to pinpoint why but it gave him the comfort he sorely needed. His mind was racing as he tried to figure out what to tell Edward. He had no desire to talk about what had happened the previous night. He didn’t want to think of the asshole alpha, his voice or even what led him to the club. He didn’t want to revisit any of that. He owes Edward an explanation and gratitude for taking care of him but he can’t find it in himself to talk or do really anything other than to just lay there in his warmth and scent. This desire was uncharacteristic for him that it forced him to clear the post-drop haze from his mind and deal with what had happened. Of course, his way of dealing with it was probably not the best way but he couldn’t find it in himself to attempt anything else.

“I won’t ask why you were here last night if you don’t ask about my drop.”

Edward is surprised that Louis spoke and even more so that he was willing to bargain with Edward over the matter. He smiles as he continues to lightly rub Louis’ back. He does want to know and he can’t just let it go. It’s not in him to walk away and his alpha wouldn’t let him leave without making sure everything was ok.

“I don’t think I can do that Louis. Let me propose a counteroffer. You tell me what set off your drop with as much or as little detail as you like and I’ll tell you why I was here with the same conditions.”

Louis sniffed. He too knew how to negotiate and Edward was severely underestimating him if he thought Louis would cave.

“Or I tell you nothing, you tell me nothing and we both pretend this never happened and we never speak of it again.”

“That’s not beneficial to me or to you and you know it. You tell me why you dropped and I won’t call Zayn as was my first thought last night.”

“You call Zayn and I’ll have to explain to your brothers why it’s too awkward for me to continue as their dom after you helped me from my drop. They’ll also wonder why you were here in the first place.”

“So we’re at a stalemate. Fess up Louis. What was that charming term you used on me before? Dick measuring? It feels like we’re back to that. We can continue dick measuring or we can talk like rational adults. What will it be?”

Louis swore under his breath. He never expected Edward would not only remember what he’d said but also be able to use his own words against him. The last person he wanted to find out he had dropped was Zayn. He’d tell Niall and they’d both mother hen him and then chew him out for the reasons leading up to the drop. Fucking Edward had him by the balls and he knew it. He remained silent for a long while, pondering his options before he spoke slowly, measuring his words and being careful on how much detail he was giving.

“There was an alpha last night who lost his temper and thought it would be fun to slam me against a wall. My head hit hard and he understandably upset me. I took care of it but I was left feeling sick. I chose to take a cab home instead of driving and you found me.”

Edward listened but he knew when he wasn’t being told the full truth. He didn’t doubt what Louis had said but he knew there was more to the story. As much as he wanted to delve deeper and convince Louis to tell him the full truth, he was getting more upset and angry at the idea that some unnamed alpha had hurt Louis. He doesn’t realize he’s squeezing Louis hard until he hears his pained yelp. He immediately releases his hold on Louis as he tries to contain his own outrage.

“Who was it? Who dared hurt you? And where the hell was Zayn or your security? How did they let this happen?”

“Whoa. Calm down and stop acting like an alpha. I don’t know his name and it wasn’t at my club. I sometimes do venture out to other places you know. He followed me into the bathroom.”

“HE WHAT?!”

Shit. Shit. SHIT! Louis did not mean to let that slip. Groaning, he slowly removes himself from Edward’s hold and sits on the edge of the bed.

“Look. I’ve said enough and I really don’t want to talk about it anymore. Is that tea?”

“Louis…”

“NO! No Edward. Please. Just drop it. I told you enough.”

Edward huffs out a breath before nodding and accepting that he just couldn’t push Louis any further. 

“Yes, I made tea but it’s likely gone cold now. Why don’t you shower? I’ll make us more tea and then hold up my end of the deal.”

Louis nods his agreement and waits for Edward to leave before slowly moving towards his en suite bathroom. He’s still exhausted and as much as a bath would make him happy, a hot shower makes more sense right now. He stands under the hot water, happy to have it pour over him as he braces his arms on the tiled wall. He was just so tired. Tired physically and mentally. It seemed to him that ever since the Styles had come into his life, he’d been faced with more drama than he had ever anticipated. He indulges in one more crying jag before he shuts off the water, determined to clean up and stop showing Edward Styles so much damn weakness. He prided himself on his control and almost alpha-like tendencies to repress his emotions and not cry at the drop of a hat as many omegas were known to do. Putting on a suit would draw too much attention to his act but he didn’t want to dress in sweats and an oversize sweatshirt either. That was his casual at home style when he was alone. Thinking briefly, he races to his closet to find the right outfit, eyes lighting up when he sees what will work. Skinny jeans and a shirt with a scoop collar. It was casual and still highlighted his assets of which he was very proud of, thank you very much. It also showed he was in control and already moving past the incident at the club and the drop.

Racing downstairs, he slows as he realizes he smells something too. He goes to the kitchen to see Edward setting toast down on a plate. He looks up and gives Louis a brief smile before handing him a mug of tea.

“Toast is all I can manage to cook. The kitchen was never an area I cared to set foot in.”

“That makes two of us. Thank you.”

Raising an eyebrow, Edward knows he shouldn’t ask and knows he shouldn’t make an issue out of it but the words escape before he can hold them in.

“You can’t cook? You’re an unusual omega aren’t you?”

Normally he’d be mad and give anyone a piece of his mind for such archaic thinking regarding omegas who were equal to any alpha and beta nowadays but he was also grateful for the respite of talking about his drop and everything that happened after. Rather than get angry, Louis laughs. Edward stares at him and then starts laughing with him.

“I know. I’ve been told that. Despite all the advances omegas have made and the equal rights we now have, we are still seen as a lesser species by some. Let me tell you something. I’m both the best and the worst omega you will ever meet.”

Edward laughs at the statement. It sounded so ludicrous and yet he could see that Louis fully believed his own statement.

“Don’t laugh. I’m serious. Let me explain. I’m a shit cook. I’d likely set my house on fire if I tried anything more than toast. I am loud, rude when I need to be, bossy and very opinionated. I submit to no one and I own my own business. It’s not a tea shop or art gallery or something else more omega oriented. Instead, I own a BDSM club and sometimes perform as a featured dominant. Your brothers are my submissives which I’m sure is something you are still having difficulty with as an alpha. I’m also very loyal and honest to the point of inadvertently hurting feelings because I’m what the Americans call a ‘straight shooter’. I’m a damn good friend and an excellent lover.”

Edward sputters at Louis last statement but Louis wasn’t finished. 

“I’m one hell of a dom but I also know when to be a sub and I can be a very good submissive for the right person. Alas, that person has yet to make an appearance in my life so for now, I revel in being a power bottom.”

Louis cocks his head to the side at the look on Edward’s face.

“You’re not used to anyone being so open and forward about sex are you? Especially an omega. Tsk tsk. What a shame. If you open yourself up to new experiences, imagine the world of possibilities you invite into your life. Now, enough about me. Let’s fulfill your end of the bargain. Why were you here?”

Edward has to remind himself to breathe after listening to Louis. He wasn’t just the most unusual omega he had ever met. He was the most unusual person he’d ever met. He spoke as crudely as some alphas he knew and with little shame or care about it. He met Louis’ eyes and knew Louis was expecting an answer.

“Truth is I’m not really sure. I had a rough day, my brothers and I still can’t seem to get along or talk much and I felt compelled to come see you. I don’t know. I don’t give in to urges, only to instinct but I knew I had to come see you and well…”

“You were thinking that perhaps I can guide you or help you talk to your brothers. Edward, they’re YOUR brothers. You know them better than I do. Go talk to them. It’s not as hard as you seem to think it is. You want my advice? Listen to them. Sit with them and listen to each of them. Don’t talk and for god's sake, don’t give them orders. If you can do that, you’d be surprised at what you three can resolve. Now, I’m going to give you one last thing to think about. Once I’m done talking, you’re going to leave. Don’t comment and don’t lose your temper or I’ll lose mine.”

Louis leans forward, his tea in his hands and his eyes firmly locked on Edward’s.

“Do you think that maybe one of the reasons you’re so angry with your brothers is because they’re in a sub/dom relationship with me? Would you feel better if you entered into the relationship with us? Think about it Edward. Would it make you feel better if you too became my sub? Or I’m willing to compromise if you’re not comfortable. I can work with you to become a better dominant and let you watch your brothers and I.”

There’s silence as Edward processes his words, shocked at what Louis has said. He can’t even fathom speaking because the idea and suggestion were absurd. Ludicrous. No. Just...no.

Louis moves away and goes to his living room, opening the door in a clear sign that it’s time for Edward to leave.

“Just think about it. I’ll be in touch.”

Edward walks out, neither thanking the other for the help, the talk or the tea. They’re both deep in their own thoughts. Louis can’t believe he made the offer but he had done it out of instinct. He’d have to talk to Marcel and Harry about it but only if Edward agreed. They too had to agree to the arrangement. Why oh why did he make his life so complicated? Groaning, he decides to go to the hated gym before going to work. Fuck it. He also needs a release and decides to shoot a quick text to Zayn.

[Louis: Put me on the schedule tonight to perform.]

Before he gets ready to leave, he plays on his phone, smirking at what he’s done. Satisfied that he’s balanced the scales, he goes to get his gym bag as well as clothes to change into for later. Grabbing his wallet, phone and keys, he leaves.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Edward’s on a conference call when his secretary pokes her head in. He gestures for her to enter as he winds down his call. She has a sheepish expression on her face as she walks in.

“Ummm...sir? There’s a delivery here for you.”

He’s confused.

“A delivery? Why didn’t you just take it.”

“They were adamant that it had to be delivered directly to you. The young man wouldn’t leave until he gave it to you.”

“Ok?”

What the hell was going on? Since when do delivery boys come see the CEO of a major company directly? He stands as a young man walks in holding the largest bouquet of pink roses he’s ever seen.

“You Eddie Styles?”

He sees his secretary bite her lip in amusement at the nickname no one calls him other than his brothers.

“I’m Edward Styles.”

“That’s what I said. Eddie. Anyway. There’s a message with the flowers.”

“Fine. Leave the card and the flowers on the table there. Thank you. My secretary will take care of your tip.”

“Not my instructions. The message ain’t on a card. It’s up here.”

He points to his head before setting the flowers down.

“Dearest Eddie. Thank you for last night. Waking up in your arms was incredible. You know where to find me if you want to take it to the next level. Have a wonderful day lover. From the world’s worst omega.”

Mortified did not begin to describe how Edward was feeling. His secretary was dangerously red as she tried not to laugh and the delivery boy merely smirked before leaving. He wanted to be mad but couldn’t find it in him to dig up any anger. Louis was just like him in many ways. This was his way of pushing his buttons while thanking him in his own way. The flowers did remind him that he needed to talk to his brothers. That was one of the perks of being the boss. He could leave early sometimes.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The lights flashed hot against his skin. Louis was in his element. The crowd was roaring as his chest heaved from the exertion of the performance. This had been one of his more hardcore evenings. It had been a while since he had given so much pain to a sub but his sub had a pain kink and the crowd had been into it. They enjoyed the omega on omega element so he had delivered. As the curtain dropped, he performs his nightly check of all the performers and makes sure they’re being taken care of and are green. Once he’s sure they’re all happy and taken care of, he goes to the private showers and cleans himself up. Returning to his office, he sits quietly and contemplates the show in complete satisfaction. The buzzing of his phone with a waiting text catches his attention.

[HardAss: My brothers and I have come to an agreement. We are all available Saturday at 2 for a session.]

Louis only reaction is to laugh as he reclines in his seat as he begins to plan an afternoon with the triplets.


	21. Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex. Lots of sex. That's pretty much the best description of this chapter.

Styles GC

_ [Edward: I need to talk to you both.] _

_ [Marcel: Sure. I’m home.] _

_ [Harry: I’m working on something. Can it wait?] _

_ [Edward: No] _

_ [Harry: U sure? If you're going to yell again, it can wait.] _

_ [Marcel: Haz, don’t start.] _

_ [Harry: What? It’s the truth.] _

_ [Edward: I wasn’t going to yell before but I am now. Be sure to be home in 20. End of discussion.] _

_ [Marcel: Edward, really?] _

_ [Harry: blah blah blah] _

_ [Harry: I’m busy. Ttyl.] _

_ [Edward: It’s about Louis] _

_ [Harry: Hurry home.] _

_ [Marcel: See you soon. Drive safe.] _

Edward growled in exasperation at his brothers. Lately he’s noticed they’ve been doing their own thing, ignoring him or not giving him the simple courtesy of informing him of anything. Harry more than Marcel but it was still irritating. He wasn’t sure if this was Louis’ influence or just them beginning to assert more control over their own lives. Either way, it bothered him but he’d already shoved his foot in his own mouth with them lately. Ordering them and yelling at them didn’t seem to help. He’d have to take a page from Louis' book and talk to them. As annoying as it was, maybe it would help him corral his wayward brothers back to the important task of finding an omega and not an escape into sexual depravity. He’d have to stress to them again when they’re calmer that this time with Louis was temporary. A release and nothing else. 

Once home, he steps in to the immediate smell of cooking. Marcel must be stressed again. He goes directly to the kitchen to see Marcel chopping vegetables with the speed and experience of a professional chef. Harry is sitting on a stool, stealing carrots as Marcel berates him for it. He clears his throat garnering both their attention within seconds. To his surprise, Harry stands and pours him a glass of wine.

“Go change and get comfortable first, then we can talk.”

Edward looks at Harry in surprise before nodding and doing as he’s asked. 

Harry looks back at Marcel who smiles at him approvingly.

“You did well. If you don’t want him reverting back to the way he was before, you need to also give him respect instead of mouthing off over every little thing. Just as I need to be more vocal and not give in all the time. We can do this Harry. We just have to work together and not fall back into old habits.”

“I can try. I’m not so sure he can but we will see.”

Edward returns, comfortable now in a rare home outfit for him, sweats and a t-shirt. He sits next to Harry and toys with the stem of his wineglass as his brothers look at him.

“You both need to listen to me and not speak.”

He raises his hand before they can argue.

“This is important. Please. I went to Louis’ home earlier. JUST TO TALK!”

He forestalls them, seeing Marcel’s mouth open in shock and Harry standing, his fist clenching.

“When I got there, something was wrong with him. I thought he was drunk but he ended up dropping. Had I not been there, he would have dropped in front of his home with only a taxi driver there to witness it.”

“He dropped? How? Why?”  
“I’m getting to it Harry. I had to take him inside and lay him down. I ended up sleeping in a chair but by morning, he was still deep in his drop.”

Harry and Marcel look at each other for a long moment before carefully questioning Edward about it. A drop was not something they had ever discussed with Louis but it also wasn’t something that had occurred to them may happen. 

“What happened then?”

Edward stares at them before sighing and taking a drink of his wine. He was never one to stall or buy time but delving into the details of what had happened bothered him. Invading Louis’ privacy bothered him and discussing this weighed heavily on him but he had vowed not to keep secrets from his brothers and would not begin by lying about what had happened with Louis.

“I took care of him. I was careful and brought him back up from his drop.”

He looks up, noticing and appreciating that they both looked appropriately stunned. While he felt uncomfortable talking about this, he made an immediate decision to omit the part where he had held Louis in his arms as he cried over what had happened.

“When he was lucid, he told me what happened. Some alpha at a club accosted him in a bathroom and tried to take advantage of him. Slammed him against a wall and hurt him. Louis was able to get away but he was in no condition to drive. The situation put him in a drop right as I found him.”

He watched as both his brothers got understandably furious over what Louis had endured. It concerned him that both were bordering on overprotective as if Louis was their omega and someone had hurt their omega. He really hoped they were just doing it because they were worried about their companion? Is that the term for what Louis was to them? He decided it was best not to dwell on that. Not yet anyway. Instead, he let them get their anger out before he dropped his next bit of news on them.

“So ummm...I did talk to Louis about you both and your relationship with him.”

No details were given and I didn’t ask questions but he suggested maybe it would be in my best interest to start going with you so that I get comfortable and less awkward about it and maybe that will help improve things between us.”

He doesn’t fidget as an awkward silence fills the room. He stares at his wine instead, ignoring the looks of surprise on both Harry and Marcel’s faces. Marcel is the first to react, putting his hand on Edward’s shoulder with a smile on his face.

“Thank you big brother. It means a lot that you’re willing to go out of your comfort zone for us.”

Marcel wraps Edward in a hug, his smile growing. He was sure if Edward got to know Louis better and spent time with him, Edward would eventually agree to at least consider Louis as their omega. Baby steps, he reminded himself. With Edward, it had to be done in small steps. It takes Harry a bit longer to accept this is really happening. He never thought Edward would even consider this but here he was, willing to give it a chance. For them. For his brothers. He had to admit he felt like a right shite for lately coming down hard on Edward and not meeting him halfway and here Edward was willing to do whatever it took to fix their own relationship. He waits for Marcel to release Edward before going to him and embracing him, planting kisses on his face and lips before just holding him tight. He didn’t really have any words to convey how much he appreciated what Edward was doing for them. It meant so much and for the first time, words failed him. All he could come up with were two simple words for his brother.

“Thank you.”

The three stay that way for a while before Marcel returns to the soup and Edward grumbles a little, his face going pink before he admits one more thing.

“Louis...ummm..he emailed me something.”

Harry laughs hard knowing exactly what Edward was talking about.

“Don’t be shy brother. Marcel and I also had to fill it out. Do you need help? We can help you with the terms. Marcel did a lot of research and Louis is very patient in explaining them.”

“I most certainly do not. I’ll fill it out later. Right now, I’m hungry. Harry, look over your calendar since your phone is handy. What day works for the three of us to meet with Louis?”

Harry wastes no time in checking. He wanted to have their session together immediately. To his disappointment, their next open block of time wasn’t until Saturday. 

“Saturday at 2. Will that work?”

“Yeah. Sure. I’ll message him since I initiated all this. Call me when dinner is ready. I need to check some work emails.”

Leaving quickly, Harry smirks at Edwards back but is wise enough to hold his tongue until Edward has left the room.

“Work my ass. I bet you he’s filling out his list. It will be a sea of red far lengthier than yours.”

“Don’t tease him Harry. This is a big step for him. Don’t think I haven’t realized that he’s the one making all the concessions for us and we’ve yet to give him anything. It can’t always be this way Harry. We’re going to have to pay better attention to his needs as well.”

“I know Marcel but we can’t know what those are if he doesn’t tell us. This Saturday, we will make it about him. Louis leads but it will be his first time. I hope it goes well and he doesn’t flip out.”

“We won’t know until it happens. In the meantime, get out of the kitchen. The soup needs another half hour. No opening the lid and trying to taste it. It needs to simmer. Out!”

Obliging, Harry goes outside to have a smoke and think about what’s to come.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

** Saturday, 1:30 **

“You must be out of your goddamn mind Louis. You’re taking on all three of them?”

“For the hundredth time Niall, yes.”

“You do know you’re about a week away from your heat right?”

“I’m more than aware of when my heat is due Niall.”

“So why the hell are you taking such a risk? The three of them combined can make you bypass preheat altogether and jump you straight into your heat.”

“I know what I’m doing Niall. Trust me yeah?”

“I won’t waste my breath then. Damn stubborn omega. Anyway. The room is ready for you. It’s been well stocked, the bathroom is clean and the jacuzzi is ready. All instruments and tools are ready as is the clothing and robes you wanted. I’m curious though. Why that room? You’ve always used the rooms with the fancy and elegant vibes. Why the sudden change?”

“I think being that it’s Edward’s first time, he will appreciate something more modern and comforting. He doesn’t care much for frills or the antique. He’s a modern aesthetic guy so this room with all the black and white with hints of red and the glass will appeal to him. Plus with what I have in mind for them, it will work out quite well.”

“You’re the boss. What are you wearing?”

“I decided against the vinyl shorts and the leather pants. I’ve done that before. I don’t want to scare the poor man in his first session. I’m going very casual. Bare feet, silk trousers and no shirt. Just a robe left open. I don’t want to intimidate him or give him a stereotypical view of a dom complete with leather and chains.”

“You really know your stuff don’t you?”

“I learned from the best.”

Laughing, Niall can only nod as he starts to leave the office. A buzzing makes him look down at his phone.

“Zayn text. They’re here. Will you make an entrance or are you going to wait for them in the room?”

“I’ll be in the room. Take them there please after you’ve prepped them. I’ll be waiting.”

As Niall leaves, Louis goes to wait in the room. The black and white aesthetic provides a good contrast with the rich red of his silk trousers and robe. He looks around, approving of his choice. He goes to pour four flutes of champagne, taking one for himself as he waits, ignoring the odd sensation of butterflies in his stomach.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“Where are we going?”

Edward approves of the private entrance, one less thing to worry about but at Harry’s query, he looks around, uncertain of what’s going on until Niall answers.

“Louis has requested you all undress and change into something more suited for the session. I will take you to a private room to change. You can leave your clothing, phones and other possessions there. I will lock the room and no one but myself, Louis and Zayn will have access to it so you can be assured your belongings are safe.”

Harry and Marcel are curious.They’ve never had to do anything like this before. They usually wore their regular clothes and Louis took care of undressing them. Niall stops beside a door with a keypad. He enters a code and ushers them in. 

“You will find all that you need clearly marked with your name. Please change into the attire and you may leave your clothes on the table there or hang it up. Your possessions you can also leave in here. This room is secure. When you’re ready, just come out and I will lead you to Louis.”

He leaves the room as the triplets stare at each other. Harry, always game to try something new immediately starts getting undressed. Marcel goes slowly, nervous because it takes him a bit to adapt to changes in what he knows and what he’s comfortable with. Edward doesn’t move, preferring to see what Harry is wearing before he changes. If it has collars or straps, he’s leaving. Both him and Marcel sigh in relief when they realize Harry is wearing black silk trousers and a black robe he doesn’t bother to belt. Looking at the small pile with his name, he realizes all three of them have identical outfits. Snorting, he starts to undress, remembering their childhood when they would also be forced to wear identical outfits. How annoying. Edward slides on the robe and loosely belts it while Marcel ties it tightly, not showing more skin than necessary. When they leave the room, Niall remains expressionless as he leads them just two doors down and silently opens the door. When the last brother walks in, he closes the door and watches as the light on the keypad goes from green to red, assuring him that the room is secure and Louis and the triplets have complete privacy. He makes one final check of the room with their belongings before ensuring it too is locked and then goes back to work.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Edward looks around, curious but never one to admit he’s nervous, he takes the lead and walks in as if he is a regular. 

“This is different, isn’t it?”

Marcel was used to the other rooms with their tasteful and elegant charm, the rustic touches, the antiques. This room was elegant yes but a far different style than he was accustomed to.

“I thought that for Edward’s first time, we’d appeal to what he likes and wants.”

All three men turn as Louis walks towards them. None of them had heard him but they certainly saw and smelled him now. His scent was strong, stronger than any of them had ever noticed. Edward was stunned. He could privately admit that Louis was beautiful but here, wearing a rich red robe open and baring his chest, his hair in a messy fringe, his golden skin bared against the robe and his eyes so rich and blue, he found his mouth hanging open as he stared at the omega who stared straight at him and him only.

Louis took a long moment to admire the three. He thought that the two brothers were incredible but the three together, their rich scents combined with desire? They were spectacular. Damn his omega instincts. He could already feel the slick starting to form and he knew there was no way he could hide it. Already he could tell by looking at them they were starting to get the first hints of his scent. He may as well get this started but first things first. He goes up to Harry, gliding his lips lightly over his before giving him a light bite to his bottom lip. He moves over to Marcel and gives him a soft light kiss before sweeping his tongue across his tip lip. Just a gentle tease but it was enough to make Marcel smile. Edward watched and noticed how happy the simple action made his brothers, a slight tug of jealousy filling him. To his surprise, Louis then makes his way towards him, his soft hands touching Edwards face.

“I went over your list Edward. You surprise me. Relax yeah? I know this isn’t easy for you but trust me here. You can’t relinquish control because it goes against your nature so I’m going to teach you to harness it. To slowly give in to your own desires while also taking excellent care of your sub. In this case, your brothers are our subs. Watch me. Learn from me. Can you do that?”

Edward frowns slightly. Relinquishing control was never easy for him but the looks on his brothers faces make his decision for him. Nodding towards Louis, he gives his assent as he waits for whatever is to come. Louis smiles at him, a wide smile that brings out the little crinkles by his eyes taking his breath away. Louis leans up to place his lips on Edwards. A light brush of lips, a gentle flick of Louis’ tongue before Louis presses his body against Edward’s and kisses him deeply. Surprised, Edward lets instinct take over as he wraps his arms around Louis waist and kisses him back, taking the time to taste Louis, to enjoy the taste and scent of the omega in his arms. For a moment, both Louis and Edward forget that Marcel and Harry are watching. It’s not until Harry clears his throat that they slowly break apart, their eyes still on each other as they try to catch their breath. Louis steps back, admiring all three for another moment and relishing that for the time being, all three are his. A dangerous thought for a professional to have but one he can’t stop dwelling on.

Louis takes a small step back, his hands on the belt of Edward’s robe. Maintaining eye contact, he unbelts it and slowly slides it off of Edward’s body. He takes the time to run his hands across Edward’s chest, enjoying feeling the muscles taut underneath the smooth skin. How fascinating. Marcel had no tattoos, Harry was covered in them and Edward had just a few. Enough to surprise him. He had not struck him as the type to do something like get tattoos. Indulging himself for a moment longer, he finally makes himself break away from Edward to give the same attention to Harry and then Marcel. The three brothers stand before him in only their silk trousers before he takes another step back. 

“It’s all about consent Edward. You always ask before you do something new and different. Harry, Marcel, I will undress you now, leave you both bare. Color please?”

“Green sir.”

“Green Master.”

Smiling, Louis puts his hand out for Edward to hold. 

“Nothing is ever done by force or by asserting my will over them. Mutual respect Edward. Will you help me undress your brothers?”

At Edward’s nod, Louis stands behind Marcel and gestures for Edward to stand behind Harry.

“Follow my lead, learn.”

Louis glides his fingertips around the waistband of the trousers before gently sliding them down leaving Marcel naked. He helps him step out of the pool of silk before going to stand in front of him. He watches carefully as Edward does the same for Harry, nodding approvingly at him as he finishes and returns to his side.

“Now Edward, I want you to watch carefully. Nothing I’m doing is new to either of your brothers. You get a say in this too. If watching makes you uncomfortable, let me know. Use your colors. Do you understand?”

Edward nods, curious now but constantly on edge, reminding himself that he’s doing this for them. It’s all for them.

Louis goes to the vanity, opening up the drawers and drawing out some instruments Edward is not familiar with and a few he recognizes. Louis returns with the chosen items and hands one to Edward. He slides the silk scarf over Marcel’s eyes and watches as Edward does the same to Harry. He then picks up something Edward has never seen before.

“This is an armbinder and collar. Harry will wear this. He will be focusing on controlling his senses first. Don’t take that to mean he will be ignored. Far from it. Harry enjoys punishment. He can hear everything we do but he can’t see it. We will be alternating between him and Marcel for this scene.”

He places the collar on Harry, as Harry puts his arms behind his back and Louis cuffs him tight. Louis gets a pillow from the bed and sets it in front of Harry and helps him to move up so he can kneel on it.

“He enjoys pain but there’s no need for him to get uncomfortable kneeling on a hard floor. For now, he can kneel on the pillow while we begin with Marcel.”

Turning his attention to Marcel, he smiles gently. He had such a soft spot for Marcel. He was always the neediest of the brothers, the one who enjoyed tactile pleasure and loved the aftercare. Now Edward is bordering on really uncomfortable when he sees what Louis has.

“What is that?”

Louis raises his eyebrows, ready to snap until he sees that Edward is bordering on yellow and red.

“Take it easy Edward. Let me explain first. This is a spreader bar. Marcel is easily susceptible to subspace. He is far more tactile and sensitive than Harry is so we are working on his pleasure through touch as well as him controlling his drops into subspace. Do not be alarmed if it happens but you need to be prepared. The spreader bar will make it easier for us to pleasure him without getting a kick or punch to the face or bollocks since he is also ticklish. We don’t exploit that but we work around it.”

Gently he helps Marcel put his ankles through the restraints and then his wrists. He makes sure they’re tight but not too tight to cut off circulation. 

“Your color Edward.”

Silence. Edward can’t stop staring at what he sees before him. His heart is pounding as his thoughts scatter into so many directions. What was he doing? What was he even doing here? What was happening to his brothers? It’s Louis voice and touch that bring him back to reality and grounds him.

“Edward? I can’t proceed until I have your color.”

“Ummm...green.”

“Green what? Respect Edward. You respect me as I respect you.”

“Green...sir.”

The last bit was given grudgingly, a fact that Louis could respect. He was aware that this was not easy for Edward but it was definitely a start. He once again pushes himself against Edward for another kiss. He tells himself it’s to help calm him but what the hell. He can admit to his own head that he enjoyed kissing Edward and wanted to taste him again. Breaking it off, he steps back to the vanity and picks up a few items and a bottle.

“Harry, rise.”

Harry leans back before slowly standing up, Louis by his side in case he needs support. He guides him to the armchair but rather than having him sit, Louis guides him to lean across it and bend over. He picks up a small black item and shows it to Edward. He explains what it is as he preps it for Harry who smiles, knowing full well what was coming.

“I will be inserting this into Harry. It’s a vibrating butt plug. While we play with Marcel, we will periodically let Harry enjoy some sensations but he can’t cum until we give him permission. To ensure he’s not a naughty boy again, he will also be wearing this cock ring.”

Edward smiles as he watches Louis take command of Harry. He wasn’t sure why but seeing Harry’s smile and watching Louis do these things to him gave Edward a strange sadistic thrill. Perhaps it would be best not to dwell on why and focus instead on what Louis is saying and doing.

When he’s finished, he helps Harry sit comfortably in the chair. Louis turns to get the small remote control from the vanity and gives it to Edward.

“You have control over his pleasure. Give it to him whenever you like, for as long as you like but remember to always ask his color before going further. He may be your brother but he is still under my care. Do you understand?”

Edward nods, head tilted curiously as he turns the little switch to a light setting. He sees his brother jolt for a moment from the sudden sensation and smiles as his brother expels deep breaths and squirms. He stops it and gives his attention back to Marcel, watching as Louis lays next to his brother, a vibrator in his hand.

“I am slowly helping him adjust to different levels of pleasure and yes, a little pain though nowhere near as much as Harry enjoys.”

Edward turns the switch again and watches as Harry moves slightly, chasing the pleasurable sensations coursing through him, fascinated as breathy moans begin to leave his lips. He then looks at Marcel who is arching back, gasping as Louis whispers in his ear as the vibrator rests right on his inner thigh, the sensations tickling but also giving him little bursts of pleasure as Louis teases his cock with it.

He shares a smile with Louis and a nod before he flips the switch to make it pulse just a little faster and harder for Harry. He watches as a strangled groan leaves Harry’s lips just as Louis places the vibrator right on Marcel’s frenulum causing him to gasp and moan. Little whimpers and groans fill the room as Louis and Edward work together, switching off to pleasure Harry and Marcel. 

“This is called edging Edward. Some call it peaking. We take them to the brink of release but deny them that gift. We maintain this for a while to prolong the pleasure before we finally let them cum. When we finally give it to them, it will be one of the best orgasms of their lives.”

It was incredible to watch, to experience this. Edward enjoyed power and he had this driving need to be in charge but this was different. This was a different type of control and power and to know he had it over his brothers was exciting. He pays attention to Louis’ cues, knowing when it is time to slow down, to check on their subs, ask their colors and when to make things a little rougher or harder for them. Over and over they take Harry and Marcel to the edge without letting them release. He can see both are getting desperate, the sounds being elicited from their lips are starting to border on painful. Edward looks towards Louis who nods and together they go to him, Louis carefully removing the cock ring. He puts his hand on Harry’s cock, slowly sliding his hand along its length as Edward turns the vibrator on one more time. It took less than a minute before Harry shouted out, his release landing over Louis' hand and across his stomach. His chest is sweaty, his breath is heavy and he’s on the verge of his own subspace. Carefully, Louis and Edward remove the restraints and collar from him, Edward removing the plug carefully and tossing it to the ground without caring. They both help move Harry to a chaise lounge where he collapses and closes his eyes, still trying to catch his breath. Edward sits with him, instinct making him give comfort to his brother as Louis goes to attend to Marcel. Edward strokes the hair off of Harry’s forehead, offering kisses to his brother who gives him a small smile as he blissfully slides under and into sleep. Looking over, he sees Marcel is in the same condition as Harry, blissfully fucked out and on the verge of passing out as Louis removes the straps of restraints and gets his ankles off of the bar. Edward continues to give comfort to Harry and watches Louis offer comfort to Marcel before he too succumbs to sleep. There’s silence for a while before Edward breaks it between them.

“That was...unexpected.”

Louis smiles but says nothing. He makes sure Marcel is covered and comfortable before going to check on Harry.

“They’ll be out for maybe an hour. We need to stay with them and make sure they’re alright. Come. Let’s talk.”

He guides Edward to a couch set up in the spacious room. The couch itself was completely white against a stark white carpet. The only color was Louis in his red silk trousers.

“This isn’t over just yet Edward.”

“It’s not? But they already came.”

“They did. You and I did not.”

Edward’s mouth drops open. This was unexpected for him. He had not expected for Louis to take this step with him. His brothers had told him of their times with Louis but had admitted they’d never gone all the way with full on sex with him. Louis had to trust you before he’d take that step with you and their relationship was still new as they worked together.

“What did you have in mind Louis?”

Louis doesn’t answer him. He stands and without warning, removes his own trousers and stares back at Edward without embarrassment or shame. Edward can’t help but admire and stare at every inch of Louis’ body as it’s uncovered. His fingers clench as he wants to go touch but his brothers had warned him about what would happen if he touched without permission. He’d read the damn rules and the contract several times. His mouth is dry as he fights for control to not pick Louis up and take him right there. Louis quirks an eyebrow, admiring Edward for his control. 

“You can’t touch alpha. Keep your hands at your sides unless I tell you to move them.”

A power play. Edward’s alpha wanted to growl at the command being given to him by the omega but Edward pushed it down, curiosity driving him now. He nods, eager to see who will win between the two of them. Louis keeps staring at him, blue eyes on green as he drops to his knees before Edward.

“Don’t get excited yet alpha. I’m not giving you a blowjob.”

“Then what are you doing down there?”

“I’m going to remove your trousers first. Then go from there. My place. My rules. Color?”

“Green.”

“Title Edward. Give respect. Get respect.”

“Green...sir.” 

“Good. Let’s begin.”

Louis makes quick work of removing Edwards trousers, never taking his eyes off of the alpha’s face. Edward was vastly different than Harry and Marcel. What worked for them and got them off would not work for Edward. Edward was as dominant as Louis so he’d have to be careful how he worked him. For Edward to fully respect his own brothers as submissives and to accept Louis, he’d have to learn all sides of a bdsm relationship. What Louis planned to do was unorthodox but he couldn’t lie to himself and admit he didn’t want to. 

“Stay here. Give me a moment.”

He goes to make a quick check on Harry and Marcel, happy to note both are still asleep and comfortable. He retrieves something from the vanity before returning to Edward. Whatever is in his hands is placed carefully next to Edward on one of the cushions but neither man breaks eye contact. Carefully, Louis straddles Edward’s lap, watching as his eyes widen before he lets lust take over. 

“Your muscles are tense. Your entire body is tense. You want to touch me badly but you can’t. You’re doing a wonderful job staying in control Edward. You can only do what I tell you to do. First, I want you to kiss me. Lips only. You’re not to kiss me anywhere else.”

Obliging, Edward surges forward, his lips finding Louis’, both mouths opening as their tongues frantically taste and touch. Louis can feel the tension in Edward, he can tell he so badly wants to use his hands, his strength but he won’t. He gave his word. This was going very well. He breaks the kiss, his lips sliding over Edward’s jaw before teasing his ear with his tongue, his teeth lightly biting. Edward’s breath becomes choppy as he clenches his fists on the cushions. The taste of Louis and his scent are driving him crazy. He endures Louis teasing him with his lips, his tongue, his teeth and his hands while he remains immobile. It’s both the most arousing thing and the most painful as he’s unable to touch or taste. Louis is doing to him what he did to his brothers. He can feel Louis slick on his thighs, the scent almost breaking him before Louis whispers to him.

“I’m going to fuck you now Edward.”

Edward’s eyes snap open in shock. 

“What…?”

He watches as Louis retrieves the items he’d put next to them. A condom and lube. His eyes widen as he realized Louis was serious. He has no time to think as he feels Louis hand touch his cock as he slides the condom down. Edward groans at the sensation before reaching for the last bit of his rational mind.

“Wait. Let me...let me open you up. Don’t want to hurt you.”

“Pain is my kink Edward. I like it this way.”

He has no more thoughts as he feels Louis sit on him, slowly pressing against him, the tip of his cock slowly breaching his hole. Both of them groan against each other's mouths as Louis slowly inched his way down, feeling the burn but also loving it. It’s only when he’s bottomed out that they sit still, Edward squeezing Louis’ hips as he tries hard to maintain his own control and not embarrass himself by coming so fast. Louis takes a few moments to adjust to Edward’s size before slowly rising then lowering himself on Edward. 

Both feel the heat rising between them as Louis continues to impale himself on Edward, his moans music to Edward’s ears. Edward moves one hand to Louis neck, pulling him in for a kiss, their teeth clashing, tongues warring with each other. Edward drives his own hips deep into Louis as the moans of the omega start to become short screams. Their mating is fast and rough as Louis lets out a loud whine when cums all over them both. Edward pistons his hips faster, driving himself harder into Louis before he groans, quickly removing Louis off of him and holding the base of his cock to keep his knot from growing. A small whine escapes Louis at the loss of the knot his omega wants. 

They’re both panting, slowly coming down from their highs. Edward leans back to lie down on the couch, gently bringing Louis down with him. They’re a sticky sweaty mess but neither of them care. Louis is enjoying the downtime, sated and relaxed and ignoring the inevitable repercussions of what he had just done. Edward’s mind would not shut off. 

His brothers had been seeing Louis for a while but never had sex with him. They told him Louis was strict about not having penetrative sex with clients. So what the hell had just happened? Why him? The questions won’t go away so he finally blurts out the one main question weighing on his mind.

“Why me Louis? You broke your own rules for me. Why?”

Louis stays still for a moment before raising his head to look at Edward.

“Because I trust you.”

He puts his head back on Edward’s chest and listens to his heartbeat, content to steal this small moment in time between them before reality sets in of what he’d done. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for being a day late with this chapter. It took more time to write and I wanted to make sure it was done right. The next chapter will focus on the aftermath of Louis beginning to deal with what he did and Edward's own internal conflict as well as delving further into the triplets relationship.


	22. The Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Edward had sex. How are Harry and Marcel going to handle this new change in their dynamic?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the delay. I underwent minor emergency surgery so my writing and posting schedule went out of whack. I wrote most of this before the delay and finished it earlier. I'm sorry for any mistakes and god I hope it doesn't suck. Anyway, thanks for reading and all your comments. This is another setup chapter for further development of their relationship so they can start seeing each other outside of their "business" relationship before more drama and angst.

Long fingers gently graze Louis’ back as he remains situated on top of Edward’s chest, comfortable and really not wanting to move. He is happy to remain there and his omega seems to agree, content and practically purring under the ministrations of Edward’s hands and fingers. They lay in silence for a while, neither really doing much beyond enjoying the moment. It wasn’t the time for deep reflection or dark thoughts. At least until Edward breaks the moment and brings them both back to reality. 

“What happens now?”

“What do you mean?”

“I can’t hide this from my brothers. They’re going to know I had sex with you and I’m not sure how they’re going to take it.”

“They’re big boys. If you were able to get past your own hangups and accept them coming to see me as clients, they should be mature enough to accept that you and I had sex.”

Unable to argue with the simplicity of that statement, Edward hums in agreement before Louis begins to squirm. Their moment was over. Standing, Louis stretches while Edward stares at him. He had something he wanted to say but seeing Louis naked in front of him brought his thoughts to an abrupt halt. He’s not even thinking when he reaches an arm out, his fingers grazing the curve of Louis’ hips. Louis smirks but lets him. He could privately admit he enjoyed his touch. Hell, he enjoyed it when each brother had their hands on him. Marcel was soft kisses and gentle caresses, Harry was energy and enthusiasm while Edward was the fire and passion. He hid it well but Louis was experienced enough to recognize it buried deep inside him. He’d gotten glimpses of it and if Edward ever truly let go of his control, heaven help his partner because he’d be insatiable. It made for one hell of a combination but it was best not to dwell on it now. Marcel and Harry would be waking up soon. Moving out of reach, he goes to retrieve his robe and puts it on, belting it loosely, just enough to cover the essentials.

“Come Edward. Let’s wake them and shower. We need it.”

Edward too finally gets up, stretching his own muscles before putting on his silk trousers. He goes to Harry and sits, lightly stroking his face. He watches as his brother slowly opens his eyes, smiling sleepily at Edward before his eyes fly open. He doesn’t say anything but his eyes are full of questions. Slowly sitting up, Harry looks over to where Marcel is rubbing his curls, also looking at Edward curiously.

Their shower was interesting. Louis insisted Harry and Marcel clean Edward first while he watched. This was still all about Edward. Though they understood, they couldn’t help but flick glances at each other, questions on the tip of their tongues but both knew from experience that conversation was to be done after the session was over. Leaving the bathroom, they find their clothes and belongings folded neatly and waiting for them. Louis doesn’t offer any explanation and the fact that neither Harry nor Marcel ask or act as if it’s strange, Edward can only assume it’s routine and normal. Louis guides them out of the room and into a different room that’s comfortable, clean and doesn’t reek of sex and their combined scents. Louis offers them drinks and food as they settle around comfortable chairs to discuss the session and any problems or questions. Immediately, he turns to Edward, his focus straight on the new one to the group and lifestyle.

“Edward. How are you feeling now?”

Caught off guard, Edward immediately raises his defenses not because he’s afraid but because it is second nature for him to be wary of personal questions. Louis notices but makes no comment about it yet. He knows how to work around someone that’s stubborn and fights against their nature.

“I feel fine.”

“And? You just experienced a rather involved session with your brothers and I. You can’t just sit there and tell me it was fine.”

He shrugs, uncomfortable with having their attention directly on him for the sole purpose of asking him about sex. Louis sighs and decides to redirect the conversation to draw Edward out.

“Harry, you were unable to see but I’m sure you figured out that it was Edward that gave you the majority of the attention this session.”

“Yeah, yeah I figured. It was actually quite nice. It was different. I half expected to try and get me off by putting that thing to the highest setting but instead Edward played with it, giving me breaks and working it so that I was always just on the brink but never quite falling over. It was incredible and knowing that it was Edward doing this to me was the tipping point for me.”

Edward looks surprised at how complementary Harry was towards him. He wasn’t expecting this and he wasn’t sure how to feel about it. He’s distracted by Louis now speaking to Marcel.

“And you love. I focused more on you today.”

“You did and I loved it as usual. I like that you take care of me but I think that Edward also worked with me right?”

“Yes, he did.”

“It’s different when you do it and when Edward did it. Edward was not as gentle as you but that’s not a bad thing. He just took more control over what he did to my body and even before, he was curious and concerned. He asked questions about what you were going to do to me and with me. This is a different side of Edward.”

“Of course I asked Marcel. I’m your brother. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Louis nods before moving on.

“Do any of you have any questions?”

“You had sex.”

All eyes go to Harry who is looking back and forth between Edward and Louis. It’s not a question but rather a statement. Edward bristles but a warning glare from Louis keeps him from lashing out at Harry.

“We did. Is that a problem?”

There’s silence for a long moment before Marcel speaks up.

“It’s not a problem, per se but you have been very strict about your rules and especially about sex. We’ve respected them and you so you have to understand that this is confusing for us. Is Edward exempt from the rules?”

“No Marcel, he’s not exempt. My rules still apply. I was specific in outlining my rules. What did I say in regards to sex?”

“You said trust has to be established for a relationship to get to that point.”

“That’s right. And Edward has earned my trust. I’m not saying I don’t trust you to an extent but he took care of me when he didn’t have to. He didn’t take advantage of me or try anything. Any person who can do that, be it alpha, beta or omega earn trust because they prove they have self control especially around someone who cannot care for themselves. Do not worry or think it means I have little regard for either of you. Each relationship has different boundaries and timelines. You are all different. Before we break up for today, I need you all to do some serious thinking. It’s clear to me that each one of you has different likes and needs. Talk among yourselves. Perhaps it may be time to move out of exclusive group sessions and start incorporating some individual ones here and there. That will give me one on one time with each of you while still being able to meet your needs as an established pack. Think about it. When you three find your omega, you will need to be able to care for that person as a unit and as individuals. If there are no more questions, I think we’re done for today.”

Walking out, the brothers bid their goodbyes to Louis who gives them each a small kiss before heading back to his office. The first thing he sees are Niall and Zayn standing in his office, their eyes squarely on him. Despite them not talking to each other, they certainly had teamed up to talk to him and he already knew what they were going to say.

“We’re busy today so whatever you have to say, can it wait until later?”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The drive back home was silent as all three brothers kept their thoughts to themselves. Edward had expected them to bombard him with questions and accusations and reproachful guilt trips but both Harry and Marcel had kept quiet. If they had anything they wanted to say, they kept it well hidden from him. When home, they all go their separate ways. Edward to his home office, Harry to the music room and Marcel to the study. For an hour, each man is left alone with his own thoughts until Harry goes to find Marcel. He makes sure the door is closed before approaching Marcel who has a book in his hand, lost in his literary world.

“What do you think? Doesn’t it bother you that Edward was the first?”

Marcel merely looks over at Harry before closing the book he has and stares hard at Harry.

“Jealousy doesn’t suit you. And no. It doesn’t bother me. In fact, this may be the best thing that could have happened.”

“What? Are you serious Marcel?”

“Yes and if you stopped thinking about yourself and your dick, you’d see that as much as he fights it, Edward and Louis have something going. They may not realize it but each one of us has something with Louis. You and I figured it out a while ago but Edward and Louis just needed the push to somehow come together. Now that they have, this may be what needed to happen so that Edward can accept that Louis is our omega and for Louis to accept us as his alphas.”

Harry steps back, stunned at Marcel’s words. He had not considered this but looking back, he starts to see things more clearly. Edward’s irrational behavior towards Louis. The fact that it was Edward who clashed more often with him but had also been there to help Louis. Edward admitted he’d now seen Louis outside of the club a few times, a feat Marcel and Harry himself had only accomplished once each.

“Do you think we should take Louis up on his suggestion? Start introducing individual days and times with him but also keep the group ones?”

“I do. I also think that we need to start seeing Louis outside of the club. That’s the only way to get him to stop looking at us as his clients and start seeing us as potential mates.”

“How the hell are we going to accomplish that? He made it very clear that he keeps his business and personal life separate.”

“I don’t know. We need to come up with some way to date him without it being an obvious date.”

“I’ve got it. You trust me right?”

“Yeah…”

“Then trust me. I’ve got the perfect way to see Louis outside of sessions. I’ll handle it all. You don’t have to worry about a thing.”

Which of course meant that Marcel would worry. When Harry got an idea into his head, it was almost impossible to shake it loose.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_**Sanctum that same night** _

“Louis? Mate? What the hell? Christ. Being with those three threw you off your schedule. You’re going into heat.”

Niall grabs his keys and phone and dials Zayn who would be working the floor right now. He pulls a breathless Louis with him, rushing him to his car to get him home before any of the alpha clients in the club could get a whiff of his scent.

He calls Zayn again until he finally picks up.

“Bloody hell Zayn. Louis went into heat.”

“What? So soon?”

“It was him being with those three knotheads that did it. I’m taking him home so you’re on your own tonight. I’ll stay with him to make sure he has what he needs.”

“Ok. Thank you for taking care of him Niall.”

“You don’t need to thank me, you idiot. He’d do the same for me.”

“Niall…”

“We can talk later. He’s starting to mumble and get incoherent. It’s coming on fast. Bye.”

The drive to Louis’ place was hurried as Niall rushed to get him home. All he hears is Louis mumbling about his alphas, mates and saying their names.

“Goddammit. This is going to not end good for you Louis.”

Pulling up into Louis’ home, Niall half carries, half drags Louis into his bedroom. He helps him strip down to nothing then leaves Louis to get him water and snacks. Returning to Louis, he finds him already on the first wave. Hurrying, he puts down the snacks and forces Louis to drink an entire bottle of water before letting Louis settle in and then he leaves, closing the door behind him. He sits in the living room and takes his phone out to call Zayn.

“Hey. It’s me. I’m going to stay here with Louis. He’s pretty well into his first wave right now. He keeps calling and crying out for his alphas. Fuck Zayn. What the hell did he get himself into with those three?”

“He’s probably just calling for them because he spent the day with them. I’ll fix the schedule for the next few days and take him off the rotation. Just take care of him yeah? I’ll check in later tonight.”

“Alright. I’ll talk to you later.”

Hanging up, Niall contemplates his friend currently crying out for the alphas he’s missing during his heat.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

5 days later…

Louis’ heat had lasted 4 days and now he was taking a day to rest before returning to work. As grateful as he was to Niall for taking care of him, he now just wanted some alone time which Niall had given to him as long as he promised they’d talk soon over the situation with the triplets. His memory of his heat was fuzzy but that was normal. 

After another hot bath, he felt more like himself. Niall had left his pantry well stocked so food wasn’t an issue. He really just wanted tea. He walks to his kitchen to get the kettle on, idly picking up his mail and thumbing through it.

Adverts. Bills. Junk.

One heavy cream colored envelope addressed to him catches his attention. He opens it, his eyes widening in surprise and then amusement.

**Styles Inc**

**Cordially Invites You To**

**A Masquerade Ball**

**Gala and Silent Auction**

**Benefiting The Children’s Advocacy Group**

The details were listed on the invitation. Interesting. He read the invitation again and this time, there was a gleam in his eyes. There was no way he was going to miss this event. 


	23. The Entrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Masquerade has begun and Louis makes one hell of an entrance but trouble lurks on the horizon.

“You really like this fashionably late nonsense don’t you?”

Louis doesn’t give a response to Niall as he takes one more look at himself in the full length mirror of his bedroom. When he’d recovered from his heat, he’d been pleasantly surprised to have received the invitation to the Styles gala. He’d heard about this party before though he’d never actually attended. Or been invited. He’d read enough society and gossip columns to know that this was one of the SEEN TO BE SEEN and MUST ATTEND events of the year. Anyone who was remotely important practically begged to be invited. He could also privately admit he had done some research on it and what he had learned warmed his heart. It had originally been started by Des Styles as a way to improve his family’s image and social standing with the proceeds benefiting various suitable charities. Once the triplets took over the reigns of running the company, they had apparently zeroed in on one charitable organization per event with all the money raised going to that particular charity. This event was one of the biggest with the proceeds going to help exploited and abused children. Knowing what he did about the brothers, he could understand why they chose this foundation and why almost all their charitable contributions went to groups benefiting children’s literacy, art and music programs for underprivileged youth and other programs designed for at risk and troubled teens. He wished this didn’t mean so much to him but he vowed to keep something like this to himself. 

“LOUIS!”

“Alright, alright. I’m coming Niall.”

Much to all their surprises, Niall and Zayn had also been invited. Louis wasn’t sure which one of the brothers was behind this or if all of them played a role in this but while Zayn was on board to go, Niall had been reluctant. He didn’t much care for putting on airs and playing the pretend game so many of the over privileged of London society played. Louis had finally convinced him to go if only to make sure Liam Payne knew that Zayn belonged to Niall. Though their relationship was still very rocky and fragile, Niall was making tentative steps towards forgiving his mate. Though he still refused to let him move back in, this was a step into letting Zayn back into his good graces. 

Leaving his bedroom, Louis stops and strikes a sultry pose while Niall laughs and Zayn rolls his eyes. It was classic Louis behavior.

“Niall, I have to say it again. You’re a bloody genius. With your flair for design, I still don’t understand why you don’t strike out on your own and become a fashion designer. You’ll put all these other houses of fashion to shame.”

“Too true Louis but you never know. Maybe one day I’ll decide to take that step but for now, I’m content to design exclusive outfits for us.”

True to form, once he’d agreed to go, Niall had worked on designing and making them outfits to wear to the masquerade gala. He’d done his research. It was a black tie affair but just because tuxedos were the norm did not mean they had to be dull. If there was one thing Niall knew how to do, it was how to make a statement and he’d designed outfits for the three of them with the intention of making one hell of an impact on the stuffy elite of London society. No dull black and white tuxedos for them. Not for this. 

“One last thing. I have the masks I designed for each of us.”

Gasping, Louis takes the one Niall hands him, stunned at the delicate craftsmanship and beauty of the mask. Niall had gone above and beyond what he had expected. The mask was a work of art. Looking up, he smiles at both his friends, Zayn’s expression mirroring Louis’. Despite his misgivings and attitude about the entire affair, Niall had come through for them, just like he always did. Zayn holds his mask in one hand and uses the other to graze his fingertips against Niall’s cheek.

“Here’s to the House of Horan then. I am fortunate enough to be attending this gala with the two most beautiful omegas these stuck up pretentious snobs will ever have the fortune to see. Now let’s go. The car is waiting.”

Both Niall and Louis roll their eyes but allow Zayn to escort them out of his home. They’d be slightly late but it would just allow him to make one hell of an entrance. Looking down at his outfit, he was certain he’d make a splash among these people. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The brothers were on their way to the Natural History Museum in Kensington. Harry had been the one to take charge in planning this particular event and true to form, he’d decided on a more unusual venue. Though Edward had his own misgivings, after seeing the plans and how enthusiastic Harry had been about it, he’d let him have his way with every facet of the event down to their attire. While Marcel was clad in a traditional black tuxedo, Harry had made sure to jazz it up with a slim fit and a dull silver vest rather than the traditional black. A little color never hurt anyone and Marcel seemed happy with the choice. Edward was in a black on black tuxedo with silver accents. Demure, conservative but the hints of silver kept it from being austere and boring. As for Harry himself, he’d continued the black and silver theme to match his brothers but he’d gone with a knee length coat of black with silver lapels and accents on the sleeves to match the slim fit black trousers and ruffled shirt. Edward had commented that he was one top hat away from looking like a steampunk cosplayer, a comment that made both Harry and Edward laugh in delight that their more reserved brother even knew what steampunk was let alone cosplay. Their masks reflected their dress for the evening. A simple black domino mask for Marcel with just a hint of beads to add sparkle around the edges. A deep silver with black trim for Edward and Harry had to go all out with his mask. Silver with a black swan design and feathers on the left side. As they leave, Harry is a little restless, wondering if perhaps he should tell his brothers he’d invited Louis. He didn’t want the mood to go to hell before the party but he also didn’t want them to be surprised when Louis showed up. Before he can make a decision, Edward interrupts his thoughts with a confession of his own.

“I’ve been thinking a lot of what you both have said to me in the past. About me not giving any omegas a chance. I admit it bothered me but perhaps I was too harsh about the situation so I had hoped to keep it a surprise but perhaps it’s better if I tell you both now.”

Harry and Marcel look at each other confused before turning back to Edward.

“What’s the surprise?”

“I invited some special guests to the event tonight.”

A feeling of dread begins to slowly seep into Harry. 

“Who did you invite Edward?”

Slightly uncomfortable, Edward shifts in his seat before admitting who his guests are.

“I called back the omega matching service and had them pull out the names of the omegas you both had ranked as top suitable matches for us. Five of them were invited as our guests and will be here in the hopes that perhaps if we get to know them outside of the service, maybe one of them will be the omega we mate with.”

Marcel looks surprised by his brother's action but Harry looks at Edward in horror.

“You didn’t...Edward. Please tell me you didn’t.”

“What? What’s wrong? I thought you’d be pleased I’m taking this search more seriously now. These were the omegas you both were leaning towards. What did I do wrong?”

Looking down, Harry knows he can’t keep his secret and needs to warn his brothers.

“I ummm...Shit. Fuck! I invited Louis to the gala and he accepted. He will be here tonight.”

Marcel’s eyes grow comically wide in shock while Edward merely closes his eyes and slumps back in his seat. This was a trainwreck waiting to happen.

“Why? Why did you invite Louis?”

It was Marcel who spoke to Harry quietly. Edward merely kept his eyes closed and mouth shut at his brother's folly.

“I thought...well I thought it would be nice to see him outside of the club and to get to know him on a more personal level.”

“But why? There are other ways you could have accomplished this Harry. You invited him and it’s bound to be awkward for him and us if people start asking questions about who he is, what he does for a living and how he knows us.”

Harry’s mouth opens in shock at Marcel’s statement. He’d expected this attitude and argument from Edward but to hear it from Marcel was unexpected and worrying.

“How could you think that Marcel? Don’t tell me you’re suddenly being judgemental towards Louis? I don’t give a fuck if everyone there knows he doms me. I’m not ashamed of him or of what we have together and frankly, I can’t believe you’re taking this attitude.”

“Don’t you dare put words in my mouth Harry. I’m not ashamed of Louis but our relationship with him is private. You know the kind of people that will be here. The kind that look for any reason to demean or belittle anyone they see as lesser than them. The only reason we even associate with them is because their money helps fun the organizations we contribute to. I don’t want them mistreating Louis simply because they think they’re better than him. You should have told us this before and not waited until we’re practically at the venue right before our event begins.”

“ENOUGH! What’s done is done. Both of you, we’ve arrived. Put on your masks and let’s attempt to salvage the mess we’ve all created. Louis is a guest as are the omegas attending. They will all be treated accordingly. Louis is a big boy and knows how to handle himself. If anyone says anything to him, I’m sure he can take care of himself. Let’s go.”

As their driver opens the door, Edward adjusts his mask and makes his way up the steps to the museum entrance. He knows his brothers are walking behind him but he does not care to wait. He’s now feeling restless and unreasonably annoyed about the evening but he’s not sure if it’s because his brother invited Louis without telling them or perhaps it’s because he would have to pay attention and dance with the omegas while he really wanted to dance and talk to Louis outside of the confines of the club.

Lights go off as hordes of media and paparazzi take pictures of them as they’re climbing the steps to the entrance. Once inside, he breathes a sigh of relief. They had a very strict policy. Absolutely no media or paparazzi allowed inside the venue. Only the hired photographer and his crew were allowed to take pictures of the guests and the event and all pictures had to be approved by him before being released to the media. He had a bad feeling about the night to come.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“Are we there yet?”

“Almost Louis. I can see the venue but the parade of cars are causing a damn traffic jam.”

Fidgeting, Louis keeps looking up at the skyline, lights illuminating the museum as he sees a parade of elegantly dressed men and women making their way up the steps. All were clad in classy and elegant black, white and silver attire as was the dress code. He smirks slightly at his outfit. Niall would never go so cliche as to dress him in red for such an event but he had certainly outdone himself with Louis’ outfit. It was guaranteed he would stand out amongst the guests which suited him perfectly. 

“Alright boys. We’re the next car. Masks on because the paparazzi is in full force. We’re the unknown and mysterious guests they’ll be buzzing about. Poker faces on. Niall you’re on my right. Louis, on my left. Let’s go dazzle these pretentious snobs.”

Laughing together, they wait for the driver to open the car door. Out steps Niall, clad in a form fitting white tuxedo with black and red accents. Zayn steps out in his black tuxedo with the white and red accents, a complement to Niall’s outfit, both with matching masks of red, gold and black. They both turn to Louis who waves them off. He wanted to make a statement and preferred to walk alone. Laughing slightly, Zayn and Niall begin their walk up the steps. They’re only halfway to the entrance when they hear a clamor behind them along with the shouts of the paparazzi.

“Louis certainly has their attention doesn’t he?”

“That he does. Come on. I want to be inside when he makes an appearance and shames these blokes. I also want to see the triplets pick their tongues up off the floor when they see him.”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Inside, the brothers have been dutifully greeting all their guests. Handshakes, air kisses and the usual fake hugs that accompany such affairs. Quick small talk and some introductions are made but they’re all aware of why they’re high strung.

Louis hadn’t arrived yet.

Among the first to arrive had been the omegas Edward had made arrangements with. Three females and two males. All were beautiful in their own way, classy, elegant and well-bred. At first Edward had looked forward to his surprise and spending time with his brothers and getting to know the omegas but now he was dreading the moment Louis arrived. Omegas were typically sweet natured and mild-mannered but when they felt threatened, they would lash out hard. Competing for an alpha against an unknown omega they considered to be a threat could have dire consequences. The five omegas were of the same class and traveled in similar social circles. Louis was different. They’d perceive him as a threat and who knows what would happen. While the five could be catty with each other, they’d easily band together to eliminate the bigger threat. Throughout the receiving line, the five omegas had stuck close to the triplets much to their chagrin. Though they’d been encouraged to mingle, the five had remained on the periphery of the receiving line, eager to stake their claim on the brothers with promises of dances and moments alone to talk. Each of them expected to be chosen as the omega one of the brothers would open the ball with as their first dance. As the guest arrivals had started to wane, they knew they’d soon be able to join the party and still Louis had not arrived. Perhaps he wasn’t attending. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

Niall and Zayn make their way to the entrance of the museum. Once inside, they have to walk down some stairs to enter the large ballroom area of the museum. Niall immediately notices the brothers standing at the base of the stairs, a receiving line for their guests. Next to them is none other than Liam Payne. It only takes a moment before they reach them, Zayn giving them a brief smile and shakes their hands, careful not to linger too long with Liam. Niall doesn’t bother with shaking any of their hands. He merely nods at them and gives them a tight smile before a slight squeeze from Zayn forces him to roll his eyes as he grudgingly thanks them for the invitation. It’s Harry that breaks the tension with his big smile and casual attitude.

“Is Louis not with you?”

His question is never answered. It’s the sudden murmur from the crowd and a few gasps that draw their attention. They don’t even have to look to know Louis has arrived. His scent reaches them long before they turn their heads to see him standing at the top of the stairs demanding everyone’s attention. Clad in blue silk, Louis paints a stunning picture. His suit is tight and accentuates all his curves but that’s not all. The blue silk of his trousers has an entire section along the sides accentuated with see through panels giving glimpses of his curvy legs and thighs. He wears a matching blazer with no shirt underneath, his golden skin glistening as he moves. His mask is a blue and silver concoction in the shape of butterfly wings. The soft wings of the butterfly move with each step he takes. In a sea of black and white, Louis is as beautiful, elusive and impossible to catch as the butterfly he portrays through his dress. All three brothers have a moment where they recall the first time they saw Louis. Back then he had been in leather and in a submissive pose. This time he was clad in silk and standing tall, aware everyone is looking at him. He’s commanding the attention of the room and he’s yet to fully step a foot into it. He’s undeniably an omega and everyone in the room can tell he’s proud of his secondary gender. He’s unapologetically beautiful and he knows it. As if he’s aware of the thoughts surrounding him, he carefully makes his way down the stairs, stopping just as he reaches Edward who was first in line. 

Standing on his tiptoes, his lips graze Edward’s cheek, causing many a whisper to start in the ballroom. He repeats the action to Harry and finally to Marcel.

“Thank you for inviting me gentlemen. I’m sure you have many duties to attend to so I shan’t keep you.”

With a wink, Louis moves away to join Zayn and Niall, unaware that all three brothers were staring at him while off to the side, five sets of angry eyes belonging to omegas were already marking him as their biggest threat.


	24. And The Winner Is...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gala has begun and the silent auction will soon commence. Everyone has plans and ideas but how will things progress?

The sounds of cellos and violins soar through the air as Louis walks around the room, aware that so many eyes are on him as he takes his time going from table to table. He takes his time surveying the items being auctioned off, debating on which ones he will bid on. He may not be in the same financial league as everyone here but he was no pauper. He could afford to make a very nice bid on a few things if they caught his attention and his eye. After all, the money was going towards a very good cause. He’s polite and smiles at those who seem to purposely walk by to catch his attention and to those who smile and say hello. Niall and Zayn are a step behind him as they too survey the items up for auction. Always close to help intervene if needed but not too close to be a nuisance which he appreciates. So many luxury items for the frivolous and useless is what he keeps thinking. He has no need for a yacht, a personalized custom made meal by one of the world’s top chefs, tea with a minor royal, custom artwork that looked to him like it was done by a cat dragging its tail around a canvas. Sighing, he starts to think perhaps he’d just make a donation and not bother bidding if all the items are as useless as this until another one catches his eye. Grinning, he reads the placard and gives out a short laugh. Looking around, he finds the three brothers standing together talking to a woman he vaguely recognizes from the evening news. His smile goes from delighted to downright wicked as he picks up the gold pen on the table and writes down his information along with his bid. Sealing his bid, he places it in the golden box where the other bids go and continues his casual walk to see what other items are being auctioned off but he’s stopped by a firm hand grasping his elbow. Turning around, he sees Niall, his mouth set in an angry line.

“Please tell me you didn’t. Louis, of all the stupid things you…”

“No Niall. I’m a grown man, it’s my money and if that’s what I choose to bid on, it’s my business.”

“Like hell it is Louis. You’re making the biggest fucking mistake of your life if you’re actually bidding on this. What if you win?”

“Then the charity gets the money it needs and I win my prize. End of story.”

“Louis…”

“Drop it Niall. It’s his money and it’s clear that no matter what you and I tell Louis, he’s hellbent on going down this path. Louis, you and I have been best mates for years. If this is something you really want to do, please be careful.”

Zayn takes Niall by the hand and escorts him away, whispering to his mate and trying to calm him down. He knows Niall means well but he also knows Louis well enough to know that no one can ever change his mind once he’s determined to do something. All they could do was wait and catch him when he fell and Zayn had no doubt it would happen.

Slightly miffed at their overreaction to a harmless bid, Louis continues his solitary walk around the tables showcasing the items being auctioned off. He’s staring now at a beautiful display showcasing luxury vacations to the Maldives, one to Thailand and another to Jamaica, lost in thought as he tries to recall when was the last vacation he went to. He’d been so focused on his business that he’s pretty certain the last real vacation he’d been on had been to Bath with Zayn and Liam for a long weekend. Perhaps he should also bid on the trip to Jamaica. He reaches for the gold pen when someone places a hand over his. Looking up, he immediately recognizes the rather flamboyant dress and mask.

“Harry Styles. To what do I owe the pleasure? Shouldn’t you be mingling with your guests?”

Harry smiles and bows in an old-fashioned gesture causing Louis to smile.

“They’re here but no one is more important than you. Let me show you around.”

He puts his arm out for Louis to take, his smile genuine and friendly. He really is pleased with the turnout for the gala and he’s thrilled Louis decided to attend. Louis stares at him for a moment before taking his arm in his and allows himself to be escorted. 

“You’ve only been here a short while but be honest Louis. What do you think of all this?”

“It’s incredible. Truly. Truth is I always thought of these events as a way for your kind to one up each other, show off your wealth and brag about the good deeds you do so that you feel good about yourselves.”

Harry looks over at Louis, surprised by his honesty and also slightly hurt Louis would think so negatively about him and his brothers.

“Do you still think that way about us? That we’re shallow, vain and only doing this to get our names and faces in the news?”

“I’ve offended you. I don’t normally aim to hurt anyone’s feelings but I’m rather blunt with my assessments of people's character. I can honestly admit I was wrong about you and your brothers. I know what you each have told me about your backgrounds and looking at the charities you involve yourselves in, this is personal. I admire that. You don’t just talk the talk. You walk the walk and I commend you all for that.”

“Thank you Louis. The charities we sponsor and our foundation? They mean a lot to us. We don’t advertise most of what we do but we do have to hold some public events for the good of the company. Edward would know more about that. Each of us takes an event and hosts a fundraiser each year. This was mine. Edward will do something in the spring and Marcel something in the autumn or late summer depending on the calendar. Now, this topic is getting entirely too personal and depressing for this evening. How about I escort you to some of the other areas in this spacious place and give you a chance to look over everything before you make any bids.”

“Thank you Harry but are you sure you shouldn’t be mingling? I hate to monopolize your time.”

“You’re not monopolizing anyone’s time and perhaps you will allow us both to escort you?”

Louis turns to the voice speaking and immediately recognizes Marcel, standing rather awkwardly, his hands nervously clasped in front of him.

“Of course Marcel. As long as I’m not keeping you both from your duties, I’d be delighted to have you both as my personal escorts.”

He takes Harry by one arm and Marcel by the other as they continue their leisure walk throughout the room, stopping to peruse some of the items, stopping as Marcel brings champagne for Louis and then stopping once again just to engage in conversation. It’s not long before they’re joined by Edward who seemingly appears to be content just to listen in on their conversation. He slowly begins to relax as he listens to them banter and discuss the gala, stories from their week, Marcel’s work at the University and Harry’s newly discovered acts for the club. Louis offers very little in the way of talking about his work which Edward is surprised by and appreciates. Maybe he had worried for nothing.

“I hate to break it up but we can’t spend all our time with just one guest no matter how lovely he is. Hosting duties call. Louis, I believe Niall and Zayn were looking for you. They were over at the Hintze Hall balconies the last time I saw them.”

“Of course and please don’t worry about me. I can get myself around quite well without an escort and I feel terrible I’ve monopolized you all. I can already see from the constant stares that your other guests are wondering who I am and how they can either fuck me or destroy me. I’ll see you all later”

Enjoying how their jaws all collectively drop, he laughs before walking away from them.

“He’s…”

“Yeah…”

All three brothers take deep gulps of their drinks before drifting off to their hosting duties, the scent of Louis still lingering and his words still in their heads.

Louis walks up the stairs to the balconies, taking the time to linger and just watch and observe the people down below. He hasn’t spoken to any of them and he really has little desire to. He knows he’s playing a game coming here but for once it was nice to escape his normal routine and the constant bustle of day to day life. It was nice to leave the club and do something different. He keeps moving, entering one of the smaller galleries in the museum, content to just look at the exhibits for a short while before returning to the party.

“I don’t believe we’ve met before. What’s your name honey?”

Louis turns around at the soft drawl and immediately finds himself flanked by five omegas, all staring daggers at him with their cold and calculating eyes and dagger sharp smiles. To anyone looking, they’d see a group of six beautiful omegas enjoying an elegant evening but within their little circle, five of them were out for blood.

“No, we have never met before.”

Louis ignores four of them and focuses on the speaker, the clear leader of the group.

“Tell me your names and perhaps I’ll tell you mine.”

“If you don’t know our names then you’re clearly not from around here or from our social circle. Tell me, how did you manage to get an invitation to such a prestigious event? Did you win a lottery of some sort?”

Before Louis has a chance to reply, the others start to speak.

“Your outfit is interesting but I don’t recognize what house it’s from. Is it Givenchy? Dior? Gucci? It’s far more flamboyant than anything Chanel ever does. Or perhaps it’s a more esoteric little known designer.”

“You seem to know the Styles very well. How do you know them?”

Louis remains calm, sipping his champagne as the five hyenas (as he’s nicknamed them) have their go at him.

“Do you even speak?”

Louis still remains silent, staring and gauging the five in front of him. He’s just waiting, biding his time. The leader of the omegas steps closer to Louis, her face just inches from his, malice in her eyes as she gestures to Louis all while keeping her smile on her face.

“You see, we are the omegas the Styles are thinking of courting. They personally invited us all to this gala. We are the type of omega they want to mate and bond with. You? You’re nobody. You’re a mere distraction. Whatever your name is, whatever your end game is, trust me when I say you don’t want to get on our bad side. I suggest you take your knockoff outfit and leave this ball before you embarrass yourself further. Have I made myself clear?”

Louis begins to laugh. It’s a rather delighted and loud laugh as he can’t believe the gall of the omegas.

“If you ask me, it’s rather pathetic that omegas from your social circles and backgrounds have to resort to banding together like a group of jackals just because you’re threatened by me. Even better is that you say I’m a nobody but you all made it your mission to come to me, attack me and demand I leave. Why? Who are you to tell me what I can and cannot do?”

Now Louis wipes the smile off his face, a hard edge filling his voice.

“I don’t know you and frankly I don’t give a fuck who you lot are but let me tell you this. Long after this night is over, I will forget you. I will never think of you again because you are meaningless in the grand scheme of my life but you five? You will always remember me because unlike you, I have my dignity and my pride. I don’t need an alpha to complete me because I made myself. Unlike you, I don’t need to find an alpha to care for me because I have my own wealth. If not for your families, all of you would be selling yourselves to whatever alpha could keep you in the lifestyle you think you deserve. None of you could ever survive in the real world. Me? I live in it and thrive in it daily.”

“You’re nothing and they’d never give you the time of day. They need someone of their standing. You? You’re just a shiny new toy and you know what happens to new toys eventually don’t you? They get thrown away with the rest of the trash.”

“May I interrupt?”

All six of them look over to find Edward standing by the doorway with Zayn, Liam and Niall. Edward’s face is unreadable while Liam looks embarrassed and Niall looks furious.

“The auction is closing soon and dinner will be served momentarily. We need to go down to our tables.”

Louis and the omegas look shocked and all six look momentarily embarrassed. Louis is the first to walk out, ignoring everyone but Niall. He takes Niall’s offered arm and walks with him to find their table. He whispers softly to Louis as he walks down the stairs to where the dining is set up.

“Lou...babe. Are you alright? We heard everything. Zayn and I split up looking for you and Edward came with me since he knew where you’d gone.”

“I’m fine.”

Niall was worried about Louis. He knew Louis was not fine but it’s not the time or place to discuss what just happened. Niall turns around, stunned to see Edward talking to the omegas while Liam remains by the entry to the alcove where they were at. Or maybe he’s not that stunned. These rich snobs had the tendency to stick with each other no matter what.

“Louis? We can go if you like. We all came and that’s enough.”

“No. Do you really think I’m so weak that I’d let these jealous bimbos run me off? On the contrary. I think I’ll stick the dagger in just a little deeper.”

“Lou, what are you planning to do?”

“Nothing. Let’s just go eat and endure this bullshit. Next time I get it in my head to attend an event with these people, feel free to punch me Niall.”

“That’s a deal. Let’s get this shite over with.”

He leads them through the banquet hall, his eyes locked onto one place in particular, as if he knows exactly where he’s going.

“Ummm...Niall? Do you know what table we are seated at? We never bothered to look at the seating arrangements.”

Rather than reply, Niall just keeps moving forward until they reach a table close to the stage. Zayn is already seated and waiting for them. He rises and holds their chairs out for them, his face a little curious as he notices the tension in Niall’s shoulders and the curiously blank look on Louis’. Niall shakes his head subtly as if to signal to Zayn that it’s not the time. Louis is not unaware of what’s going on. He’s just making sure to keep his omega suppressed and his emotions in check to get through the night. He clenches his fists at the sight of the five omegas being escorted to the head table where Edward, Harry and Marcel are at. To their credit, Harry and Marcel look confused as the omegas reach their table, both giving apologetic looks towards Louis who ignores them. Liam joins their table, his eyes glancing over to Zayn and Niall but he sits as well with no comment to anyone. Edward is the last one to join that particular table. He’s tense and makes it a point to sit as far from the omegas as he can. He refuses to look at them or engage them in conversation despite their attempts. This only causes Harry and Marcel to be even more confused and for Liam to enjoy his drink in amusement. Any further thoughts are banished by the dimming of the lights as the MC comes out on the makeshift stage. Louis recognizes him as a local celebrity DJ. He pays semi-attention to the DJ as he jokes with the guests in between announcing the winners of some of the silent auction items. Louis slowly begins to perk up as the silent auction begins to come to a close. The item he had bid on had yet to be announced. He knew it was going to be the last item auctioned off and he couldn’t wait. He’s starting to get fidgety, unusual for him but he can’t help himself. He’s excited because with the bid he had given, he was certain he’d won.

“And now ladies and gentlemen! For the final silent auction item of the night, allow me to present our hosts. Misters Edward, Harry and Marcel Styles.”

Applause fills the room as the triplets all stand and make their way to the stage. Harry is in his element while Marcel looks shy and awkward to be up there. Edward as usual looks stern, almost as if he can’t believe he’s up there.

“This last item up for auction is rather unusual. For those of you who did not see it, the Styles brothers came up with a rather unusual item to be auctioned off. We all know how private they can be but for the first and what Mr. Edward Styles assures me will be the last time, they have come up with an unusual but unique auction item. Themselves!”

At the applause and whistles, the MC raises a hand to call for silence.

“Yes, the winner of the auction will get the Styles brothers all to themselves for a weekend at their Kensington estate.”

More whistles, laughs and cheers ring out at how suggestive the MC makes the prize to be when in reality, it was more along the lines of spend a casual weekend getting to know them.

“So, without further ado, the envelope please!”

There’s a hum of excitement throughout the room as they wait for the MC to stop purposely taking his time to announce it.

“Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of the auction is….”

A long silence and pause because of course the MC has to go for the theatrical and dramatic. Niall and Zayn glance worriedly at Louis who is extremely vested in this particular auction.

“Mr. Louis Tomlinson!”

Gasps and cheers ring throughout the room as Louis stands to go up to the stage and retrieve his prize. All three brothers display various degrees of shock at finding out Louis had won them. Louis reaches the stage, enjoying the eyes on him as he reaches the brothers, making sure to give a soft lingering kiss to each of them as he greets them. The cheers in the room grow louder as people begin to whisper among themselves as to who the mystery omega is that has the brothers so enthralled. It’s not hard to see that each of them holds a possessive hand around Louis' waist, their eyes solely focused on him. Louis gives each of them a grin before his eyes go to the head table where five sets of eyes glare at him with pure hatred on their faces.


	25. Delete or I'll Know

If the original whispers weren’t enough, they really set the gossips ablaze when the brothers each took a turn dancing with Louis and only Louis. 

Louis danced with Edward.

Louis danced with Harry.

Louis danced with Marcel.

Louis had won his prize and he couldn’t be happier about it. He knew why he’d done it. As much as he enjoyed spending time with the triplets during sessions, he had learned enough about them to want to get to know them outside of sessions. He knew he shouldn’t do it. He knew it was a bad idea but Louis was honest with himself. He didn’t always make the best choices especially when his inner omega brought the bitch out and whined until it got its way. This was one of the rare times Louis allowed his inner omega to win and he found he didn’t regret it. 

Four single omegas in the room accepted that the Styles brothers had moved on and instead took the time to enjoy the gala and perhaps meet someone else. Someone new.

One single omega refused to admit defeat. He silently stared, fuming but vowing this wasn’t over. The interloper Louis would not win this. 

As the night wore on, Louis looked over to see Liam, Zayn and Niall talking, huddled in a corner almost hidden in the shadows. To any outsider, they looked like they were having a perfectly pleasant and private conversation but Louis knew better. He knew that whatever it was they were discussing was important. He’d poke and pry later to find out what they had discussed. He hoped that for all their sakes, Niall was willing to forgive and figure out this strange new dynamic to their relationship.

Edward, Harry and Marcel did duty dances with other omegas and spent time in conversation with some of their guests but they always made it a point to seek out Louis who admittedly was rather popular. He couldn’t take a step without someone wanting to talk to him. Louis found it rather amusing that these people would care at all about him but he was savvy enough to give answers with little information about himself. The less they knew, the better.

“What weekend will work for you Louis?”

Turning around, he sees Marcel standing behind him, smiling gently but there’s no denying he’s pleased. 

“It was Harry’s idea to have us be an auction item. Never in a million years did I think you’d bid for a weekend date with us much less win. I was told your bid was extremely generous.”

Louis only laughs. He too had enjoyed the evening and bidding. Winning just made it all the sweeter.

“I’ll have to look over my calendar soon. Perhaps in the next week or two we can come up with something and I’ll let you know now. I fully expect to be treated as a guest and not as your dom.”

Marcel looked surprised and then horrified by the implication of Louis’ words.

“We would never...I mean...Of course you’re our guest. We will do what we had originally planned. Spend time with us at the estate and away from prying eyes. There was never any other intent behind it.”

Louis relaxes and smiles, Marcel’s words being exactly what he wanted and needed to hear.

“I know you could not have known I would have bid and won but I want to make it clear from the start that this is not an ordinary arrangement. I want it to be just Edward, Harry, Marcel and Louis. No mention of our other relationship and no expectations beyond enjoying ourselves.”

“Of course. We just like making you happy.”

He had not meant to blurt that out but Louis’ answering laugh and smile was well worth the verbal faux pas.

As the night came to a close, Louis could not find Niall or Zayn. How odd. He walked around, wondering where on earth his friends went to before he realized that perhaps the two were working out their differences together and wanted privacy. The thought of that made him rather happy though they could have at least sent him a text saying they were leaving. He briefly thought about leaving quietly but that would be rude to do considering how attentive and gracious the brothers had been towards him. He sees them by the massive doorway, bidding their farewells to the guests and thanking them for their donations. He waits patiently for his turn, removing his mask and allowing the last few guests to see his face. He’s aware of the looks of admiration he’s receiving from those few left and knew that this would definitely set their tongues wagging when they woke the next day and spoke to their counterparts that they’d seen the mystery omega with his mask off. Louis wasn’t stupid. He knew many would want to know who he was and know all about him but unless they were prepared to dig deep, research hard and pay quite a bit of money, they’d find next to nothing about Louis Tomlinson. He had no social media and kept out of trouble. He’d assured himself of that and was very careful about the information he put out about himself. His charity donations were always done anonymously and even the club was under a corporation and his adoptive name and not his actual name. No one would put Lewis Austin and Louis Tomlinson as the same person and he preferred it that way. Edward had been one of the very rare individuals to dig up everything about Louis but Louis trusted that he’d never use his past against him. The last person makes their way out leaving Louis with the brothers alone in the cavernous space where the remnants of an amazing evening remained.

“You boys certainly know how to throw a good party and I must once again thank you for the invitation.”

Harry and Marcel smile while Edward looks awkward at the gratitude and shifts his legs restlessly. Harry moves in to give Louis a hug, not exactly the most appropriate thing to do but there was no more press to worry about and it was just them.

“It was our pleasure and we are honored you came. Do you need a ride home?”

Louis shakes his head, declining the offer. He does take Marcel’s hand as they all walk outside, smiling and laughing. As a car pulls up, Louis turns once again and gives each brother a hug. Edward opens the door for him and with a final smile, Louis settles back and relaxes on the drive home.

The brothers stand and watch as the car drives away before climbing into theirs. They’re silent the entire drive back to their penthouse, choosing to stay there for the night since it was closer to home. Once home, they shower and change. Edward in silk lounge pants, Marcel in pants and a button up pajama top and Harry in boxers. Rather than sleep, they just lay in bed, each wrapped in their own thoughts. Harry is thinking of how and when it would be best to mate Louis. Marcel is deep in thought thinking about how many pups they can have and Edward is recalling the moment he’d realized Louis was the winning bidder at the auction. His shock had turned to pleasure though he had a difficult time expressing it and as always he’d kept his usual foreboding expression on his face. 

It’s Harry who finally breaks the silence between them.

“We need to talk about Louis.”

Edward stirs, looking over at Harry with a confused expression on his face.

“What about him?”

“You’re not this dense Edward. He’s the one. He’s our omega and I think we need to discuss courting him proper.”

Marcel smiles widely, enthuses about this idea and sits up to agree with Harry.

“We can use the weekend he’s here as the beginning to our courtship with him. Each one of us can plan something to do with him alone and we also spend time together. We want to show him we can take care of him, that we’re the best alphas for him.”

“That’s a great idea Marcel. I’d like to take him back to the club and have him actually hear me sing.”

“And I’d like to cook for him and take him on a picnic on the grounds. I think he’d enjoy that. What about you Edward?”

“I think you’re both out of your minds.”

“What?!”

“Why?”

“Are you listening to yourselves right now? You both have spent more time with Louis than I have yet I have a better understanding of him to know he would reject us outright if we asked to court him. You are deluding yourselves if you think he sees us as potential alphas. We’re his clients, nothing more. If anything, I think your ideas are fine as a way to have him see us as individuals and friends, nothing more. You’re asking for too much if you want to start talking courtships with him. He’d reject us without a qualm and end the business relationship we have with him. We don’t even know him that well. We have a physical attraction and a sexual relationship with him but is that enough to build a life on?”

“Edward. We knew from the moment we met him. Our alphas recognized him as our mate. You can’t lie to us and tell us you didn’t feel it either. And though he’s never mentioned it, I am certain Louis feels it too.”

“Just because our secondary genders recognize that we’re potential mates doesn’t mean that we are required to act on it. Does Louis strike you as the type to settle down, have pups and host dinner parties?”

Deflated, Harry and Marcel accept that perhaps Edward has a point. Louis was too fiercely independent to just change his life for them. Louis was not the omega they had set out to find but he was the one they wanted and they’d have to take the time to get to know him, let him get to know them before broaching the subject.

“I think that perhaps we don’t make it too obvious we’re trying to court him. We all go to the club to see Harry play. We all go to the picnic. Any alone time will be circumstantial and if Louis wants it.”

As usual, Marcel is the sensible one with a plan. Harry nods and settles back down to continue his fantasy while Edward turns to his side, closes his eyes and tries hard not to get his hopes up. He liked Louis but he was having a hard time opening himself up and accepting that Louis was their mate. There was so much that could go wrong and he strongly believed that they didn’t know each other well enough to consider courting or mating.

All three brothers are interrupted by the soft pings of their cell phones going off with an incoming text message. Surprise and curiosity has them each reaching for their phones, eyes widening and jaws dropping as they each open the message sent to them. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Louis makes it home, tired but happy. He notices that neither Niall or Zayn are there so he assumes they’re working out their problems and by that he really thinks they’re engaging in sex in their own home. As tired as he is, he showers quickly and leaves his clothes on the floor of the bathroom. He’d deal with it later after he’s gotten a good night sleep. Settling into his bed, the soft sheets draped over his naked body, he allows his mind to wonder where it shouldn’t but what the hell. It’s not like anyone could read his mind and conjure up the images racing in it. Just thinking about them makes him squirm, aching and needy. 

Fuck

That’s what he needed but he was in no shape to get dressed and go to a club to find someone. And he doesn’t want just anyone. A wicked idea begins to take shape in his mind. He briefly weighs the consequences of this decision before deciding to throw caution to the wind and make one more bad decision. He grabs his phone off the nightstand, pulls the sheets off and takes a picture. Without a qualm, he sends the text and waits.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_ [Group Chat - Submit To Me] _

_ [Incoming Image] _

“OH MY GOD!”

Edward’s eyes widen, Marcel’s jaw drops and Harry holds the phone closer to his face, smiling.

_ [L: I need my subs to remove their clothing and send me proof that you’ve followed my instructions.] _

Harry wastes no time in stripping, glaring at his brothers to comply. Marcel blushes beet red but begins to unbutton his shirt slowly, fingers trembling as he does so. When he’s finally fully naked, he turns to Edward who has a mutinous expression on his face. 

“Come on Eddie! It’s for fun. Play with us.”

Though he refuses to remove his pajama pants, he does let Harry remove them for him. Harry quickly snaps a picture of them to send to their dom.

_ [Incoming Image] _

Louis laughs and decides to really get into it.

_ [L: I miss my subs. What would you be doing to me right now if I let you dom me?] _

When the message is received, Harry is the first to reply.

_ [H: I’d be tasting your sweet slick, not wasting a precious drop Master.] _

Marcel can’t believe he’s doing this but he sends his reply anyway.

_ [M: With your permission, I’d press kisses all over your body, slowly making my way up from your toes to your lips Sir.] _

Again, Edward refuses to reply. It’s only after coaxing from his brothers that he sends his reply.

_ [E: I’d make you scream my name.] _

When Louis receives the messages, he realizes he’s in deep and doesn’t want to stop.

_ [L: Touch yourselves for me. Say my name while you’re doing it.] _

He hits send then begins to palm himself, enjoying the feel of his hand as he begins to give himself smooth firm strokes. He manages to remember to hit the record button on his phone as he strokes himself, calling out their names as he does, so into what he’s doing that he forgets he’s recording himself and he screams out as he finally releases but he doesn’t call out their names. Only one word leaves his lips. 

Alphas.

Without thinking of the implications, he hits send and relaxes lazily back on the mountain of pillows and waits for their response. He knows it may take a bit so he gets up to quickly clean himself.

_ [Video Message] _

All three brothers cannot believe what they’re witnessing but all three are now hard and wanting their omega. The green in their eyes is no longer visible as Harry hits record and puts the phone down. Their eyes are dark as they pant and moan the name of their omega. It’s primitive and sensual and they cannot stop. This has gone beyond their wildest dreams and one after the other shout out Louis name as they come. Marcel feels boneless as he slumps back, Edward looks stunned and Harry is giddy as he hits send.

As they help each other up, they go to shower again with no words spoken. There were no words to express what they felt experiencing phone/text sex with Louis. None of them had ever done that before. Once their shower is over, they return to their bedroom, now smelling of alpha pheromones and sex. One last text awaits them.

_ [L. Delete the texts. Delete the videos.] _

Without pausing, Edward deletes his and watches to make sure Marcel and Harry follow suit. He sees Harry is reluctant but the glare he gives his brother is enough to make him wipe it. He doesn’t need to express into words that saving it and lying would be a big breach of trust.

As they each settle to sleep, they find that sleep comes much easier for them.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

In another part of town, the sun is rising and casting it’s morning hues onto the open windows. Niall groans as he realizes they forgot to close the damn drapes. He was not a morning person and anyone who claimed to be so needed their head examined. He reluctantly shifts to get up and close them when he realizes Zayn is next to him, fast asleep and facing him. A soft smile crosses his features, happy that they had been able to talk the previous night and slowly start to rebuild the trust between them. He still needs to close the damn drapes. He tries to get up and move slowly when an arm drapes itself around his waist. Freezing, he slowly turns around and stares right into the slumberous eyes of Liam Payne. 


	26. Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, let me offer my apologies for the major delay in this chapter. I had exams and had to step away from my baby to focus on those but let me rejoice! Exams are done. I passed. I am officially finished with university.
> 
> Second, this chapter is shorter than the others and it really is a set up chapter for the relationships and the hint of trouble brewing on the horizon. I promise the next chapter is the long awaited weekend for Louis & the triplets that will begin to clearly define their relationship for each of them. 
> 
> Third, I received some feedback about this fic, specifically in regards to my portrayal of female characters in a negative light. This fic was never meant to focus in any way on females. It's a Louis/Harry/Edward/Marcel fic with Niall/Liam/Zayn as the secondary relationship. The only females I wrote have been on the periphery and that included the three omega females from the gala. They were meant to be nothing but a writing device to further the plot. That is why they remained unnamed and only really given minimal time since they were not the priority. There was no need for me to add any additional characters (male OR female) because they'd add nothing to the plot of the story. 
> 
> Also, just to clear this up, the original prompt given to me was specific that this was to be an A/B/O world where the secondary genders are equals. Omegas are not beneath Alphas in this AU. The omegas featured were bitchy and petty but they were never meant to be submissive. Much like anyone in society today, if they choose to be trophy spouses for wealthy alphas, more power to them. Louis was and would never be a trophy spouse.
> 
> Finally, I was asked if I'd be willing to continue this story once this one is done. The prompt is it's years later (time frame TBD by me) and a new government comes into power that begins to strip omega's of their rights and tries to force them back into subservient roles. This will strain the relationships Louis has with the triplets in different ways because /someone/ (not saying who) begins to buy into the bullshit causing a huge rift that will affect everyone. Would y'all be interested in reading something like this? I will write it regardless but feedback is always great.

Morning afters were awkward as hell but Liam was saved from any such feelings thanks to Zayn. Niall sat at the kitchen table, brooding as he drank his coffee, eyes fixed on Liam who stared right back, almost amused. Zayn was the only one unaffected by the mood in the room. He was calmly eating his pancakes and drinking his coffee. All he wanted was right there with him even though there was a serious lack of trust on both sides. Niall trusted Zayne. He didn’t trust Liam. Liam trusted Zayn and was willing to open up to Niall who was making it as difficult as possible despite the events of the previous night.

“Why don’t you have an omega of your own?”

“Because I never found one I cared to mate and bond with.”

“Why did you choose an alpha?”

“I didn’t. I didn’t realize he was already mated and bonded when I first saw him. I just saw him and I knew I had to have him.”

“He’s not property to be owned.”

“I never said he was nor did I imply it. You’re the one determined to take everything I say the wrong way.”   
“So now what? I’m the baggage he brings with him?”   
“Absolutely not. When I first got to speak to Zayn alone, all he talked about was you. He was always devoted to you. You are his priority and if this arrangement is not to your satisfaction, he will always choose you. I don’t understand your insecurity over this. You of all people must know this.”

Niall remains silent, staring into his coffee. Damn Liam for being so reasonable about the whole thing. He wanted to scream, yell and kick Liam out but he knew he couldn’t. Despite his own attitude and temperament, he always tried hard to make Zayn happy. He would be a fool to ignore that Liam made Zayn happy. Was he ready for a triad? No, he wasn’t. Could he be willing to try for Zayn’s sake? Niall gives out a sigh. He sort of likes Liam. Last night at the gala, he’d been charming and once he let his guard down around them, he had been funny and had entertained them with a humor that rivaled Niall’s when it came to his caustic commentary about the people there. Niall was no fool. Liam had a reputation, he’d done some digging so he knew what they were getting into but Liam also had a softer side most did not see. From what he was able to find online, Liam loved his mother and sisters. He doted on them and they adored him. He’d also read that until he had presented, Liam had often been the victim of bullying and had been deemed an omega because of his shy and quiet nature. It wasn’t until his later years that his confidence had emerged. Niall respected this about him. Liam had been nothing but respectful towards him but he was still leery. With that in mind, he tries to shift the topic to something else.

“Tell me about your friends, the triplets. They’re in love with our best friend.”

He said it as a statement of fact and not as a question. He had eyes. He had seen the way the three had looked at Louis. Of course he also noticed how Louis was when he spoke of them or when he saw them but that was not something he was willing to discuss with Liam and apparently, Liam felt the same.

“I do not discuss the lives of my friends. It’s cheap and meaningless gossip and I won’t indulge in it. Not for you and not for anyone else.”

“Good. Then I can expect the same courtesy regarding Louis. We don’t discuss him at all.”

Zayn calmly keeps eating, hiding a smile. Despite his smaller stature and status as an omega, Niall could easily dominate and boss both him and Liam around and they would not complain. He loved that about him. Niall was not one to submit easily. This was exactly how Niall was when they first met and started seeing each other so he knew this was in their hands now. Niall and Liam would have to find a way to compromise and if he had to play the buffer, so be it. He wanted them both and if all went well, he’d get his wish. Before things could get too heated, he felt it was time to change the subject.

“Do you work today Liam? I thought perhaps you might want to join Niall and I at the club. You can get an insider's perspective of what goes on behind the scenes. We can have dinner before it opens and give you a more personalized private tour.”

Niall opens his mouth to object then promptly shuts it. It wasn’t a bad idea. He spent his previous evening in Liam’s element. Perhaps it wouldn’t be so bad if Liam spent time in theirs. Let him see what it entails to have a relationship with Zayn and Niall. 

“That’s a great idea Zayn. What do you say Liam? Care to join us and see how the other half works?”

Though a line forms on Liam’s brow at Niall’s choice of words, he nevertheless agrees. He admitted to his curiosity about the lifestyle and how they turned fetishes into a successful and thriving business. As they plan their evening, Niall squirms, one lingering thought still on his head. He interrupts Liam and Zayn as they’re discussing restaurant options close to the club for their dinner.

“Just answer me this. The brothers. They won’t hurt Louis will they?”

Liam doesn’t look surprised, as if he’d been expecting that question but he chooses his words carefully.

“Harry and Marcel would hurt themselves before they hurt Louis.”

“And the other brother?”

“Edward would never deliberately hurt Louis.”

Niall frowns at his choice of words but before he can ask for an explanation, Liam interrupts him.

“Same question to you both. Louis, will he hurt Edward, Harry and Marcel?”

Zayn decides to field this question rather than have Niall answer.

“Louis is not like most omegas. In many ways, he’s more of an alpha than anything. Louis never sets out to hurt anyone but if someone crosses him, he’s unforgiving. Does he plan on hurting the Styles brothers? Of course not. Will he? That’s not for us to say. We’re all adults here. We can all admit to this among each other. There’s something between our friends. I think it’s inevitable that there will be hurt feelings between them but that will be between them and not us.”

Shrugging, he picks up his coffee and takes a slow sip as both Niall and Liam look at him. He raises a hand to keep both quiet as he finishes his coffee.

“That’s enough talking about them. Let them figure and sort their shit out. We have enough drama of our own and issues to solve between us three. We have the rest of the morning free. Are we going to sit here and discuss their sex life or go back to bed and enjoy ours?”

Liam blinks as Niall stares in surprise. Zayn merely rises and walks away towards the bedroom, flinging his shirt off in the process. Liam and Niall remain seated, staring in the direction of where Zayn had walked away to. It’s only a moment later that Zayn’s pants come flying through the hallway and land on the floor.

Both Liam and Niall race to the bedroom where Zayn awaits.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Edward drinks his coffee as he reads his paper. Harry often berates him for still receiving an actual print paper and loves to lecture him about how it’s killing trees but Edward always ignores him. Reading a paper with his coffee is an indulgence he’s always willing to enjoy no matter what. Marcel is engrossed in his tablet while Harry’s main focus is on eating and whiling time away on his phone.

They had not discussed what had happened the previous night, each taking the time to think and contemplate what if any changes this would not have on their relationship with Louis. 

For Harry, this was a natural progression and they would have their weekend with Louis to seal the deal.

For Marcel, it was another step in their relationship. He was already thinking of bonding and pups.

For Edward, it was complicated. He was still new to the change in relationship with Louis. He kept telling himself that keeping it private between them at the club was all that was needed but another part of him, the alpha in him kept rearing its head to growl at the thought that Louis would only ever be a sexual type of relationship. 

“Why hasn’t he text us yet?”

At Harry’s question, Marcel and Edward stare at him nonplussed.

“Harry, it hasn’t been 24 hours. It hasn’t even been 12 hours. He will let us know what weekend works for him and we will accommodate him.Stop worrying about something you can’t control and instead focus on something else.”

Edward stands and leaves to his home office to answer some emails and start getting the counts from the gala.

Marcel leaves to go shower and get dressed, his mind engrossed on spending some time working on a book he’d recently started writing.

Harry pouts and decides to go work off his frustration in their home gym. If nothing else, he wanted to look good for Louis.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Louis stretches and enjoys the feeling of contentment coursing through his body. He’d already decided not to regret a damn thing about his actions from the previous night. He was a grown man with a healthy sexual appetite. Sexting was a healthy and fun way to keep his subs on their toes. The triplets were his only clients at the moment. He put on shows but they were the only ones he was a dom for and he preferred to keep it that way. He considers staying and lounging in bed a little longer but the rumble of his stomach makes him laugh and he forces himself to get up. Tea and maybe some eggs. He could manage that easy enough without setting fire to his entire kitchen. As he gets up, he puts on some joggers and makes his way downstairs and to the kitchen where he promptly puts the kettle on. As he raids his fridge for eggs, he starts to think about his weekend with the triplets. It can’t be too soon. He doesn’t want to appear too eager but he doesn’t want to delay it either. 

2 weeks. 

He thinks 2 weeks should be enough time to plan and to let the anticipation build between them. He’d have to go shopping sometime between now and then. He wanted some surprises for his subs. Despite Edward’s resistance, he was his sub in Louis mind.

Picking up his phone, he shoots a quick text to their groupchat.

_ [L: I am free 2 weeks from now. Would that be suitable for our weekend? I can be there late Thursday and stay until Sunday evening or Monday morning depending on your schedule.] _

Satisfied, he turns his attention to making his tea and breakfast, pleased with how things are working out for him.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The soft ding of an incoming text distracts Edward from his reviewing the contents of his screen. His laptop is set up and he’s staring at the screen, his mind already working on a possible solution. His pulse begins to race as he reads Louis text. The door to his office slams open as a sweaty and shirtless Harry barges in holding his own phone and a wide smile. They get no words out as Marcel follows Harry in, outwardly looking calm as always if not for the slight hitch in his breath that gives him away. He too got excited and ran when they’d received Louis text.

They immediately sit around Edward’s desk tossing out ideas and plans for their weekend with Louis, working out and writing a book long forgotten.

"I want to take him to spend time at the new club. Why don't we do that Friday? We all go but it's my deal. I'll plan it and you all follow along. Friday is my day to plan. Marcel, Saturday is your day. Plan your picnic and whatever else you'd like to do with Louis. Edward, are you ok with Sunday? He can stay until Monday so we each get a full day with him."

Marcel nods, mind already going to what he is going to plan. Harry and Marcel look excited while Edward is deep in thought. 

"I hate to break this up but there's something else we need to discuss that's more important."

Harry and Marcel stop talking, eyes going straight to Edward who merely shrugs and flips his screen to show them what had his attention. Several tabs are open as Edward clicks through them all to show his brothers. Their faces become grim as they look at every gossip website and message board Edward clicks through. 

Splashed on the screen are pictures of the gala but prominent on every picture is Louis.


	27. Oh Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited weekend is here but things never go as planned. Something unexpected happens that will test Louis and the triplets in ways they couldn't imagine.

The silence in the room is palpable. The tension rises fast as they look through the articles and questions from the gossip columns.

_**STYLES TRIPLETS COURTING UNKNOWN OMEGA** _

_**MYSTERY OMEGA ENTICES STYLES HEIRS** _

_**WHO IS THE MYSTERY OMEGA?** _

All the headlines were of this ilk. As Edward goes through the articles, all of them start getting disgusted and angry at the insinuations many of the articles put in their writing. Edward listens to Harry and Marcel’s complaints, ideas, their plans and counterplans with half an ear as his mind races on a possible solution to this.

“I’m not ashamed of Louis and what our relationship is with him. I just don’t want him exposed to the nasty trap of these gossip magazines and websites and paparazzi hounding his every step. It will only get worse when it comes out who he is and what he does for a living.”

Edward raises a brow at Harry’s words, still not commenting. He has an idea but he’s pretty sure his brothers won’t like it. He’s still debating his idea when Marcel begins to weigh his thoughts on the situation.

“Let’s face it. Our names are now linked to his and once it comes out, we too will be faced with media scrutiny. The difference is that no matter how much times have changed and omegas are free to do as they please, the media will paint us as having done nothing wrong simply because we are alphas and we’re rich. Louis will be branded as a gold digger or worse, a knot slut simply by the very nature of being an omega and his job. Don’t argue because we all know the media always loves to sensationalize these kinds of things. One party always gets branded as the bad guy and it’s usually the poor omega who suffers. We can’t let that happen to Louis.”

“We’re not. I need you two to listen to me. I’ve got a plan and I know you won’t like it but it’s the best plan we have for now. I just need you two to listen to me and give me your honest feedback before I go through with this. Time is of the essence and we can’t wait much longer.”

As Edward explains his idea, the faces of Harry and Marcel go from curious to shocked. Marcel tries to reason with Edward but realizes that as always, Edward has thought of all possible outcomes of this. Harry keeps running his hands through his hair, making his curls fly in wild abandon as he accepts the ramifications of what Edward plans to do.

“You do realize that if we agree to this and Louis finds out, he will either be happy and thank us or more likely, he may never forgive us. We’re taking a big risk doing this.”

“We are but I’ve gone through all the options and this is our best bet to keep him out of the line of fire. So are we in agreement? Is this what we’re going to do?”

“I don’t know Edward. I think we need to talk to Louis about this. This is his life we’re talking about. He should have some say in this.”

“And we will Marcel. After the weekend, we tell Louis what is happening and what we did. We can still fix things and change them. Consider this a precaution until the questions and curiosity die down.”

One by one, the brothers agree with a fair amount of trepidation about taking this step without Louis knowledge and consent. They keep telling themselves it’s in Louis’ best interest but keeping it a secret from him pains them. Picking up the phone, Edward picks up the phone to call the one person he finds repulsive and loathes calling but the man gets the job done every time. 

“Yeah.”

“It’s Styles. I need you to come to my place. Now.”

“On my way.”

Grimacing, Edward rises and pours them each a drink knowing they’re feeling as conflicted as him. He hates that it’s come to this and he’s questioning himself as to why he’s going so far for Louis. He’s not stupid. He knows his brothers are falling in love with Louis if they’re not there already but he needs them to get their heads on straight and stop thinking with their hearts. As always, he manages to successfully tamp down his own desires and wants and moves forward with cold logic and no emotion. It’s how he survived his childhood and how he gets through life as an adult. Only with his brothers does he let his guard down. He can’t afford to make that mistake with Louis. What he’s about to do comes down to being practical. That’s what he keeps telling himself. He’s looking out for them all, his brothers, Louis and their respective businesses. That’s all it is.

It’s less than an hour later when the doorbell rings and Marcel opens it, 

“Follow me.”

Harry too goes with them to Edward’s office and sit and wait as Edward outlines what he wants done. To his credit, the man says nothing and makes no expression. He’s been around far too long to be surprised anymore by the demands and requests of the wealthy.

“It’s gonna take a little time and it won’t be cheap. I can guarantee the major tabloids have already started digging. You’re talking about major hacking among other things to get this done.”

“See that it’s done. I’ll arrange payment. Half now, half when the work is completed. A bonus if you can complete it before the end of the week.”

“Alright. I’ll contact you once it’s done.”

Once he leaves, Edward looks at the faces of his brothers. Harry looks worried and Marcel looks sick.

“Don’t look at me like that. Simon Cowell is a nasty piece of business but he is guaranteed to get the job done quickly, efficiently and by the end of the week, it will be like none of this ever happened.”

Resigned to their decision, the brothers spend the remainder of the day pushing this out of their minds and trying to plan the best weekend possible for Louis.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The two weeks leading up to their weekend with him drag but finally, FINALLY the weekend arrives. It’s Thursday evening when the brothers hear a car pull up. Harry and Marcel jump up in excitement over getting to see Louis and having him stay with them for the long weekend. Edward remains seated, his usual blank expression on his face. All he thinks to do is remind his brothers of what they had spoken of.

“What’s done is done. Let’s focus on this weekend instead. Harry, you’re on for tomorrow. Marcel for Saturday and I’ve got Sunday. Now let’s go welcome our guest.”

Going to the door, the three wait for Louis to ring the doorbell before Marcel opens it, smiling widely at the lithe form of Louis waiting on the other side. 

“Louis. We’re so happy you came. Come in!”

Louis saunters in, his eyes taking everything in. He was a man of means but pulling up to their estate reminded him how vastly different their lives were. This was true wealth. Old money as some liked to call it.

They lead him to their parlor where Edward waits, a drink in his hand. He gives Louis a nod before gesturing for him to sit.

“Would you care for a drink? Or perhaps something to eat?”

At his words, Marcel leaps up to bring in the platter of appetizers he had prepped ahead of time. Louis accepts the offer of a drink as Marcel returns with a tray in his hands which he sets down on the small table before Louis.

“Please, help yourself.”

Louis leaned in to take a taste of the assortment of appetizers Marcel laid out. The grape and bleu cheese focaccia looked especially delicious and he helped himself to one, enjoying how all eyes were on him as he took his time tasting, little moans of pleasure escaping his lips as the food melted on his tongue.

“These are divine. My compliments to your chef.”

Marcel flushed in happiness, thrilled Louis was enjoying his cooking while Harry replied to Louis.

“Marcel made this. He’s the only one of us blessed with cooking skills”

Surprised, Louis keeps his eyes on Marcel as he reaches over for another appetizer, figs with burrata cheese. He closes his eyes as the different flavors and textures hit his tongue, another small moan of pleasure escaping his lips. 

“You’re gifted Marcel. A true talent in the kitchen.”

Still, there was one thing that was weighing on his mind and he was curious enough to ask.

“No offense but I would have thought that men of your means would have hordes of servants at your beck and call yet you answered the door for me, served me a drink and cooked for me. I have yet to see traces of any servants. Is there a reason for that? Are you hiding them from me?”

“We don’t have servants.”

Edward’s words surprise Louis. That was not the answer he was expecting to hear.

“May I ask why? Feel free to tell me to bugger off with my questions if they’re too personal.”

“We prefer our privacy. It is easier to hire a cleaning service to come in a few days a week than it is to place our trust in people that may not have our best interest at heart. We clean up after ourselves and Marcel does the majority of the cooking. It works for us. Does this bother you?”

“No. I was merely curious and can appreciate it. Now, tell me what you have planned for me this weekend?”

“We have some surprises in store for you Louis so we don’t want to give them all away but if there’s anything you’d like to do instead, we will do our best to accommodate you.”

“I’m not much for surprises but I’ll trust that you lot will keep me suitably entertained. It’s getting late for me as I had to be at work early to get much done since I left the club in Zayn and Niall’s capable hands so I could enjoy this weekend with you. Mind showing me to my room and tomorrow I would like a tour of this magnificent home of yours.”

“Of course! Right this way. Ummm...we put you in our wing, the guest room there is the best one. It used to be our mother’s room...I mean...well...you’ll see. Harry, can you please take his bags?”

Marcel was rambling, nervous about having Louis staying with them but he was glad they’d decided to have Louis close to them. Had it been anyone else, they’d have been given a guest room on the other side of the house but Louis was different. Whether he realized it or not, he was theirs, at least in Harry and Marcel’s minds. Edward was the difficult one to read, never giving away his own thoughts and emotions. Guiding him upstairs, the go down a long hallway, bypassing several doors before reaching one with wide double doors. Harry opens them and makes a sweeping gesture with his arm for Louis to enter. The three brothers are slightly nervous, hoping they’re making a good impression on the omega. Louis looks around, taking it all in, simply astounded at the elegance of the room, the luxury in the details. He simply can’t get over any of it. 

“Ummm..you have an en suite attached here and if there’s anything you need, just dial #28 to reach our room directly or text us. We want you to enjoy your stay here with us.”

“You lot really are going out of your way to charm me aren’t you? I appreciate it but right now, I would love a bath and then some sleep.”

“Oh! Of course, Good night Louis. Sleep as late as you like. We’ll see you in the morning.”

All three brothers leave the room, closing the door with a soft click and leaving Louis entirely alone. Stunned by everything happening around him, Louis sits on the edge of the magnificent bed, his hands lightly stroking the satin comforter. The entire room was decorated in cream and accents of gold. Taking a deep breath, he decides a bath is definitely in order before he goes to sleep. Moving to the en suite bathroom, he’s again astounded at the elegance the room displays. The same color scheme ran here but the room was opulent in its own way. Matching vanities lined both walls in cream marble with a large steam shower tucked in the corner. The true showpiece was the large jacuzzi bathtub at the far end of the bathroom tucked beneath a large bow window. He had originally wanted a bath but now the lure of a steam shower was calling to him. Stripping quickly, he enters the shower, adjusting the temperature until the water poured over him, hot and quickly smothering the enclosed space in steam. He enjoys the sensation of the hot moist air and water in the shower, making good use of the shower gel and shampoo/conditioner set in there in elegant holders. It struck him as odd that the scents were the same ones he used at home but he decided to just enjoy the experience and ignore that little detail. Finishing up, he towels off, marveling at the thickness and luxuriousness of the towel before putting it on the rack to dry. Deciding to unpack in the morning, he pulls out his joggers and changes fast before quickly sliding under the sheets. He almost groans at how comfortable it is and he breathes in deeply, marveling that he can catch hints of the triplets scents on the bed. Thinking nothing of it, he closes his eyes and quickly drifts off to sleep.

It’s hours later when Louis wakes up, dizzy and disoriented.

“What the…”

Lowering his hand, he’s confused as to why his chest is covered in sweat and why his joggers feel wet. 

“What’s going on?”

His mind is sluggish, unable to comprehend what’s happening until he moves to get up out of bed and he feels slick running down his thighs and wetting his joggers. This couldn’t be happening. He kept careful track of his heats and he was not due for one for another month but the signs were undeniable.

Louis was going into heat.

“Oh shit. Oh no. No, no, no…”


	28. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Louis heat is a real bitch and couldn't come at a worse time.  
> -Niall gives the verbal ass kicking and tells Louis truths he'd rather not hear.  
> -Zayn makes tea and wishes he were elsewhere.  
> -The triplets brood and wish they were elsewhere too.
> 
> I think that sums up this chapter. It's another set up chapter for the emotional doozie coming up after it.

Harry jolts awake. He looks around, wondering what woke him up. He looks over to see both his brothers are asleep, nothing disturbing them. He lays back down but something is bothering him. Something isn’t right. He gets out of bed, pulling on a pair of boxers as he quietly leaves their room. No sooner than he closes their door when he’s assaulted by a scent. Louis’ scent. 

It’s more than that. He recognizes it immediately for what it is.

Heat.

Louis was going into heat.

He freezes in shock that this was happening. Already he could feel his alpha wanting to take over and run to Louis to claim him. 

Fuck.

He quickly goes to Louis' room, opening the door to see Louis sitting on the floor, pale, trembling and sweaty. Louis looks up and quickly puts an arm out as if to keep Harry away.

“Lou…”

“Stay back Harry.”

A small whimper escapes Louis’ lips before he can contain it. He doesn’t know what set off his heat so early. It’s not like they had been intimate in any way. They hadn’t kissed or touched or anything. He’s feeling the effects of his brain starting to go foggy and knows he doesn’t have much time before his heat is in full effect. He was going into heat with three alphas that he knows want him. A part of him is freaking out over this development but his goddamn omega was positively thrilled.

Fuck.

Harry is soon joined by Edward and Marcel, having been awakened through their own bond. They felt Harry’s own distress and soon thereafter the scent of Louis had reached them. All three look down at Louis, each struggling to retain control as they watch Louis stare back at them. It’s Harry who breaks their silence and struggle.

“Marcel, go to the kitchen and fetch water and snacks. Plenty of them for Louis’ upcoming heat. Edward, go run a bath for him. Cool but not freezing cold. It will help delay the inevitable onset of his heat before he loses coherency. Go!”

Harry walks slowly to Louis who is looking at him with a pained but also scared expression on his face. He knows why Louis is suddenly afraid and it pains him that Louis would think for one moment that any of them would take advantage of him in this state. He makes sure to maintain eye contact with Louis, breathing through his mouth as much as he can. The scent of Louis was potent and delectable the closer he got to him. He reaches out to the nightstand and grabs Louis' phone.

“Louis, I need you to unlock your phone. Please. It’s important.”

With shaky hands, Louis enters his passcode, uncertain about what the triplets plan to do. His heat is clouding his mind but he fights it as best he can. His eyes widen when both Marcel and Edward return. Marcel has his hand full with a basket of snacks, fruits and lots of water bottles. Edward says nothing as he goes and picks up Louis from the floor. Louis clings to him, nervous yet he clings. He puts his lips on Edward’s neck, lightly biting as his heat threatens to consume him.

“Eddie…”

It’s a low plea, one that causes Edward to groan and clench his jaw.

“Let me help you undress then you’re going to have your cool bath Louis. Don’t worry. We’re going to take care of you.”

He gently helps Louis remove his pajamas and keeps his eyes on Louis' face as he helps lower him into the cool water. Both Marcel and Harry are by the door, keeping their eyes on their brother and waiting for him to speak. Edward merely looks at Harry and nods, a silent communication going between them. Louis sits in the tub and watches them warily, the cool water helping clear some of the fog from his heat addled brain.

“What...what are you doing?”

Harry looks at him in surprise as he scrolls through Louis' phone before hitting the contact he wants.

“We’re taking care of you Louis.”

There’s silence as the phone rings, the brothers standing still and waiting.

“Hello? Niall! It’s Harry.”

Louis’ eyes widen in shock as he realizes what’s going on.

“Yes, Louis is here but something happened. His heat arrived…”

He listens for a moment before frowning and then replying.

“We know Louis would never have come here on purpose if his heat was close. We would never accuse him of doing this on purpose but the fact is HE IS IN HEAT! We can’t be here. You need to come and take care of him. We have food and water for him but I don’t know how much longer my brothers and I can be here with him before our alphas take over. We’re going to spend the next few days at our penthouse. You come here and make sure he eats and drinks and do whatever needs to be done to make him comfortable.”

He listens for a moment before nodding and replying to Niall.

“I’ll text you our address. We’re going to pack and wait for you but the sooner you get here the better.”

Hanging up, all three brothers look at Louis still in the cold tub. It’s Marcel who speaks to Louis.

“We made a promise that we would not spend your heats with you or ask you about them. To do so now would be a violation of the trust between us all. It pains us to leave you like this Louis but once your heat is over, you’ll realize we did the right thing for us all.”

Louis stays silent but nods towards the brothers. He understands what they’re saying but cannot really process much. The water grows cooler as he finally decides to get out of the bath. Wrapping himself in a lush robe left by Edward, he walks on shaky legs only to find the three waiting for him.

“We didn’t want to leave you alone until Niall arrives. He shouldn’t be too long. Maybe half an hour? You should probably eat or drink something right now.”

Marcel quickly offers Louis a water and a small plate filled with cheese, crackers and fruits. Clearing his throat, Louis offers them a shaky smile.

“Thank you. Ummm...my heat wasn’t due for another month. I promise you. I don’t understand why this happened and I’m sorry.”

“There’s no need to apologize Louis. We believe you. We know you wouldn’t have come here with your heat pending on purpose.”

Nodding, Louis forces himself to eat and take small sips of water. There’s tension in the room as Louis goes further into heat. He can feel it starting to take over, small whimpers leaving his lips as he clenches his fists, trying desperately not to call out to the alphas to stay with him.

Marcel is the first brother to get up and leave. He doesn’t speak and no one speaks to him. They all understand it’s getting harder to be around Louis, the scent of his heat and slick filling the room. Edward leaves next, surprised by his lack of control but he thinks it’s probably because he’s the only one that’s actually had penetrative sex with Louis. He knows what Louis feels like in those moments, his scent, his slick and the feel of his body. He can’t stop remembering it and knows he will lose himself if he stays in the room much longer. Only Harry remains, determined not to leave Louis alone until Niall arrives.

“I work in our club. It’s not the first time I’ve had to handle an omega going into heat unexpectedly. My control is remarkably better than that of my brothers. Niall won’t be much longer Louis.”

As if on cue, the silence is interrupted by the soft chime of a doorbell. Niall had arrived. Downstairs, Edward opens the door, a growl leaving his mouth when he sees not only Niall but also Zayn holding a box.

“Calm down big guy. Zayn is my mate and Louis’ best friend. He’d never take advantage of Louis. Now point me to where he’s at.”

Edward takes a deep breath and instead walks them to the guest room where Louis is located. As soon as they enter, Niall goes immediately to Louis sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Alright. Those of you with knots, get the fuck out. Zayn, go downstairs far away. The rest of you, leave.”

Sure he was bossy but they all knew better than to argue with Niall especially at this moment. They all leave and go downstairs silently. A low moan reaches Edward’s ears causing him to groan softly, a tight grip and pressure from Zayn keeping him grounded.

“Zayn, we’re going to go. We can’t stay here. Louis has our contact information if you need to get a hold of us. Make sure he’s taken care of and call us as soon as it’s safe to return.”

“Of course mate. I’ll be honest with you. Most alphas would have taken advantage of the situation and wouldn’t resist an omega in heat. You three surprised and impressed us and believe me when I tell you Niall is almost impossible to impress. You did well.”

The brothers get their bags, keys and phones and immediately leave. They could hear the faint sound of a moan coming from upstairs and know instinctively that Louis is calling for them. Rushing, they go outside and get in their car to leave.

Back inside, Niall is sitting with Louis as he begins to surrender to his heat.

“I brought you your heat box. All that you need is here Louis. I’ll return to check on you periodically mate but you’re on your own. The brothers have left and I wouldn’t let them come in here anyway if they were here.”

He’s panting as he watches Niall get up to leave the room. Digging into the box, he pulls out his dildo and removes his robe. Awkwardly climbing into bed, Louis lays back and spreads his legs, slowly inserting it as he moans and calls for the brothers. He knew his heat was going to be painful for him, his omega calling out and crying because it wanted to be knotted and his alphas were gone.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

It’s been 3 days. Three of the longest days of the triplets lives and the worst for Louis. He’d had heats before and generally preferred to spend them alone but this one had been painful for him. There had been no relief and no pleasure to be found. It’s only when he feels the last dregs of heat leave that he’s able to finally form some rational thoughts. He gets out of bed, looking around the opulent room with bleary eyes before remembering where he was at. He wrinkles his nose at the mess of food, sex toys and god, the sheets on the bed were disgusting. He himself felt sticky and just generally gross. Standing up, he moves slowly to the bathroom, intent on taking a long hot shower to work the kinks out of his body and wash every trace of this miserable heat off of him. He manages to make it to the bathroom but sits on the edge of the bathtub, energy levels low. The opening and closing of the bathroom door force him to look up. 

“Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes? You look like shit Lou.”

“Thanks for pointing out the obvious.”

“Come on now. Let me get the water started for you and after your shower, you need to eat and sleep some more. We need to have a serious talk after you’ve rested.”

There was no way to argue with Niall when he used his stern voice and was basically bossing Louis around. He watches as Niall adjusts the water temperature and stands, using Niall to help support him as his legs still feel weak. 

“Shout if you need me. I’ll be in the bedroom cleaning up.”

Louis wants to tell him not to worry about it, that he’d handle his own mess but Niall had already left. Instead, he focuses on letting the water soak him through, letting its heat seep into his tired bones and muscles. He really did feel like shit. He was angry at the situation. How could his heat schedule be so messed up? He was meticulous about it and knew something had to be wrong for this to have happened. He’d make a mental note to call his physician and see what’s going on because this wasn’t right. Annoyed, he grabs shampoo and vigorously washes his hair before conditioning it then takes the time to wash his body several twice with the jasmine and vanilla scented body wash. Once he’s satisfied that he’s clean, he rinses off and steps out to dry himself before getting into another one of the luxurious robes left on the bathroom hook. Probably Niall’s doing while he was in heat. He leaves the bathroom to find that all the windows of the bedroom are wide open allowing fresh air to circulate and the bed has been stripped completely. His toys are thrown back into his heat box as well. Niall walks in holding a large glass with a pink substance in it closely followed by Zayn holding a stack of linens.

“Don’t worry. We didn’t start digging through their stuff. We text them and Marcel told us where to look for and find extra linens. They insist we don’t bother with cleaning up. They’ll have a cleaning crew come out but I know you Lou. You’re going to want to do this yourself.”

Niall was right. Louis couldn’t seem to shake the feeling of disappointment.

“This was supposed to be a great weekend for us. I was going to take a chance and get to know them out of a professional setting and instead my biology decided to fuck me over and I don’t know why.”

Zayn and Niall exchange a look before they move towards Louis.

“Here. Drink this. It’s a smoothie. We’ll fix the bed for you so you can rest and then we can talk later.”

Listening to his friend, Louis chugs it down and watches as both of them fix his bed for him. Once he’s done drinking, he lays down on top of the comforter and takes a deep breath, comforted by the scent of clean linens and the faint hint of jasmine and vanilla from the body wash. He doesn’t hear his friends leave the room as he drifts back off to sleep.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Waking, Louis realizes the room is dark and the windows and curtains have been closed. Grappling towards the nightstand for his phone, he realizes it’s nearing midnight. He had slept most of the day away thanks to the exhaustion of his heat and spending it alone. He’s now wide awake though and refuses to even consider returning to bed. With any luck, Niall and Zayn will be at the club or asleep and he won’t have to talk to them. He quietly gets out of bed and makes his way out of the room. The growls coming from his stomach guide him directly to the kitchen where he sees his reprieve is short lived. Standing by the stove is Zayn, casually sipping tea while Niall sits on one of the stools by the large kitchen island. There’s a moment of silence before Zayn reaches for the kettle to heat more water for tea. Louis knows there’s no way he will be able to avoid talking to them now.

“Alright. Go ahead and give me whatever lecture you two have planned. I’ve earned it.”

Silence.

Neither Niall or Zayn respond. Zayn merely busies himself making tea for Louis and Niall keeps his expression neutral.

“What? What’s the matter with you two? You never hesitate to point out when I’m doing or have done something stupid. Go ahead and berate me for coming here, for buying the weekend, for my heat coming by surprise. Get it over with.”

“Nope. That’s not our job. You’re going to do whatever you want Lou so anything we say would be a waste of our breath and our time. Drink your tea and call them. They’re waiting to hear from you regardless of time. Think long and hard about what the hell you’re doing Louis. Those men? This isn’t a game to them. You may see yourself as their Dom and perhaps you think you’re having fun with them but this? For fucks sake Lou. One of them took care of you when you dropped and the three of them made sure you were taken care of in their home while you were in heat. They could have taken advantage of you and fucked you through it but they didn’t.They called for me and left their own home open to strangers just to make sure you were safe. I may have been an asshole to them but what they’ve done for you isn’t something you do for someone unless there are feelings involved. Maybe you don’t want to acknowledge this but it’s the truth and somewhere deep down inside yourself, you know I’m right. If you only want a professional relationship, make that clear to them. Don’t string them along Lou. They don’t deserve it.”

Louis’ mouth gapes open but no words come out. Niall was never once to mince words but this was him hurling truths to Louis he didn’t want to think about. He never shied away from his problems but thinking of Edward, Harry and Marcel as anything more than his subs made him uncomfortable. He had a strict rule about not getting personally involved with his clients but somewhere along the way, the lines between professionalism and the personal had blurred between them. He hates that Niall was throwing logic in his face but he couldn’t silence his own thoughts and the truth of what he had said. He had so much to think about. He knew he wasn’t going to sleep very much that night but it would give him time to decide what he wanted to do and plan. Picking up his phone, he shoots a quick text to the three.

_ [L: It’s safe to return home tomorrow. Noon? We need to talk.] _

_ It’s less than a minute before he gets a response back from Harry. _

_ [H: We’ll be there.] _

Sighing, he picks up his tea and goes off to search for cleaning supplies. A cleaning binge of the room was exactly what he needed to clear his mind and figure out a solution to his dilemma with the triplets.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

All three brothers sit around the living room of their penthouse, brooding as the fireplace casts shadows around them and the room. They’d received Louis text and now they were tense. Each was lost in his own thoughts about the talk they needed to have with Louis. It’s Harry who breaks the silence between them.

“We have to talk to Louis but we listen first. Let him tell us what it is he has to say but please, please please Edward. Control your temper.”

“No Harry. That’s not right. We need to tell him what we did.”

“Marcel, now’s not the time for that.”

“Bullshit Harry. If not now, then when? It’s our fault he went into heat early.”

“ENOUGH! It was stupid and reckless for both of you to have scented every damn inch of the guest room. I don’t know what the hell you were hoping to accomplish by doing that but we also don’t know if that helped trigger his heat so damn early. It doesn’t matter. No harm was done and we will tell Louis. We already have enough lies between us to keep letting them pile up.”

“That’s right Edward. When are we going to tell him about what we paid Simon to do?”

Grimacing, Edward recalls what they’d done and slumps back in his seat.

“We tell him everything then? Is that what you’re suggesting? That we paid Simon to completely erase his history, his background, his life and that we had a hacker create a new and acceptable version of Louis should anyone start trying to dig into the life of the mystery omega. Anything that links him to the club just to avoid embarrassing our name should we be linked together? How do you think that’s going to go over with him?”

All three remain silent, unsure of what to do and how things will progress. 

“Let’s just wait to hear what Louis has to say before we jump to any conclusions. Let’s get some sleep. We’re going to need to be rested to deal with a sharp and intelligent omega.”

All three stand and go to their bedroom, nerves stretched thin as they contemplate what will happen once they see Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those who waited patiently for this update. I'm sorry for the delay but my significant other tested positive for COVID-19 and my time and attention shifted to my real life priorities. Thank you all for the wonderful comments about this fic. I'm trying to keep it to the prompt given to me and so far I think I've done a decent job of it.  
> As for me taking too long to update, well it is what it is. My real life will always be priority and I will make no apologies for that. I update as often as I can but it can't be on someone else's timetable.


	29. Bitchy Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Louis gets a much needed reality check.  
> -Louis prefers to live in denial
> 
> I suck at summaries. LOL!

Louis paces nervously, Niall’s words ringing in his head. He wasn’t playing with the triplets' feelings. They knew going into their relationship that it was strictly a Dom/Sub relationship. There was trust certainly and even a friendly camaraderie but deeper feelings? Impossible. 

_ And yet you trusted Edward enough to have sex with him. He took care of you after a drop. All three brothers left you in the care of your best friend instead of taking advantage of your instincts to mate with them. You can lie to everyone else but you can’t lie to yourself. _

He hated it when his omega decided to be logical with him. Normally his omega was a whiny bitch and he did a damn good job of keeping it under a tight lid but lately, he’d noticed it was getting more and more difficult. Ever since he met the brothers. If he didn’t know any better, he’d swear his omega was trying to claim them as his alphas and that was just not going to happen. Louis was a lot of things but he was not a whiny needy omega that needed the love, support and dependency of an alpha. Those days were long gone and anyone who thought differently needed their head examined. His thoughts are interrupted by the sound of a door opening. With one final determined shake of his head, he shuts down the screams of his omega as the brothers walk in.

They move slow as if not wanting to startle or make sudden movements in front of Louis. He thought it would be awkward between them but to his surprise, Marcel and Harry go to him and each give him a hug, assuring him they’re relieved he’s ok and apologizing to him as if it were their fault he’d gone into a sudden heat. He listens to their apologies with a confused expression before he holds his hands up to stop them from babbling and talking too much.

“How about we go into the kitchen for a cuppa yeah? Then you can tell me why you’re hellbent on apologizing to me when it wasn’t your fault?”

He doesn’t miss the guilty expressions on their faces as they all walk to the kitchen, Edward hanging back as if he’s deliberately avoiding Louis now. He has yet to greet Louis or made any attempts to talk to him which up until recently, would have not been unusual. Louis takes it in stride because he’d come to learn Edward was moody and often spoke as little as possible unless he had something worthwhile to say. 

Marcel makes himself busy getting tea ready while Harry fills the silence with idle chatter about their time away and how they’d taken advantage of a free weekend to catch up on work for Edward, paperwork for Marcel and Harry had spent the time writing music. It was pleasant conversation between them until Marcel returned with a tray holding four cups of tea, milk, sugar and a selection of biscuits. It’s silent as they each prepare their tea to their liking, Louis holding his gup with both hands, absorbing the warmth of the tea cup as he tries to find a way to talk to them about his heat and future plans as their dom. His silent ruminations are interrupted by Harry.

“Louis, we’re so sorry. Please, hear us out. We don’t know for sure if it was our fault that your heat was triggered so early but Marcel and I, well...prior to your arrival, we wanted to make sure you were comfortable. In our haste to assure that you had everything you could possibly want in your room, we also both scented it. Not just the room but the linens on the bed, the towels, pretty much any surface we could scent. We did it thinking perhaps our scent could be comforting to you and truth is we both liked the idea of a little bit of our scent clinging to you. We didn’t realize it would affect you so much and for that we are truly sorry. It was never our intent to have that happen.”

Well...that wasn’t what Louis had expected would happen. He drinks his tea, thinking over what Harry and Marcel had done. Looking at them, he sees both of them look apologetic and contrite. Edward is merely glaring at them and it’s easy to see he’s angry at his brothers for what they didn. Sighing, Louis puts down his tea and runs a hand through his hair.

“I’m not angry. I’m surprised you’d do that but I’m not mad. I am seeing my doctor this week to find out why it happened but my heat wasn’t due for a month so it’s unlikely your scents would have interrupted my normal schedule. Perhaps if my heat was due within days it would have been triggered but a month? It’s unlikely but I appreciate your honesty about it. Perhaps next time you’ll take care not to scent the room?”

“Next time?”

All three brothers look at Louis with surprised but hopeful expressions. After the fiasco of the weekend, they had not discussed the possibility of trying again.

“Yes. I paid for you. I am owed my weekend. This next weekend if my doctor approves it and if Zayn and Niall are fine running the club again for me. It’s a lot to ask of them on such short notice but I’m sure they won’t mind. I’d like to try again.I can return late Thursday and stay until Monday morning. Look over your schedules and let me know. I’ll confirm with Zayn and Niall and my doctor first. What do you think?”

“Yeah. Sure. That sounds great Louis! And thank you for the chance. We’ll make it a weekend to remember.”

“I expect no less and on that note, I need to run. I’ve got a lot to do and work to catch up on. Let me know if your schedules align yeah?”

Louis stands and goes to give each brother a quick kiss before going to retrieve his bag and leaving. He was a small whirlwind of energy and the brothers had to race to catch up and watch him drive away. Blowing out a breath, Edward crosses his arms and goes back to the kitchen, Harry and Marcel following.

“We didn’t tell him.”

“How could we Edward? He didn’t really give us a chance to speak much.”

“He has a right to know Marcel.”

“We will tell him. I’m going to be a selfish bastard for a moment and say we have the weekend and tell him after. Perhaps once it’s done he won’t be as angry with us about what we paid Simon to do.”

“You think Harry? I think it will be the opposite. It will only piss him off more. Still, it doesn’t matter. We all agreed to tell him. We just wait for the right time. I’m going to shower and dress. I need to go into the office.”

Leaving Harry and Marcel, Edward goes to change and ponder what the hell they were doing and how this one omega had wreaked havoc into their life.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“Come on Niall! Please?”

“Louis, that’s two weekends in a row. You know we’re busy. You taking a weekend off like this isn’t like you Lou. What’s the big deal?”

“It’s been stressful and you know it Niall. The club is doing great, our clientele is growing and you and Zayn are a big reason for that. Honestly? I’m tired Niall. I haven’t taken a vacation in years. When we close for the holidays, I don’t go anywhere or do anything. I stay home, eat and binge watch trash TV. All I’m asking for is a long weekend. The schedule is already set with our performers, those with individual private sessions are veterans and know how to handle themselves. Look, I’ll be here all week and will oversee the private sessions in case anything comes up. You and Zayn don’t have to come in. Friday, Saturday and Sunday, you two will oversee the shows and the sessions. It’s no different than any other day. You two can easily run the club without me. Why are you making this into such a big deal?”

“I don’t know Louis. Why am I? Have you found any answers to what I asked you? What is the purpose of this weekend? To dump them gently or to accept them as your alpha’s? There’s no other option as far as I’m concerned and if you think there is, you’re lying to yourself. Tell me when you’re decided and then I’ll let you know if we can cover this weekend for you on such short notice.”

Louis flinches at the sound of the connection breaking. Niall had hung up on him. 

“Louis Tomlinson?”

Louis stands as the nurse calls his name. He’d managed to wrangle an appointment to see his doctor after closing hours. He’d pay extra but he knew it was worth it. He just needed to make sure that he was healthy and nothing was going on with him. Walking into the examination room, he waits patiently as the nurse takes his temperature, his blood pressure and checks his pulse. When she’s done, he accepts the gown the nurse, a beta gives him. When she leaves, he quickly undresses and waits for his doctor, a brilliant omega that defied the odds against her and had risen to become one of the top specialists in omega health. When she entered the room, Louis relaxed and gave her a smile. He knew he was in good hands and that she would have the answers to his concerns. He also appreciated that she knew what he did for a living and did not judge him nor did she make any comments about it. She was a professional through and through.

“Louis. It’s been a while. Your call and explanation of you going into heat a full month ahead of schedule was surprising. Tell me, have there been any changes in your life recently? Anything that may have caused you stress or an upheaval? Drinking in excess? Drug use?”

“What? No. No. Nothing has changed…”

But things have changed and he’s well aware of it. He realizes the silence has stretched on long enough when Dr. Bennett levels him with a no-nonsense stare. Breathing out a heavy sigh, Louis finally fesses up to the upheaval he’s recently experienced. He admits to her how he met the triplets. He tells her about the alpha in the bathroom and dropping in front of Edward. He tells her about them being his clients and somewhere along the way, the lines between professionalism and the personal became blurred between them all.

“Having said all this, do you think they are at fault for my heat coming so early?”

“Them? No. Louis. Tell me about your omega.”

“My what? Why?”

“Louis, answer me this. Has your omega been more vocal lately? Has it become harder to control? You say or do one thing and your omega is berating you, begging you to do the opposite. Has this been happening lately?”

“Well...yeah.”

“Louis. I’m going to be blunt. Has it occurred to you that perhaps your omega is acting out this way because it has identified these men as your mates? That while it was content to remain suppressed for the majority of your life, it will no longer make it easy for you now that these men have come into your life?”

Rather than answer or dwell on these thoughts, Louis desperately tries to shift the topic of conversation.

“Doc, I’ll be glad to make an appointment and discuss this another time but right now, I want to know why my heat schedule got messed up. Do you need to do blood work? Run tests?”

With a long suffering sigh, Doctor Bennett knew when she was dealing with an omega in denial and brutal honesty was the only way to deal with someone as stubborn as Louis.

“Louis, the reason you went into heat so early is because your omega has chosen. It has decided these men are your mates. It forced an early heat as a way to coerce you into accepting them and having them accept you as theirs. From what you’ve told me, it would appear that these men have also accepted you as their mate. Be it them or their alphas. Only they could answer that for certain but there are no blood tests or tests or medicines that can properly diagnose this Louis. For whatever reason, you have chosen to ignore the will and desires of your omega. That is your choice and your right but I must caution you. To do so will be painful for you. Your omega will fight you and it will cause you physical pain and distress. Until that happens, there is nothing I can prescribe you to lessen the symptoms.You and your omega will have to come to terms with this somehow in order for you to live a normal and productive life. I’m sorry. I know that’s not what you were hoping to hear but this goes beyond physical medicine and what drugs can alleviate. I recommend you take time to think about what it is you want before you make any decisions. Despite all this, your omega does really want what’s best for you. If deep in your heart you feel that you are better off without these potential mates, your omega will reconcile itself to this and the pain will be lessened than if you completely ignore it.”

“That’s it? I’m supposed to get in touch with my emotions and my problems will be solved?”

“Louis. You know alpha and omega dynamics are far more complicated than that. Getting angry about the truth in your biology won’t change these facts.”

“Do I need to worry about being near these alphas? Will being around them set my heat off all the time?”

“No, that’s not how it works. Your schedule may be messed up for a bit and will take time to regulate but you’re not in danger of having another heat so soon but it’s best to monitor your symptoms if you start to feel the onset of them. There are precautions you can take so that you don’t start your heat unexpectedly.”

Nodding, Louis moves to get up from the examination table. When the door closes behind her, he gets annoyed and changes quickly, feeling rather put upon. He will be damned if his omega or his doctor or even Niall force him into any form of relationship simply because his biology dictated he needed the knot of three alphas. To hell with that. He was his own man, his own omega and he was going to do whatever he wanted. He leaves the office and goes to his car where he sits as he sends out a few texts.

_ [Louis: Hey Niall. All well with the doctor. Stress combined with too much paracetamol and a last minute change in my birth control caused the early heat. Nothing to worry about. Can you and Zayn cover the weekend?] _

_ [Nialler: Well I’m glad it’s nothing serious. Yeah, we can take it but you owe us. Zayn, Liam and I are planning a long weekend at the end of next month. You’ll be on your own.] _

_ [Louis: You got it. Now what’s this about a long weekend with Liam? You will spill the details when I see you tomorrow.] _

Next Louis sends a text to the triplets, counting that they’re ignorant on basic omega biology to dig too deep into his reasoning.

_ [Louis: Doctor cleared me. Just had too much stress and it sent my system haywire. I’m fine if you are free for the weekend.] _

_ [Harry: All three of us are clear. We will make it up to you Lou. Can’t wait!] _

Louis sits in his car a while longer before finally starting it and leaving for home. He’d just lied to all of them about what set off his heat but really, it wasn’t their business. He was healthy and the doctor had assured him it wouldn’t happen again. Not so soon anyway.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The week was busy for Louis as he ensured things would run smoothly for Zayn and Niall while he was gone. He worked long days preparing since shows only ran on the weekends but the week (except Mondays) were for private sessions for those doms and subs who rented out their rooms and dungeons for their sessions and play parties.

At long last, Thursday evening arrived and Louis was able to leave knowing the club was in capable hands and he could look forward to a relaxing weekend. As he pulls up yet again to the Styles estate, he hopes the weekend will be a fun one without drama or stress.

Stepping out of his car, the door to the house opens as Harry walks out beaming and ready to help Louis. He gives Louis a quick hug before taking his bag and ushering him inside.

“Marcel is preparing you tea and a light snack and I have no idea where Edward is. He got held up late at work so you may not see him until tomorrow. I promise you, not one inch of that room was scented. We had a cleaning service come in and clean it top to bottom to make sure there was no trace of us and we haven’t been in the room just to make sure.”

Louis smiles at his nervous rambling as they walk towards the kitchen. He gives Marcel a hug then sits while Harry takes his bag up but leaves it at the door to the guest room. He doesn’t want to take any chances this weekend. Back in the kitchen, Louis is laughing at some school anecdotes Marcel is sharing about his students. They’re comfortable and happy in that moment. For half an hour, the three of them have idle conversation about their respective busy work weeks but Louis knows he’s too tired to even attempt to wait for Edward.

“I’m going to turn in loves. It’s been a long week and I want to enjoy this weekend with you fully.”

“Of course. We’ll walk you up.”

The three walk to the guest room but the brothers hang back. Louis smothers a smile at them. They’re being extra considerate of him, worried they will somehow mess things up. Moving towards them, he gives them each a kiss on the cheek before entering the guest room and putting his bag down. Louis takes a quick shower and puts on his sleep shirt. He doesn’t bother with pajama pants, just boxers as he settles in quickly between the silken sheets. Content and satisfied that the weekend will be great, Louis falls asleep.

It’s just past midnight when Edward finally returns home. Exhausted, he makes note of Louis’ car but he’s too tired to really appreciate it. Entering the house, he trudges up to their shared bedroom, noting both his brothers are asleep. He showers quickly and doesn’t bother with any clothing. Settling into bed, he falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Great news! No cliffhanger this time!
> 
> Things are coming to a head real soon. If all goes as planned, we only have 3 chapters left. Yes, the next chapter is their long awaited weekend. I promise nothing will mess it up. Three days filled with fun, music, dancing, jokes, strange moments and maybe at some point some smut. Probably. Oh who am I kidding? LOL! There WILL be smut.


	30. Othello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At long last, we have our first date! Marcel planned every detail to romance Louis.

Friday 

Louis worked late and was used to sleeping in and being at the Styles compound (mansion? estate?) made no difference. Waking up earlier than 8 am was what he considered to be unnecessary and only to be done under the most dire of circumstances such as the impending apocalypse or a giant meteor hurtling towards earth to kill off every single living being. Perhaps he was a tad dramatic but he didn’t care. He was a grown man and he would be damned if he’d be dragged out of a comfortable and sinfully luxurious bed one minute before he was ready to get out of his endless wallowing. He opens one bleary eye to see that it’s almost 9. Yawning, he forces his limbs to move slowly but surely out of the bed. A hot shower helps perk him up and gets rid of the dregs of sleep. Now if only he could get some tea, he’d be a fully functioning human. It’s the thought of tea and breakfast that makes him leave his room and almost immediately runs into Harry.

“Louis! You’re up! Come on. Marcel has been up since before the sun came up planning the perfect breakfast for you.”

Louis laughs and follows Harry. He was still going to insist on a tour of this behemoth place they called home. As they enter the kitchen, he sees Edward reading his newspaper and Marcel leaning against the kitchen counter slicing fruit. Both smile as he enters with Marcel putting down the knife he’s holding to give Louis a chaste kiss on the cheek.

“I hope you’re hungry Louis. I have everything ready to make pancakes, bacon and fruit for you.”

He immediately starts to prepare breakfast while Harry pours Louis tea. Edward remains seated, content to just watch his brothers fawn over and spoil the omega.

“I trust you slept well Louis?”

“I did. Thank you for asking Edward.”

“Why are you two so formal all of a sudden?”

Harry teases Edward and Louis as he sets down tea in front of Louis. 

“Both of you need to relax around each other. We’re going to have a great weekend. Today is Marcel’s day. What he says goes.”

“I hope you’ll enjoy what I have planned for us today Louis. I hope you don’t mind a surprise? I mean, I can tell you if you really want to know so that you can tell me if you’d prefer to do something else?”

“No, no Marcel. Whatever you have planned will be fine, I’m sure. I’m looking forward to whatever it is you have planned for us. Is it just you and me today or will all of us go together to this surprise?”

“Oh. I guess we never explained it. We’re going to do both. Some things will be done together as a large group and other things will be just one brother with you. All of us took a day to plan something. I planned the things we are doing today, Harry has tomorrow planned and Edward has Sunday planned. Unless you’d prefer to spend each day with only one of us?”

Louis smiled, charmed that they were trying hard to please him and let him make all the decisions. 

“No, I rather like this idea. Some quality time individually and then time together. So what’s on the agenda for today?”

“Finish your breakfast and then we can get started.”

Though he doesn’t race to finish eating, Louis doesn’t waste time. He’s rather curious and excited about his day with them and whatever it is they have planned. As he finishes, he stands to take his dishes to be cleaned but is stopped by Marcel who insists he doesn’t have to clean.

“You’re our guest. You don’t clean. I cooked so Harry and Edward clean. Let me give you a tour of the house while they clean.”

Marcel shoots his brothers a smug look as they both look stunned. Marcel had certainly tricked them. Louis sees their faces and laughs as he takes Marcel’s arm for the tour. He can’t help but sass the two left with grumpy expressions on their faces

“If you two hurry and clean, you can join us. Surely a tour of a home this size will take quite a while.”

Motivational words for sure. Harry and Edward rush to clear the table, clear the counters and wash the dishes. Both of them spend time cursing Marcel’s cleverness and their lack of hired staff. 

“Maybe we should consider hiring permanent staff instead of just people who come to clean and maintain.”

“We could do that but we also lose some privacy and NDA’s aren’t a guarantee. It’s still better to have cleaning staff instead of full time and live-in staff.”

Louis and Marcel walk through the house, Marcel pointing out the more used and important rooms to them. He didn’t find it necessary to show Louis each bedroom and rooms they didn’t use. 

“This here is my favorite room.”

Louis enters a large room, awash in light and decorated in calming blues. Books lined the walls and took what appeared to be two floors of the house. A staircase took them to the second floor of the library where more books were nestled as well as comfortable seating areas. In fact, looking around as he stood on the landing, Louis noticed that the room had several chairs, tables and comfortable looking couches for reading including a large chair and table by the windows in the middle of the room. 

“Why this room Marcel? I understand your love of literature and what with your profession but is that the only reason?”

He didn’t know what prompted him to ask Marcel this question and based on how Marcel blanched and how his hand briefly squeezed Louis' arm, he knew he had touched on something that clearly affected Marcel. 

“I’m sorry. You don’t have to answer that. Let’s continue with the tour shall we?”

“No, it’s alright Louis. You’re curious and I told myself I’d answer all your questions.”

Marcel guides Louis back down to the ground floor of the library and walks towards the window where he stares outside blindly as he reflects and thinks of how best to respond.

“Louis, I told you briefly about my father once when we ran into each other at the library. We used to have servants when we were children. Lots of them. You couldn’t walk down the hall without running into one of them. When I was a boy, I would hide in here whenever possible. It was my escape and my safe haven when our father was having one of his rages. Unfortunately, I often got lost in the written word and would not hear when my father called for me. The servants would often race to come find me and help cover for me so that my father would not know I was once again buried in a book. My father thought it weak for an alpha to be a bookworm or whatever other negative adjective he could think of to describe me. Sometimes the servants did not reach me in time and that’s when my father would lock me in the basement. No light, no food and no company save for the sound of my own voice. The servants would go against my father when he wasn’t home and would sneak me in food, allow me to go to the bathroom and they’d bring my brothers to me so I wouldn’t be alone. This continued until one of the servants loyal to my father told him. As punishment, my father decided to teach me a lesson. He set every book in the library on fire and had me be the one to light the flame. Then he locked the library and locked me back in the basement with a padlock only he had the key to. He kept me down there for 4 days and sent Edward and Harry away so I did not have the comfort of their voices. No one was allowed to go near the basement during that time. When I was finally set free, I gave up my love of literature and threw myself into becoming the son he would approve of. I played sports, I feigned interest in business and I tried to model my behavior to gain his approval. He’d make comments about my physique not being alpha like so I started running and exercising to look more like an alpha. He was my father and I believed he was right. It never occurred to me that he was a sadistic bastard who was abusing his sons. By the time he died, I no longer recognized myself. I was unhappy, miserable and angry. I was always angry. Edward and Harry helped me find myself again. One of the first things I did after he died was to rebuild this library. Each and every book in here was brought in by me. I selected them. Each book in here holds meaning to me. Dostoevsky, Shakespeare, Salinger, Orwell, Vonnegut, Shelley, Dickens, Camus, Murasaki, Morrison, Wells, Sinclair. If I’ve ever read it or I found it interesting, I’d buy it and add it in here. Books from my childhood are here. Books from my adolescence. Everytime I buy a new book and add it to the library, I regain a part of myself that my father tried to destroy. You asked why this room is my favorite? It’s because this room is me. It’s the part of me my father tried to destroy but failed because I’m stronger than he was. I’m an alpha and I love books. It took me a long time to come to terms with this and accept this is who I am.”

There’s silence as he finishes speaking, sighing as he wonders how Louis would take it all in. Looking over, he finds Louis staring at him with a blank expression on his own face. Louis wasn’t heartless. He cared more than he was willing to admit but listening to Marcel talk reminded him of what Harry had already shared with him about their father. Though he normally was successful at suppressing his omega instincts, this was one of those times when he let them take over. Louis takes a step towards Marcel and leans into him, wrapping his arms around his waist. Surprised, Marcel wraps his own arms around Louis and they simply hold each other that way for a while. They’re interrupted by the clearing of a throat and both look up to see Harry and Edward standing at the entrance to the library. Though he’s not sure of what they heard, Marcel knows that both his brothers heard everything he told Louis. Still, they don’t want to dwell on the sadness of the moment.

“Let’s continue the tour yeah?”

“Actually, we should probably get going Louis. I’m taking you somewhere unorthodox but special and then lunch. Tonight all four of us are going out. We can finish the tour later or tomorrow.”

“Sure. Let’s go Marcel.”

Louis lets go of Marcel and gives Edward and Harry a kiss on the cheek as him and Marcel leave.

“So where are you taking me?”

“Ummm...don’t laugh but it’s sort of a surprise. Try not to laugh when you realize where we’re at ok?”

Louis nods but now he’s confused but intrigued. Where on earth could they be going that has Marcel flustered? They drive away and it isn’t long before they reach a street Louis recognizes. When he realizes where they’re at, he does in fact start to laugh.

“Marcel! Did you really just bring me to 221B Baker Street? You really brought me to the home of Sherlock Holmes?”

Despite his laughter, Marcel can see the excitement on Louis’ face.

“You’re not mad or annoyed I brought you here?”

“Are you kidding me? I used to read all the Sherlock Holmes mysteries when I was a teenager at the home. When the show starring Cumberbatch came out, it gave me back my love of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I’ve never been here but I can’t wait to explore. Let’s go!”

Parking the car, Louis takes Marcel’s hand and they walk right up to the entrance, Louis with his phone out taking pictures. He encourages Marcel to take selfies with him as he gets caught up in his enthusiasm. Handing two tickets to the woman waiting out front, they’re instructed that they’re the only two there for the next two hours.

“A private tour? Did you arrange this Marcel?”

He merely smiles and opens the door for Louis. Together they walk up the narrow stairs leading to the flat where Louis begins to take more pictures of himself and Marcel as they examine the artifacts and discuss the stories from the books compared to the show. Overall, it’s an enjoyable time and they leave with smiles and laughs and well over 100 pictures on Louis phone. He promised he’d share the best ones with him and even set one as his wallpaper making Marcel blush.

“Since we do have dinner plans, I know a great chippery just down the street. Is that alright for lunch?”

“Absolutely but first, how do you eat your chips? Your answer can make or break this relationship Marcel.”

Marcel scratches the back of his neck as he ponders his reply.

“I’m rather boring. I like my chips with gravy.”

“You’ll do. Let’s go. I’m hungry.”

Laughing, Marcel takes him by the hand, relieved he’d answered correctly.

“So what answer would have had you toss me aside and never speak to me again?”

“Peas. Anyone who puts peas on perfectly good chips is a sociopath.”

Marcel laughs but thinks it wise not to mention Harry’s love of mushy peas on his chips. Let Louis find that in time. They enjoy their quick lunch together, still discussing their mutual love of Sherlock and the books versus the show. Once they’re done, they leave to return to the estate.

“We can spend some time relaxing before we have to get ready for tonight.”

“What’s the dress code?”

“Ahhh...not formal but not jeans. Does that make any sense? I don’t know. Wear whatever you like Louis. You look incredible regardless.”

Laughing, Louis nods and enjoys the ride back. He’d enjoyed his first surprise and couldn’t wait for the evening.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

A hot bath was heavenly in the massive tub after the fun filled early part of the day. While Louis lounged, the brothers were in their bedroom discussing the early part of the day.

“That’s where you took him? Seriously Marcel?”

“What? He enjoyed it and it turns out he’s a fan so I made a good choice. There is one thing though.”

“What?”

Marcel plays with his bottom lip for a moment before confessing to his brothers a small slip Louis had made.

“He mentioned his love of the Sherlock series began when he was a teenager at a home. I didn’t question him about it but it’s been weighing on my mind. What did he mean by that?”

Harry shrugs, not entirely sure of Louis background but Marcel freezes, an action not unnoticed by his brothers.

“What? What do you know Edward?”

“That’s Louis’ business. If and when he wants to share it with you, he will. For now, don’t bring it up and don’t ask him about it.”

“But…”

“No Marcel. Louis will share if and when he wants to. Do not pry into his life. I mean it.”

Edward gets up and goes to take a shower leaving behind a bewildered Harry and Marcel. They’re confused because clearly Edward knows more than he’s letting on but he’s their older brother so they decide to take his words of caution seriously.

“I guess we should start getting ready too. If Louis loved your Sherlock Holmes museum date then I’m pretty sure you scored another winner with your idea for tonight Marcel. Let’s get ready.”

The brothers finish getting ready and go downstairs, surprised to find Louis already there and ready before them. He looks amazing in his dark trousers that hug his bum and light blue button down shirt that exposes just enough of his chest to let his chest tattoo peek out. As usual, Harry and Marcel can’t get enough of gushing over Louis while Edward merely nods in approval. Going outside, they get into Marcel’s car to dinner. The conversation in the car is casual during the drive and settles into comfortable silence when they arrive at their destination. Confusion turns into delighted amusement when Louis recognizes the venue.

“You are a man of hidden depths aren’t you Marcel? I’ve always wanted to come here.”

“Why haven’t you?”

“Oh, the usual. I was too poor for a long time and now that I can finally afford it, I don’t have the time because of work.”

As they step out of the car, Louis takes the time to look around, the smile on his face never leaving his face. 

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were trying to romance me.”

The words are said with a smile to take any edge off of them. Marcel blushes but takes Louis' hand again as the four walk towards Shakespeare’s Globe. Marcel leads them into the Swan restaurant attached to the theater for their dinner before the performance. Perhaps it was a bit on the romantic side but this was something he had always wanted to share with their omega once they found that person. He briefly remembers trying to bring Vivian here but her disdain for theater prevented him from ever doing so. It made him happy that Louis was not only willing to see a performance but he was also excited.

“Private reservation for Styles.”

The maitre’d leads them to a private dining room where he helps seat Louis and offers them each a pre-dinner cocktail or wine.

The brothers each choose wine but Louis decides to go for their signature winter pear martini.

“Tell me. What’s playing tonight? Will we see romance? Comedy? Or perhaps a tragedy. Those are my favorites.”

All three brothers laugh at his enthusiasm and his apparent love of Shakespeare tragedies.

“Well, Harry is partial to Twelfth Night. Edward prefers Hamlet and I lean towards Macbeth. Tonight, we get to see Othello.”

“Ooh! Now that sounds wonderful. A story about love, jealousy, betrayal, revenge, and racism. Othello, Desdemona and Iago. A wonderful triad that cross so many lines giving us a wonderful tragedy. I can’t wait.”

Louis is amused as their dinner progresses much like his first lunch with Edward. The menu is prefixed and food just comes out without him having to touch a menu. It’s interesting but he has to wonder if this is the first time they’ve done this. They’re being attentive, charming and it also makes him wonder how and why they’re still single.

“May I ask, how are you three are unmated? Not that I’m complaining but you’re young and the three most eligible alpha’s in the country.”

He sees the face of Marcel fall and Harry and Edward look at each other, suddenly tense. Well, shit. He knew he had messed up asking.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked. Just forget I asked.”

Harry and Edward were content to leave the topic alone but Marcel wanted to lay all his cards on the table. He’d been honest with Louis so far.

“Well, the truth is we have tried but haven’t found an omega we could agree on. We three are bonded triplets so our omega has to agree to bond with all three of us. We had one...well, really I had one but it turns out she just wanted to mate with me for the wealth. While I was courting her, she was also unfaithful. It was after Edward found out about her infidelity that we agreed we’d bond together and look for one omega instead of each of us trying to find our own. It hasn’t been easy.”

Louis nods, feeling a little sick that someone had hurt Marcel that way and in turn had hurt all three. If he ever found out who she was, he’d rip her hair out by its roots just for causing Marcel any form of pain. Still, he didn’t want the ghost of a gold digging omega tramp to intrude on their evening.

“Are you all done? I want to see this play.”

Glad for the change of subject, all of them nod and rise together to go to the theater a short walk away. The atmosphere is lively as other patrons are entering. Louis again smirks as they’re led to a balcony and a more private viewing area. The Styles sure didn’t do anything by half measures. He sits with Marcel on his left and Harry and Edward on his right. The play starts, enthralling Louis with the actors and their performances. He’s so intent on watching the play that he fails to notice the brothers keep watching him. It’s when Othello smothers Desdemona that Marcel sees a tear slide down Louis' cheek. He doesn’t think about it and simply reaches out to wipe away the tear. When Louis turns to look at him, Marcel puts both his hands on Louis face and leans in to kiss him. It’s a loving kiss they share before pulling away. They continue to stare at each other as the play ends, only breaking their gazes when the applause of the audience jolts them from their little bubble. Rising with the others, they join in the applause.

“Are you ready to go?”

Louis nods, completely charmed by the evening and the time spent with the brothers. The drive home is silent but content and upon reaching the estate, Louis bids them good night as he kisses them each and leaves to his room. His mind is whirling with conflicting thoughts and emotions. They were his clients but this was something else. He didn’t know how to define it and Niall’s words kept haunting him. He couldn’t shut off his brain as he showered and got ready for bed. He lays in bed, tossing and turning before he huffs out a breath and berates himself for being ridiculous. He’s a grown man and he damn well knows what he wants. He wants Edward, Harry and Marcel. 

Rising, he doesn’t bother to put on a robe or shirt. He’s never been the nervous type and he feels confident leaving his room and going to the room where he knows the brothers sleep. He can hear the low murmur of voices as he stands in front of their door. He knocks and hears everything go silent. Edward opens the door, surprise on his face as he sees Louis standing there. He’s about to ask if something is wrong when he catches it. The subtle scent of arousal, of slick. Harry and Marcel tense as the scent hits them and they slowly rise from where they’d been sitting on the bed. Without taking his eyes off of Edward, Louis walks right into their bedroom, the door closing silently behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Plans change. As I was writing, I realized I wanted to devote an entire chapter to each brother and their dates with Louis plus I need a chapter for their *ahem* smut (yes I’m shameless, no I don’t care) so it looks like I still have more chapters to go before this is over. Not to mention a major issue they’re going to have to resolve and eventually an epilogue. My original plan to finish in 3 chapters went out the window with no regrets.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	31. Knot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut
> 
> That's pretty much it.
> 
> Pure filthy smut.

None of them bother with words as Louis takes control. He entered their room exactly the way he always entered a room. Exuding confidence as he takes charge. He may be a single omega with three strong alphas but they were his. In that moment, he wasn’t seeing them as his subs and protege. He was seeing them as the three alphas he wanted to have sex with. The only alphas he wanted to have sex with. His omega was practically purring and urging him to get on with it after denying for so long that the alphas were his. 

The atmosphere in the room was ripe with sexual tension. Only Edward had ever been allowed to touch Louis and have sex with him but now, Louis wanted them all. He wanted to feel each of the twins inside him. With that thought in mind, he walks further into their bedroom, stopping by their bed before he removes his pajama pants, the soft silk pooling around his ankles. There is a sharp intake of breath from the three brothers. Sure they’d seen Louis in various forms of undress before but never like this before. His thighs, his supple curves and the round firmness of his bottom made Edward swallow hard, Marcel’s jaw to drop and Harry to realize he was on the verge of drooling.

“Are you three going to stand there and stare at me or are you going to join me?”

A cocky smirk lights up Louis' face as he crawls on their bed, stopping in the middle and reclining with one knee slightly bent. The brothers waste no time at Louis’ invitation. Pajamas are being flung about haphazardly but Marcel is the first to join Louis in bed. He stops right by Louis' feet to admire him, his gaze filled with longing and hunger. Edward and Harry join them but stop short of touching Louis as they see Louis and Marcel seem to be trapped in some little bubble of their own. Perhaps it was the date or perhaps it is something else but they realize that this time, this first time here on their bed belonged to Marcel. Neither of them minded. They could look, touch and enjoy Louis as well but for right now, he belonged to Louis.

Marcel gently placed a hand on Louis' ankle, marveling at how small and delicate it was in his hand. Louis merely cocked an eyebrow at him as Marcel gently ran his hand around it before he put his lips on Louis’ ankle. Slowly he places delicate kisses going up Louis' leg. From his ankle to his calve and up to his thigh. Louis closes his eyes when he feels someone else start kissing his other leg, trailing kisses up until he feels a set of lips on either side, his thighs parting of their own volition. A small moan escapes his lips as he feels both sets of lips stop kissing and start lightly sucking and biting, assuring there will be marks on his thighs. He doesn’t care. He opens his eyes to see Edward laying next to him. Harry and Marcel continue their assault on his thighs as the sweet scent of his slick and arousal permeates the room. Edward continues to look into Louis’ eyes as he gently uses his fingertips to trace the contours of Louis' face before leaning in and kissing Louis. Louis suddenly moans when three things simultaneously happen. Harry has inserted one long finger into him, Marcel is gently licking and teasing his cock with his tongue and Edward deepens their kiss, his tongue relentless as he seeks to taste as much of Louis as he can. This assault on his senses continues, none of the brothers giving him respite from the demands of their touches on his body. One finger becomes two as Harry teases Louis, his fingers gently brushing his prostate but not fully giving Louis what he wants. Marcel is merciless with his mouth and tongue on Louis’ cock. He licks, he takes him deep then stops, taking Louis to the edge. Louis is a panting and moaning mess but he wouldn’t have it any other way. The three are taking full advantage of having their omega in their bed and they’re determined to fully pleasure him. Louis is teetering on the edge, his moans turning to little gasps and screams as Harry finally begins to brush and tease his prostate. Marcel doesn’t stop, his mouth working Louis’ cock, eager to taste him. Edward enjoys watching the omega fall apart for him, for his brothers. He gently bites Louis bottom lip, loving every moan and scream coming from his lips before Louis comes apart for them. He screams loudly, a sound they know they will never forget as Marcel tastes and swallows every drop of cum Louis gives out. Harry removes his fingers, dripping with Louis slick. He has to taste him. He needs to. The scent alone is driving him wild. Putting his fingers in his mouth, he closes his eyes and moans softly at how sweet Louis is. Louis' body is covered in a light sheen of sweat as all three brothers take their time trailing their tongues to taste his body. 

It’s almost an unspoken agreement between the triplets and Louis. He finally opens his eyes to find Marcel hovering over him with Harry and Edward flanking him on the sides. He keeps his eyes on Marcel, his legs automatically spreading wider, one wrapping itself around Marcel’s waist in invitation. They operate on sense alone, each man anticipating the other without having to speak. None of them acknowledge that it’s highly unusual in unmated pairs to be able to communicate without speaking, so wrapped up in each other are they. Marcel lines himself up to Louis hole, fingers teasing him before the tip of his cock presses in slowly, so slowly. Louis begins to pant, desperate to feel all of Marcel inside him but Marcel takes his time. He wants to tease Louis, to draw this out as much and as long as possible. His sessions with Louis as a dom had paid off. There was no need to rush this. He pulls out slowly before entering Louis and bottoming out again slowly. Harry and Edward enjoy watching, giving kisses to both Louis and Marcel as Marcel slowly begins to pick up the speed of his thrusts eliciting little gasps from Louis. Marcel was so lost in Louis, his moans mingling with those of Louis. He suddenly withdraws causing Louis to groan before Marcel gets on his knees and lifts Louis hips to meet his own. Harry and Edward pin Louis' arms and chest to the bed as Marcel suddenly thrusts deep into Louis. He’s now relentless as Louis tries so hard to move, the urge to kiss so strong but the brothers aren’t letting him move. 

“Please...Marcel....please…”

“Please what? Tell me what you want baby.”

Louis has fought his omega for too long and he’s weak. In these moments, he knows he’s weak and gives in to what his omega wants.

“Knot me.”

All three brothers freeze in shock, this being one of Louis' primary rules. Never knot him without consent and permission.

“Are you sure baby?”

“Yes.”

Marcel wastes no time before he starts thrusting hard and fast, Louis desperate to catch his breath. Edward’s hand goes to Louis cock while he palms himself with the other. Harry too is touching himself as he begins to kiss Louis. Louis moans get progressively louder as Marcel knot begins to expand, catching on Louis rim before he shouts as he pops his knot inside of Louis, locking them together for a while. Louis’ voice is hoarse as he releases into Edward’s hand and his own stomach, gasping for a breath. He distantly hears moans and shouts coming from Harry and Edward as they too climax. All four men are sweaty, panting and still riding the high of their orgasms. Somewhere in the recesses of his mind, Louis knows they will have to talk about what happened, him requesting to be knotted but as he lays linked to Marcel, he finds he doesn’t care much and just wants to relax and enjoy the moment.

“Hold on baby. Let me flip us so you’ll be more comfortable.”

Marcel gently rolls them over so that Louis lays on top of him, his only sounds are a slight hiss as he feels Marcel’s knot tug at his rim making him uncomfortable with a momentary pain. He feels fingers lightly touching his skin, feeling the curves of his spine going down to his bum but he’s too relaxed and sated to make any of his usual comments. He’s content to rest on Marcel’s chest, his expression one of pure bliss as his eyes grow heavier.

It’s a while later when Harry leans up on one arm and realizes Louis is in a deep sleep. Marcel too seems to be out of it still but that’s to be expected after popping his knot inside of the omega he knows Marcel is in love with. The omega they all accept they're in love with. His eyes meet Edward’s as the both sit up and admire their omega with their brother. 

“Get some sleep Harry. Tomorrow is your day and none of us are going to have an early start. I suspect we are all going to sleep in.”

Both brothers lay down and let sleep claim them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry's date is next as well as the conversation about why Louis suddenly asked to be knotted when he was so adamant against it. Let's have some happiness before shit hits the fan between them because I love angst and because I'm a sadistic monster like that. LOL!


	32. Circus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's date #2 for Louis and the triplets! 
> 
> That's all I got. I suck at summaries.

The first to wake is Edward. His eyes open, sharp as usual as he glances to his left and sees Louis between him and Marcel. Louis is on his stomach, one hand on Marcel’s chest but his face was turned towards Edward. The sheet barely covers him below his waist, the swell of his gorgeous bum rising tantalizingly from beneath the sheets, teasing him with a view of the dimples there. A small rustle from the other side of the bed is heard before Harry wakes, his dimples in full view as he sees Louis fast asleep, still in their bed with them. Right on cue, Marcel opens his eyes, blinking rapidly before turning his head to see Louis still there. The brothers spend a few minutes admiring the sleeping omega in their bed. The gentle rise of his breaths, the little mewling sound he made when Marcel attempted to shift to his own side before stopping and of course, the curves of his body. Each one of them remembers well how beautiful Louis had looked the previous night, luscious curves and limbs wrapped around Marcel. The sounds he made and the taste of him. Just thinking about and remembering it had Edward groaning before he moved to get up and out of bed. Louis was asleep and as an omega, he needed more rest than they did. Harry too gets up thinking he can get a quick workout in before Louis wakes. Marcel rises carefully so as not to wake up Louis, his mind on what kind of breakfast to cook for Louis. All three alphas move about quietly to get things done while Louis rests peacefully.

It’s an hour later when Harry quietly walks in and sees Louis starting to move. Though he’s sweaty from his workout, he can’t help but stop and watch Louis as he groans and places a pillow over his head. Laughing softly, Harry tries to pry the corner of the pillow off of Louis' face.

“Good morning Louis.”

An indecipherable grumble is heard from somewhere beneath the pillow. He tries again to peek at Louis by lifting the corner of the pillow only to be met with a slap to the hand. Now he can’t help but laugh outright at Louis’ antics.

“Not a morning person huh? I’ll leave you here to grumble while I go shower. Then we can go to breakfast? Marcel has Yorkshire tea and a full fry up planned for you if you’re getting hungry.”

Not much could rouse Louis from bed until he was damn good and ready but the promise of breakfast and hot tea did the job. He finally removes the pillow from his face just in time to see Harry walking into the bathroom. Moments later, the water is running giving Louis an idea. Jumping out of bed with more enthusiasm than he had previously shown for anything early morning related, he casually walks into the bathroom and straight into the shower catching Harry by surprise. Louis does nothing except stand under the steady stream of hot water and glares at Harry.

“Wash me.”

Harry smiles, more than willing to comply with his demanding omega. He uses their own body wash, thrilled with the idea that Louis would smell like them even more than he already did after their activities the night before. The only thing they’d yet to do was scent him but Harry didn’t think that would be too far behind with how things were progressing in their relationship. He takes care to wash Louis carefully, taking time to massage his neck and shoulders knowing he’d likely be stiff and perhaps a little sore. Harry proceeds to wash down Louis’ body, again massaging his thighs and working his way down to his ankles. Louis smothers a grin at how gentle Harry is with him and he sure wasn’t going to complain and say no the massages he’s getting. He’d be a fool to stop it but he’s also getting turned on by Harry’s hands on him. Pulling Harry gently by the hair, he forces him to stand and starts to kiss him, enjoying just this time between the two. Louis reaches down to stroke Harry, enjoying the gasp against his mouth as he begins to gently stroke Harry’s cock. It’s only fair when Louis feels Harry’s hand on him, stroking, teasing and working him. They’re both panting, lips grazing as they work each other until Louis collapses against Harry, releasing into his palm and soft moans leaving his lips. He leans against Harry until he can feel his legs again, raising his head to stare into those beautiful green eyes. He keeps his eyes on Harry as he finally begins to move his hand again. Harry grips Louis hard by the hip until he gasps out his own release, capturing Louis’ mouth against his own. The hot water continues to pour over them as their kisses go from deep and passionate to simple chaste pecks and Harry pressing gentle kisses all over Louis' face until he’s a laughing mess. They quickly wash off before shutting off the water and leaving the shower, teasing and just enjoying each other's company. They dress quickly since Louis is hungry now and he is fully relaxed and ready to enjoy another day with the triplets. As they make their way to the kitchen, the tantalizing scents of food begin to permeate the hall causing Louis to bump Harry out of his way while he laughs.

“Last one to the kitchen cleans up!”

Harry, ever as graceful as a newborn giraffe stumbles and laughs knowing there’s no way he will be able to catch up to Louis but he tries anyway. By the time Harry makes it to the kitchen, Marcel is shaking his head amused, Edward is giving him his usual stern look and Louis is sitting down with a serene expression on his face as if he didn’t just push and trip Harry on purpose. Rather than accuse him, Harry pretends to glare at Louis until he can’t keep a straight face.

“That wasn’t fair. You pushed me then started off without me. If anything, we should share clean up duties.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Harold.”

A snicker can be heard coming from Marcel while a reluctant smile tugs at Edwards mouth. Harry harrumphs but lets it go. It’s fun to sit and tease Louis knowing he can dish it as well as take it. 

“So what’s the plan for today Harold? Or should I save my breath because you lot seem to thrive on surprising me.”

“It’s a surprise. For the first part of our day, it’s just us. It’s casual and we can leave as soon as you’re finished eating. The evening part of our day will include Edward and Marcel.”

Louis nods, applying himself to his rather substantial breakfast. It was a Niall style breakfast which reminded him he really needed to call Niall and Zayn to check in on things. When he’s finished, Harry rises with him and takes his hand, ignoring the fact that he lost the race with Louis as they walk out to the first part of the date. They both ignore the call of Edward when he realizes he’s been left alone in the kitchen with the breakfast mess. Marcel cooked so he didn’t have to clean.

Laughing, they race to Harry’s car and hurry to leave just in case Edward hunts them down. 

“That was rather bad of us wasn’t it?”

“Yes and I’m sure Edward will make us pay for it later but for now, let’s pretend nothing happened and go enjoy ourselves.”

They spend the drive chatting and getting to know each other outside of their normal dom/sub relationship, something Louis usually avoids but he can’t be bothered to care right now. He pushes all those thoughts from his mind and just relaxes. He frowns slightly as Harry pulls up to their destination.

“Here we are. I hope you like it.”

Louis remains silent as he wonders exactly what to expect. It’s only when they enter that he realizes Harry brought him to a spa and not just any spa. They were in Ushvani, a very luxurious spa. Louis had read about it but had never actually been there.

“Mr. Styles. A pleasure to have you back with us. Please. Allow me to escort you and your guest to the Asmara Suite.”

Harry smiles and nods at the concierge of the spa as he takes a rather silent Louis by the hand. They soon find themselves in what looks like a beautifully appointed bedroom complete with side by side massage tables, a large bed, a couch, a roaring fireplace and plenty of comfortable seating and tables throughout the room. An open doorway leads to a steam room and shower. 

The concierge leaves them alone in the room but Harry has clearly done this before.

“In here Louis. We need to change out of our clothes and into these robes for our treatments.”

“Oh? What treatments are we receiving?”

He follows Harry and begins to strip, not at all fazed about undressing in front of Harry who opens his mouth to speak but stops and just stares at Louis as he gets naked. Louis notices and rolls his eyes but he goes ahead and throws Harry a wink as he takes his time putting on his own robe. Harry snaps his mouth closed and smiles at Louis loving everything about being with him. Louis is fiercely independent, sassy and not ashamed of who he is. He’s everything Harry wants. It takes him a moment to remember he never answered Louis’ question.

“Ummm...we’re getting their signature full body Malay massage, facials and then time in the steam room or we can go for a swim if you prefer.”

“You do know how to spoil a guy Harry. I’m going to have a hard time leaving this for my normal life once this weekend is over.”

It was on the tip of his tongue to tell Louis this could be his for the rest of his life but stops himself knowing it was too soon to approach such a discussion. Instead he decides to ask what a normal day for Louis is like. They spend some time talking about Louis and the club when their masseuses enter the room and conversation ceases. The only sounds heard for the next hour and a half are moans of pleasure as both of them thoroughly enjoy the skilled hands of their masseuses. Once their massages are complete, they both enjoy another hour getting their faces pampered before finally leaving the suite to go to the attached steam room. Neither speak very much, content to enjoy the quiet and the experience of the spa as the exotic scent of coconut and lily scents the air.

“Are you ready Louis?”

So absorbed in his own little bubble of contentment that he didn’t realize Harry was now waiting for him so they can shower and change before they leave. He nods and quickly goes to take a cool shower. They spend some time in the tea room, enjoying the signature hibiscus tea and light snacks prepared for them. As they leave the spa, Louis squeezes Harry’s hand in thanks for the wonderful experience. 

“When we get back home, we have some time to relax even more or we can continue the tour of the house if you like before we have to get ready for tonight.”

“A nap sounds good to be honest. I have spent the past four hours relaxing and now I want to relax some more.”

When they reach the estate, Louis has no qualms about going right up to the triplets bedroom, kicking off his shoes and crawling on top of their bed. He’s asleep in a matter of minutes. Harry, Marcel and Edward remain in the living room talking briefly about the plan for the evening before they go looking for Louis. They seem surprised to see him asleep in their room and bed but welcome it without complaint. They all cuddle up to Louis to rest for a longer evening ahead of them. It’s a little over an hour later that Louis starts to wake up, groggy but damn he felt so well rested. He realizes he’s not alone and upon sitting up notices that all three brothers are laying in bed with him. He muffles a laugh before quietly getting up and leaving their room. He needs to start getting ready and all his belongings are still in the guest room. He moves quietly until he reaches his room and starts to get ready. By the time he’s finished, he stares at himself in the full length mirror knowing he will blow them away. His dark suit has a shimmer to it and is form fitting to highlight his curves. A fitted white shirt completes the ensemble. Turning to the side, he knows his bum is carefully accented since the cut of the coat ends right below his waistline. The trousers are tight on his thighs and his coat helps highlight the silhouette of his waist. In short, he’s fully showing off that he’s an omega while wearing a dark power suit. His hair is in a messy fringe swept carefully to the right. As he walks down the stairs to meet the triplets at the entrance, he hears them talking and then it goes silent as they catch sight of him. All three look as if they swallowed their tongues at his entrance. Of course being Louis, he knows he can’t let the opportunity pass him by.

“Take a picture, it will last longer.”

He’s teasing but laughs when Harry does exactly that and takes out his phone and snaps a picture of him laughing by their staircase. 

“Do you mind if I post it on social media?”

Louis shrugs but Edward frowns, not liking the idea at all. Still, it’s up to Louis and Edward knows that Louis’ background has been handled. The picture will generate curiosity but nothing else.

Harry quickly logs on to his Instagram and posts the picture with a simple caption. 

‘We’re the luckiest men alive.’

He shuts off his phone when he’s done and together the four go off to their destination.

“Any clues on where we’re going?”

“None. Just wait until we arrive.”

Louis pouts but all he gets is a cheeky smile in return. Glaring at him, Louis cuddles into Edward and sticks his tongue out at Harry making Marcel laugh at their antics. Edward just smiles and enjoys the feel of the curvy body pressed against his. As they arrive at their destination, Louis blinks in surprise at where they’re at.

“I’ve heard of this place. CIRCUS.”

Harry gives him a wide smile and nods as he pulls their car into a private valet.

“I wanted something fun and atmospheric for our date. None of us have ever been here before. We can have dinner and enjoy a good show. A circus themed cabaret. How does that sound?”

“It sounds like a fantastic time. Let’s do this.”

Louis is as enthusiastic about their date as they all exit the car. Harry takes him by the hand as they all walk in and are immediately ushered into the restaurant and seated right in front of the stage. A drink menu is distributed as the waitress explains to them that they are reserved for a tasting menu. Their food was selected by the chef and all they had to do was enjoy it. She was also aware enough to comment for the VIP guests that yes, there were vegetarian options causing Harry to beam, Marcel to nod and both Edward and Louis to roll their eyes and pretend to gag. 

“Vegetarian Harold? Really?”

“Just because it doesn’t have meat doesn’t mean it’s not delicious Louis. You’ll see. Trust me on this.”

“No thank you. I’ll stick with Edward and enjoy meat.”

They order their drinks and wait eagerly as the lights begin to dim, a large disco ball descending from the ceiling to fall right in front of the stage and their table. As the appetizers are served, they enjoy watching the female contortionist balance herself and stretch into impossible positions. Louis leans into Edward and softly whispers in his ear, “Makes me wish I’d have taken up yoga.” Edward chokes and stares at Louis with wide eyes, Louis smirks and keeps his eyes on the woman. 

As the second course is served, Louis and Edward enjoy the rare beef salad while Marcel chooses the prawns and both Louis and Edward shun Harry and his spinach gyoza. They’re enjoying the lighthearted teasing as well as the show as a parade of cabaret dancers line the stage. The show is wonderful with great acts of dancing, singing and acrobatics all pulled off with a theatrical flair. As he watches, Louis begins to ponder inserting similar elements into his shows. His was still a BDSM club with dom/sub shows but perhaps adding additional themes into it might be a good idea. He makes a mental note to discuss it with Zayn and Niall to see what they think and of course he’d have to discuss it with his performers. They were the ones that would have to learn to incorporate cabaret elements into their stage show if they wanted to try them.

When the show is over, all four stand and give hearty applause to the performers. Louis and Harry had been the most vocal with their enthusiasm during the performances while Marcel and Edward had been more reserved but even they had enjoyed themselves immensely. Leaving the venue, Louis notices it’s just past 9 in the evening. Still surprisingly early but he’s had a terrific day and mentions it to the triplets. Harry gives him an amused smile as they wait for their car.

“The night isn’t over yet. We have one more surprise for you tonight.”

Louis knows better than to ask and just hums in agreement as the car arrives and they settle in. They spend the drive quietly talking about the show and what performances they enjoyed while him and Edward throw shade at Harry eating a large mushroom for his main course while they had steak and fish. Harry just ignores their teasing and smiles. Louis looks around, recognizing the neighborhood they’re in. He’s been here before. When they pull up, he finally gets where they’re at. The venue is small and lit by an a single aqua colored sign: BLUE

“BLUE? Did you name it then?”

Harry smiles widely at Louis’ recognition of his club. The same small club where they’d first had the opportunity to talk one on one. The club had not been finished yet nor had it been named at that time. It wasn’t until after their sessions that Harry had finally chosen the right name for his club. He wondered if Louis would recognize why.

“I did. I hope you like it. I’ve had some changes made from the first time you came here.”

When they enter, Louis takes note and approves of the small venue. He estimates no more than 100 people could enter at a time but that was to be expected of a small local music/jazz club. The club is more than halfway full and conversations are muted as a lovely lounge singer sings about love and loss on the small stage up front. Harry leads them to a private table but doesn’t sit. He leaves Louis with his brothers and a small comment about going to check on things. Marcel, Edward and Louis take the time to just talk, relaxed with each other and stopping to give applause to the woman when her set is over. Louis continues to look around before freezing when he realizes Harry is on stage now holding a guitar and smiling widely at him.

“Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Thank you all for coming here tonight. I’d like to take some time to sing a few songs I’ve been working on lately, inspired by someone special in the lives of myself and my brothers. Thank you.”

_ Hey! _

_ Golden, golden, golden _

_ As I open my eyes _

_ Hold it, focus, hoping _

_ Take me back to the light _

_ I know you were way too bright for me _

_ I'm hopeless, broken _

_ So you wait for me in the sky _

_ Browns my skin just right _

_ You're so golden _

_ You're so golden _

_ I'm out of my head _

_ And I know that you're scared _

_ Because hearts get broken _

Edward closes his eyes while Marcel gapes in shock. They had discussed this and they thought they had agreed Harry would stick to generic songs and not outright declare his and their feelings for Louis so publicly. They look at Louis, wondering how he’s taking it but Louis only has eyes for Harry during his set. He takes sips of his drink but his face gives nothing away. Harry sings only a few songs but each one makes it pointedly obvious that they’re for Louis and Louis alone. 

“This last song is me and us just putting it all out there. There’s no mistaking our intent. I hope you enjoy.”

_ Walk in your rainbow paradise (paradise) _

_ Strawberry lipstick state of mind (state of mind) _

_ I get so lost inside your eyes _

_ Would you believe it? _

_ You don't have to say you love me _

_ You don't have to say nothing _

_ You don't have to say you're mine _

_ Honey _

_ I'd walk through fire for you _

_ Just let me adore you _

_ Oh, honey _

_ I'd walk through fire for you _

_ Just let me adore you _

_ Like it's the only thing I'll ever do _

Edward and Marcel are tense when Harry finishes his set. He gives a small bow and exits the stage as another singer goes up to begin. Louis still makes no comment but just stands when Harry arrives, making it clear to them that he’s ready to leave. They rise and walk out with Louis who remains silent. Harry now looks worried and hunches his shoulders when he sees the angry glares Edward and Marcel are giving him. He’d been so excited for their date and it had seemed like a great idea to just put everything out there for Louis. It never occurred to him that this may not be what Louis would want. 

“Ummm...Louis. Is everything alright?”

“Mhmmm…”

This is bad. The drive home is silent as the triplets worry and wonder how they can fix this. If they can even fix it. Once they arrive, Louis doesn’t say anything or go upstairs. He continues towards the back of the house, flinging open the french doors and walks outside to the large and lighted pool. He had so much to think about but for now, he was going to just follow his instincts. The brothers follow him, still silent and not sure how to proceed with Louis. The ball is in his court. Louis heaves a big sigh before turning around to face them.

“So you’re courting me right? This is an old-fashioned alpha and omega courtship? Is that what this is all about?”

“Well…”

Louis just interrupts, not interested in anything they have to say at the moment.

“If you’re going to court me, you should also do things I like to do and right now, I really want a swim.”

He’s had his say. Louis kicks off his shoes and begins to undress right in front of them. They can barely process anything before a fully naked Louis stands in front of them smirking right before he dives into the pool. It only takes a few moments before more clothes start to fly and all three brothers dive right in to chase their omega. 


	33. 3 Lions, Keanu and the Supermoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here we go! Edward's surprise date and a peek at looming angst. And some smut. I really do suck at summaries. LOL! I hope you guys like!

Louis was dead to the world asleep on a very comfortable bed with three alphas surrounding him. Edward and Marcel were asleep, each relaxed and sated after their nighttime swim with Louis and their activities after. Harry was next to Louis, admiring the curves of the omega in the moonlight. He was tired but it was a good form of exhaustion. Swimming with a gorgeous naked omega was never a hardship. Watching said omega with his brothers was so hot. Sexy gorgeous omega letting Harry knot him in the hot tub was an otherworldly experience. He smiled remembering when his knot had finally gone down, Louis being completely boneless against him and demanding he be carried to the shower and then to bed. The brothers had quickly agreed to his demands, each taking care to hold him upright and clean him and themselves in the shower. He loved having Louis sit on his lap as his brothers dried the exhausted omega. They were tired too but one omega taking on three alphas was a lot especially when Louis had let it slip he’d never done that before nor did he allow himself to be knotted. Now here he was. Asleep in their bed and if the triplets had their way, he’d never leave them. This was his home as far as they were concerned. The trick was going to be in convincing Louis.

Still, that was an issue to discuss later and not when his brain was too clouded with the taste and scent of Louis. Harry lays down on his side, staring at the beautiful profile of his omega before he finally drifts off to sleep.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Louis wakes up slowly, stretching out his limbs as soft mewling sounds escape his lips. His face is buried beneath a pillow as he works out the soreness of his body. As he starts to become aware, he feels lips on the curve of his spine, more on the backs of his knees and a hand stroking his bum. Laughing slightly, he turns to his side and tosses the pillow away only to see the faces of the three smiling at him. He doesn’t get to say anything as each brother leans in to give him a quick good morning kiss. 

“Alright you tossers. Let me get up and I demand someone feed me.”

Marcel laughs, already ahead of Louis.

“I know your appetite. I’ll go downstairs and get breakfast going while you get ready. Today is Edward’s day.”

Louis looks over at Edward, prepared to plead and ask what the plan is but one look at his face tells him it’s a lost cause. Edward won’t budge so he’s going to have to expect it to remain a secret. Louis just grumbles under his breath about surprises as he gets up and walks to the bathroom, well aware that the three are admiring his rather glorious bum. If he adds a little extra swing to his hips as he walks away, that’s for him to know and them to admire. 

“Wow…”

That’s all Harry can say as they watch him walk away. Looking at Edward and Marcel, he can tell Louis has affected them the same way. Marcel stands and goes to find some joggers and a shirt so he can cook while Edward reluctantly gets up to dress. Harry looks on in surprise as Edward puts on jeans (he wasn’t aware Edward owned any) and a plain black shirt. He can’t help but tease him a little.

“Who are you and what have you done to my brother?”

Edward snorts out a laugh as Louis walks out of the bathroom, stopping and tilting his head as he stares at Edward. He just smiles at the normally straightlaced brother who looks more like Harry dressed like this. Louis has a towel wrapped around his waist and has no issues taking it off in front of them while he goes to his belongings to dress. He takes his time bending over to rummage for a pair of briefs that hug his bum. Oh he is enjoying the sharp intake of their breath as they watch and admire. A pair of loose shorts and a t-shirt later, Louis is dressed and going downstairs. He’s burned up a lot of energy and needs to eat. As he makes his way to the kitchen, he makes it a point to look around. The place is enormous yet the rooms he has been into and seen feel homey. They feel like a home. He also notices some rooms have been closed and locked. He may have tried to open a few doors on his way down to the kitchen. It’s the scent of fried ham that makes him hurry.

“It smells heavenly in here! Marcel, you’d have been an amazing omega.”

There’s a burst of laughter from Edward and Harry while Marcel blushes at Louis’ words. 

“I meant that as a compliment. You’re a far better omega than I am. You all are. You cook, you clean, you take care of your house. I’m terrific at ordering in, I pay someone to clean my house and if it weren’t for my housekeeper, my house would be in constant disarray. I’d have made a far better alpha. I’m dominant, bossy and I run my own successful business. I am a contrast in secondary genders.”

The three brothers aren’t laughing as they listen to Louis. It wasn’t something they ever really thought about. They had been raised a certain way and with certain expectations. Alphas were the dominant ones, the protectors and the ones who worked to make a good life for their omega and their pups. Omegas created life, took care of their homes and their pups and made sure that their alphas were satisfied in every way. At least that was how their father had raised them. Over the years, they had stepped away from the outdated beliefs their father had instilled in them though Edward was the one who clung more to some of those old-fashioned beliefs. Louis took all those preconceived notions and smashed them. It was true, he was more alpha in some ways but he was still an omega. An omega who defied expectations and did things his own way.

Rather than argue, all of them sat and ate together quietly. Once they were finished, the brothers cleaned while Louis drank his tea and silently observed them. So many things were going through his mind but now wasn’t the time to talk. To distract himself, he pulls his phone from his pocket, noticing the missed calls and texts from Niall.

“If you’ll excuse me? I need to deal with something.”

He doesn’t wait for a response and instead returns Niall’s call. He’s aggravated when it goes to voicemail.

“Hey Niall. What’s going on? Your texts just told me to call you asap and yet your phone is off. I’m enjoying the weekend. Whatever it is, you and Zayn can handle it. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

He hangs up and puts his phone back on silent. Back in the kitchen, Edward is distracted by his own phone going off.

“It’s Liam. Let me take this in my office.”

He leaves the kitchen, answering as he makes the walk back to his office.

“Hello? Liam?”

“Jesus Christ Edward. None of you have your phones on! I’ve been trying to reach you since last night!”

“What’s wrong?”

“Edward. We have a huge problem.”

“What?”

“The Sun has started digging into Louis’ background.”

Those words cause his stomach to drop and his fists clench before he reminds himself of what he’d done.

“Let them look Liam. They will find nothing.”

“Edward. You’re not listening to me. The Sun is digging into Louis’ background and they have reached out to Niall and Zayn.”

“Fuck…”

“Exactly. They know something is up. They know you must have done something for Louis’ background to come up clean with absolutely nothing that links him to the club, his upbringing and Edward? There is no linking him to his mother. Niall lost his shit when he realized that was gone. Edward, please tell me you didn’t have that erased.”

There’s nothing but silence after Liam’s question. Edward keeps his eyes closed, not wanting to admit the extent of what he’d done. Not even Harry or Marcel knew that in order to protect them all, he’d had everything about Louis sealed including what he’d told him about growing up in an orphanage and his mother.

“It’s not necessarily erased Liam. I had it sealed citing child privacy laws. No judge in this world would dare unseal Louis’ file. Everything about Louis before the age of 18 is sealed and everything that happened in his life after has been cleaned up. It was for his and our protection. Only Louis has the power to unseal his records. I made sure of it.”

A heavy sigh is heard before Liam finally speaks softly.

“You need to tell him Edward. If you don’t, Niall will.”

“I will. After tonight, I’ll tell him.”

“Alright. I’ll try to keep Niall and Zayn off their phones and away from contacting Louis today but I can’t guarantee how long it will be.”

“Thanks Liam.”

Hanging up, he takes a few moments to settle himself before he returns to where his brothers and Louis are waiting.

“Everything ok Eddie?”

“What? Oh, yes. Everything is fine. Just a few work things Liam needed to go over with me but they can wait until tomorrow.”

“Great! So what’s the plan today?”

“One thing at a time. First, get dressed. Casual but comfortable. Jeans are preferred. We need to get going soon. I have something for all of you to wear once we arrive.”

Louis, Harry and Marcel look confused but rush to comply. Edward had been tight lipped about his plan. Once they were ready, Edward ushered them to the car. Their confusion only grew when they arrived at the airport. 

“Edward? Where are we going?”

“Just wait and see. I took care of all the necessary paperwork for this.”

They’re ushered into the airport and then to a private tarmac where their private plane waited. As the four walked up the ramp and into the plane, Edward kept a small smile on his face as they buckled in and awaited. 

“You can keep asking but I’m not saying a word.”

Throughout the flight, they kept pestering Edward and making guesses as to where they were going. Once they landed, they’re all surprised as to why Edward brought them to Scotland. What on earth was in Scotland that he would go to all this trouble for? When they leave the airport, a car awaits them to take them to their final destination. The driver hands Edward a bag with the items he had purchased ahead of time for himself, his brothers and Louis. Once he sees they’re getting closer, he takes the bag and opens it, smiling widely as he hands each one of them a wrapped package. As they unwrap their gifts, confusion turns to surprise and in Louis’ case, shock. Three red jerseys and one small white jersey with the emblem of three lions printed on the chest. They were jerseys for the English National Football team.

“What…”

Louis stares at Edward while holding his jersey. Edward smiles and clues him in on the surprise.

“England plays Scotland today in a World Cup qualifying match. I thought it would be fun for us to go together.”

His brothers cheer as they put their jerseys on. Louis moves a little slower, still in awe that Edward had gone out of his way to do this for him.

“How did you know I loved footie?”

Edward spares him a dry glance as he takes off his own shirt and puts on his red jersey.

“I’ve been to your place Louis. I saw pictures of you, I saw a few balls in your downstairs closet and a kit hanging in your closet. It was a safe bet that you would enjoy it.”

Laughing, Louis is excited as the car comes to a stop and they make their way to the venue. They are escorted to their private luxury suite to take in the match, enjoying the screams of the fans, the food, the drink and the company. They don’t spend much time talking other to yell, complain or cheer about the players, the match and other aspects of the game. When it ends in a 2-2 draw, they’re exhilarated and not ready to end the celebrations. Edward takes them to a local pub where they continue to celebrate and get booed by locals for their support of England instead of Scotland but it was all in good fun. By the time they’re done celebrating and eating and drinking, all of them are in various states of drunkenness. Harry was plastered, Marcel was tipsy, Louis was buzzed and Edward was the one closest to being sober. They return to the airport and fly back home, grateful the flight itself was short. They’d be back home well before bedtime and hopefully they can get Harry and Marcel sober. Once they return home, all thoughts of sobriety from his brothers are wiped as Edward and Louis laugh as they help Harry and Marcel to bed to sleep off their drunken antics. 

“Are you ready for sleep or were you up for something else?”

“Are you kidding? I’m a night owl by nature. I’m nowhere near ready to go to bed. What do you have in mind?”

Rather than respond, Edward leads Louis to their indoor theater and shows him a selection of movies he had preselected.

“I think you’ll find all of these to be to your satisfaction.”

Louis looks over the titles before laughing so hard he tips over and falls on his bum.

“Really Edward?”

“What? Like I said before. I’ve been to your place. I know your taste so pick what movie you want to watch. I have John Wick, John Wick 2, Speed, Bill & Ted’s Excellent Adventure, Point Break, The Matrix, The Lake House, The Replacements, A Walk In The Clouds, The Watcher.”

Louis can’t stop laughing, tears now streaming down his face.

“Louis, your obsession with Keanu Reeves was noted. Your collection is impressive so I gathered the ones I could find for your viewing pleasure. What do you want to watch?”

“I’ll tell you what. You go get us drinks and popcorn and I’ll select the movie.”

“Deal.”

Louis makes his pick and waits for Edward to return. Once he does, he settles himself comfortably with Edward and hits play. Edward finds himself smiling and relieved when he sees Louis has selected The Matrix. He’d been worried he’d be stuck watching a romance movie. Though they attempt to watch the movie, they end up making out more than anything. Soft kisses turn more passionate. Louis takes charge, straddling Edward and taking off his own jersey as Edward’s hands caress his waist and hips. He helps Edward sit up and removes his jersey, enjoying the feel of skin on skin contact. They’re frenzied to feel each other, touch and Edward is dying to taste him. He can smell the slick pooling and growls as he hoists Louis up, reaching between their bodies to start removing his jeans and briefs. They’re both hurrying now to remove their clothing but Edward beats Louis to being dominant. He flips Louis over the couch, his body draping over Louis’ much smaller frame. He plants kisses down his back before kneeling, his hands caressing Louis’ cheeks before he pulls them open, moaning at the heavy scent of slick already dribbling down Louis’ thighs. He wants to go slow, take his time but he’s too far gone to go slow. His tongue licks along Louis’ hole causing Louis to moan obscenely. It’s music to Edward’s ears. He kisses, licks and nibbles, giving small bites as Louis can’t stop the gasps and moans erupting from his mouth. Edward inserts one finger as Louis grows louder. In and out, curling it to find that special spot inside his omega. One finger becomes two as Louis’ arches back, eager to feel more of Edward inside him.

“I want you…”

“Tell me what you want baby.”

“Fuck...fuck me Eddie. Now!”

Edward doesn’t waste any time. He doesn’t want to hurt Louis but he knows Louis has a pain kink from their first time. He stands, lining his cock against Louis’ hole before he slowly thrusts in. He wants to go slow, each thrust taking him deeper before Louis has had enough.

“Faster Edward. Fuck. Fuck me hard!”

What Louis wants, Louis gets. The only sounds are Edward’s growls, Louis moans and screams and the repeated sound of Edward’s hips hitting against Louis ass. Edward pulls out and sits, placing Louis squarely on top of him before he starts to fuck up into him. The change in angle hits Louis’ prostate with every thrust. There’s no warning given as Edward pops his knot inside of Louis causing Louis to scream as he cums all over their stomachs. He collapses against Edward as he catches his breath, tired but exhilarated. Edward holds onto Louis, the only thing he can think of is his omega is in his arms. They stay together until Edward’s knots deflates. The movie is over but neither care that they missed it. As Louis makes a move to stand up, Edward stands with him but stops him from going to clean up.

“Wait. There’s one more thing I want to show you.”

Louis is surprised. They’d gone to Scotland for a footie match, had a blast at a pub and he’d had incredible sex while Keanu kicked ass in the background. He really didn’t know what else could make things better. Edward takes him by the hand and walks him through the house and to their bedroom where the other two are passed out. Edward opens the doors to the balcony outside their bedroom and leads Louis there. At first Louis isn’t sure what he’s looking for but it’s less than a minute before he understands and gasps.

“Is that…”

He stares in awe. He’d been so busy and so many things had taken his time and attention that he’d forgotten all about this event.

“Yes. It’s the supermoon. The last one of the year and the last one for a while. Beautiful isn’t it?”

Louis can’t take his eyes off the moon, how big and how bright it was as it illuminated everything around them. They stay outside together, watching and enjoying the lunar phenomena before Louis turns to face Edward to kiss him in the moonlight. 


	34. Alpha Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the angst begin!

“Oh sweet hell it’s Monday isn't’ it?”

The triplets quickly learned Louis was not a morning person by any stretch of the imagination. If anything, they’d describe him the way you’d describe a cat. He was completely boneless, moving only when prompted and when outright annoyed, he’d hiss and take a swipe at you. They found it rather endearing so of course they went out of their way to poke him, steal little kisses and in Harry’s case, attempt to tickle him which resulted in a rather unfortunate kick that had Harry gasping for breath as he placed his hands over his groin while red in the face. Marcel and Edward roared with laughter as Louis continued to ignore them while burrowing even deeper into the blankets and pillows. When he finally removed the pillow from his head to glare at them with bleary eyes, his caustic words were the only comment he made before he stumbled off to the bathroom to get ready for his day as they watched, rather pleased with themselves.

“You bastards know the club isn’t open today right? Today is a day for paperwork, deliveries and rehearsals. None of it is that urgent that I need to go in immediately or this early.”

The triplets glanced at each other before Marcel broke the news to Louis.

“Louis? It’s almost 10 in the morning. It’s really not that early.”

“It’s early for me. That’s all that matters. Now go away so I can finish getting ready in peace.”

All three dutifully trooped out of the room to give Louis his privacy. That was one thing they learned about him over the course of the weekend. He wasn’t a morning person and when he wanted privacy, it was best to give it to him. Once downstairs and in the kitchen, Marcel busies himself making crepes while Harry makes coffee and tea. Edward sits but doesn’t take out his paper. His mind is upstairs on Louis and specifically on how to talk to him about what they had done. Realistically, what he had done. 

“Should I wait until after we’ve eaten to tell Louis?”

His brothers freeze, uncertain how to proceed. This is a conversation they really don’t want to have but it’s an important one before things move forward.

“I guess? I mean, we can’t keep it hidden forever can we? It’s not something we can gloss over but perhaps if we explain our motives and reasoning behind it, it won’t come across so bad.”

As they quietly discuss how to go about this, Louis finishes getting ready upstairs. He’s just about finished getting ready and packing his belongings when he finally takes a moment to check his phone, annoyed by the texts and missed calls from Niall. Really, Niall can’t get the fucking hint to not disturb him when he’s having a fantastic weekend and on the verge of making a huge decision in regards to his relationship with the triplets. And then again, his phone starts ringing. Rolling his eyes, he’s tempted to ignore Niall but he’s also starting to get worried. Niall was a persistent shit but this was extreme even for him. Sudden worry and panic starts to hit as he wonders if perhaps something happened to Zayn. He picks up immediately when that thought hits.

“Niall? What’s wrong?”

“Lou! It’s about fucking time! I’ve been trying to get ahold of you all weekend!”

“Niall, this better be a fucking emergency because if it’s not, so help me…”

“Lou, have you googled yourself lately?”

“Huh? What the fuck Niall?”

“I’m serious Lou. Have you googled yourself. If you haven’t, do it now. Open a new tab but keep me on the line. Put your phone on speaker.”

“Niall, what’s this about?”

“Just do it!”

“Fuck you Niall. Explain or I’m hanging up. I don’t have time for this shit.”

“Fuck. Lou. Listen to me. Zayn and I have been receiving calls from some paps that work for The Sun. We didn’t understand why they were suddenly calling us. At first we thought that a client from the club was caught in some scandal with one of our workers or they’d been busted as one of our clients but they specifically mentioned you and your connection to the Styles. They kept asking about your life, your personal life and how you first met them. We ignored all their inquiries but these fuckers are persistent. One admitted they contacted Zayn and I because of the pics of us with you from the gala. They know the bare bones of what Zayn and I do since we’re only listed as employees of Sanctum Group. When you google Sanctum group, it shows up as a conglomerate of night clubs. What the fuck Louis? Did you know about this?”

He’s met with silence as Louis tries to process all this. His mind is whirling as he pieces together what Niall is saying.

“Is there anything else?”

Silence. Niall doesn’t respond.

“Niall! What else? Tell me!”

“Lou, it’s as if your life before the age of 18 doesn’t exist. Your name, your life, your mom. None of it shows up when you start digging. It’s as if she disappeared from your life. You came out of nowhere.”

“Niall, none of this makes any sense. First, how is this even possible? Who would or could possibly want to erase my life history? There’s nothing to gain from it.”

“That’s the thing Louis. There’s something else.”

“Just give it to me straight Niall. Stop dragging this out.”

“It was the brothers Louis. Zayn and I talked to Liam. He wouldn’t say much but he said some jealous and bitchy omega from the gala started spouting off about you to the paps. There were stories about you in the days after. Liam said that because that omega kept feeding stories and lies to the paps, they started digging. From there, he swears he doesn’t know details but it was them. They wiped your history.”

Louis stays silent, his mind reliving everything he’s experienced with them since he met them. Their insistence on additional security measures so they’d never be linked to the club. Edward digging into his background when they first met. All the little details he had ignored. Always dining in private rooms or going to places where privacy is assured. He needs answers and he needs them now.

“I’ll see you later Niall. There’s something I need to do.”

He hands up his phone & picks up his bag with his belongings. Moving slowly he heads downstairs, dropping it off by the entrance. He makes sure his keys are handy as he goes to talk to the brothers. He’s not angry. He’s mostly confused, numb and suddenly tired as if all his energy was drained out of him. Walking back to the kitchen on silent feet, he stops and stares at the scene before him. Edward was scanning his newspaper. Marcel was stirring something in a large bowl and Harry was peeling a banana. He’s only there a few seconds before they sense his presence and look up, smiling at him before they see the seriousness of his expression. Harry moves to go to him and freezes when Louis takes a step back. He doesn’t want to be touched by them. He’s just trying hard to comprehend.

“Did you guys pay someone to erase my life?”

The silence is deafening. Marcel pales while Harry closes his eyes in resignation. Edward grimaces and closes his newspaper. None of them answer his question.

“Did you pay someone to somehow erase every detail about my life?”

In their unspoken triplet bond and form of communication, all three brothers move towards each other but well away from Louis. They don’t want him to perceive them as a threat.

“Lou. Let me explain…”

“DID YOU OR DID YOU NOT MANAGE TO ERASE EVERY PART OF MY LIFE?”

“I did.”

Harry and Marcel look at Edward in surprise. Sure it had been his idea and through his connections but they had all agreed to it. He shouldn’t take the full blame for this. A soft choked sob takes their attention off their brother and back to Louis who is holding back tears as he struggles to understand.

“Why? Why would you do that? Are you ashamed of me? Is that what this is about? It was all fun and games until you decided I’m not acceptable among your ranks. So what? You change who I am and where I come from so that to your crowd, I’m seen as acceptable. Is that what this is all about?”

“Not entirely. Not really. Just, let me explain.”

Louis stays silent, staring at them as they struggle to put into words what they’d done. What Edward had done.

“Things were fine and we never thought about doing anything like this. It wasn’t until after the gala that we realized the gossip rags were targeting you. They were digging into you Lou because of your association with us. We knew, I knew that if they dug deep enough, they’d find your ties to the club and your past in the orphanage. The files about your ‘rebellious’ youth would be printed out in detail. People you haven’t seen in years would crawl out of the woodwork to tell lies about you and make up anything they could just so they could get a few bucks. The paps are relentless. They’d have hounded you more than us simply because you are an omega. If our association were to be known, it would have caused irreparable damage to our reputation.”

“Your reputation?”

“Fuck. I didn’t mean it like that Lou.”

Louis puts up his hand to stop Edward from speaking. For the first time in his life, he’s feeling shame and embarrassment. Shame and embarrassment that the men he was slowly starting to accept as his alphas were ashamed of him so they’d gone out of their way to recreate him. To change who he was so that they wouldn’t be tainted with the public knowledge that he was the owner of a sex club and a BDSM Dom and performer. He can’t even look at them anymore. When angry, Louis was loud, explosive and he would be damned if he’d let anyone walk all over him but this was different. He just wanted to leave. He needed to leave, sulk, lick his wounds and try to wrap his head around everything that had happened. It was one thing to be insulted and belittled by nameless assholes but to have it done by someone you care for? It was painful.

Distress radiating off of him is felt by the three as Louis just turns and walks away. He can’t even look at them or talk to them. He feels frozen inside, a way his omega reacts to protect him until he’s ready to reflect and review what’s happening to him.

“No, Louis. Wait. Please don’t go.”

He ignores Marcel’s pleads. He barely hears them anyway. He grabs his bag and opens the door, ready to walk out but he stops. He has something he has to say.

“You know, I was starting to fool myself into thinking that perhaps this was something more between us. That you were serious when you said you wanted to court me. I was really just deluding myself wasn’t I? You were never serious about me were you? What was I? A challenge? An omega to fuck and knot and now that you got what you wanted, it wouldn’t be long before you ghost me and leave me as you continue your search for the perfect and acceptable omega. Was that all I was? A fun time? Well fuck you. All three of you can go to hell.”

Louis stumbles back when a hand stops him and slams the door shut. Harry is looking at him, face sorrowful but Louis feels nothing. Not pity or sympathy. Why should he?

“Please don’t go Lou. Give us a chance to fix this, to make it up to you. Please.”

“No.”

Louis shoves him aside as he attempts to open the door again but freezes when he hears Marcel.

“We love you Lou. We’re shit at showing it and we should have said something sooner and not fucked up as bad as we did but we love you. We want you to be ours. We want you and only you as our omega.”

It’s strange how things go. He’d been frozen in disbelief, protecting himself from the pain of what he was feeling but hearing those words broke him. He doesn’t cry or rage. Louis starts to laugh. It’s a long laugh bordering on hysterical before he snaps.

“Fuck you and your proclamation of love. None of you know what love is. When you love someone, you accept them as they are. You accept them for all the beauty they have, their faults, their quirks and you accept without reservation. None of you accept me as I am. You’re in love with an image you’ve built in your head but you don’t love me. You don’t hurt someone you love the way you three hurt me.”

Wrenching the door open, Louis storms off. He moves quickly to get to his car when it happens. 

“DON’T YOU DARE LEAVE OMEGA! I FORBID IT!”

Things move as if in slow motion. Marcel and Harry have faces of horror while Edward looks shocked. Louis freezes, his omega fighting to get him to submit. It’s only a few seconds but it’s enough. By the time Louis manages to turn around, fury coursing through his body at Edward for using his alpha voice on him, Edward’s face turns to one of regret and then disgust as he turns around and enters the house. Harry and Marcel are stunned at what Edward had done, neither unable to move as they struggle. Go to Louis or go to Edward. Louis takes the decision out of their hands as he wills himself to move and get in his car. He drives away, refusing to think. He needs to get to work, he has things to do. By the time he pulls into work, he’s on the brink of losing himself in his own sorrow. He stumbles his way to his office, ignoring the shout he hears from Niall. Somewhere in the recess of his mind he hears Zayn but he can’t make out the words. Sitting in office couch, Louis feels hands as they help him lay down, his head nestled on someone’s lap. He feels the gentle stroke of hands stroke his head as he breaks down and cries.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Edward? Open up. It's us."

Edward stubbornly refused to open his office for his brothers. He didn't see the point. Not after what he'd done.

"Edward! Stop being an ass and open up or so help me god I'll kick in the fucking door!"

Harry starts pounding on the door until finally Edward opens it. He looks like shit. It's been half an hour since Louis left and already Edward looks like he's aged ten years. Before Harry or Marcel can say anything, Edward beats them to it.

"You don't have to say anything. I fucked up bad. I can't believe I did that. I lost control."

Harry and Marcel look at each other before going to embrace their big brother. 

"Maybe we should go talk to him. See him and try to explain better."

"No. Not today. It's too soon. Let's give him some time before we go. If we go now, he's probably going to set us on fire or something."

All three agree to not go see Louis for a week before they go see him in person but that doesn't stop them from making their presence known in other ways.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"You got another one Lou."

As usual, Louis resolutely ignores the large bouquet of sunflowers the brothers had sent him, as if flowers would make up for what they'd done. It had been a week and though they had not attempted to contact him via text, or email or phone call, Louis had been the recipient of bouquets of flowers, surprise dinner deliveries from local restaurants he enjoyed, a volume of books that housed the entire catalog of Shakespeare's plays, poems and sonnets and to his surprise, a DVD of every movie Keanu Reeves had starred in. He had to admit that one made him laugh briefly before he remembered why he was angry. Each time he'd receive something, he'd get a pang of momentary happiness before it all crashed down on him and he was left feeling even worse than before. He really needed a distraction. He picks up his phone and calls Zayn.

"Put me on the schedule tonight. I've been in a funk and performing will help."

"Are you sure mate? Isn't it too soon for this?"

"Too soon? What do you mean? It's not like we were ever in a relationship that required monogamy. I'm a dom, this is my club and I want to perform. See to it."

He hangs up and goes to get ready. He's a fucking dom and it's time he starts acting like one.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Are you sure we're doing the right thing coming here Harry? Louis will probably be pissed we came unannounced."

"I think this is a good idea. He thinks we're ashamed of him. What better way to prove to him that we're not than by coming here, being seen and letting him know we are serious about courting him and him being our omega."

Edward lets them talk, he just can't really find it in himself to engage with them. He really doesn't want to be there but his brothers were relentless until he'd finally agreed. They had reservations but not under their name or they knew they wouldn't be allowed in. To their surprise, no one stops or questions them. It was similar to the first time they'd come to the club down to the table they sat at. They needed to see Louis. They knew he'd be busy so they'd bide their time until the show was over before going to see him in his office. It was a long and grueling wait until the lights dim and the curtain starts to rise. In the center is a series of ropes coming down from an apparatus and two bars on the side. As the music shifts to something dark and sensual, three doms make their way out of the shadows. Two females and one male. All alphas. As they take their place, a sub is brought out. An omega. A male omega.

The triplets sit up straight, shocked as they see Louis. It's a different show than the one they'd seen before. Louis was a dom, not a sub yet here he was about to perform as a sub to three alphas. As they watch, they realize the alphas are masters of Shibari, the Japanese art of bondage. Louis has ropes placed around his wrists, ankles and throughout his body to contort him in positions that are sensual. Sexy. Though they don't like it, they're also aware that they are in no position to voice their displeasure about Louis suddenly being a sub for three unknown alphas. Their shock turns to something else as the ropes are suddenly moved and Louis is lowered, his legs spread as one of the female alphas stands between his legs and the other two continue to manipulate the ropes. It's difficult for them to sit there and watch as another alpha uses her mouth on Louis, hearing his moans of pleasure as she takes him in deep. Harry and Marcel finally stop looking and stare at the table, feeling hurt and heartbroken at seeing their omega having sex with someone else. Edward watches it all. He's grateful for small favors that Louis wasn't the one giving nor was he receiving penetrative sex but fuck this hurt. When Louis screams out his release, the curtains go down as the applause starts. The curtains rise as the performers take center stage and bow to the audience, Louis' eyes finding those of the brothers. He tenses as he sees the heartbreak on Marcel's face, the tears on Harry's and the betrayal on Edward's. 

Edward gives Louis a short nod to acknowledge him, knowing that with this act, Louis has severed all ties with them. He's not theirs and he's under no delusion anymore that he ever was. Louis will always remain an enigma to them. A meteor that crashed into their lives but burned them and left them scorched and barely alive. 

Rising, he motions for his brothers to follow him out.

As the curtains drop again, there's a sudden flurry of movement on the stage as they prep for the next act. Louis still stays frozen, reeling from the implications of what had just happened.


	35. The News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News is about to break that will leave Louis and the triplets reeling.
> 
> This is more of a filler chapter to prep for the big one next time. ;-)

Louis worked, went home, slept and ate. It was a daily cycle. Wash. Rinse. Repeat. His routine never varied. In the days following that final performance of his, the flowers and deliveries of gifts had stopped. When he’d looked at his phone, he’d been hit with a painful reality.

[Harry has left the chat.]

[Marcel has left the chat.]

[Edward has left the chat.[

Much like everyone else in his life, they were gone. He included Niall and Zayn because despite them being his closest friends, he knew they were slowly working on their triad relationship involving Liam Payne. Liam was too painful a reminder of what he’d lost so it was easier for Louis to distance himself from everyone. He was at work almost every single day and often was the last one to remain. He knew both Niall and Zayn had respected his request for solitude and he appreciated it. The last thing he wanted to do was have free time brooding so he instead worked hard and spent time in other clubs to get ideas. Despite his morose mood (he refused to call it heartbreak), keeping busy helped. He was able to talk to other club owners and entertainers on incorporating other themes into his own club. While BDSM was still the focus, adding burlesque into the mix was his new plan. Rather than run the entertainers ragged as they switched from one performance to the other, his new plan was to incorporate sexy and risque burlesque in between BDSM performances to give his performers more time to prepare and it would offer his clients a slightly tamer experience in between some of the more hardcore sessions offered. A cool down, per say. Now all he had to do was look for burlesque dancers, interview them, hire them and have Niall scream at him when he has to come up with costumes. He also made a note to himself to look for a choreographer to work with the dancers once he’s hired them. His club may cater to sex but it was never sleazy. It was elegant, sexy and erotic. His clients deserved as much considering how much they paid a month to be clients. 

The days turned into weeks and before he knew it, it had been a month since he’d last seen or heard from the triplets. Sometimes he would wonder what would happen if he reached out to them but he never actually followed through. What good could come of it? There was a lot to say but he wasn’t sure where to start. He wasn’t sure anymore who was in the wrong. A knock on his office door interrupts his googling of dance choreographers as both Niall and Zayn walk in.

“Louis. Get your coat. We’re going to dinner.”

“Huh? No, I’m busy.”

“Louis, we’ve allowed you to hide yourself away from the world for a while now. It’s time to join the living. We can talk about it or we can continue to ignore it if that’s your wish but you are leaving the office today. We’re not taking no for an answer so get up off your arse and let’s go.”

Though he grumbles out of habit, Louis realizes they’re right. He has been avoiding and hiding but it’s what he had needed. The holidays were right around the corner and that was a sure fire time for depression and loneliness if he wasn’t careful. At the rate he was going, he’d fall into a dark pit of it if he kept working himself into a funk.

“So where are we going?”

“Bar 61.”

That cheered Louis up immensely.

“Tapas? At my favorite restaurant? I take back everything bad I’ve thought about you two the last few weeks.”

Though they laugh, Zayn and Niall share a concerned look when Louis’ back is turned. He’s pale, it’s clear he’s lost weight and there are bags under his eyes from poor sleep. Now they both felt like right shit for listening to Louis when he had insisted he just needed his alone time. They hadn’t realized things were this bad but with his constant insistence he was fine and that the situation with the triplets was just a business deal that they mutually ended, they’d figured Louis’ was ok. Not to mention they had something important to talk to Louis about but they weren’t sure how they were going to tell him. That’s why this dinner was important

They leave the club and Zayn drives them to the restaurant, thinking to himself that he was going to personally order one of everything just to make sure Louis eats and they’d discuss important issues after Louis was relaxed and full. Once inside, Zayn keeps his word. They all order beers and Zayn takes charge of ordering.

“We’ll have one of every tapas on the menu except the sardines and the anchovies dishes. Leave those out. Bring them out maybe 6 plates at a time.”

Both Niall and Louis gape at him, stunned at what he had just done. 

“Babe? There’s what? 40 dishes here. Did you really just order all that food?”

“Come on Niall. You eat more than us combined and tapas are small portions anyway. It will be more than enough for us three.”

Louis sips his beer in amusement. He loved tapas and 40 plates was a tad excessive but if it made Zayn happy, he was game to try. There were plenty of dishes he’d yet to try and he wanted to start making changes. Not just with the club but with himself and he’d had a lot of time to think about it in the weeks since the breakup with the triplets. He wanted to talk to them about something he’d contemplated. They enjoy chit chat and beer as the food starts to come out. Both him and Niall are laughing because the plates are not as small as Zayn had thought they’d be. Still, it was nice to sit, take little bites of everything, compare the dishes and tastes and forget reality for a while. He also managed to contain a smirk thinking that this rather extravagant dinner was on Zayn’s dime. The evening was going well and allowed him to finally relax for a bit until they got comfortable and he noticed Niall and Zayn share a look.

“Ok. What’s up? This nice and somewhat extravagant dinner? You two keep giving each other looks and looking at me strange when you think I don’t notice. What’s up? Obviously you both have something you want to talk about with me. Go ahead and spill it.”

Niall and Zayn exchange another look before both of them turn to look at Louis. Zayn is the one who speaks to break the news to Louis.

“Promise you won’t get angry. It’s just. You know we’ve been seeing Liam.”

“Yeah. So what does that have to do with how weird you’re acting or with me?”

“We’ve decided to mate with him. Or rather Niall will. They will bond and make this relationship official. Liam and I will be Niall’s alphas.”

Of all the things they could have said, this wasn’t what he had expected.

“You guys didn’t have to bring me out to dinner just to tell me that. I think it’s great if this is what you want to do. I admit I’m a little surprised. I didn’t realize you guys were this serious.”

That made him feel a bit guilty. He’d been so withdrawn and immersed in his own misery that he’d failed to notice his friend's relationship had evolved when he had distanced himself. He needed to make it up to them and stop wallowing and start living again.

“Tell me how this all happened. Give me all the filthy details.”

And again they share a look before Niall blows out a breath and tells Louis what he knows is not going to be easy to hear.

“The thing is Louis, Liam is surprisingly traditional about this. Very traditional. He um...well...hewantstohaveaformalbondingceremony.”

“Huh? You’re mumbling Niall. He wants what?”

“He wants to have a formal bonding ceremony.”

“Oh…”

There’s an awkward silence between them all. Formal bonding ceremonies were rarely seen outside of traditional pairings. In some societies, they were similar to weddings except with a bonded pair or triad, the ceremony involved the union of not just the participants but also their families. Bonding ceremonies were formal unions used to symbolize the union of houses, families, packs. They were usually held by deeply conservative people, nobility, royalty and the eccentric wealthy. Most people mated and bonded and left it at that. Perhaps a small party to celebrate. For Liam, Zayn and Niall to have a formal bonding ceremony meant it would be a large and extravagant affair.

“I see. So you’re telling me you’re going to have one of those big fancy ceremonies and parties.”

“Sort of. I mean, Zayn and I are content to keep it small and elegant to appease Liam and he’s agreed. It’s just...I want you to be there for me Louis. You’re my best friend and I want it to be you to walk with me and stand by my side.”

Louis just stares at Niall. Not because he’s angry or upset but because despite his happiness for his friends, he already knows where this is going.

“And you bringing me here was to both ask me this and to tell me that they will be there.”

Now Zayn speaks up as he puts his hands over Louis across their table.

“Louis. We’d never ask this of you if we didn’t know you were strong enough to handle seeing them again. They will be guests since alpha’s don’t have anyone stand with them. They will be there but you don’t have to talk to them and if you’re more comfortable, you can leave whenever you like. We just really want and need you to be there.”

“Of course. Of course I’ll be there. You don’t have to worry about me. I’ll be alright. When and where will this be taking place?”

And yet again they give each other looks alternately amusing and frustrating Louis.

“In Oxfordshire at his parent’s estate. We will be staying there the week leading up to the ceremony. You can join us 2 days before? His mom wants to plan a get-together among our families and then a formal dinner the night before. You’re our family. We have it planned for Saturday December 16th. I know, I know. The timing is rushed since we now have only 2 months to plan but Liam’s mum is over the moon planning. None of us know fuck all what we’re doing especially since it’s in the middle of winter. We just need to find suits and show up. That’s easy for us to do. Our last set of performances are scheduled for the week before the ceremony before we close for the holiday season. It gives us time to take a holiday after the ceremony and have some privacy and alone time with our new bonds before we all return to reality and work after the New Year.”

“Well, wow. You really have it all set but I’m happy to do it. Anything to get out of my funk.”

“Thank you Lou. You don’t know how much this means to us.”

“I don’t want to be an asshole bringing this up but does his family know…”

“You want to know if they’re aware of what we do for a living?”

At Louis’ nod, Zayn picks up the torch and answers honestly. He owes his best friend that much even though he knows it won’t make Louis feel better.

“They do. We met them and they asked. You know Niall won’t lie about something like that. They were surprised and a little concerned. They talked about it with Liam and don’t laugh but his father and Liam came to a show not too long ago. It was one of our tamer evenings so he saw nothing extreme. He described it to his wife and told her it was similar to a French review show. She was fine with that. They know I manage the club and that Niall is second in command. We told them our best friend was our family. They’re not horrible people Lou. They aren’t judging any of us for what we do and even if they did, Liam would put them in their place. He’s come to the club more often though you haven’t noticed since you stay in your office most of the time. He’s respected your desire to not have anything to do with his best friends.”

Louis gives them a tight smile and decides to change the subject. Both Niall and Zayn let him and their evening continues as they talk about the evolution of their relationship, the ceremony, Liam’s parents. It kept weighing on Louis as to how understanding the Payne’s were but he’d find out firsthand when he eventually met them in 2 months time. As their night draws to a close, he drinks perhaps a bit more than he should just to help dull the numb ache he feels. As they leave the restaurant, he allows Zayn and Niall to wrap him close, both of them understanding this was not going to be easy for Louis but he was going to do it anyway.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“What do you think of this one?”

“No.”

“How about this one?”

“No.”

“Alright. How about him? He looks…”

“No.”

“This was one of the omega’s you hand selected to attend your gala. She’s...”

“No.”

“Gentlemen, this search is proving to be fruitless. Are you really going to say no to every single Omega?”

“Probably.”

The cycle continued. In the last week, Edward had insisted the brothers return to A Perfect Bond to try and find an omega. The search had been underwhelming. Each omega presented had something wrong with them according to the brothers. They were worse than the first time they had ever come to the place. It’s Liam who finally can’t stand it anymore.

“This is a waste of time. Let’s go. None of you are ready to meet an omega much less mate with one.”

Apologizing for wasting her time, they all leave and go in Liam’s limo. For the past month, each of the brothers had thrown themselves into work. Edward stayed in the office for longer hours. Harry would remain at the club often long after it closed. Marcel was kept busy as he had finally decided to leave academia behind and instead took a sabbatical to write a book. A dream he’d long since abandoned, now he found he was inspired to write a story of love, loss, heartbreak and betrayal. Though he’d never write their story, the basic elements were the same as their own sad love life. Liam gives his driver a location for their next destination. He wanted to take them to lunch to tell them his news but he admits to being nervous, not knowing how they’re going to take it especially after today. Seeing their sour expressions just sets his nerves on edge even more. As they arrive at The Ledbury, they’re escorted inside and are seated.

“So what’s the occasion? This is rather fancy for what’s turned out to be a not so great day.”

“I have some news but you can’t freak out.”

Liam is met with blank stares. They can’t think of anything Liam could possibly tell them that would make them freak out or overreact in any way.

“I’m taking a mate and bonding with them soon.”

There’s a sudden intake of breath from Harry, an open mouth stare from Marcel and a grimace from Edward. Liam was taking an omega. They weren’t even aware he was courting anyone but to be fair, they hadn’t really been paying attention to Liam’s life while they were immersed in him and then dealing with the aftermath of what happened with him.

“So who’s the lucky omega? We’re happy for you Liam. We really are. Tell us all about this omega.”

“It’s Niall.”

Silence. Now all three brothers are rendered speechless with the only reaction is a clenching of his fist from Edward.

“Before you get up and leave, let me explain. From the day we met, I had a connection with his alpha Zayn. Zayn and I spent time together but he has been with Niall for years and they’re a bonded pair. I would never get in between that. I was able to spend time with Niall before and after the gala and get to know him. The three of us have been together since then and I know it seems sudden but we all know it’s right. We’re planning a formal bonding ceremony at my parents estate in Oxfordshire in December. I am telling you because you’re my best friends, my mates and a part of my family. Because my mates are Niall and Zayn, you then know that Louis will be there as well. I’m aware I’m asking a lot from you but please. At least think about it yeah?”

Marcel is the one to sigh and nod. He will talk to his brothers about this later but Liam has always been there with them and for them. Despite their own problems and the fact that they’d be seeing Louis again for the first time since it all happened, they couldn’t say no.

“We don’t need to think about it Liam. We will be there for you.”

“Thank you and I promise I’ll try to make it as easy for you as possible. My mum insists on making it a formal affair with festivities leading up to the actual ceremony but thank goodness it’s December and it will be cold and snowing. No outdoor luncheons or games or things like that.”

They all move on from that discussion and manage to catch up on other aspects of their lives while avoiding further discussion of that topic. It was awkward enough already. Liam could only hope that by the time the ceremony came around, things wouldn’t be so awkward.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

A week later, Louis opens his post and allows himself to cry just a little at what he sees.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

In another part of London, Harry, Marcel and Edward sit around their dinner table in silence, their food untouched as they all stare at what’s in the middle of the table.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++


	36. Secrets and Vows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At long last, the bonding ceremony has arrived but not all is as rosy as it appears.

As October rolled into November and right through December, Louis took on more and more of the role of manager for the club. He had allowed it due to Zayn and Niall getting busier due to their upcoming bonding ceremony. Niall was constantly fielding phone calls and texts from Liam’s mum about the ceremony. Everything from the color scheme to theme to flowers required his attention despite him telling her he trusted her implicitly and to just plan whatever kind of ceremony she wanted. He just couldn’t be arsed to care about the finder details. Twice now he’d dropped due to the stress of trying to balance work responsibilities and the upcoming ceremony. Luckily one drop had been when both Zayn and Liam had been present and both had been quick to whisk him home and care for him and the second had been in Louis’ office when Louis had made the mistake of asking what kind of suit or tuxedo he’d be required to wear. He had been unable to get through to Zayn but Liam had answered quickly and had made his way to the club to care for Niall in one of the private rooms. Not that he was ever planning on bonding with anyone but on the off chance and miracle that it did happen, Louis swore he’d skip all the bullshit ceremonial crap and just fuck and mate and bond. End of story. He had to time for the fairy tale crap though seeing Niall getting fitted for his suit had given him quite a few pangs of heartache. Still, he was happy for his friend and put on a genuinely happy smile at seeing Niall looking very nontraditional in his chosen attire. Most omega’s wore white when they had formal bonding ceremonies or for pictures and portraits done with their mates. Niall though? He was as unconventional as Louis was. No white for him. Due to all the stress he’d been under, two weeks before the ceremony, Louis had basically ordered him to take the time off. Things were starting to taper off at the club due to their imminent winter closure and their usual clients also soon preparing for their own winter holidays. Things would be slow so now was the perfect time for Niall to take the time off to prepare for the ceremony. Zayn and Liam had agreed and between the three they had essentially bullied Niall into taking the time off though not before he screamed at them all, called them arseholes and threatened to not show up. He’d then promptly stormed off making his alphas chase after him much to Louis amusement and delight. 

At long last it was the week of the ceremony. Sanctum was officially closed for the holidays. Their performers, security and staff had been given generous holiday bonuses by Louis at their annual holiday party and now Louis was preparing to drive himself to the Payne estate. Niall had offered him a car and driver but his plans for after the ceremony were still unknown to both Niall and Zayn and he’d rather not have to deal with yet another little complication. He merely told Niall he wanted to drive himself and left it at that. He hefts the last of his suitcases into the boot of the car and shuts it before making one final walkthrough of his home, assuring himself that every light was off, no water was left running and that there were no perishables in his kitchen. His phone was fully charged, he had plenty of money, his credit cards and ID were with him and he had made sure his passport was not only current but stashed away in one of his suitcases along with extra cash and his flight itinerary. He’d yet to say a word to Niall and Zayn but he’d find the time to tell them. Locking up his home, he goes to the car and gets in, grateful it’s not snowing and that the roads have been cleared. He needed to get a move on. The formal dinner was in the evening and he planned to be there by lunch so he’d have plenty of time to rest and get himself mentally and emotionally ready to face the triplets. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Edward, Harry, Marcel, Liam and Zayn sat awkwardly in the drawing room, each with a drink in his hand. The triplets had arrived earlier in the day but this was their first time they’d left the suite of rooms they’d been allotted for the duration of the festivities. Due to weather and Liam keeping his mum in check, she’d whittled down her originally planned week of events to just a formal dinner the evening before and an intimate brunch the morning after the ceremony. Now they sat around a fire and making stilted conversation. Zayn wanted nothing to do with the men who hurt Louis and the triplets didn’t like having to pretend everything was ok with Louis’ best friend. Liam did his very best to keep the conversation going but even he was tired. He was grateful for the interruption Niall brought them even though it wasn’t necessarily the best. He stormed into the drawing room with his phone in his hand, clearly upset as they hear the tail end of his conversation.

“Lou, this isn’t funny. Where the bloody hell are you? I got your text that you were on your way this morning. It’s been 9 bloody hours! CALL ME!”

Hanging up, he goes to the nearest person and takes their drink from his hand and drinks it in one go. It’s only after that he realizes he’d taken Harry’s drink.

“Sorry about that. I’ll get you another.”

Nervous and starting to get scared, he goes to the decanters on the sideboard but stands there blankly, his mind going through all the possibilities of where Louis could be. His fear is rolling off in waves affecting all the alphas in the room. Liam and Zayn go to him to offer comfort and try to find out what was going on.

“Niall? What’s wrong? What’s going on with Lou?”

“That’s the thing. I don’t know! I talked to him last night and he had everything packed for the weekend. He sent me a message this morning at 9 that he was leaving Greenwich. He should have been here around 11, perhaps a little later if there was traffic but it’s now 6 and I have not heard from him. I keep calling and leaving messages but he’s not returning my calls and my messages aren’t being opened. They’re delivered but not read. Something had to have happened.”

Edward, Harry and Marcel try desperately not to be affected but the possibility that something happened to Louis was more than they could handle. They rise as one, determined to do something to find Louis.

“We’ll go out and look for him. Take different cars and travel the routes he would have used to get here. We’ll find him Niall.”

Before they can leave, they hear the telltale chime of someone at the door. All of them race to it as the housekeeper opens it. There stands a very wet and extremely irate Louis looking quite murderous. 

“Before you give me any shit, just know I’m willing to murder the lot of you and face the consequences if I have to hear a lecture.”

Storming in, he’s still on a tear and not realizing how rude he’s being nor has he noticed that Liam’s parents are looking at him like he’s out of his mind. He’s venting and determined to spew until he feels better.

“First some knob steals my phone at the petrol station. I put it down as I was paying for my snacks and he just up and takes it. What kind of shite world is this? I had to scramble to go find a cell phone store to cancel that account and set up a new one. That took two hours. Then I find their network is going slow and it’s going to take longer to update my contacts. I wasn’t planning on waiting any longer so I just took my new phone and have to manually do the updates myself so that I can have my contacts back. I don’t have any numbers memorized so I couldn’t call you Niall. Or you Zayn. Just when I think my day couldn’t get any worse, some bloody yank forgot we drive on the other side of the road in this country and ended up running me off the road. Did he stop? Of course not! That arsehole kept on going and I’m stuck in a ditch with not one but TWO flat tires. I only had one spare and had to call roadside service and of course that was yet another hour waiting for them. By the time he arrived, I managed to change one tire by myself and he did the other but of course it started to rain. I got caught in the bloody rain and mud changing my own tire but I made it. I’m here, late and not in the mood to be lectured.”

He’s still glaring at everyone while they just stare at him in stunned silence. It’s Liam’s mum that breaks the silence in the large room. She’s rather gracious and classy about the situation despite just having been told off in her own home by an omega she’s never met.

“You poor dear. Let me show you to your room. You can get warm and dry. I can have a tray brought to you dear or we will wait for you for dinner.”

Now Louis flushes in embarrassment at his outburst. He felt like a right idiot for his behavior but truly his day had been awful. He’d hoped to see the triplets again while making a smashing entrance and instead he’d seen them while looking like a drowned rat and spewing obscenities. Sighing, he knows he needs to apologize to everyone.

“I’m so sorry. My apologies to everyone. No matter how difficult my day was, I had no right to take it out on all of you. Please forgive me.”

“Nonsense dear. You had every right to feel that way after the day you’ve had. I’m Karen and this is my husband Geoff. Come now. Let me show you to your room.”

With a firm but gentle hand, she guides him as Niall follows leaving behind a room of alphas in various states of amusement and shock. Zayn was entertained, Geoff was amused, Marcel and Harry were not surprised while Liam and Edward looked alternately shocked and embarrassed. Louis sure did know how to make an entrance. 

Back upstairs, Karen, Louis and Niall are joined by Liam’s two older sisters who heard the entire outburst and are now completely fascinated by the feisty omega they just heard cursing and commanding a room of alphas with nothing more than temper. 

“I’ll take a quick shower and dress to join everyone for dinner. Please don’t wait for me. I’ve held dinner up long enough. I’ll be down shortly, I promise.”

“Louis, we don’t mind waiting. The men can enjoy another drink. Now take a hot shower so you don’t catch a cold and we will see you down soon.”

As Karen and her daughters leave, Niall stays behind to talk to Louis.

“That’s one hell of an entrance you made there Lou.”

“Shut up Niall. I feel bad already that I gave such a negative impression to your future in-laws. They’re probably wondering what kind of riff raff are associating with their family.”

Niall gives a loud and rather inelegant cackle. 

“They’re used to it. I’m nothing like any omega they’ve ever met before and I told them you and I were cut from the same cloth down to the ragged hem. They like me so they’ll like you and if they don’t, who fucking cares. I like you and that’s all that matters.”

Louis laughs at Niall’s words and feels slightly better. He hops into the hot shower letting the water warm him up but he doesn’t linger. He wants to get this rather awkward dinner over with. He steps out and dries off quickly, putting on silk boxers and a good classic cut suit in a blue that matches his eyes. He wants to style his hair but instead leaves it in a slightly messy fringe. It was the best he could do with limited time. He hurries down with Niall and freezes at the silence that permeates the room when he enters. Only Karen smiles as she walks over to him with her hands outstretched. 

“Louis, you look smashing. I love that color on you. How on earth were you able to find a suit that matches your eyes exactly? It’s extraordinary. Come everyone. Dinner is being served shortly.”

As they take their seats, he refrains from grimacing when he realizes he’s sitting directly across from the triplets with the Payne sisters next to him. As the first course is served, he’s distracted by the booming voice of Liam’s father.

“Louis! I heard you were a businessman yourself. A successful one.”

Not sure where this conversation was heading or what prompted it, Louis is confused but he’s determined to make up for his previous rudeness by answering all questions as politely as possible.

“Yes I am Mr. Payne. I own a club in London.”

“None of that Mr. Payne nonsense. Call me Geoff. Zayn and Niall tell me it’s the same club where they work. I commend you for being tenacious and savvy about that sort of thing. You paved your own path to success. Well done. May I ask you a question that I hope is not rude?”

“Of course. Ask me whatever you like.”

“Why a sex club? How did you get your start in such an obscure field of work? Why not a more traditional omega business.”

The atmosphere in the room gets tense as Louis and Geoff were speaking, the subject being a touchy one among many of the participants in the room. Louis meets Geoff’s stare dead on and answers him honestly. He’s not ashamed of what he’s built or what he did to attain it.

“It was accidental actually. I was at a bar the night Zayn and Niall met. The bartender gave me a flyer for a job. Zayn and I were flatmates and took on odd jobs to pay the rent and essentials while saving up to open our own business. Originally we were going to open a tattoo parlor but accepting that flyer changed my life. I called and before I knew it, I was being offered what I considered a small fortune. They trained me in the ways of BDSM as a switch though being a Dom came more naturally to me. I was making in one week what it normally took me a month to make. Twas business for me. There is a difference between being a performer and a prostitute. I give shows and provide entertainment. I don’t have sex for money. None of my employees do. Within a year, I was one of the most requested performers but the owner became ill. He was willing to sell his business to Zayn and I. We took out a loan to buy the building, the business and to upgrade it. His was a very nice facility but we wanted something more exclusive. While I performed, I studied, watched and learned. By the time Sanctum opened its doors, we were either going to be a sensation or fail badly. We took a gamble but it paid off. It took Zayn and I two years and several risky but highly profitable investments to pay off the loans and now we operate in the black and do very well.”

He kept the details very brief without giving too much away about Zayn and Niall. Their roles in the establishment weren’t his business to give out. He thought that would be the end of it but one of Liam’s sisters was curious.

“What do your parents think of you being in this business?”

Zayn, Niall and surprisingly Edward all tense at that question. Louis rarely if ever spoke about his past. It’s Karen that attempts to come to his rescue.

“That’s enough serious talk now don’t you think? All this talk when we should be talking about the ceremony tomorrow.”

“It’s alright Karen. She’s just curious and wants to know more about Niall’s best friend right? My mum was a young unmarried omega. She had me young but couldn’t keep me so she gave me up for adoption when I was 1. It was my misfortune that the family that adopted me were killed within 6 months of the adoption becoming final. Since all legal ties were cut between my birth mum and I, she was not informed of what had happened to me. I was a small, omega male child. Not exactly the type of child couples want to adopt so I was raised in an orphanage until I came of age.”

“What happened with your birth mother? Have you ever considered looking for her now? Showing her your success?”

“I have looked for her and I did find her. She’s buried in Doncaster where I’m originally from. She passed away before we could ever meet. I visit her every year on my birthday, her birthday and holidays when I can go.”

To her credit, Nicola looks embarrassed for having asked while Karen has tears in her eyes and Geoff seems slightly uncomfortable at the direction the conversation took. Harry and Marcel look upset as this wasn’t a subject they’d ever touched on with Louis. Louis looks at the various faces staring at him at the table and knows he has to leave before he loses his shit again. His own mood is starting to take a downward turn as well from what felt like an inquisition. Louis removes the napkin from his legs and places it gently on the table as he excuses himself from the table even though dinner was not yet over.

“If you’ll excuse me. I’m not feeling all that well and am still tired from the journey. Please don’t stand. Enjoy the rest of your dinner. Good night everyone.”

His voice is very low and only Zayn and Niall know it means he’s barely holding on to his composure. Niall excuses himself quickly to follow Louis but Louis shakes him off.  
“I’m alright Niall. I just want to be alone yeah? You should go finish dinner then rest. Tomorrow is a big day.”

Louis gently closes the door to his room before going to the bed and punching a pillow repeatedly while trying not to scream. He wasn’t really sure why he was suddenly so angry. Perhaps at being grilled and caught off guard. Or perhaps it was just a culmination of such a shitty day. He wallows a bit before taking off his suit and changing into pants without a shirt for sleeping. He’s amused that his clothes were already unpacked and neatly put away. He had to admit that the Payne’s had style and class. He knew it would be hard for him to sleep knowing that the brothers were in the same house as him. He’d planned for such an event by bringing sleeping pills. He refused to have dark bags under his eyes on Zayn and Niall’s special day. Taking one with water, he charges his phone, turns off the lights and crawls beneath the satin sheets. It doesn’t take long before he’s finally asleep. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The sudden blast of light wakes Louis with a shout. Niall was cackling and opening the draperies to let in all the winter light into the room.

“Wake up sleepyhead! You slept through breakfast. It’s past 10 already. Come one. I brought you some tea, toast and fruit to tide you over until lunch and then we are getting ready.”

“You’re lucky today is your special day or I’d have murdered you on the spot for waking me up.”

Niall just keeps laughing as he lays in bed while Louis stumbles to the bathroom. When he returns, he drinks the tea and waits for it to give life to his system. Niall waits until Louis has eaten one of the toasts before casually bringing up what he wanted to talk about.

“So you were missed at breakfast. I made your excuses but the triplets kept looking at your empty chair and at the door as if waiting for you to materialize.”

Louis just shrugs. He doesn’t want to have this conversation but he knows Niall is like a dog with a bone and won’t let it go until he’s satisfied.

“It doesn’t matter Niall. Today is your day. Let’s focus on that and not on me. Please?”

Sighing, Niall agrees because Louis is right. There are bigger things going on right now that his relationship woes.

The day flies and as the sun begins to set. The guests are seated in the large solarium. They’re warm inside while enjoying the last lights of winter before the ceremony starts. The triplets are seated in the front row along with Niall’s family while on the left is a place for Louis and the close friends they’d accumulated from their time working together at Sanctum. They were an eclectic mix of alphas, betas and omegas but each of them were the people Niall, Zayn and Louis considered family. Outcasts from their own families who had created new ties together. A string trio is playing softly as Liam and Zayn enter, elegant in their morning coats in black with gray trousers and white shirts. They stand nervously as the judge presiding over the ceremony waits patiently. The music changes as Louis and Niall make their appearance. Louis' suit had been hand selected by Niall. It was black satin with gold embroidery on the left shoulder and right sleeve. The coat fell just to his hips, accentuating his omega figure. The shimmer of the fabric helped draw attention to the golden tan on his skin and his bright blue eyes, currently bright as he smiled widely at everyone staring at them. Louis looked fantastic but Niall was something else. Instead of white, he’d chosen a cream colored long coat that fell to his knees, silver embroidery on the sleeves and hem of the coat. He had it paired with silver trousers that hugged his figure. It was tight around his figure and drew the eyes of every guest. He looked unique and beautiful. Niall and Zayn had open mouths as they watched him walk with Louis. As they reached the end of the aisle, Louis held both of Niall’s hands in his as the judge began the ceremony.

“We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life’s great moments and to witness the promise Niall, Liam and Zayn will make to each other. Louis Tomlinson, does Niall have your blessing to unite and bond with these men?”

“He does.”

Giving Niall a hug, Louis allows a tear to escape as he steps back with a large smile on his face and a pang in his heart as he watches his best friends bond. The service continues as the judge presides over it elegantly.

“Zayn, can you please recite your vows to your mates.”

“Liam and Niall, I promise to encourage your compassion,

Because that is what makes you each unique and wonderful.

I promise to nurture your dreams,

Because through them your souls shine.

I promise to help shoulder our challenges,

For there is nothing we cannot face if we three stand together.

I promise to be your partner in all things,

Not possessing you, but working with you as a part of the whole.

Lastly, I promise to you both, perfect love and perfect trust,

For one lifetime with you both could never be enough.

This is my sacred vow to you, my equals in all things.”

Louis holds his hand out blindly as someone offers him a tissue. He’s never been a fan of ceremonies like this but he had to admit it was striking all sorts of cords with him and Zayn’s vows had been beautiful.”

“Niall, your vows to your mates.”

“My beloved Zayn and Liam. You are my inspiration and my soul’s fire.

You are the magic of my days.

You help me laugh, you teach me love.

You provide a safe place for me, unlike any I’ve ever known.

You free me to sing my own song.

You are more of an amazement to me, each day I rediscover you.

You are my greatest boon.

I am yours.

You are mine.

Of this we are certain.

You are both lodged in my heart.

The small key is lost.

You must stay there forever.”

Oh hell. Louis reaches out as yet another tissue is pressed into his hand. He wasn’t a crier. He never really had been but the vows were getting to him. He didn’t realize that as he kept trying not to sob and cause a scene, the triplets kept looking over at him.

“Liam, please recite your vows to your mates.”

“My beloved Niall and Zayn. I love you means that I accept you both for the people that you are and that I do not wish to change you into something else. It means that I do not expect perfection from you-just as you do not expect it from me. It means that I will love you both and stand by you even through the worst of times. It means loving you when you’re in a bad mood or you’re too tired to do the things I want to do. It means loving you when you’re down-not just when you’re fun to be with. I love you means that I know your deepest secrets and do not judge you for them-asking only in return that you do not judge me for mine. It means that I care enough to fight for what we have and that I love you enough to not let go. It means thinking of you, dreaming of you, wanting and needing you constantly, and hoping that you feel the same way for me.”

Louis is not the only one in the solarium crying. Liam’s vows had been special and even the triplets found themselves choked up with Marcel outright wiping away tears. 

“This ceremony will not create a relationship that does not already exist. It is a symbol of how far you three have come. No matter what challenges you face, you will face them together.”

The judge has Zayn and Liam place one hand over Niall’s, one hand on top and one on the bottom. Louis rises and takes a blood red ribbon from the judge and winds it around their entwined hands.

“May your love endure, forever and a day.”

The guests rise and begin to clap and cheer as all three take turns to give each other a kiss before facing the guests. Smiles and laughter is heard throughout as everyone is ushered out of the solarium and out to the ballroom for the dinner reception. 

Everyone except Louis.

He waits until he’s sure everyone is occupied with hors d'oeuvres and drinks while the trio had their pictures taken around the estate. He figured he had a good solid hour before he had to make an appearance at the reception. He wanted to do one final check of his bags to make sure he was packed and that his money, passport and flight information were tucked securely away. He was leaving incredibly early, before the brunch. He had yet to tell Niall or Zayn but he’d leave them a note. They’d understand. He’s interrupted by a knock on the door. Cursing, he goes to open it, surprise crossing his face at the person standing there.

“Liam! Ummm...shouldn’t you be taking pictures?”

“Most were taken earlier in the daylight. These are just night shots and they don’t need me just yet. I wanted to talk to you privately and I know we won’t have time since the reception is beginning and we leave tomorrow for our holiday trip as newly bonded mates.”

“Oh. Sure. Come on in. What can I help you with?”

He closes the door, curious as to why Liam is here. A surprise for Niall and Zayn? Maybe something he wants Louis to do for him or them while they’re gone?

“I need to talk to you about the triplets. Specifically Edward.”

"What?"

"What has Edward told you about his father?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger. I'm an asshole. I own it. LOL!


	37. The Past Always Comes Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam exposes long buried secrets within the Styles family but how will Louis take the news?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thank you all for reading and the lovely comments you've been leaving! I promise to respond as soon as I can. I've been slacking but work has been overwhelming lately. I do want you all to know I have read your comments and I truly appreciate all the feedback. I'm humbled and grateful.

Louis closes the door to his suite as Liam walks in and sits on one of the chairs by a small table. He gestures to the other chair, indicating he wants Louis to sit down. Ever the stubborn one, Louis remains standing.

“This is hardly the time or the place for this conversation Liam and I don’t think…”

“Louis. Sit. Please. Time is short and this conversation has to happen. I’ve watched you idiots dance around bruised and hurt feelings long enough. I’ve heard from Harry and Marcel about what happened and I know what Niall and Zayn told me. You and Edward are at the center of this but neither of you will ever make an attempt to reach out. You have your reasons but he does too. I’m not casting blame here Louis. What he did was wrong. There’s no questions about it but there’s more going on here that you’re not aware of.”

“And his father, his dead father is somehow a part of this?”

“Just listen to me. Please.”

Louis gives in with little grace, slouching in the chair, annoyed but also curious. Harry and Marcel rarely mentioned their father other than the horrific stories both had told him about the man but Edward was a different case. He never spoke about the man period. Louis wasn’t stupid. He’d seen Edward’s scars and had rightfully assumed the man had beaten him but he failed to see how that had anything to do with what Edward had done.

“I only know that the man was a cruel bastard who kicked Harry out for not following the Styles family approved career path and he would lock Marcel in a basement for not being the stereotypical alpha he wanted him to be. I’ve seen Edward’s scars so I can only assume he was beaten.”

“It’s more than that Louis. Their father wasn’t just a cruel bastard. He was also a sadistic monster towards his sons, especially Edward. He was always harsher towards him when they were growing up. He was the heir since he was the firstborn. Harry and Marcel were allotted to have slightly more of a childhood than Edward. Everything he did was rigidly controlled. Harry was allowed to learn to play several musical instruments because their father believed it was imperative that Styles men be cultured and appreciate fine music. Marcel was allowed to spend many hours of his childhood in library reading only because it was also important that Styles men be intelligent and able to rub elbows with academics. Everything was about power for him. Edward was not allowed to indulge in his love of astronomy because their father found little to no value in such an interest. He controlled everything they did and was strict about who they could associate with so their social circle was small. I was among the very few who was allowed to visit and play with them and because our fathers were business partners, they were also allowed to come to my home. It wasn’t so bad when they were young but when they became teenagers, things got worse. Much worse. It was fairly obvious from childhood that all three were going to present as alphas, something that he loved to rub in the faces of his colleagues and acquaintances. To him, omega’s were the lowest form of humans and only suitable for breeding and ruts. Beyond that, he had no use for them. Until…”

Liam falls silent, lost in his own memories and thoughts and the helpless rage he still feels when remembering what those years had been like for his friends and especially for Edward. Clearing his throat, he looks at Louis before blowing out a breath and continuing the misery of the story he has to impart.

“When Edward wasn’t perfect or the epitome of the supreme alpha male in their father’s eyes, he would beat him. To be honest, beating is a kinder term for what he did. He’d have Edward go and find switches, several ones from the grounds on the estate. Edward would have to go find the fucking small tree branches his father would use to beat him with. Can you imagine how it would feel to know you’re gathering the very thing that’s going to shortly be breaking through your skin? If he was feeling especially brutal, he’d force Harry and Marcel to watch as Edward would be stripped and beaten. They never knew what his expectations were. Perfect grades weren’t enough. Being the best at the sports he selected for him to participate in wasn’t enough. Edward could literally do everything his father asked of him and do it well and he’d still be punished. Then the triplets turned 15 and everything got worse for them. I need you to know something Louis. Edward hasn’t used his alpha voice in years. Not since his father died and even before then, he only used it when he had no choice.”

Louis snorts out a small laugh. He’s sickened by what he’s hearing but that last statement was too much for him to believe.

“Come on Liam. He had no choice? You’re bloody alphas. You ALWAYS have a choice of using your alpha voices.”

“No Louis. He didn’t. What I’m about to tell you...well…”

“Just spit it out Liam.”

“When they were 15, their father decided it was high time for Edward to start developing his alpha voice. He would force Edward to use it on the omega servants. He’d have the omega servants perform demeaning tasks such as licking his shoes, kissing his feet and pretty much anything that Des found amusing that would humiliate the servants. Edward hated it and refused to do it but his father was always one step ahead. Rather than punish Edward, he punished the omega servants by firing them. He’d accuse them of stealing and who is going to believe the word of a servant against that of the powerful Styles family? It hurt Edward to know that his refusal to go along with his father’s actions cost families their homes and in some cases, their bonds when one servant was put in jail and divorced by her alpha and her children were taken away from her. Edward had no choice but to give in to his family or more families would be torn apart and destroyed by his actions. It was right around their 16th birthday that it happened and when we didn’t believe his cruel actions could get any worse, they did. Mr. Styles decided it was high time for Edward to become a man.”

“No…”

Louis has tears in his eyes, his shaking hand covering his mouth. He was feeling sick, trepidation coating his entire being at the words he knows are coming yet he doesn’t want to hear them.

“Liam...please don’t.”

“You need to know Louis. Their father insisted. He commanded Edward to use his alpha voice on a new servant, a pretty omega and have sex with her while he watched. Edward refused knowing full well what the repercussions would be but this was too much even for him. Rather than give in, he ran off and came to my house. He told me everything but made me swear not to tell my father or things could get worse. He stayed a couple of hours and hoped that by the time he returned, his father would have cooled off, left to his club for the night or changed his mind about what he wanted to do. His father was gone alright but he’d left behind bloody, bruised and broken Harry and Marcel. He’d taken his anger out on them and beat them both worse than he’d ever beaten Edward. Alphas heal fast but the amount of damage done to both of them would have killed a beta or an omega. To this day Edward has not forgiven himself for leaving though the option of staying back and doing what he had been ordered to do was just as bad. There were never any good or easy choices for Edward. Edward called my father that night. I don’t know all the details of the conversation between them but a friend of his, a doctor came and attended to Harry and Marcel. We took all three to our home where they stayed for a few weeks as they all recovered. My father and the doctor left, presumably to find Mr. Styles at his club. I don’t know what was said but after that night, the relationship between our father’s cooled significantly and my father refused to ever do business with him again. When they finally returned home, they rarely saw their father for a while. He left them alone and was rarely home anymore. He traveled extensively or stayed at one of their other homes. For almost one year, it seemed that things were starting to finally calm down and they could lead normal lives until he suddenly showed up back at the estate, still as cruel as ever. In the year leading up to their 18th birthday, he would make them suffer in little ways. They weren’t allowed cars anymore so they had to get up early to walk to school. I found out and would wait for them to give them rides. He froze their accounts so they never had any money to buy food for themselves at school. He’d order the servants to only let them eat when he decided so some days they’d go without. It was all petty stupid things because it’s not like they couldn’t withstand his slight digs. Then the letters started arriving. That’s where it started to fall apart again. Edward was accepted and slated to start Cambridge while Marcel was to enter Oxford in the fall term. Harry though, he had a different path in mind. He was accepted into the Royal Academy of Music. Unfortunately his father intercepted the letter and absolutely refused to let Harry attend. He refused to pay for it. They all tried to convince him but he wouldn’t budge. Edward and Marcel refused to attend their universities if Harry wasn’t allowed to go. They forced his hand and for the first time ever, he caved. When the fall term came, all three set off, free from their father’s control and his hold over them. Or so they thought. They’ve told me that it was the best thing that had happened to them. They were all separated but not too far that they couldn’t see each other on the weekends. They’d take turns driving to one campus. During the spring term, they returned home to celebrate their 18th birthday. Their father gave a nice dinner party and it seemed that everything was normal. He wasn’t as biting or mean as he usually was. He was social and almost pleasant. That night after all the guests left, he burst into Harry’s room and dragged him out of bed. He was screaming that now that they were 18 and adults in the eyes of the law, Harry was no longer welcome and he was under no obligation to pay for his schooling any longer. Edward, Marcel and all the servants were forbidden from letting Harry into the house or having any contact with him. He set private investigators on them to make sure they weren’t trying to contact Harry. I was at school with Edward and I was often the one that would be the go-between. I bought a new cell phone for Harry to use to call his brothers. All of us became experts in subterfuge so they could still have contact. If he had ever found out, there would have been hell to pay for Edward and Marcel. I offered Harry a place to stay but he wouldn’t take it. He was determined to prove his father wrong and find his own path but having to leave school broke his heart. That was his dream and his father had taken it away. I hate to say it but it was a blessing when the man died unexpectedly when they were 20. We were still in school. Edward was the primary heir. The first thing he did was bring Harry back home and start contacting RAM to get him back to school. Edward had to juggle the stress of finishing school and running Styles holdings. It wasn’t easy but Edward never once complained. Everything he does, he does out of love Louis. It may not seem like it but when Edward had your life and past and ties to your club erased, he didn’t do it because he was embarrassed by you. Have you ever been hounded and stalked by paparazzi and gossip reporters Louis? That’s what would have happened. They’d have hounded you at the club and at home. They’d dig and offer enormous amounts of money to your employees to spill the details of your club. Who the clients are, who runs the shows and every salacious detail they can think of. Your clients would have stopped attending for fear of being spotted there. That would have destroyed your business if it ever came out that the rich and powerful of the UK and visiting foreign alphas and betas were patrons of your club. You’d have lost everything you worked so hard for. He did it so that you would not have to endure the loss of what you have worked so hard for and love. Edward does not open himself up easily to people. He trusts so few people and loves even fewer. You’re one of them. He did it to protect you because he loves you. Can you understand that?”

Louis squirms slightly, a slight tinge of guilt creeping through him. He’d never thought of it that way and it had not occurred to him of the repercussions if someone had indeed been able to infiltrate his club and ascertain the details of his clientele and their often racy and kinky sexual preferences and desires. He’d assumed the worst though the brothers had not bothered to set him straight. Then again, he wasn’t in any mood to listen. Bloody hell their communication sucked. 

“I guess I can Liam but that doesn’t explain or excuse why he used his alpha voice on me.”

“Louis. I’m not defending him but listen to me. Edward has only ever used his alpha voice out of fear. Fear of his father, fear of his brothers being hurt, fear of having the lives of innocent people destroyed and then there was you. His fear of losing you made him lose control. The minute he realized what he had done, I know he regretted it. He’s been filled with regret and self-loathing since then. You’re the only person that’s ever made him lose control like that and it terrified him. Edward’s biggest fear is that he will end up like his father. He works and tries so hard to maintain control and never slip up. Yes he fucked up but it wasn’t done maliciously. Edward would never hurt you like that.”

Rising, Liam walks to the door, his hand on the handle but he stops to look at Louis once more before he leaves.

“Just think about what I’ve said Louis. Don’t make any decisions hastily. Now I better get back before my mates send out search parties.”

“Alright. Thank you Liam. Just one thing? I need to ask you something.”

“Sure. What is it Louis?”

“How did their father die?”

Liam doesn’t answer but he doesn’t need to. Louis can see it on his face. He already knows the answer. 

“Liam…”

“I want so badly to tell you but this is not my story to tell. Not this. If and when you decide to let them back into your life, ask them and they will tell you. I can’t and I won’t. I have vowed to never repeat what I know and not even for my mates will I break my word Louis. I’m sorry.”

Blowing out a breath, Louis watches Liam leave. Louis takes a few minutes to himself as he tries to accept everything he’s been told and the thoughts swirl in his own head. He needs to get up and head to the reception because his best mates just got bonded and has a toast to make soon.

He leaves his room as he desperately pushes away the one thought that kept creeping into his head. 

Somehow, Edward, Harry and Marcel killed their father.


	38. Find Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are coming to a head soon. The triplets all get the opportunity to talk to Louis but how well will these conversations go?  
> And where is Louis off to?

The party was in full swing by the time he made it downstairs. Rather than have a formal sit down dinner, there were stations of food around the room with waiters also walking around with trays of more offerings of food and drink. There were two bar areas set up discreetly and music was playing softly in the background. Louis was grateful that the set up was informal and guests were being encouraged to mingle. He’d have less time to sit and make awkward conversations with people he didn’t know. He took a minute to just look around the ballroom at all the people mingling and talking and having fun. He told himself he was just looking for the new mates and not for a certain trio of alphas. He finally spots Niall, Zayn and Liam talking to what appeared to be members of Liam’s family. He didn’t want to interrupt them so instead he looks for his friends from the club and sees them all separated, speaking to other guests. Sighing, he figures he’d just go get himself a drink. Walking to one of the bars, he stiffens when he gets there at the same time as the triplets. They stand awkwards before Marcel motions for him to go first while they wait. He can feel their stares as he orders himself a sparkling lime and mint spritzer. Despite their awkwardness, he feels the surprise from the brothers at his unusual drink order. Taking it, he keeps his eyes on his drink and quietly walks away from them and back out to the solarium. In the time he’d spent talking to Liam and getting his drink, the solarium had been redressed and now was covered in just twinkling lights to add ambiance while comfortable seating was arranged for those who wanted someplace quieter than the ballroom in which to mingle. He chooses to go to the farthest corner of the room and stand, observing the light of the moon on the snow covered grounds. Somewhere in the recesses of his mind is the awareness that soon he will have to return to give his speech before the rest of the toasts, the symbolic cutting of the cake and then dancing. 

“You know how the moon only glows because it’s reflecting off of the sun?”

Turning around startled, Louis stares at Marcel who had come up behind him.

“I beg your pardon?”

“You’re staring at the moon rather intently. Penny for your thoughts?”

“Why are you here Marcel?”

Marcel holds his own drink and stares at it for a moment before moving to stand beside Louis. 

“Things ended rather badly and there are a lot of things still left to say. I don’t know if I’ll ever have the opportunity to say them again so I wanted to take a few minutes of your time if you’ll allow it to at least get some form of closure between us. If that’s ok with you?”

Louis stares at him silently while his mind races. Closure? He knew things had ended rather abruptly but asking for closure was...final. As if Marcel had given up. He wasn’t sure why that bothered him when he had been the one to walk away from them and then performed that show. He owed them nothing just as they owed him nothing and yet…

He finally just nods at Marcel who lets out a big sigh of relief.

“That weekend? It was honestly the best weekend of my life. It was three days with you that I will never regret because we got to see a side of you that we know you normally only reserve for your best mates and yet you let us in. We shared a part of our lives with you as well and you were able to see beyond the Styles name and the fact that we’re triplets. You saw me and that’s not something that happens often. Things ended badly between us and I share in the responsibility for that. To say that I’m sorry isn’t enough but I am truly sorry for my part in hurting you Louis. We never meant to hide what happened from you. We had actually planned to tell you after or maybe during breakfast. We’d discussed it and had agreed to tell you together but we never got the chance. When we went to the club and saw you with them...those alphas...I will admit it broke my heart. In my mind, you were already ours and that was my mistake. We had wanted and hoped to court you formally but our own actions messed it up. We never got the chance to ask you to be ours and then we compounded our idiocy with one mistake after another. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Louis.”

Moving closer, Marcel leans down and brushes a soft kiss on Louis’ cheek.

“Thank you for letting me talk to you. I know I have no right to ask this of you but if you ever find it in your mind and heart to be my friend again, I’ll be waiting.”

Stepping back, Marcel turns and walks away leaving Louis very confused. Friends? Could they ever be friends after everything they’d shared together? Shaking his head and refusing to dwell on Marcel’s words, he moves to return to the ballroom. He needs to eat something. The day had been long and it wasn’t anywhere near over yet. He spots some of his work friends and goes to talk to them for a bit before heading to the various tables of food, dropping a little bit of everything on his plate. He sent a silent prayer of thanks for Niall’s similar taste in food because if the food had consisted of ridiculously tiny portions of things like caviar, he’d have left to find the nearest McDonalds. 

“Lou!”

Turning, he spots Niall and Zayn walking towards him. Each of them give him hard hugs he tries to return.

“Oi! Watch it. You’re gonna make me spill me food and I’m starving.”

They stand together and talk for a while before Liam makes his way to them, hugging Louis then laughing when Louis glares at him as some of his food hits the floor.

“Hey! I was eating that!”

“Alphas, make yourself useful and bring Louis more food will you?”

Niall may be an omega but he was bossy and both Liam and Zayn knew better than to argue. They also knew that Niall was using that as an excuse to get Louis alone. Putting his arms on Louis’ shoulders, Niall walks him to the bar and gets both of them drinks.

“Don’t say no. Just take it and listen to me Lou. I love you and I want you to be happy. You’re here and you’re happy for me which I am grateful for but you yourself are not happy. Please Lou. What can I do to help you? You’ve shut us out and we allowed it to happen. We allowed it to happen because you asked it of us and because we were busy getting this planned as well as focusing on starting our new lives together. I regret that now. I regret not taking more time to spend with my best mate and just talking to you. I haven’t been there for you when you’ve needed me. When you needed Zayn.”

“Ummm...I’m sorry to interrupt but Zayn said this was for you?”

Both omegas turn to see an awkward looking Harry holding a plate of food.

“Liam and Zayn asked me to bring this over and Niall? Geoff was looking for you. He has your mates and is introducing them to some people but wants you there.”

“Of course. Duty calls. Harry? Keep Louis company and make sure he eats. He’s lost weight recently and needs the food.”

Louis glares at Niall as Harry stares hard at Louis, noticing the obvious weight loss and the loss of his usual sun kissed glow. He quietly gives Louis the plate and just nods at Louis’ soft murmur of thanks. They stand for a moment, each staring blindly at the food. Louis has lost his appetite and Harry doesn’t know what to say.

“Ummm...how have you been Lou?”

“Fine. And you?”

“Same. Yeah.”

Bloody hell it’s awkward between them but thankfully Harry breaks the silence between them.

“You should really eat that while it’s still warm. It tastes better and umm...I added a few extra of the mini-wraps. I think you’ll really like them.”

Louis nods and pops one into his mouth so he’d have something to do, anything other than stand around awkwardly with Harry.

“So listen Lou. I wanted to thank you for everything. I know things went to shit real fast but I can’t say I regret any of it. You did more for us than you could ever realize. You listened and were a friend more than anything. I’m sorry we hurt you badly. I really am. Ummm...Anyway, if you ever find yourself in the neighborhood, Blue always has its doors open for you. I should go. Bye Lou.”

Louis stands stock still watching as Harry disappears in the crowd. Both Marcel and Harry have apologized to him and extended offers of friendship. Not a request to be his subs again but friends. Marcel even mentioned courting. It was just too much for him to process. The idea of leaving and going to his room was appealing but the sound of a fork hitting a champagne flute distracted him. Shit. The toasts were about to start and he wasn’t in the right mindset. He listened as Liam’s father welcomed everyone. He was funny and heartfelt as he welcomed Niall and Zayn into his family. Louis could only sigh as he watched both Niall and Zayn receive hugs and kisses from the Payne’s, a small part of him wishing he could have that too someday but it wasn’t in the cards for him. He knows this. He’s startled out of his melancholy thoughts by his name being called. Geoff Payne is holding a microphone and gesturing to him to give his speech as the honored representative of both Niall and Zayn’s family. He moves slowly, his mind going blank as he accepts the microphone. He sees so many people staring at him but he can only see those of Harry, Marcel and Edward looking at him. Blinking away the tears he knows are dangerously close to falling, he turns to look at Niall, Zayn and Liam.

“I’m so sorry. I had a speech written out but I think I lost it somewhere.”

There’s gentle laughter at his words as he takes a deep breath to collect himself before deciding to just speak from the heart.

“I’ve never been good at these sorts of things. I wanted to say something meaningful and special but the truth is I wouldn’t know where to begin so I’ll do everyone a favor and keep it brief. I’ve always wondered what a good relationship would be like and then I stopped wondering and started observing. Niall, Zayn and Liam are the epitome of everything we can all dream and wish for in a mate. A real mate, a real alpha never stops trying to show their omega means to him even after he’s got him. Zayn and Liam have never once let Niall feel as if he’s a burden or an obligation. They look at him each day with love and awe in their eyes, as if they can’t believe he’s theirs. Niall is loud, often rude and very opinionated. He’s also caring, loving and fiercely loyal. His mates are and always will be his priority. To have a mate means to strip aside your own selfish needs and desires and open yourself up and give your heart to someone in the hopes that they will care for your heart as you will care for theirs. Niall, Liam and Zayn. I wish you years and years of happiness and love. Never stop going the extra mile for one another. When you feel yourself getting a bit too comfortable and complacent, remember these days. Remember the feelings you invoked in each other. Do small things for one another and always remind the other of how much you love them.”

With tears in his eyes, Louis raises his champagne glass and nods at his friends and their new mate. His voice is shaky from the emotions he’s feeling now. The happiness he feels for his friends and the sudden realization that they now belong to another world, one he’s not a part of and he knows with sudden clarity that things will never be the same for them again.

“A toast to Niall, Liam and Zayn. To be able to find your soulmate is a true blessing. Thank you for sharing your blessing of happiness with all of us. Cheers.”

The chorus of cheers follows as all the guests applaud and excited chatter surrounds the ballroom again as an extravagant cake is brought out. Louis moves to stand on the fringes of the ballroom as the trio laugh and tease and feast on cake smeared on their faces after they cut it. Music starts up as the dancing gets underway. While he’s not in the mood to dance, he also gives himself a mental pep talk to stop acting like a whiny bitch and get over himself. This was the bonding ceremony of his best friends and he was acting like a whiny brat mourning his single status. This was so unlike him. He had never in his life been so damn moody or even jealous. What was wrong with him?

It’s this last thought that makes Louis straighten up and go to the bar to order himself a real drink. He’d stop at 3 drinks, drink lots of water after and be in bed no later than midnight so he’d be a little rested before his flight. He’d sleep more on his flight. He drinks and is able to relax and enjoy himself as he dances with Zayn then Liam and then Niall. He has a great time attempting to swing dance with Liam’s father. They’re not that coordinated to attempt those type of dance moves but he has fun laughing with Geoff as they lament never taking swing dance lessons. He catches glimpses of the triplets throughout the evening, dancing with Liam’s mom, his sisters, or each other. He never sees them dance with another omega that wasn’t already mated. He tries not to overthink things and wonder why that is. It’s not his business. 

The party is still in full swing when he looks at the time and sees it’s nearing midnight. He looks around but doesn’t see the newly mated trio and assumes they snuck off to formalize their union and have Liam complete the bond between them. Putting down the dregs of his drink, he moves quietly amongst the people dancing and makes his way to his room, intent on making sure his things are ready to go and to write the letter to Niall. He opens the door to his room and freezes in shock at seeing Edward sitting on the edge of his bed.

“What are you doing here?”

Edward shrugs, his jacket long gone and Louis has to rein himself in because goddammit Edward looked amazing in just his trousers and a button down formal shirt semi-unbuttoned and the shirt sleeves rolled up.

“I wanted to talk to you for a minute without the crowds around.”

“Whatever. Say what you have to say and then get out.”

Edward frowns, wondering what the hell got into Louis. Marcel and Harry had said Louis had listened and had not been angry or yelled at them yet Edward was the one receiving his hostility though he didn’t know why. The attitude alone set him off.

“You know what Louis? Come off your fucking high horse. My brothers apologized to you for what we did. I was here to apologize to you but you know what? I can’t apologize because I’m not sorry. I’m not sorry I took the initiative to have your past wiped. I’m not sorry I did what I had to do to protect you. If I had to do it all over again, I would. The only thing I’d have done differently is talk to you about it first but I’m not the type to sit back and wait. I react. I acted on information I had and I knew I had to fix it fast before someone else got to it. If that makes me the bad guy here, so be it but I’ll never be sorry for protecting those I love even if it means they hate me.”

Standing up, Edward goes right up to Louis and places his hands on Louis' shoulders firmly.

“Look at me Lou. The only thing I’m sorry for is for using my alpha voice on you. It should never have happened and I swear to you it will never happen again. Be angry all you like. Hate me if you must but at least hate me for the right reasons.”

Letting go, he walks to the door but doesn’t open it. He’s silent for a moment before he turns to see a blank faced Louis staring at him.

“I meant what I said. I protect what I love and I love you. Goodbye Louis.”

He walks out and returns to the party, intent on finding his brothers before they retire for the night. They still had the brunch to get through before they could go home and move forward with their lives.

Louis is in a daze as he organizes his things when he hears another knock on his door. His mind is in a whirl but for a brief moment he thinks Edward has returned. When he opens the door, he sees it’s Niall. Niall enters his room and gives Louis a big hug, somehow sensing his friend needed him.

“Niall? Shouldn’t you be having amazing out of this world bonding sex right now?”

“Oh we will. My mates understand I needed to come see you first. I know you better than anyone and I saw Edward leaving your room when I was making my way up here. What’s going on?”

“He said he loves me.”

“And?”

“What do you mean ‘and?’

“Louis. Everyone knows he loves you. Anyone with eyes knows the triplets are so fucking in love with you it makes them stupid. My question is why aren’t you trying to work things out with them? Why are you letting the loves of your life slip away? Don’t try to lie to me Louis. Maybe I’m getting soft or maybe I’m finally allowing myself to give them a chance but they love you Lou. They’re stupid, make awful decisions sometimes and react without thinking of the consequences to their actions but they also love you more than life itself and would do anything for you. What’s holding you back Lou?”

“Fuck Ni. I can’t. I never expected any of this to happen. I never asked for any of this to happen. I fell in love with them and got my heart broken by them. I can’t do that again.”

“What makes you think they’d do that again? And not to be a dick love but you broke their hearts as well.”

“What? How? I didn’t hurt them the way they hurt me!”

Except looking back, he remembers the shibari act at the club and the way they’d all looked at him. The tears, the heartbreak and the betrayal. Perhaps they’d never discussed exclusivity and he was only doing his job but he had known what he was doing. He just had not expected for them to find out and that was another deception between them.

“I’m leaving Ni. I can’t be here anymore.”

“I figured as much. You think you’re slick Lou but Zayn and I figured out a while back you were going away somewhere. A vacation?”

Louis stands and resumes the last of his packing, pulling out his travel outfit, his flight information and his passport to have handy in his carryon bag.

“It’s more than that Ni. I need to get away and figure my own shit out. I can’t move forward with my own life if I’m still hanging on to the pain of my own past. I won’t be here for the holidays. I’m going away and I’ll return after the New Year. Perhaps starting a new year somewhere else and returning afterwards will help clear my mind and let me move on with or without them. I need to figure out if I’m willing to give us a chance or I’m better off alone.”

Niall has tears in his eyes as he goes to hug Louis once more.

“You’re leaving early aren’t you?”

“Yes.”

“I won’t see you again until after the New Year?”

“Correct.”

Niall nods and hugs Louis once more before he leaves. As he’s leaving, he stops and turns to ask Louis the most obvious question.

“Where are you going Lou?”

Louis gives a half-smile, bordering on sad as he looks at Niall.

“I’m going to the last place they’d ever think of looking for me but the first place they’ll go to when the three of them realize they won’t find peace here anymore than I will.”

“That makes no sense Louis.”

“It will make sense to Edward. Can you let everyone know I’m gone in the morning during brunch?”

“Of course. Safe travels Lou.”

Louis gives Niall one more hug and takes care to close and lock the door so he wouldn’t be disturbed again. He was tired. It wasn’t a physical exhaustion. It was a mental and emotional exhaustion that he’d been suppressing for so long. He’d thrown himself into his work to avoid having to think about everything. He was just so tired. Suppression of emotions was bad for omegas and though he normally never really had to, it was taking its toll on him. This long overdue time away was well deserved. One way or another, he’d find the answers he was looking for. Satisfied that everything was ready, he sets his alarm and charges his phone before going for a quick shower and going to sleep.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“Good morning everyone!”

A bouncy and cheery Niall strolled into the dining hall with his mates right behind him. They all had wide smiles as the few remaining guests stood and clapped, giving them hugs and congratulations once more. Among the few remaining were Liam’s immediate family members, the triplets and three of Niall and Zayn’s friends from the club. It was a small but cheery group. As they all sat and their breakfasts were being served, conversation was light as the newly bonded mates talked about their upcoming trip to Spain. It’s only after brunch is over and everyone is getting ready to leave for their separate destinations that the triplets get the opportunity to talk to Niall.

“Hey Niall? Can we talk for a minute? We promise this won’t take long.”

Niall nods and gestures for his mates to go on to their rooms without him.

“I know what you’re going to ask. Louis is gone. He left really early this morning.”

The triplets nod and move to leave but Niall’s voice calls them back.

“He’s gone. He wasn’t going home. He was going to travel somewhere and not return until after the New Year. He said you’d know where to find him Edward.”

His brothers turn to look at him but Edward is confused. He never discussed any plans with Louis and Louis sure as hell had never told him where he was going. He stays silent as Niall walks away. He shakes his head at his brother's questions about Louis’ location but he honestly cannot tell them where Louis is at. He doesn’t know. Feeling uncharacteristically morose, they all go to their room to get their things and prepare to go home.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Jet lag was a real bitch. Louis was dead on his feet when he finally arrived at his destination. The time difference was going to bite him on the ass if he fell asleep soon but he was so tired. Traveling always exhausted him. He felt like a complete zombie as the car he’d hired drove him from the airport to the private villa he’d splurged on. He was spending a small fortune on this trip but considering he never took vacations or much time off, he felt it was long overdue and well earned. As the resort came into view, his spirits lifted. It was warm, sunny and just beautiful. The views of the clear blue ocean brought tears to his eyes but he held them back as he went through the motions of checking in. He just wanted to sleep even though it was barely noon. Perhaps just a few hours of sleep would help. As he’s escorted to his villa, he pays little attention as the beta showing him around speaks about the amenities and his views of the ocean. He just wants to be alone. Finally the woman seems to get the hint and leaves after receiving a generous tip. Louis opens the doors of the terrace to admire the blue of the ocean and the clear skies, devoid of any clouds. 

He’d finally arrived and he was alone.

Returning to the bedroom, he stares out the open private terrace doors and cuddles his pillow close as the distant sound of crashing waves lull him to sleep.


	39. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In all the wild world  
> There is no more desperate a creature  
> Than a human being  
> On the verge of losing love
> 
> ~Atticus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! There are only 2 chapters left after this one. Well, really one chapter and an epilogue. I hope you enjoy!

December 18th - 19th

Louis slept most of the day, waking only to eat, drink, take walks on the beach and then sleep some more. It was one hell of a way to spend his first day at the exclusive resort and villa he had paid a small fortune for but jet lag was a real bitch, it was his first vacation in years so he felt his recovery day was well deserved, he would be here another two and a half weeks so he had plenty of time to discover everything the island had to offer and frankly, it was his money and if he felt like doing absolutely nothing on his vacation, he damn well would. When he realized he was rationalizing his own actions to himself, he promptly shut his brain off and went back to sleep. His illogical arguments would still be there in the morning.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Harry, Edward and Marcel made the journey back to their estate in silence. Each man was brooding with his own thoughts about what had occurred between them and Louis. They had yet to speak to each other about their conversations with him but they weren’t inclined yet to discuss them either. This was really just a time for them to reflect and think. For Marcel, he hoped his phone would ring or he’d get a text alert. He just wanted to hear from Louis. Harry was mentally composing new songs he wanted to try out at Blue. Songs of longing and lost love. Edward was annoyed. Annoyed with himself and with Louis. They always seemed to bring out the best and the worst in each other and he couldn’t understand why. Both immediately reacted and often snapped. They make it home and just go about their daily routine. Unpack, eat, sleep and spend the next day working, writing, working out and pretending nothing is wrong. Their lunch together is quiet but the truth is things have been quiet between them for days now.

“Where is he Edward?”

His musings are interrupted by Marcel’s query. It’s a sad question and he looks up, hating to see the sad but hopeful expressions on both Harry and Marcel’s faces. He doesn’t know what to tell them. He doesn’t have the answers they’re looking for.

“I don’t know Marcel. I really wish I did but I don’t. I don’t know why Niall would say that. I haven’t spoken to Louis and even if we had, I’d be the last person he’d give his whereabouts to.”

“Then why would he say something like that?”

“I don’t know! Just drop it. Please.”

They resume their silent meal, again lost in their thoughts and Edward trying desperately to know why Louis would say he’d know where to find him.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

December 20th - 21st

Louis spent time enjoying some of the offerings the resort had to offer. He enjoyed a massage at the spa, time in the pool, beach time getting his skin more tan and surfing. He enjoyed solitary meals at local restaurants and allowed the betas and alphas there to flirt with him all while being firm in his assertion to them that he was not interested and he was not available. He kept to himself as much as possible mostly because he just wanted time to regain clarity and peace of mind. He was in no mood for a vacation fling, a one night stand or anything related to sex. He just wanted time for himself. He’d only been there a few days but already he was slowly starting to feel a little better. He couldn’t say he was over the triplets but he could at least now think of them without either wanting to curse them or cry. Much. That was definitely an improvement from before. If he looked at his phone here and there and had brief moments of wanting to reach out and text them, no one had to know but him. At night, he’d sit at the terrace of his villa and stare at the moon. Had Edward figured it out? If he hadn’t, he certainly was thick and slow. If he had, did that mean they were choosing to not do anything about it? Whenever he found himself pondering these questions, he’d have to mentally slap himself and redirect his thoughts elsewhere. With or without them, Louis was not leaving this place until he was ready and sure of his ability to move forward as the sassy and confident omega he knew he was. Love sure had made him stupid.

++++++++++++++++++++++++

December 22nd

“What are we doing here Harry?”

“Shopping.”

“I realize that but the question is why? Why are we shopping?”

Harry gives both his brothers an incredulous look as they arrive at Knightsbridge. 

“You’re both kidding me right? You don’t know why we’re here?”

Marcel looks at Edward who shrugs. It had been Harry’s suggestion (though perhaps demand was more realistic) that they get up, get dressed and go shopping. He had been quite vocal and neither had the inclination to fight him on it so both Marcel and Edward had dressed and followed their brother to brave the crowded shop of people doing their last minute Christmas shopping.

“I thought we had agreed to ignore this ridiculous Christmas nonsense this year?”

They hadn’t decorated or shopped or bothered with anything related to the holiday this year. They just didn’t have the desire to deal with all of it.

“No. You agreed. I never said such a thing. We’re going to buy Louis his Christmad and birthday gifts because regardless of what happened, he still deserves them even if it means we give them to him after he returns. I don’t care if we have to ship them to his home or the club. We are getting him gifts! Now split up. He gets two gifts from each of us at the very least. One for his birthday and one for Christmas. No skimping and giving him one gift to encompass both days. Got it? Meet back here in 2 hours. That should be more than enough time to find what you want to give him.”

The tone of his voice gave no room for argument from his brothers as they both trudged away to find the right gifts. For Marcel, it was an exercise in mental anguish as he deliberated between gifts he thought Louis would appreciate. He wandered in and out of stores, unable to decide on one gift so he selects whatever catches his eye and buys it anyway. He’s laden with bags by the time the two hours are up so he arranges to have them delivered to their estate that same day.

Edward is irritated by having to do this but seeing a group of teenagers gives him an idea. Pulling out his phone, he begins to search and then make calls to ensure that his birthday and Christmas gifts can be pulled off in such a ridiculous amount of time. It takes him two hours before he’s assured that yes, it will be feasible but he’s going to have to make some rather substantial donations to certain charities to have his request fulfilled in the next 24 hours. Agreeing to it, he then stops at a small gift shop to buy something that caught his eye. He’s walking back to meet with his brothers when a different store gets his attention. He makes a mental note of it and knows he will have to talk to his brothers about it when he sees them soon. When he meets up with his brothers, he carries one tiny bag with the store's logo on it and nothing else.

Harry is the only one that enjoys his shopping excursion. He has a fantastic time picking out all sorts of gifts for Louis. From the whimsical to the extravagant. It helps ease the pangs of guilt and loss he feels when he thinks of Louis but though he knows the gifts are not enough or even close to an apology, he hopes that Louis will accept them in the spirit of friendship. When he meets up with his brothers, he’s carrying lots of bags with him which they take to the car before stopping for lunch. As they eat, Harry and Marcel discuss their chosen gifts for Louis while Edward remains mostly silent, listening but not offering much in the way of conversation. It’s when they’re finished and ready to go home that he remembers the shop he encountered.

“Wait. There’s one other place I want us to go to.”

As they reach their location, Marcel and Harry stop, stunned this is where Edward wants to shop. 

“Edward...are you certain…”

“Yes. We won’t know until we try right? Harry, you’re the one that’s always taking the risks for us. It’s time all of us took this risk together. What’s the worst that can happen right?”

Sighing, Marcel nods as the three of them enter Garrard’s and immediately ask for a private showing of engagement rings.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Later that night, the triplets are lounging in bed, relaxed and not feeling so depressed. The day of shopping had left them surprisingly more optimistic. Harry is laying on their bed, looking at his social media to entertain himself. Marcel is sitting next to him engrossed in a book on his iPad while Edward is just staring out the window at the wintery night and thinking of Louis. A random memory makes him chuckle as he softly murmurs what Louis would often say to him.

“Quid pro quo.”

“Hmmm?”

His brothers look towards him at his softly spoken words, their keen alpha hearing having caught what he said though they didn’t understand it.

“It’s nothing. Well, not really. Just something Louis said to me a few times.”

“Quid pro quo? Did you two watch Silence of the Lambs or something?”

“What?”

Harry rolls his eyes at his brothers and their sometimes distressing lack of pop culture knowledge. 

“It’s a line from the movie Silence of the Lambs. Hannibal would often say it to Clarice. If she wanted information from him, she had to give him information in return.”

Edward laughs. It’s a bold loud laugh that they haven’t heard in a long time. Leave it to Louis to get him to open up using that particular quote.

“That’s exactly what he’d say to me. He’d tell me something about himself only if I shared something about myself. It was the strangest way of getting to know me but I guess it worked. Those were probably the sanest conversations we ever had together.”

“What kind of things did he ask you?”

“All sorts of random things. My favorite color. My hobbies. He’d also share some of his own likes and dislikes and…”

Edward freezes as a sudden memory comes into focus for him. Their conversations also spanned random things such as favorite colors and where they’d travel if they ever got the opportunity. Louis’ words just seem to hit him hard as he stands as if in a daze.

“Edward? Eddie! Are you alright?”

Marcel and Harry look at their brother who seems dazed as he slowly gets up, almost as if pained. Edward finally turns to look at them, his voice laced with hope.

“I know where Louis is. Pack. NOW!”

Without explaining, Edward grabs his phone and calls Simon asking for one last thing, vowing to pay him a small fortune and a bonus if he can get Louis’ itinerary for him. They don’t have time to search every resort or hotel. Simon’s hacker friends can find Louis much easier knowing his destination. As soon as he’s done speaking to Simon, he calls his assistant to make the travel arrangements for them. Flights for now and a hotel as soon as he’s contacted by Simon. As his brothers pack, Edward begins to search for their passports.

“You don't need cold weather clothes. Bring shirts, shorts, swim trunks, sandals. Sunscreen.”

“Edward, where the hell are we going.”

“Exactly where Louis said he was going to be. Someplace only I’d know. We’re going to Jamaica.”

The drive to the airport went quickly, Edward anxious as he waited for the call from Simon giving him the location of Louis’ hotel. It’s when they’re at the airport and getting on the private jet that Simon sends Edward the text he’d been waiting for.

[S: Half Moon in Montego Bay. Luxury villa. Private. Go to Sangster Int airport. 10 min drive from resort.]

Edward doesn’t reply to Simon. He makes arrangements for the payment then forwards the information to his assistant to book them a villa at the same resort. He’s not sure how long they’ll stay. That will be up to Louis.

The flight drags as all three are restless, tired and nervous. They don’t know how Louis will react to them finding him. Harry is by far the most optimistic. He truly believes Louis wanted them to find him or he’d never have given them such a cryptic clue. When they finally arrive, they’re all exhausted. Their flight had been delayed as soon as they’d boarded. One in the air, they just couldn’t sleep or rest. By the time they check into the resort, they’re hungry, tired and in no condition to even attempt to seek out Louis. They’re just too exhausted to appreciate the beauty of the resort or the country. They leave their luggage in heaps by the entryway, take quick showers and stumble off to bed in the hopes that they feel better the next day. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

December 23rd

While the triplets sleep most of the day away after their chaotic last minute travel, Louis takes a tour of Montego Bay and ends up at Seven Mile Beach. Traveling as a lone omega is never easy but he’s able to strike up a conversation with a group of betas who are also traveling and he’s left alone with his new temporary friends as people assume he’s part of the group. He decides he’s had enough sun that day and decides to order room service to his room as he unwinds after his day out in the sun.

As he’s settling in, the triplets are leaving their villa to go have dinner at one of the resort restaurants. They’re all hyper aware, seeking out their omega through scent but so far, they’ve found nothing. It makes them all tense but as always, Marcel is able to keep the peace amongst them.

“Be realistic. We’ve slept most of the day away and if he’s here, we’d have known it. He’s either somewhere already at dinner or he’s in his room. We will find him. We’ll get up early tomorrow and sit here in the lobby. He can’t really go anywhere without having to come through here. We will find him.”

They can’t argue with his logic but still keep an eye out just in case Louis is around. They don’t find him despite lingering at dinner, taking a walk around the grounds and spending time at the bar. When they finally give in for the night, they take the long way back to their villa. Since they’d slept most of the day away, they stay up late watching movies before Marcel insists they try to sleep so they can get up early to find Louis. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Their plan gets shot to hell when they wake up and realize it’s past 10 am. 

“Fuck!”

They rush to get dressed but know they blew it. It was Louis' birthday and now they were going to have to actively search for him and even ask around in case anyone had seen him. Going down to the lobby, they make their way to another one of the restaurants for breakfast as they decide on a plan of action. 

“We should split up. One looks around the resort, another one goes to the beach to search and the third can look at local places he may go to.”

“I don’t like that idea. We need to be together when we find him.”

“Does that really matter Edward?”

“Yes. He’s more likely to listen to you two than me. If he sees me by myself, he’d probably catch the first flight back to the UK.”

“Edward...don’t say that.”

Edward shrugs. He knows what he’s like and how he tends to be. He remembers clearly the last words said between him and Louis. Finishing breakfast, they’re still arguing as they walk back through the gardens to their villa when Edward stops. Senses always keen, he takes a deep breath and turns to walk in the opposite direction. At first Harry and Marcel are confused but they soon catch the lovely scent they recognize on a deep and primal level. Louis is nearby. Racing to catch up to Edward, they stop at the edge of the gardens. Standing just on the edge between the gardens and the white sand beach is Louis. His back is to them, seemingly deep in thought as he admires the crystalline blue of the water and the lovely skyline. The triplets move closer, wondering when Louis will become aware of their presence. 

It doesn’t take long. The stiffening of his body gives him away but he doesn’t turn around. Louis remains frozen in place, his instincts and omega going crazy, telling him his alphas are nearby. Still he doesn’t turn around. He wants this so much but he’s afraid his own emotional turmoil is messing with his instincts and it would destroy him to turn around and still be alone. 

For a long while, the four remain standing without moving until Edward breaks the silence. 

“Happy Birthday Lou.”

Those three words break Louis. He knows exactly what brother said them and he knows they’re really here. Somehow, despite the odds, they’d made their way halfway around the world and found him. Logically Louis knew this was a well deserved vacation for him but a part of him also realized it was a test between him and the triplets. They’d come all this way for him. Now it was his turn. He finally turns to look at them but finds he can’t speak. The realization of what’s happened between them hits him hard as he looks down and starts to cry. He doesn’t stop crying when he feels himself surrounded and enveloped by strong arms holding him close. He doesn’t really hear the softly whispered words as they each try to reassure him. His cries slowly taper off as he’s still being held. Finally he allows himself to look up and into the faces of his alphas. 


	40. The Worst Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Much needed conversations are held and decisions are made.
> 
> Oh yeah. And Harry has a nice surprise at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the amazing comments! This chapter is fun in the beginning, gets dark in the middle but lightens up towards the end. Though it does give us hope, there are still some hard decisions that need to be made. And if you noticed, there are just 2 chapters left!

It was a long time before anyone spoke. Once Louis’ tears dried up, they’d quietly walked back to the triplets villa as it was closer than Louis’. Marcel had ordered food for them all to be brought up. He knew they had a lot to talk about and worrying about lunch shouldn’t be something they needed to think about. It was strange to all be in the villa, Louis curled up on the large sofa with his head on Edward’s lap, his feet on Harry’s lap and Marcel on the floor with his hand intertwined with one of Louis’ much smaller ones. Edward kept his hand on Louis' hair, running his hands through the soft fringe while Harry would softly stroke Louis’ ankles, giving them a gentle squeeze periodically. Louis stared at the wall, almost unseeing as his mind whirled with the implications of what it meant to have all three of them there with him. They didn’t pay attention to time as they sat quietly. The food arrived with Marcel handling it as it was brought and placed in the dining area of the villa.

“Louis? You need to eat. I wasn’t sure what you’d like so I ordered a little of everything.”

Louis slowly rises, still uncertain over everything happening but eating would delay the inevitable conversation they needed to have. They all move to the dining room, freezing when they see the banquet spread before them. Louis looks flabbergasted before he starts out laughing.

“Really Marcel? A little bit of everything? It looks like you ordered two of every dish in the restaurants here at the resort!”

His humor about it helps relax the brothers as they poke comment about the large variety of dishes, gauging which ones they want to try, which ones look spicy and which dishes they’re going to avoid while Louis taunts them and secretly vows to get them to try everything including the ones that are very obviously spicy. They sit and sample, keeping the conversation light and strictly to the food they’re tasting, all of them laughing when Louis challenges Edward to try the Jamaican Jerk Chicken. 

“Come on Edward. You’re the big bad alpha. Try a little bite. It won’t kill you.”

“No.”

“Come on Eddie. Please? It’s just a little taste. I’m sure all the stories of it being spicy are exaggerated. Children eat this dish for gods sake. Try it.”

“No.”

“Eddie, you’re such a killjoy. And here I thought you were the head alpha but I guess not…”

Edward shoots Louis a dirty look. He knows what the omega is doing. Edward can’t resist a challenge and having his pride taunted stung. He knows it’s stupid but he gives in but with a challenge of his own.

“I’ll do it on one condition. For every bite I take, you have to take one too.”

Harry is grinning widely as he casually eats his brown stew chicken and Jamaican beer. He’s enjoying the fun lighthearted exchange between his brother and their omega while Marcel stirs his hot pepper pot soup and tries not to laugh at them. Leave it to Edward and Louis to argue about food even if it’s in a teasing fashion.

“Awww. The big bad alpha needs to make sure the little omega eats it with him. Don’t worry. You have a deal. I bet you I can eat more of this jerk chicken than you can.”

“Oh you’re on. Winner gets whatever they choose from the loser.”

“It’s a deal.”

Marcel has to stop them and interrupt. Now he’s getting worried about what these two hard headed idiots are getting themselves into.

“Wait. Are you two sure this is a good idea? Have you even read the ingredients of the dish? They’re listed right here.”

“Marcel, shut up. Louis agreed and we don’t need to see them. I’m sure it’s heavy on the spices.”

Before Marcel can speak further, Edward places the plate of pungent chicken on the table between him and Louis. Each of them pick up a drumstick, eye intent and staring at each other.

“Harry, countdown for us. On the count of three, we both start eating. The first one to drink water loses.”

Eager to watch this go down, Harry shifts closer while Marcel goes to the phone to quietly order milk, lots of milk and asks room service to hurry.

“Ok. On the count of three. 1...2...3!”

Both Edward and Louis are smirking at each other as they take big bites of the chicken, chewing quickly and swallowing before continuing to eat. They both take another big bite, chewing and smirking while Harry looks back and forth between them, waiting to see who would fold first. Marcel stands and stares, worried for both but also accepting that this was Louis and Edward together. Always challenging each other despite how ridiculous it was. There’s a slight shift when both Edward and Louis begin to chew slower. Louis’ hands tremble slightly as Edward swallows thickly but stares at the food in his hand, refusing to eat. Harry’s shoulders are shaking with suppressed laughter as both Louis and Edward are breathing heavily, tears running down both their faces. Edward slowly moves to offer Louis a napkin then takes one for himself. They stare at each other before Edward lets out a roar and Louis lets out a scream that causes Marcel to jump. Harry stops suppressing his laughter and falls on the floor hysterical at their reactions. Edward runs to stick his mouth in the kitchen faucet while Louis grabs the ice water that came with their food and grabs ice cubes to soothe his mouth. There’s a soft knock that Marcel answers, grateful it’s the room service of milk and to his surprise, a large quantity of yogurt with honey that the attendant swears will help with the spice. Marcel tips the man generously as he pours each idiot a large glass of milk and offers it to them.

“Trust me. It will help. Then you will each take some of the yogurt with honey. It will help the burning sensation in the back of your throats. You idiots. Had you listened to me, this could have been avoided. The jerk chicken is to be eaten in small quantities with the accompanying dishes to cut down on the spice. The spices include BOTH ghost peppers and habanero peppers.”

Neither Edward nor Louis listen to him. Both are too miserable from the sensation of death coming over their mouths and throats. Harry has succumbed to his laughing fit and now lays on the floor with a huge smile on his face and he’s holding his aching sides from all the laughing he had done. This was better than he had expected. Marcel just looks at both of the victims, resigned to caring for them until they feel better which may not be for a while based on their red snotty faces, teary droopy eyes and the little moans of pain they’re both emitting. 

“Is it too much to hope that the next time you two decide to dare each other to do something stupid, you’ll remember you’re adults and NOT do it? Or at least consult me and I’ll tell you the risks involved?”

Edward just shoots Marcel a dirty look while Louis is crouched down, a cold spoon full of yogurt in his mouth as he whimpers in pain. 

“Come on Harry. Help me with them. I’ll get Louis and put him to bed. You help Edward stumble to bed too. They likely won’t sleep but they need to let this pass. It may be a while.”

Marcel goes to pick up Louis and carries him to the large bed, laying him on top of the comforter then goes to help Harry who is easing a grumbling but clearly sick Edward. They maneuver him to the bed as well, laying him next to Louis. Both the men lay there, wishing for a quick and painless death that never comes. Marcel lays next to Louis while Harry gets comfortable next to Edward, both of them offering comfort to the suffering couple. Slowly their whimpers and growls taper off until there’s just silence. Eventually a hoarse voice is heard from among the tangled pile of limbs and pillows. 

“I’m feeling a little better if you’re ready to talk.”

Marcel shifts himself to look at Louis who looks rough around the edges but wide awake. Louis shifts and moves to sit up as the brothers do the same. The same awkward silence fills the air as Louis sucks in a deep breath. First he gives them the extended version of his childhood, the parts he’d already told Edward. He sees the sadness in both Harry and Marcel’s faces as they feel sympathy for the young omega who had suffered so much and lost so much as a young boy and teenager. He continued talking to them about his life, what led him to be so fiercely independent and why he reacted the way that he did.

“I know I was angry with you all after the beautiful weekend you had planned for me. I loved every activity we did and the time we spent together. I was angry because you made a decision about me and my life without talking to me. This is my life and you felt that somehow, you knew what was best for me. Instead of talking to me, you took my power away from me because that’s what alpha’s do. You feel this overwhelming need to protect and do what’s right that in your haste to do this, you never once considered my feelings about it. I won’t apologize for what you saw happen at the club. That’s my job though not one I indulge in often. I rarely perform now but I did that night to prove something to myself. You hurt me. Then you used your alpha voice on me Edward. Why? Before we can move forward, I need to know why you did that.”

It’s Harry who speaks up first, serious for one of the rare times of his life.

“Honestly Louis? We didn’t think things through. After the gala, there were a lot of questions about who you were, who you were to us and if you were our omega. The paps are relentless. They were already starting to dig into you and your life. We acted fast to circumvent anything they might find. Hackers work a lot faster than journalists and that gave us a slight edge. We were never going to keep it hidden from you. That last morning? We were planning on telling you but you found out before we had a chance to tell you.”

When Harry stops, Marcel continues to speak.

“You’re right though. We did take your power away from you. We made the choices we did and decisions we did without consulting you, the person most affected and for that we are so sorry. If you can forgive us, we all promise to never let that happen again. All decisions are to be made by all of us. No more secrets.”

All eyes turn to Edward since he’s the only one that can speak in regards to the use of the alpha voice. He stays silent for a long while, staring at his hands and knowing what he said would make or break their relationship with Louis. He speaks slowly, carefully as he recounts to Louis what had happened to him and to his brothers at the hands of their father. Though Louis had already heard this from Liam, he stayed silent, face pale as Edward offered deeper insight into their childhood.

“Growing up with him was hell Louis. Having your father, the head alpha, use and abuse his power simply because he could is a nightmare. It’s not one I would wish on my worst enemy.”

He continues to speak, his voice hitching as he gets to the one part of their life story they never speak of. Edward leaves the bed and goes to the French doors that lead to the patio and private pool. He stares at the horizon, the blue of the ocean blending in with the blue of the sky. It was such a beautiful day and a gorgeous view yet he was discussing a morbid topic. Harry and Marcel go up to Edward, offering support because they all know that they have to tell Louis.

“A little over 2 years ago, I took over Styles Enterprises when our father died.”

Edward goes silent again, not really wanting to relive that moment but he has to. He turns and returns to the bed where Louis remains seated.

“I’m going to tell you everything. If you choose to leave, we won’t stop you. If you wish to return to the UK and go to the authorities, I won’t stop you. All I ask is that you listen to me please then make your decision.”

Harry and Marcel flank Edward, Harry putting his head on his brother’s shoulder as all three are forced to remember that particular horrible moment in time. 

“Father was away on one of his trips. I was running the company while he was on his trip. Marcel was helping the Chief Financial Officer of the company as it was father’s with that when I took over, Marcel and eventually Harry would take over the top positions of the business. Marcel in finances, Harry in law and me as the head. While he was away, Harry came and stayed with us and out of the streets or whatever shelter he was staying at. We had a few days at the estate together.We gave the staff the time off so that there was less chance of our father finding out Harry had been over. Much to our surprise, our father came home early. He’d returned, was angry over no staff at home and began to drink. He knew we were behind why the servants were gone. We were at the movies and were unaware he’d arrived. When we got home, he lost his cool. We fought with him, argued but he was not swayed. The fight became physical. He was our father but he was also very strong. He did not hesitate to use his fists against us. He was out of his mind with rage because he saw it as a betrayal from his sons that we were defying him. He broke Marcel’s jaw before physically throwing Harry out of his study. Harry cracked his ankle from the fall. He threw me against the wall and in those moments as I struggled to get up, I turned and saw him on top of Harry, choking him. He didn’t recognize Harry as his son anymore. He didn’t recognize any of us. I remember seeing Harry starting to lose consciousness, turning blue from the lack of oxygen. I ran to pull him off of Harry but I instead slammed into him. I don’t know where this strength or this rage came from but I somehow not only pulled him off of Harry but I threw him down the stairs. I’ll never forget the sound of his neck breaking as he fell. When he hit the floor, I knew right away he was dead. I ignored his body and ran to Harry as Marcel stumbled to us. I don’t know how long the three of us sat at the top of the stairs, struggling to comprehend what had just happened. It was Marcel who managed to communicate with us to call Geoff Payne. Harry texted Liam and both of them came over quickly. Geoff took one look at us and didn’t ask questions. He called his same friend who took care of our medical needs. Between them, they called the authorities who had his death labeled as accidental due to intoxication. The official story is he got drunk, stumbled down the stairs and broke his neck. He was cremated quickly and a private service was held with a larger one for his associates and colleagues to pay their respects. We had to endure that and pretend for the sake of the family reputation that we were grieving. Mostly we were in shock still over what had happened. I took over, Marcel stopped pretending he gave a shit about this and finished school to become a professor and Harry was able to return to RAM to complete his degree. We all took different paths but now you know what we had to endure to get here. Now you know Louis what kind of people we are. What we have done. Is that something you could accept and live with? You don’t have to answer now but this is something you need to really think about…”

He’s stopped when Louis shuts him up by leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his lips. Edward pulls away after a moment, surprised.

“Lou?”

“Shut up you idiot. I’m not stupid. You did what you had to do to survive. Your father was a right heartless bastard who did not deserve to have you as sons. I can’t judge you for what happened to you nor can I judge you for surviving that hell he put you through. I love you three idiots and I’m willing to give us a chance. I want us to be together. I want to call you my alphas.”

Harry lurches forward to tackle Louis on the bed and give him kisses all over his face. Marcel soon joins making Louis laugh before Edward hauls his brothers off and helps Louis sit up.

“Louis, we want to be your alphas. That’s all we want. We have more we need to talk about but we can talk about that now or later if you like.”

“More? Like what?”

“Work Louis. Your work specifically.”

“You want me to stop working and shut down my business.”

“Not exactly. It’s something we need to discuss later but if you want, once we’re mated, we can list your business under the umbrella of Styles Enterprises. The lawyers can get into the details of it but we’d never ask you to shut it down. We understand you put a lot of hard work into it but that’s a conversation for later.”

Louis nods, breathless and surprised. Dammit he didn’t want to cry again. Sensing Louis was on the verge of a breakdown, Harry jumps up and goes to their luggage, dragging one particular suitcase over.

“What on earth? You’re unpacking now?”

Harry ignores Louis’ inquiry before he hefts the large and expensive suitcase on the bed and unzips it.

“I wanted to wait until after dinner but now seems like a good time.” 

When he opens it, Louis’ jaw drops. Nestled carefully inside were an assortment of brightly wrapped gifts.

“Happy Birthday Lou.”


	41. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here we go! Second to last chapter. Well, technically the last chapter since the next one is an epilogue. Resolution is found and new beginnings are coming our way. That's all I can really say to summarize this chapter.
> 
> Thank you all for the wonderful comments. You're the best readers ever!

Louis was in a daze. He was sitting amongst endless bits of brightly colored wrapping paper and gifts. He was accustomed to spending his birthday with Niall and Zayn where they’d order something in and he’d open his gifts. Now they were on their honeymoon and he was in Jamaica with his alphas and not spending his birthday and Christmas alone. He looks around at the pile of gifts he’d received from his alphas, still stunned at how well they knew him.

A cashmere coat, a trio of fashionable sunglasses that likely cost almost as much as the coat, a rather ornate box filled with massage oils and a homemade coupon good for an unlimited amount of full body massages from Harry. He’d laughed outright after reading the little coupon as Harry smirked, Edward rolled his eyes and Marcel shook his head at his brother’s outrageous gift.

From Marcel he’d received the complete works of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, a gorgeous set of satin pajamas with a matching robe, a purple scarf (much to his amusement), a new phone case with the words I AM SHER LOCKED printed in big block letters and the DVD’s of the modern reboot of Sherlock.

Just when he thought it couldn’t get any better, Edward had presented him with his gifts. The entire set of Doctor Who DVD’s from the first Doctor to the current one, a multi-colored scarf, a fez, and to his surprise, a new kit for playing footie.

He was officially spoiled rotten.

“What...how?”

That’s all he could get out as he continued to stare at his gifts, smiling and happy.

“We wanted to each give you something for your birthday. To make this day special for you.”

Louis gets up from where he’s sitting to give each brother a kiss and his thanks. What starts out as chaste kisses quickly get heated. With a sigh of contentment, Louis relaxes and lets the triplets pleasure him. It’s his birthday after all. It’s rare for Louis to let go and let someone dominate him but today, it’s what he wants. He wants the sensation of hands and lips all over his body. He wants to feel knots inside of him.

The triplets give him exactly what he wants.

It’s a long while later before he stirs again, drowsy and sore but oh so content. He blindly reaches out and feels a firm chest. Opening one eye, he sees it’s Harry, smiling at him. He feels another arm wrap around his waist and knows it’s Marcel without even having to turn his head to look. A sound from across the room as a door opens alerts him to Edward’s return. Louis turns around and sees Edward with a towel around his waist and damp hair. He goes to the bed and leans over Louis to give him another kiss before he moves away. 

“It’s your birthday Lou. Let’s all get dressed for dinner. We need to celebrate. Your choice. Do you want to go to one of the elegant restaurants to celebrate or do you want to leave the resort and explore Jamaica and eat wherever the locals eat?”

The thought of leaving the resort perks Louis up. He loved it here and was enjoying his time but he’d yet to really explore what else Jamaica had to offer. Despite his willfulness and fierce independence, he was still an omega and vacation hotspots were also heavy with single alphas trolling for a good time. He wanted to enjoy himself without the worries that came with being constantly on guard from horny alphas. With Edward, Harry and Marcel here, he could relax and enjoy himself without worrying about getting hit on, assholes trying to use their alpha voices on him or something worse. Though he didn’t like this trait of dependence on the trio, he wasn’t blind or reckless. He knew he was safer with them than without. 

“Are you kidding me? We can do elegant anytime. I want to see Jamaica!”

With his words, they move to go shower and change, each looking forward to a night out. While they all shower and change, Edward makes a quick phone call out on the patio, certain his demands will be met. Money can pretty much buy anything he likes. 

The weather is balmy and warm so they’re all in casual attire as they leave the resort. Their conversation is light as they make their way downtown, wandering the shops, laughing at Harry’s antics as he attempts to dance with the locals, buy silly souvenirs just for the fun of it and at his ridiculous jokes. The smells emanating from one place draws them in. In bright yellow letters is the name The Pelican Grill.

“We’re eating here.”

Louis takes charge because it’s his birthday and it’s in his nature anyway. As they enter, the scents of seafood and roasted meats engulf their senses. They’re quickly shown to a table and drinks are ordered immediately.

“Harry, if you flew all the way to Jamaica to eat vegetarian…”

All three brothers started laughing for it was well known that Harry tended to eat far healthier than his brothers and would often order vegetarian meals.

“I normally would but I was thinking that the steamed fish sounded good.”

“Perfect. And you Marcel?”

“The brown stew?”

Louis nods in approval and turns his attention to Edward who stares back at him. And again they have a stare off before he closes his menu.

“What’s the sudden interest in what we’re eating? Do we need your approval?”

He has a suspicion as to what Louis is doing but he wants Louis to admit it. They continue to stare at each other before Louis gives in with a laugh.

“Alright, you win. There’s so many things I like on the menu that I want to try. I was hoping you’d all pick something different so I can try a little bit from each of you.”

He lowers his head and eyes in a submissive pose but the gleam in his eyes give him away. He knows he’s playing them into giving in and as he figured, they all caved starting with Marcel.

“Order whatever you like Lou. It’s your birthday. You can order one of everything on the menu if that’s what you want.”

“Oh no! Absolutely not. That would be wasteful Marcel and I’d feel guilty ordering that much food when we couldn’t eat it all.”

“Alright. Then order two meat dishes, two chicken dishes, two fish, two sides and it should cover your craving for the food.”

“No, that’s still too wasteful. Just ignore me.”

Edward sighs and takes the menus out of Marcel and Harry’s hands and gives them to Louis.

“You win. Go ahead and order for us.”

Harry and Marcel look at Louis in surprise who is blushing at having been caught. Edward just looks amused at having caught Louis in his little scheme. Louis ends up laughing and hiding his face behind the menus as the waitress returns to take their orders. She’s a kind beta who doesn’t bat an eyelash at the omega ordering for the entire table.

“Good evening! We will have the brown stew with the fish of the day, the jerk chicken with the pineapple and honey glaze, the curried goat with the rice and mango chutney, the filet steak, rare, an order of bammy, curried vegetables and one small bowl of conch chowder please.”

“Right away. Please let me know if you require anything else.”

Louis is dancing in his seat, loving the atmosphere. The music in the background, the ambiance of the restaurant and the company. He smiles at his alphas, happy and at peace. Harry starts dancing along in his seat to match Louis' movements while Marcel and Edward just stare in amusement.

“You know, I’ve started to incorporate some different themes and elements into the shows at the club.”

His seeming innocent remark makes the triplets tense up as this wasn’t something they’d discussed in regards to Louis' future as a performer there. Louis notices their tension and guesses correctly as to why the mood suddenly shifted. 

“You idiots. I have no intention of ever performing again. Consider me officially retired. I want to focus on the business end of things.”

They all relax with his words but Louis puts his hand up to forestall them.

“I’m doing this for me. I’ve wanted to stop performing for a while. I’ve backed myself off of performing and I no longer keep private clients. I did this for me because I know there is no way we can move forward if I were to keep performing and being someone else’s dom BUT I need something from you three.”

“Anything Lou.”

“You talk to me. You consult me about every damn decision that will affect our lives. From where we live to work and to how we will raise our children.”

Marcel and Harry visibly soften at the mention of children while Edward just nods and responds to Louis.

“We can agree to that. You continue to run your business as you see fit with minimal interference from us and any decisions that affect us as a family, we discuss with you rather than make the decisions for you.”

Louis nods, smiling as their food is brought out to the table. The smells are wonderful and they each take time to start tasting a little bit of everything, enjoying the moans of culinary pleasure coming from Louis. They don’t talk much beyond commenting on a particular dish and their opinions. Louis’ love of the food begins to attract some attention but no one dares approach the gorgeous omega and his sexy sounds when he’s surrounded by three large and protective alphas. Harry is snickering at the attention Louis is receiving, Marcel is slightly worried someone may try something and Edward, Edward just keeps staring at Louis, wondering how someone gets that excited for food. As they finish up, Marcel insists they order dessert and they get the waitstaff to come together to sing to Louis who blushes but he enjoys it anyway. Closing his eyes, he silently makes a wish before blowing the candle out on his dessert.

“What did you wish for?”

Louis gives Harry a mock glare before telling him off.

“You know as well as I do that telling you will result in my wish not coming true so I’m not telling you a damn thing.”

“You’re superstitious Louis. I didn’t know that about you.”

“Not really Marcel. Well, perhaps a little. Nothing strange. Just the little day to day superstitions. Like you never wish anyone good luck in a theater, you don’t utter the name of the Scottish play in a theater, never walk beneath a ladder, things like that. I also wish on stars. Huh. Perhaps I am a bit superstitious. It doesn’t matter. I’m still not telling you. Now let’s finish and go.”

As they finish, Edward checks his phone and smiles in satisfaction. Things were going according to plan. When they return to the resort, they end the evening relaxing in the hot tub and then watching an episode of Sherlock before Louis falls asleep. When he’s certain Louis is asleep, Edward rouses Harry and Marcel to help him with the next surprise. It takes them a while but once they’re done, they give a critical eye to it before all turning in to sleep, wrapping themselves around Louis and each other.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

Louis wakes up with a grumble, his mind going straight to cursing the triplets. One of those buffoons had left the drapes open and the room was filled with bright light from the sun. He tries to hide his face beneath the pillows but it’s no use. He was wide awake and there would be hell to pay. When he reaches his arm out to punch the nearest alpha, he’s even more disgruntled to find he’s alone. Getting out of bed with serious thoughts of beating the alphas for leaving the drapes open and leaving him alone, he stumbles to the bathroom, taking care of business and brushing his teeth before he feels a tiny bit human. He needs tea, food and maybe then he will downgrade his plans of a beating into a good verbal lashing and maybe the silent game until he’s ready to forgive them. Slightly cheered by these thoughts, he puts on a robe and walks out of the bedroom and to the living room of the villa, stopping abruptly as his mouth drops open in shock.

“Merry Christmas Lou!”

In the corner of the room stands a large Christmas tree, decorated fully with twinkling lights, a mix of traditional Jamaican ornaments and others that the staff had selected when Edward had made the arrangements for the tree and ornaments to be delivered when Louis was asleep. It was stunning. Beneath the tree were what seemed like a dozen presents and standing by the tree were the three, Marcel holding a figurine of Miss Lou in his hands.

“We didn’t want to put the traditional star on the tree so we had the staff help us select this instead. Miss Lou is a famous Jamaican poet, writer and folklorist. She represents so much that is amazing about this country, the place where we found each other. We want you to finish the tree by placing her on top instead of a star.”

Louis nods, trying hard not to cry. This had to be a dream right? Except when he pinched himself, he didn’t wake. This was real and it was happening to him. Walking to them, he takes the porcelain and clothed figure of Miss Lou as Harry holds him by the waist and carefully lifts him up. Louis gently places the doll on top of the tree, making sure she was straight. When he’s satisfied, he taps Harry’s hand to gently bring him back down. Smiling widely, he stares at the tree and Miss Lou once again before turning to thank his alphas. He gives each of them hugs and kisses, a few tears escaping but he easily wipes them off as he laughs in genuine happiness. Opening his presents takes a while though he does feel a twinge of guilt that the triplets have so many gifts for him and he has one gift for each of them. He enjoys yet again the assortment of gifts he receives from them but he’s a little nervous, something the triplets seem to pick up on.

“Lou? Are you alright?”

“Yeah. Yes. Sure. Ummm...hold on ok?”

Without waiting for them to respond, he rushes back to the bedroom and goes into the closet where the safe to the villa is located. Opening it quickly, he takes a deep breath as he pulls out the gift he had for them. He’d taken a huge risk with this when he’d purchased it shortly after arriving in Jamaica but it was now or never. Taking the long slim box with him, he returns to the living room where the brothers wait for him. He notices Edward is holding one box, the shape of a cube that fit in his hand. Another gift. Louis sits on the floor facing triplets. He hands the box to Edward who is sitting in the middle. 

“I wasn’t sure if I’d see you three again. I bought you this after I arrived because I knew I had to take this step if you came. And you did. Go ahead and open it.”

Carefully, Edward, Harry and Marcel each take part in removing the ribbon and wrapping paper from the slim rectangular box. Opening it, all three of them stare in shock. Nestled in the black velvet inlay of the box were three rings. One platinum, one rose gold and one traditional gold band, each inlaid with a turquoise gemstone that matched Louis’ eyes. He’d paid a fortune to ensure the rings would be ready in time and the jeweler he’d found had come through. Taking out rings, he takes Harry’s hand and slips the rose gold ring on his finger. Edward receives the platinum ring and Marcel the traditional yellow gold.

“I know things haven’t been easy for us. We’ve taken the hard path and have had quite a few ups and downs but one thing I know for certain is that my love for you three is constant. Despite everything we’ve gone through, you’ve stuck with me. You’ve shown me what unconditional love is and I want to spend the rest of my life giving you the same love and caring you’ve shown and given to me. Edward, Harry and Marcel, will you bond with me, mate and marry me?”

Louis bites his bottom lip as the alphas continue to stare at him in shock. They had not expected this. In lieu of an answer, Edward hands Louis the box. Confused because he’s not getting an answer from them, he impatiently rips the wrapping paper to find a cute Christmas tree ornament in the shape of the TARDIS. 

“What…”

What the hell? He’d asked them to marry him and they’d given him an ornament. Rather than replying, Harry moves close to show Louis the unique hinge that opens the ornament. When he clicks it open, he starts to laugh. Sitting in the center was a beautiful white gold ring with a stunning emerald in the middle. Harry holds his hand as Edward and Marcel slide it onto his finger.

“Our answer is yes Louis. If you have us too.”

Louis looks at the faces of his alphas, each of them radiating happiness as they begin to give each other endless hugs and kisses. 

Later that night as they lay in bed, a tangle of legs and arms, Louis stares at his hand and his ring, a symbol and a promise that the future was looking bright for him and his alphas. Though they’d decided to bond and mate during his next heat, they wanted to keep things small and simple. No lavish ceremony for them as none of them really wanted a party like Niall, Liam and Zayn had. Instead, they’d come up with a better solution.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**New Years Eve/Day**

Niall, Liam and Zayn were back home in London, asleep after partying incessantly to ring in the New Year. They had not heard from Louis or the triplets so they weren’t sure what was going on but had figured no news was good news. They’d only been in beed for 3 hours when their phones started going off relentlessly. Liam is the first to wake, irritated that none had thought to turn off their ringers. The damn chimes of texts coming through finally got through to Niall and then Zayn. Liam stumbles to get his phone and opens it, wondering who the fuck is waking them up at 6 in the morning. Opening his texts, his jaw drops at what he sees. He joins Niall and Zayn in bed who look at his phone curiously before Niall shrieks and Zayn starts laughing.

There on his phone are pictures of the triplets in khaki casual pants and white shirts and Louis wearing white pants and a blue shirt. 

The four stand underneath an arch as a minister marries them on the sandy beaches of Jamaica at midnight. 


	42. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here we go! The final chapter. Let's find out if our boys got their happily ever after.

October - One year later

“THAT DOES IT! GET OUT! GET THE FUCK OUT! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT AND AS SOON AS I GET OUT OF HERE, I AM DIVORCING AND LEAVING THE LOT OF YOU USELESS LOUTS!”

Louis screamed at his three alphas who wisely remained silent as a trio of nurses helped move him to the bed as his contraction peaked. The nurses made no comment, far too used to omegas unleashing their wrath on their alphas during this phase of labor. Louis had been in early labor for well over a day but despite several visits to the hospital, they’d been told to go home, walk and for Louis to also rest because his labor wasn’t progressed enough yet to admit him nor had his water broken. All four had done as told. They’d walked the grounds of the estate, Louis had tried to rest on and off when his rather irregular contractions allowed it. The last time they’d gone to the hospital, they’d been told Louis was still in early labor and nowhere near active labor so again they’d been sent home but this time, something had been different. The drive from the hospital to their home had Louis restless. The further they got from the hospital, the more his omega panicked. His alphas had helped him inside and into a warm shower to ease his discomfort. It was as if a switch was flipped. When he’d stepped out of the shower, Harry was helping him dry off when he was seized with an agonizing pain that had him shouting and clinging to Harry to keep from falling over. His scream was heard by Edward and Marcel who rushed in just in time to see Harry counting the seconds of the contraction that gripped Louis and the sudden appearance of a puddle forming beneath his feet. Wasting no time, Edward whisks Louis into his arms and charges downstairs and to the car, not wasting time to wait for his brothers who rush out behind them. The entire drive is a race as Louis squirms, breathes, pants and ignores the encouraging words of his alphas. The triplets are each worried. This can’t be right. Louis was fine a short while ago and within moments he was screaming in pain. Labor wasn’t supposed to go like this was it? Understandably, they were all nervous. They were on the brink of becoming parents but nothing happened as planned. As they reach the hospital, Louis can’t walk. His contractions have not eased up and that terrified them. Tears were rolling down Louis’ face as Harry reached him first to carry him in. As they arrived at the labor and delivery wing of the hospital, the same nurses they’d seen an hour before looked surprised to see them so soon.

“You’re back so soon?”

No one gets to reply as Louis groans when another contraction hits him. Always calm, the same nurse that sent them away guides them to an examination room where Harry lays Louis down on the examination table. Professional and experienced, the nurse has Marcel and Edward hold Louis’ legs as she goes to check his levels of dilation and her eyes widen in surprise. Moving quickly, she goes to the door and shouts for the other nurses.

“Page Dr. Barrett! The baby is crowning!”

“WHAT?!”

Louis and the triplets all shout at the same time. How? Edward is shocked, Harry is nervous, Louis is crying from the pain but Marcel manages to remain level headed during this.

“What about active labor? And transition? Isn’t that supposed to last hours in a first baby?”

“Not necessarily. Every birth is different and though first babies often take the longest, sometimes they decide to surprise their parents.”

Louis is put on a stretcher and quickly moved to a delivery room where three nurses set up an IV and prepare the instruments needed for his delivery as well as for the baby. Panting, Louis reaches out to one nurse and grabs her arm.

“Wait. What about my planned epidural?”

The nurse gives him a look of pity.

“Oh honey. It’s far too late for that. You’re going to have to have these babies all natural.”

Louis begins to cry in earnest. The pain was intense and worse than anything he had ever experienced. He’s placed on the delivery bed, his legs in stirrups as the doctor walks in. He’s smiling but no nonsense. The nurses instruct Marcel and Harry to each hold a leg while Edward sits behind Louis and massages his hips as they wait for the doctor to tell him to push. An oxygen mask is placed on Louis’ face, worrying his alphas. So much is happening but they’re not being told much. They know better than to interrupt the medical personnel during this crucial time. 

“Alright Louis. Take a deep breath when I tell you to and hold it as you begin to push. I’m going to count to 10 and you keep pushing until I reach 1. Ready?”

And so it began. 

With each contraction, Louis would bear down and push as hard as he could, exhausted and weakening with each contraction. He seemed slightly out of it, worrying the nurses and his alphas. Only the doctor seemed unaffected.

“Come on Louis. Give me a big strong push now and get this baby out!”

Holding his breath, Louis does as instructed, feeling Edward supporting him and whispering him encouraging phrases in his ear. As he pushes, a sudden cry fills the room as their first baby makes its appearance into the world, red and very angry. Marcel’s vision is blurry from the tears in his eyes while Harry is outright sobbing as he watches them place their baby on Louis’ stomach. Louis’ hands tremble as they reach out to touch the angry crying baby. Edward is the only one not crying. He’s too stunned to do much beyond staring at the little miracle that’s now whimpering.

“She’s here. Our little girl is here.”

Their firstborn is a little girl with a head full of hair and a beautiful puffy little face. They don’t get much time with her as Louis is hit with another contraction and a nurse takes the baby to get the measurements and make sure she is healthy. Luckily all this was done in the same room so though she wasn’t in Louis’ arms, she was still in the same room and his omega could breathe a sigh of relief that he could see her as she was being checked out. Harry and Marcel step away at Louis’ command and go to stand by the nurse to ensure she’s being gentle with their little girl. She wasn’t a full minute old and already all of them were very protective of her and so in love. Edward remains with Louis as he starts to push. His exhaustion is extreme but he wants to meet his baby, the twin. A few more pushes and he feels a flood of relief as the pressure on his hips is relieved. It takes him a few beats to realize something isn’t right. Another doctor rushes into the room with more nurses. 

“What’s wrong?”

He sees Harry and Marcel tense up as the nurses block them from moving forward. All Louis sees is a small foot, slightly blue as his baby is rushed out of the room with the doctor and nurses.

“What’s wrong? Where’s my baby?”

“Mr. Styles, I need you to remain calm. I need to make sure your afterbirth goes smoothly and get you cleaned up.”

Edward snaps back into his usual dominant persona at the sight of their second baby being taken away, his arms holding Louis who is borderline hysterical.

“Marcel. Go. Find out what’s going on. Harry, come here and help me with Louis.”

He knew Marcel was capable of being more rational and level headed than Harry at a moment like this. Louis needed him at this moment and Harry needed them both.

“I’m going to need you both to hold his arms. The nurse is going to give him a massage to help with the afterbirth.”

As the doctor was speaking, two more nurses held Louis’ legs as a third nurse stood over his abdomen. With just a nod from the doctor, the brothers understood they were instructed to hold his arms. The massage looked like the nurse was driving her fists deeply into his abdomen causing Louis to jolt and scream. Both Harry and Marcel helt tight to his arms to prevent him from taking a swing at all the nurses, doctors and themselves. It only lasts a few minutes before the doctor signals for the nurse to stop. Louis’ is whimpering from the pain of the massage he’d just endured and the knowledge that one of his babies was taken away and he didn’t know why. Tears are running down his face when the door to his room opens and Marcel returns. He’s empty handed but his face seems a tad relaxed. He goes straight to Louis and his brothers to give them the update on their baby. 

“We have a son. He was having difficulty breathing on his own so they rushed him to the NICU and have him in an intubator. They said he has fluid in his lungs and he will have to remain here until they’re certain all the fluid is expelled and he can breathe on his own without additional support.The doctor said it can be anywhere from 24 hours to a few days. We can go see him as soon as you’re able to Lou.”

“But he’s ok? He’s going to be ok?”

Marcel nods, assuring Louis that their son will be fine. He looks at his brothers to convey to them that all will be well though none of them will relax until they can see him and hold him. They’re distracted by a nurse returning to them holding a small bundle wrapped in a pink and blue blanket with a soft pink beanie on her head, little wispy curls peeking out from the sides. Louis gasps out a small laugh and cry at the same time as she’s placed in his arms. Tears slide down his cheeks at he holds his daughter, his fingers tracing the features of her little round face.

“She has your mouth. She has your pouty lips.”

At Louis’ words, the baby yawns wide and makes a face that highlights deep little craters in her cheeks.

“Of course. Our daughter has your lips, curls and dimples. Maybe she will have my eyes.”

All four take turns holding her, giving kisses to her face but also still restless knowing a big part of their new lives is missing. It’s not until the neonatal doctor comes in that they finally get some good news.

“Hi, I’m Dr. Basheer. Your son is fine. Already there is improvement to his breathing and the fluid is leaving his lungs. We do want to keep him here at least 24 hours until we’re sure all the fluid is gone but he should be ready to go home when you get discharged.”

They spend some time talking to him before they’re given the green light to go to the NICU. One of the nurses leads them to the neonatal intensive care unit, assuring them that their belongings will be moved carefully to the family room where they and their babies will stay until they’re discharged. As they enter the room, Edward carefully moves Louis’ wheelchair across the room until they reach the incubator holding their tiny son. Edward and Harry carefully help Louis stand as the nurse opens the incubator and gently picks up their baby and hands him to Louis. Their son is tiny, far smaller than their daughter. The doctor had explained to them that this was not uncommon with twins but with time and care, their son would catch up to their little girl. Louis gingerly walks to a rocking chair set up near the incubator and follows the nurses instructions. To their surprise, their daughter is brought in with the explanation that having the twins close together and with Louis can help with the recovery. They’re instructed on skin-to-skin contact and the importance of it.

“It’s important for your babies to recognize and memorize your scents. The scents of their parents. They’re already familiar with each other and their mother but they also need to learn the combined scents of their fathers. The best and easiest way is through skin to skin. The babies in their diapers and daddies, you’ll have to unbutton or lift your shirts.

The brothers needed no further prompting. Edward and Marcel unbutton their shirts while Harry quickly flings his off. The nurse hands Edward their daughter and shows him how to hold her while Harry stands directly in front of him, blanketing their daughter with their skin. Louis stands and allows Marcel to sit then gingerly sits on his lap so they both have access to their little boy. They spend the next hour taking turns holding the babies and making sure to scent them. The four ignore the nurses who come and go, some in particular making eyes at the shirtless alphas but not going further than eyeing the man candy in the room. They may be omegas but they’re respectful of the pack and the omega they’re clearly in love with. It’s only when Louis lets out a loud yawn that they convince him to return to the room and get some rest. He only agrees when they promise that one of them will remain with their little boy all night. They agree to take turns staying with him so he’s not alone. Their little girl will be returned to them in their family room.

Louis falls asleep, lulled by the scents of two of his alphas and their daughter sleeping in the same room. He only wakes twice when nurses come to check on him and when the baby whimpers and cries. It’s a long two days before the doctor deems Louis, their daughter and son fit to be released to go home. No one had been allowed to visit them, not even Niall, Liam and Zayn. Louis had wanted this time with just his little family especially with their son sick. Being discharged and allowed to return home was a godsend. Leaving the hospital, Louis watches with an eagle eye as his alphas strap the carseats with their babies in them. He sits in the middle of their Range Rover, the babies on each side. Edward drives, Marcel sits in the passenger seat and Harry moves his lanky form to the back row, not bothering to complain about how crammed it is because he gets the best view of their babies sitting back there. He grins the entire time they drive home, his fingers reaching out to touch little hands and stroke soft cheeks. All too soon they arrive home, Edward and Marcel rushing to each take a baby while Harry unfolds himself from the back row to help Louis who is still walking carefully, his body still sore from the birth. As they step out, the front doors open and the household staff file out, big smiles on their faces.

One of the big changes instituted since Louis married and bonded with the triplets was the rehiring of a household staff. 

“Your father will affect you three forever until you get rid of the damn demons he left in this house. Either we remodel, paint, rid the house of the old shit, open locked doors and hire a staff or you will always be living under his thumb.”

Not one to mince words, Louis let them know in no uncertain terms that there would be changes to their lives and as far as he was concerned, the changes would be for the better. They’d done as Louis had asked. All the doors to the house had been unlocked, those rooms were given facelifts and remodeled so that all memory and traces of their father were gone and Louis had personally interviewed and hired every member of the staff. Now they had new guest rooms, Louis had his own office and the twins had a large nursery and playroom with rooms reserved for the future when it was time for them to no longer share. Their staff now consisted of a housekeeper, her husband was their estate manager, a private chef, two gardeners and three young betas who helped the housekeeper with the cleaning of the estate. The only staff member Louis had said absolutely no to hiring was a nanny. No one would raise their children but him and his alphas. He planned to stay home with his babies until after the holidays and after then he’d return to work. All three alphas and Louis had made several compromises and concessions to ensure one of them would always be home with the children once Louis returned to work.

As they exit the car, they’re greeted with applause and cheers and smiles. Things were so different now. The estate manager and housekeeper were former employees who had known the triplets since they were children as were the gardeners. The chef and the beta maids were new but highly recommended as all were related to former employees who had proven themselves to be loyal to the Styles. It’s when they were in the foyer of their home that they take the twins out of their carriers and introduce them to the staff.

“Sir? Everything is ready for you in the sun room.”

Edward nods at the housekeeper as the staff resumes their duties and they all go to the comfort of the sun room where lunch awaits them as do Niall, Liam and Zayn with an abundance of gifts for the twins.

“Louis! Look at you! You don’t look like you gave birth at all!”

Louis laughs at Niall’s comment, giving his best friend a careful hug both to protect his own sore abdomen and the slightly protruding bump on Niall. What a difference a year made for them all. As they eat, laugh and take turns holding the babies, Zayn finally asks the question that’s been on everyone’s minds.

“So are you ever going to tell us their names or are we just going to keep calling them baby girl and baby boy?”

Louis smiles softly at his alphas as they shrug and nod. Louis goes to take their son from Niall and Edward takes their daughter from Liam.

“Uncles Liam, Zayn and Niall, we’d like to present Avery Grace and Gregory James Styles-Tomlinson.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading along and for your lovely comments throughout this series. It was my absolute pleasure to write this and now I'm officially hooked on writing this fandom. I hope I tied up most loose threads but this isn't the end! Someone gave me an idea/prompt for a continuation of this story set sometime between 5-10 years in the future with a huge new obstacle for our boys to tackle. It's been percolating in my brain for weeks (months?) and now I'm finally ready to start tackling it. That is why this is now Part 1 of the Submission series with a second installment planned.
> 
> This was my first ever One Direction fic and my first a/b/o fic so I hope I did them all justice. 
> 
> I'm always open to suggestions for fics & prompts since I'm much better at writing them than I am coming up with original ideas. Feel free to email me your ideas at 89fairylights@gmail.com if you have anything you'd like me to consider writing.
> 
> Once again, thank you so much for all your comments and I appreciate them all! It's been one hell of a ride and I'd gladly do it all over again.
> 
> One last note. Louis labor is not a figment of my imagination or fiction. I was one of my sister's labor coaches and I pretty much described what actually happened to her. The only thing I left out was the useless spouse passing out from looking at the blood involved in child birth. I tried not to be too graphic though in describing it.


End file.
